Kingdom hearts 3- The road to War Universal Knights edition
by Gracekim20
Summary: Following on from where 0.2 left off, Grace and Green will finally get to help Sora and friends stop the real second keyblade war. There will be new friends, hardships and difficult decisions that could make or break the whole Magical Disney (and KH) timeline. Stay tuned to find out. (The game's plot with extra twists. No more guessing for a LONG time;) he he!)
1. Chapter 1

Kingdom hearts 3- The road to War Universal Knights edition (The REAL Second Keyblade war)

**This will be the real deal story on KH3 with my magical twist. Note: The point of view perspectives will change in order for the change of scenery to made sense in a story format. Once again Green is owned by Nazo the mysterious hedgehog and Blake Ryo is owned by Supernova2015.**

**My Kingdom hearts interval story is set before this and has extra insight on the events of UX that has some elements (and characters) referenced in KH3. So please read that first to not be confused.**

**The plot of KH3 belongs to Square Enix and any movie plots seen in the game like Frozen, Tangled and Pirates of the Caribbean belong to Disney and the people behind the movies along with the original world plots etc. I own Grace and a certain nobody...**

**DisneyGirl10 helped me with some of the game dialogue in chapter 1.**

**Things mentioned in the KH3 Ultimania will be included here. So don't forget to get caught up with the game series and that book. Thank you!**

**For new fans, I recommend watching the Kingdom Hearts Timeline to get up to speed with all the games. But I'll try to give some brief context:**

**Master Xehanort (the old gut who is the antagonist of the Dark Seeker Saga) used to live on Destiny Islands, the same one Sora lives on.**

**One day his future heartless in a brown robe visits him and allows him to time travel to ensure the plan of gathering 13 seekers is achieved (This young Xehanort fights Terra before Terra, Ven and Aqua face Master Xehanort in the Keyblade War).**

**Keyblades are weapons that everyone used in the age of fairy tales but in present time quite a few seem artificial.**

**At some point Master Xehanort meets Ven after having a argument with his old friend Eraqus, the master of Terra and Aqua who's also friends with Yen Sid (the wizard from Fantasia ad Master of Mickey).**

**He tried to make Ven use the darkness but had to extract the darkness from him creating Vanitas.**

**Ven almost died but a newborn (Sora) helped him get his heart meddled.**

**This act made Vanitas resemble Sora but with black hair and gold eyes.**

**4 years later, Ven met Aqua and Terra. Evenetually they had a mark of mastery test that Master Xehanort meddled with to cause Terra's darkness to show.**

**All three of the trio are baited to leave, they visit different Disney worlds that weren't in the first game and it all leads to Ven finding out he's needed for the X-blade (said as Keyblade) to open Kingdom Hearts, Eraqus tried to kill Ven, Terra defended his friend and Xehanort finished him off.**

**Terra allows young Riku to inherit the power of the keyblade.**

**In the graveyard, Terra ends up loosing his body to Xehanort becoming 'Terra-nort', Ven looses his heart after his fight with Vaintas and Aqua sacrifices herself to save Terra and is stuck in the realm of darkness for about 12 years.**

**Sora gains Riku's keyblade when he fell to darkness and when Sora released his heart to save Kairi, it created the nobodies Roxas and Namine.**

**Roxas looking like Ven instead of Sora because of Ven's heart.**

**Then an adventure in Castle Oblivion happened which ended with Sora going to sleep to regain his old memories and Riku being at peace with darkness on the road to dawn.**

**A Replica of Roxas was made from Sora's memories of Kairi called Xion, eventually she, Axel and Roxas experience emotions, not realising they were lied to about Nobodies not being able to feel.**

**She gets defeated by Roxas and Roxas fights Riku, he has to use the power of darkness to knock out Roxas and puts the boy in a digital version of Twilight town (this is where KH2 starts).**

**When Sora wakes up, he has to face who's left in the organisation all the way to Xenmas with Riku's help.**

**Then Mickey, Goofy and Donald have an adventure n Jiminy's journal and realise Sora has to face the hurt inside him by going through amark of mastery exam when Mickey sent the letter to the island.**

**Sora was almost made into a vessel for Master Xehanort but was saved by his friends and Riku finds Ven, Roxas and Xion inside Sora's heart (people who need to be saved from his heart).**

**0.2 just shows what Aqua was doing since the end of Birth BY Sleep up to the moment of Blank Points (the end of KH2) and Sora being told to go to Hercules which connects to KH3 (I covered this in my Interval story).**

**That's the best summary I got.**

**Note: I will be referencing the past 4 times I guessed the outcome of the keyblade war in KH3. So spoilers for my past stories and KH3 as a WHOLE.**

**There are now SPOILERS FOR REMIND INCLUDED IN THE EDITS. don't read unless you're up to date!**

_'__They can take your world. They can take your heart. Cut you loose from all you know. But if it's your fate…then every step forward will always be a step closer to home'__\- Sora (Opening of KH3)_

**_-Face My Fears plays-_**

_Prologue- A peaceful chess game_

Sometime before getting his keyblade, in a world with white and gold buildings, a windmill, and a large citadel connected to trams (or cable cars) and a lake with a reflection of a clock tower with gondolas; Young Xehanort and Eraqus were having a friendly game of chess.

This young Xehanort had shorter silver hair compared to the version of him that had been given the power of time travel. This was a little while after leaving his home world: Destiny Islands.

The chess pieces and the current game represented the 13 darknesses and 7 lights battle.

"Have you heard of the ancient keyblade war?" Young Xehanort asked.

He and his friend were currently 18 (Xehanort was a little older than Eraqus) and still training under their master.

"Of course, I have" Young Eraqus replied.

"Long ago people fought over the ownership of light" Young Xehanort recited.

"Yep that's the master's favourite story" Eraqus confirmed.

"I wonder what they planned on doing with kingdom hearts after it appeared" Xehanort pondered as they continued playing.

"Who knows? I don't understand why anyone would start a war" Eraqus replied.

"Then you know of the _'Lost masters'_?" Xehanort questioned.

"Who?" Eraqus asked.

"They're the ones who started the keyblade war" Xehanort explained.

"Haven't heard of them. Where did you hear about that?" Eraqus asked with burning curiosity.

Xehanort bluntly ignored his question.

"Or they're the ones for whom the war started" he continued.

"I don't follow" Eraqus said in confusion.

"You can drop the façade" Xehanort stated.

"Façade?" Eraqus wondered.

"'On that land shall darkness prevail and light expire'. A prospective (destined) Keyblade master should know this" Xehanort stated.

"If you say so" Eraqus shrugged.

Xehanort looked up at the grey keyblade that had been owned by Luxu a VERY long time ago.

"The gazing eye sees the fate of the world. The future has already been written" Xehanort stated.

"But who's to say I can't change it? and maybe light will prevail." Eraqus suggested.

"You're pretty confident but the odds are not in your favour" Xehanort pointed out.

"Perhaps but there's more to light that meets the eye. You might be surprised" Eraqus said, wisely.

"Oh, I hope so" Xehanort replied with a smile.

The crown chess piece was now next to the goat looking chess piece.

-end of prologue (First flashback)-

_Chapter 1-The start of the next journey (Olympus, the dark realm and the secret forest)_

In Olympus, Hades had started the plan he'd been planning 18 years to enact after using Auron, Zack and Terra had failed in the past. The Fates had foretold that he would use the titans to conquer Olympus and the cosmos.

So, the first stage was to cause the cite of Thebes to be on fire to distract Hercules.

When Sora and friends arrived, they landed near Mount Olympus (far away from the colosseum).

"No fanfare?" Sora asked, making a trumpet noise.

"Un-uh!" Donald responded.

"Nope, looks like we missed the Colosseum." Goofy said, looking around.

"You were off with your landing, Sora. You opened the gate!" Donald chinned.

"I was a little off again. Sorry! Hey, at least we're here. We'll find him. But we need to go!" Sora pointed out.

As they went through one of the cave openings, they saw flaming rocks fall towards the city nearby.

"Hey Hercules! Where are you?!" Sora cried.

A puff of black smoke came and revealed an annoyed Hades.

"Do you have to yell that yutz's name?! Oh it's you again. I don't have time to deal with you, old flames. After all, Wonder boy is getting a surprise." Hades stated.

"Aw, Hades really thinks he can win!" Sora remarked.

"Oh, Titans! Where are my Titans! Show them what you're made off! Show me your power!" Hades cried.

Rumbling of the earth. Freezing harsh winds followed by snow. Piping hot magma coming in hot! The lava, ice and wind Titans' powers came out of hiding and blew Sora, Donald and Goofy far, far away for Hades.

"Thanks, guys! Nice work! Now back to Olympus, you go!" Hades stated while giving them a thumbs up.

As he was about to leave, a dark portal appeared as Maleficent and Pete came out.

"Whose the pest now?" Hades asked, before turning to face them. "What do you two want? I don't remember you two doing me any favours. So, you can keep your Heartless this time. I'm going back to my original plan. It will work. All right?" Hades pointed out.

"We're not here for you. I have my own business to attend to. All I need to know if this world has a distinctive … black box?" Maleficent replied.

Hades thought hard.

"Black box? Wait. Don't tell me … Could it be the one old Zeus hid on Earth?" Hades suggested.

"Possibly. If I were, where might it be?" Maleficent asked.

Hades sighed.

"Alright, I'll tell you the location and then I'm going to Olympus." Hades remarked.

Meanwhile….

-Grace's point of view-

As Hercules saved Goofy and Sora from falling to their deaths and recused Donald from a statue, Green and I arrived in Olympus with our World jumpers (watch bracelets).

The last time we had been in the Kingdom Hearts universe was 2014 (although technically even after that we had a few encounters with Xehanort and Vanitas).

When I had first summoned a keyblade, it had been purple with a purple wayfinder as the keychain. Due to the fact that I had more experience since that time, the keyblade I gained from having a strong heart had changed form with my progress.

"Do you think we were off course with our destination?" Green asked.

"Maybe. I just hope we're not too late" I said, worriedly.

"So, you're trying to help Sora with his task? I suggest you hurry, you might miss him. And try not stray from the path we have for him….I bet you remember the past 4 times we almost clashed" Xigbar stated.

My eyes widened.

_They know about those past AU events from before?! Then that means…._

"Green, we need to find Sora fast. The organisation could target her!" I realised.

"From ages ago? Yeah… that's concerning" Green said in a puzzling voice.

We rushed down the mountain to Thebes just as Sora and company rescued the civilians from different places in the city and where Herc was.

When we arrived in the city, Sora, Donald, Goofy and the civilians had ran out of the collapsing building and shielded themselves from the dust.

"Where's…." I began.

Sora's eyes were saddened when I looked at him.

That's when I looked down.

Sora looked ahead and gasped in delight.

Herc was thankfully OK!

"Hercules, we were so worried!" Sora exclaimed.

Herc brushed of the dust from his shoulders and smiled.

"You scared us!" Sora exclaimed.

"It's nothing. That's why I have THESE!" Herc said while showing his muscles.

Goofy and Donald copied his arm pose just as a dark corridor appeared with Xigbar in it.

"Great job but does that heart have insurance? That won't do you any good to put people first." Xigbar stated.

"I risked my life to save Meg." Herc pointed.

"Yes, but you survived because of your friends in the sky. Anyone else would be a goner. Before you say anything, yes, hearts are powerful when connected but focusing that power in one place could break them. That being said: Don't change, Sora. Find the hearts joined to yours and you'll get a reward once you find out what destiny has in store. You're getting closer." Xigbar said, mysteriously.

He then disappeared.

"Sora, don't let him get to you. We'll prove that our sacrifices are worth the price." Herc remarked.

Herc, Donald and Goofy went ahead but Sora stopped.

"What reward?" Sora asked, curiously.

"Sora, I think the organization might try to target a certain nobody." I said, worriedly.

Sora snapped out of his brief daze.

"Oh, that's troubling. We need to go to Mount Olympus and help the Gods." Sora said with shaky confidence.

"Green, you go with them. I need to see if there's anyone else in the city." I advised.

Green nodded and then followed Sora and company up the mountain after Hercules.

As Sora and company fought the Heartless and the rock titan just to reach Olympus, I found Maleficent and Pete in the garden area with Pete frantically digging for something.

"I must get that book of prophecies and make it my own" Maleficent remarked.

Pete brought out a small purple box with a silver skull on it.

"This must be that Pandora's box Hades mentioned" Pete remarked.

"Leave it, it's not the box I need" Maleficent stated.

"After all that digging?!" Pete cried.

"We're done with this world, now come" Maleficent ordered.

Pete threw the box back in the hole and followed Maleficent through the corridor of darkness.

Xigbar had also been watching them.

**-Third person(RE:MIND)-**

**"May your heart be your guiding key" Xigbar said, softly.**

**"Picture this: a black goat stashes awa a letter, then orders a white goat to search for it. What could his intentions possibly be?" Luxord asked as he materialised. **

**"Great, a riddle, Just what I need" Xigbar said, sarcastically.**

**"There are many possibilities" Luxord got out his deck of cards as he spoke.**

**"Perhaps he forgot where it's hidden, or he's playing a prank, or the letter has truly gone missing. I can think of several reason offhand; Guessing is simply useless" he finished.**

**"Well, then just follow your orders, plain and simple" Xigbar pointed out.**

**"Yes, that's what I've always done. I've followed the orders from above without question. However, I sometimes can't help but read into my opponent's strategy" Luxord admitted.**

**Xigbar scoffed.**

**"Too long on the job?" He asked.**

**"If the contents of the box are so unknown, why is it of such critical importance to the Organization? Furthermore, was it Xehanort or Xemnas who gave the order?" Luxord wondered.**

**"Well, It's tricky" Xigbar replied, carefully.**

**"All Xehanort cares about is the clash between the seven lights and thirteen darknesses. It's unlikely he would hold such an interest in this mysterious box. Which means ..the order was issued by Xemnas, or the one who informed me of my task-You" Luxord guessed.**

**"As if! It musta been Xemnas" Xigbar deflected.**

**"My inquiries suggested otherwise" Luxord revealed.**

**Xigbar gave a stern glare.**

**"Oh man...You asked him?"**

**"What are your intentions?" Luxord asked.**

**"Look, I don't know what's inside the box but it's been protected by Keyblade Wielders since way back when. Aren't you curious? I heard it contains information that's vital to all keyblade wielders-Secrets" Xigbar replied.**

**"And where did you hear this?" Luxord's interest had peaked.**

**"Hmm...I don't remember. I keep my eyes and ears wide open, but I've travelled to so many different places, it's hard to keep everthing straight, y'know?" Xigbar explained.**

**Luxord gave him a hard stare before throwing one of his cards to him which Xigbar caught.**

**"If this box is truly as important as you say, why now? I believe you discovered that others also seek it and you need to find it before anyone else does, in order to keep your connection to the box a secret from those around you"**

**Xigbar's eye gave away slightly that Luxord was close to the truth.**

**"Xigbar, who are you really?" Luxord questioned.**

**Xigbar stayed silent and growled.**

**Luxord laughed.**

**"No matter, It doesn't make a difference to me. It's all the same. I'm content to feign ignorance" Luxord stated as he teleported away.**

**Xigbar threw away the card. He**** wasn't happy at all.**

**"The question is: Who are YOU, Luxord?" he stated.**

He took the box (Pandora's box) and gave it to the Dark Disney Knights for safe keeping.

He teleported out of sight when he took the box.

Back at Olympus, Sora and friends had managed to beat all the titans again with Herc's help and Hades was sent back to the underworld.

Seeing Hercules with Meg gave Sora hope that he would be strong again to face Xehanort.

Then we regrouped near the town before Sora had to head off again.

"Grace, we heard Maleficent and Pete say something about a 'black box'" Sora revealed.

"Hmmm…..I don't know what that could be… maybe Yen Sid might know?" I offered.

"Yeah, say will you be joining us in every world we visit?" Sora asked.

"Um… Probably, depends on where we land with our world jumpers" I admitted, nervously.

"Well that's a cool device, Grace" Goofy said with a smile.

The trio then went back to the Gummi ship to head out to back to the mysterious tower just as we used the world jumpers to follow them.

Meanwhile…..

-Riku's POV-

Mickey and I had been traversing the realm of darkness for a while now in our protective clothing.

I could tell by the rocky landscape that something left different since I was last there.

"Are you ok, Riku? We can stop here if you want" Mickey offered.

"No, it's just it's just I feel different. The first time I was here I was terrified but I don't feel that anymore" I said.

"Well, you have done a lot of growing since you were last here. Maybe you feel like that because you have a purpose now. You see when you care about someone a lot, other feelings disappear and you have the strength to keep going" Mickey explained.

I smiled.

"'Strength to protect what matters'. That reminds me of a promise I made. I can't say who." I said while recalling that time I touched Terra's keyblade at age 5.

"Interesting" Mickey said with a puzzled look.

"Say, Mickey does this look familiar to you?" I asked quickly.

"Sort of but it's changed a lot since I was last here with Aqua. Last time, I followed her light to reach but the connection is getting hazy" Mickey revealed.

_Could that mean she's…gone?_ I thought.

"Is She…?" I began.

"Possible but we need to stay hopeful" Mickey remarked.

We kept walking until we stopped at the Dark Margin, the beach area Sora and I had been when he read Kairi's letter and we got back home.

"I've been here before…Sora and I got back to the realm of light from here. Could Aqua have found her way out too?" I suggested.

Mickey looked saddened.

"No, she's gone in the abyss and we can't reach her like this" Mickey stated.

A load of pureblood heartless appeared and we summoned our keyblades on instinct.

We slashed a lot of them but then they formed a tornado and consumed me like a wave.

I ended up in water, every time I tried to speak or breathe it was painful.

_Didn't expect to see you again _a voice said.

_What?_ I thought.

_Why did you even come here?_

_Because somebody needs me._

_Do you want some help?_

_Who are you?_

_Me? I'm-_

Then I succumbed to the water before hearing the reply.

"Riku? Please wake up!" Mickey cried.

I opened my eyes to see the heartless all gone and Mickey looking down at me.

"What happened?" I asked.

"I managed to take out the heartless but they spit you back out first and both our keyblades were damaged" Mickey explained.

I looked at my keyblade: It was now broken in half.

"Thanks for helping, Mickey" I said with a smile.

"I guess we should have powered up our keyblades before coming here. Let's go back to Master Yen Sid and regroup" Mickey suggested.

"We can't leave Aqua here to be alone even longer" I said with concern.

"You see…. Aqua, she's like Sora" Mickey stated.

"Whaaat?!" I cried.

"No, no, no! Strong like Sora!" Mickey said, frantically.

I sighed with relief.

"Then I guess she'll be ok" I said with ease.

"Plus we won't be gone for long" Mickey reassured me.

I put my Way to Dawn keyblade in the sand.

"I won't be needing this keyblade anymore. So I might as well leave it here….for the other me" I stated with resolve.

Mickey was confused by this but we still began to head out back to the realm of light.

In the secret Forest….(Before Lea and Kairi find Merlin in Twilight Town(but after they've both left Yen Sid's tower)

_Merlin was there to get ready for Kairi and Lea's arrival as the access point was from Twilight town through the use of his magic._

_As he was walking, he heard snoring and followed the sound to investigate._

_He saw a young American in his mid 20's with blue eyes and lock black hair wearing caveman fur cloth from the game(Animals) he had killed, fast asleep. He had causal 80's clothes on the ground beside him along with a blue phone and silver tablet device._

_"Young man, may I have a word?" Merlin asked._

_The young man was startled awake and drew his police gun at the old wizard._

_"Get back! I'm not afraid to use this!" He cried._

_"Let's not do anything hasty. Calm down, ok? I'm not going to hurt you. I noticed you were here and I want to help" Merlin said, gently._

_"How do I know you weren't sent by Maleficent to kill me?" the young man asked with suspicion._

_"I'm an old wizard, son. I have no alliance with that fairy" Merlin stated._

_"You don't?" The young man asked in surprise as he began to lower his weapon._

_"Correct, I'm well aware of her evil but I am affiliated with light. Do you know what a keyblade is?" Merlin replied with curiosity._

_The young man put his weapon down and swung his left arm which summoned a silver and blue Starlight keyblade._

_"Are you referring to this?" He asked._

_"Precisely. What is your name, young man?" Merlin questioned._

_"My name is Blake Ryo. What's your name?" Blake responded._

_"I'm Merlin the great but everyone calls me Merlin. Pleased to meet you" Merlin said with a friendly smile._

_"Likewise. Welcome to my home" Blake remarked, proudly._

_Merlin was slightly shocked by this._

_"Um, how long do you think you've been here?" Merlin queried._

_"Well my watch says I ended up here when I was 18 and I'm 25 now. So….about 7 years" Blake replied, casually._

_"Would you like some formal training for your keyblade? I have two other people who are going to be training here for a while and you look like you could use a friend" Merlin offered. _

_"I haven't had human company in years" Blake admitted._

_"It can't hurt to try, right?" Merlin said, gently._

_"Alright, I'll give it a try" Blake replied, quickly._

_"Before I forget, your new training partners are called Lea and Kairi. They're pretty friendly" Merlin stated._

_"Hopefully they're better than my colleagues at the NYPD in the City of Lights, my old homeworld" Blake sighed._

_"Were they bullies?" Merlin asked._

_"Pretty much. They hated how I could solve a case without breaking a sweat" Blake revealed._

_"Sounds like they were jealous of your skills at doing your job, young one" Merlin pointed out._

_"Yeah, well I never liked them either" Blake muttered._

_"If you've been here 7 years, how did you survive without human contact?" Merlin asked._

_"I have quite a few books for companions" Blake stated with a small smile._

_"That's good. Lea and Kairi will be here in two days, I'll return with them and you can show them any skills you've used to get food here too" Merlin declared._

_"I'll be waiting" Blake said with a smile._

_Then Merlin teleported away._

_He sent a letter to Yen Sid about Blake and suspected that his homeworld probably fell to darkness 7 years ago._

_ Then two days' left as Sora went to Olympus and Riku went to the realm of darkness with Mickey, Lea and Kairi went to the forest with Merlin for the first time._

_At this point in time, Kairi was still in her KH2 outfit and Lea was wearing his usual black coat over his regular clothes (he also no longer had the tear marks he had as a nobody)._

_"This place is beautiful" Kairi said in awe._

_"Yeah… I'm truly sorry about that whole kidnapping thing, I was trying my hardest to get my friend Roxas back and I didn't mean to hurt you. I….was desperate" Lea confessed, awkwardly._

_"I understand wanting to get a friend back. I can tell you're not a bad guy, Lea but it will take a while to get used to being with you a lot for the next couple of days" Kairi admitted, nervously._

_"Kairi, Lea, you won't be training just with each other in this place. I found a keyblade wielder here" Merlin explained as they walked past the look-out point and near a cave in the tree area below beside a small lake._

_"Blake? Are you here?" he called._

_After first, no one was there but then Blake arrived back with his clothes in tatters and holding a spear with fish._

_"Lea, Kairi; This is Blake" Merlin stated._

_"Pleased to meet ya, new partner. Hope you've got my name memorised" Lea smiled._

_"Hello" Kairi said._

_"Well, it's been a while since I've had company for longer than 30 minutes so this should be fun" Blake said, playfully._

_"Before we get started, you need to get to know each other a little first and then we'll start with summoning keyblades at will" Merlin stated._

_"Well I'm from a place called Radiant Garden, my main element in battle is fire and I say 'Got it memorised?' to be remembered forever. That why I'll never die" Lea revealed._

_"I don't know where I'm from but I grew up in this world called Destiny Islands with my two best friends Sora and Riku along with Tidus, Wakka and Seffie. A lot has happened in 12 years but I'm glad I can learn to fight to help my friends in battle with you" Kairi stated._

_"What about you, Blake?" Lea asked._

_"Well….The place I grew up is called New York in the City of Lights. Walt Disney was just an actor and his attempt at making a company failed where i'm from. Although….I don't originate from there…" Blake trailed off._

_Merlin pondered for a moment and used his wand on Blake to project an image in front of them._

_They saw cavemen in a snow storm with one survivor in an icy lake._

_A group of world-travelling scientists found the survivor 100,000 years later and took them back to their world: The City of lights world._

_The world the survivor had come from became Daybreak Town during the era of the first keyblade war. It was unknown what had become of it in present day._

_The City of lights world fell to darkness when the heartless were attacking other worlds and Maleficent tried to command them (about 3 years before KH1)._

_"How did you…" Blake began._

_"Was that child you, Blake?" Kairi asked._

_"Yes, I was adopted by a loving, rich family who took care of me" Blake replied._

_"Wow, we're training with a person from the past" Lea said in shock._

_"That's splendid, Blake. I found out when I meet him two days ago that he was a police officer that solves cases" Merlin pointed out._

_"Well… a detective but yeah. I...think i'm good at using devices. I have feeling I've forgot some of my talents since I got here only than instinct and talking" Blake corrected, politely._

_Lea kept staring at Kairi and his face looked strained._

_"Are you ok, Lea?" Kairi asked._

_"I'm…not sure, I think I'm forgetting something. Not sure what" Lea replied._

_"Maybe continuing your training, Lea, will jog your memory" Merlin advised._

_"Um…Yeah. I've only summoned it once so far. Maybe we can practise that first?" Lea asked._

_"Sure" Merlin smiled._

_"Say, Kairi, Blake; have you heard about the 'icing on the cake'?" Lea questioned._

_"No, what is it?" Blake asked._

_"Well, once we manage to summon our keyblades, I'll introduce it to you guys" Lea said with a wink._

_"Now that you're well acquainted, I'll show you the places you'll be practising combat and then where you'll be sleeping for the night in Twilight Town" Merlin explained._

_"Well, I'll be sleeping in my cave like always" Blake informed._

_"Are you able to sleep ok when you're alone out here?" Merlin asked._

_"I guess so" Blake shrugged._

_Further in the woods was a training ground arena and then they were shown the Sandlot, the place commonly used for Struggle battles, in Twilight Town._

_They then went to one of the apartment houses close to Scrooge McDuck's restaurant, Le Grand Bistrot._

_"You two will be sleeping here while you're training. I'll be back tomorrow to bring you to that place again, goodnight you two" Merlin stated._

_He then brought Blake back to the secret forest._

_"Goodnight, Blake"_

_Blake just smiled as he watched Merlin teleport away again._

_(present day) The next day_

Kairi and Lea returned to the secret forest with Merlin as Blake waited for them.

"Today, we'll have you practise summoning your keyblades at will" Merlin stated.

It took half the morning with these attempts as eventually Kairi, Lea and Blake managed to summon their keyblades at will about five times.

"I can't believe it, we made progress!" Kairi said, excitedly.

"Yeah, this isn't so bad so far" Blake agreed.

Lea brought Merlin to the side.

"Have you heard of the 'icing on the cake'?" Lea began.

After explaining it, Merlin gathered the three together.

"Tomorrow will be the first day of combat training so be ready for anything in the ring" Merlin warned.

"Thank you, Merlin" They said, respectfully.

Then Merlin went back to Twilight town.

-Later that same day-

Kairi was now writing in her pad when she heard someone approach. She looked up and saw Lea staring.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothin', sorry."

"Lea." Kairi lightly warned him.

"What? I am." Kairi decided to drop it and continue writing. "A letter to Sora?" He asked.

"Technically yes. But I won't send it. It's more for me. I just like talking to Sora, even if it's on paper." Kairi explained, hugging the pad of paper to her chest.

Lea understood when he remembered something. He pulled out some Sea Salt ice cream from his Origination coat pockets. One for each of them. "I asked Merlin to pick these up. You know, since we both did summon our Keyblades. Gotta celebrate." Lea handed hers and just stared at her eating it for probably the first time. She felt eyes on her.

"What?"

"Nothing … I was just … "

"Trying to remember what you forgot?"

"Well … y – yeah …" Lea zoned out, looking at the sun setting horizon.

"So tomorrow, you, Blake and me in the ring. You ready?"

"'Course."

"Don't hold back, Lea. Promise?" When Lea turned to face her, he saw someone else in Kairi's place wearing the Organization coat with short black hair and familiar blue eyes. The whole thing made Lea drop his ice cream and shed tears.

"Are you okay? Lea!" Kairi was back, right in front of him as he brushed them away with his sleeve.

"Yeah … sorry …"

"You're crying. What's wrong?" Kairi asked, worried for her friend's feelings.

"Something in my eye." Lea looked away, trying to hide his wet face. He got up. "I'm going go. Sorry."

"'Kay, but stop apologizing."

"I will. On one condition. You call me Axel from now on. Got it memorized?"

Kairi smiled. "Okay … Axel."

He nodded and left, leaving Kairi and his discarded ice cream behind.

Axel (AKA Lea) went back to the clock tower to think about what was going on with him.

Blake found Kairi finishing her ice cream on the lookout spot.

"Hey, Kairi. I was given ice cream as well before Axel left" Blake said.

"Wait…where did he go?" Kairi asked.

"Probably for a walk, I just hope he's ok to continue training tomorrow" Blake sighed.

"I think he remembered something…whatever he saw made him cry. I'm worried" Kairi revealed.

"Hey, it's alright. We'll find a way to help him and finish training somehow" Blake reassured her.

"I hope so" Kairi looked back at the sunset and pictured Sora being beside her.

_I hope I can help in battle when this is over_ She thought.

-In Yen Sid's tower (Switch back to Grace's point of view)-

Green and I made it back to the tower just after Yen Sid had been notified about what happened in Olympus.

On Yen Sid's desk was the model of Wasteland from 'Epic Mickey' where Oswald, Mickey's older half-brother ruled with Ortensia.

"I did learn a lot from Hercules" Sora was saying.

"Yes, but you still need the power of waking, Sora" Yen Sid stated.

"Maybe we can bonk you on the head?" Donald suggested.

"It could be a simple as an act like that" Yen Sid pondered.

"You really think that?!" Sora asked in surprise.

"Whenever you are in need, magic happens. That is your greatest strength" Yen Sid explained.

"You make it sound like an accident" Sora said in disappointment.

We all chuckled at this remark.

"Um, Master. I witnessed something in Olympus when everyone else was fighting the titans…" I began.

Then there was a knock at the door and Riku and Mickey returned with an update.

Riku was now wearing a black, hooded jacket that he keeps unzipped, with short sleeves, gold buttons, and a checkered pattern at the hem, a white shirt with a V-neck, blue cropped trousers that are hemmed with the same checkered pattern as the jacket, black glovelettes on each hand, and black high-top boots. His silver hair remained the same length as it was in Kingdom Hearts 3D: Dream Drop Distance, though it was more spiked up in the back.

"Your Majesty!" Donald and Goofy cried.

"Hey fellas, what have you been up to?" Mickey asked.

Sora tried to join in the conversation by leaning on top of Goofy and Donald.

"We…" He began but his two friends knocked him back in excitement.

"We went to see Hercules to help Sora get his strength back but it was a disappointment" Donald whispered.

"Oh that's a shame but we didn't have much luck either" Mickey admitted.

"We know Master Aqua made it to the beach Sora and I were once at when we made back to the realm of light but nothing else" Riku added.

"She's now in the great abyss underneath the realm of Darkness" Mickey continued.

"So, she's gone?" Donald asked, worriedly.

"No, I rescued Sora from the abyss, so we need someone close to Aqua to dive after her" Riku explained.

"Ven is hidden and Aqua was the last one to see Terra" Mickey stated.

"Their teacher Master Eraqus would have been another possibility if Xehanort hadn't mercilessly struck him down" Yen Sid added.

Something resonated in Sora's heart, a spark of an idea came to mind.

"I'll go!" He cried.

Everyone was shocked by this.

"You don't have the power of waking, Sora. You could get lost" Goofy warned.

I looked closely at Sora.

"Do you feel any different, Sora?" I asked.

"I feel fine…I just don't know why that idea came to mind" Sora confessed.

"I suggest visiting the worlds Aqua has been and see if they're the link we need" Yen Sid suggested.

"Master, we need to get replacements for our keyblades since they were damaged before we continue" Mickey requested.

"Ah yes, Rendezvous with Kairi and Lea. They will be continuing their training with Merlin. You'll need to bring them these as well" Yen Sid stated as he summoned new keychains for their new keyblades and two cases.

"Ah, no fair! What about me, Master?" Sora pleaded.

"I do have new clothes for you as well, Sora. They have abilities just like last time" Yen Sid revealed as he summoned a grey case.

"Oh and there's a gift from Chip and Dale inside as well" Yen Sid added.

"Are you happy now?" Riku asked.

"Of course" Sora said with a giant grin.

Jiminy Cricket jumped out the desk in a hurry.

"Wait for me, I want to record your new adventure like always" He piped up.

"The gang is back together again" Goofy said happily.

"Before you go, Sora. You'll need this: It's a heartbinder, think of it as a good luck charm to help you connect with others who can offer assistance in your journey" Yen Sid continued as he gave Sora a pink charm.

The trio then huddled together.

Yen Sid then whispered a very old phrase 'May your heart be your guiding key' that three of them could just about hear.

"See? I told ya" Goofy stated.

So, Sora changed from his KH2 outfit to his new one:

He was now wearing a sleek black jacket having grey pockets and a stripe of the same colour on each sleeve with a hood, sleeves and jacket that had a red lining and six buttons can be seen on the front, a black shirt with a V-neck style collar and a white lining, gauntlets that are designed like his jacket with the exception of a grey circle on the backs showing his palms, shorts that were roughly the same length as they were in _Kingdom Hearts II_ with armoured sidings that appear to be attached by red straps that wrap around his legs (but less baggy), yellow and black shoes (that were smaller)that resemble his Kingdom Hearts II show, with the blue straps and zipper now removed and his famous crown necklace. His brown hair was now less spiky as well.

"Are you coming with us, Grace?" Jiminy asked.

"No, but we'll meet ya at the next world. I promise" I said with a smile as the boys left in the Gummi Ship.

"Um Master, I'm worried the organisation will target my nobody for their schemes" I revealed.

"We have new allies in Ansem the Wise's former apprentices who are not in the organisation anymore. If we can get extra help, we might be able to avoid your nobody being targeted….in theory" Yen Sid suggested.

"So, Sora has a phone too?" I asked.

Yen Sid nodded.

"I'll need mine upgraded to work between worlds, Master" I requested, hesitantly.

"Mmm… Chip and Dale can get to work on that along with Blake's phone as well" Yen Sid stated as he gestured to hand over my phone to him.

I gave it to him and he wrote a note to go with my phone before teleporting it to Disney Castle in the room Chip and Dale were in while talking to Sora.

The two of us also had to change outfits: I wore my keyblade necklace, a purple and silver top underneath a black leather jacket, blue jeans and purple shoes while Green ended up wearing a emerald green and yellow outfit with blue boots.

"I…think I used to wield Midnight Roar at some point" Green recalled as he strained his eyes.

"Hmm… probably. I know both you and her were friends with Axel, Namine, Roxas and Xion. So maybe they're also the key to getting her back" I wondered.

"Be on your guard, you two. Although you've faced four attempts at this second keyblade war already (in 2014 when Kenny, Sky and Amy Cipher first appeared, the incident with the clone Vanituses in Gravity Falls in 2014, the kidnapping incident in 2015 and that time Young Xehanort had a chess battle with 'Maya'), This may end up being the last time you get to face Xehanort with Sora" Yen Sid stated.

I sighed.

"I did save her in 2015 but what if she's mad about that…" I reflected out loud.

"We'll get her back somehow. Do we have any records or data on her memory?" Green asked.

"I'll get Riku to ask Ienzo about it. Good luck" Yen Sid stated.

Then we turned the nob of our world-jumpers and pressed the button to catch up with the Gummi Ship.

Sora found out from talking to Chip, Dale and Ienzo that Ansem the Wise's data shows that Sora's heart isn't just his.

This prompted Sora to help Roxas given that Ienzo and the other former organisation members were continuing to analyse Ansem the wise's data on Sora's heart.

Knowing that Mickey and Riku were following Aqua's heart, Sora aimed his keyblade ahead of him and summoned a portal to take them to Twilight town next.

Meanwhile….

_Young Xehanort (the teenager time traveller not the one in the chess flashbacks) had just returned from being defeated by the Junior Disney Knights in their first fight with him and XANA in the future._

_He returned to the Castle that never was to meet with Saix, Marluxia, Larxene and Xemnas._

_"Are you ready to do the first experiment to figure out how to get our last member?" Xemnas asked._

_"Yes but we'll need one more backup apart from the two we have now in case our 13th member isn't reformed from the records in time" Young Xehanort stated._

_Xemnas showed a projection of the logo for Toy Box and a second logo with a symbol of a blue cat, green lizard and red owl._

_"You will get ready for the experiment in this place while Xigbar goes to this new world and see if there's any new pure hearts for the backup plan" Xemnas explained as he pointed at each logo when mentioning them._

_"Ok, make sure our latest guests is ready" Young Xehanort said before teleporting away in a dark portal._

_Saix teleported away to the Keyblade Graveyard in the area where there were 13 pillars._

**-Flashback to the keyblade Graveyard after Xehanort had gone on his 'world tour' in preparation for the Mark of mastery exam-**

**(Remind scene) "So how did it go?" The figure asked.**

**Young Xehanort removed his hood; his eyes were still silver, but his pointed ears stood out.**

**His silver hair had grown: It was now slightly spikey and fell past his shoulders in the back; it is styled similar to Terra-Xehanort's, albeit with four bangs framing his face, the back two thicker than the front two, and the two backward spikes on the sides are absent, the topmost one slicked back.**

**"This coat wards off the darkness. It's useful" Xehanort said, in awe.**

**"Told ya! So, how'd it go? The tour" The figure asked.**

**"I learned…the reason for my existence" Xehanort replied with a hint of solemnness.**

**"OoooH?! Tell me more" The figure insisted in intrigue.**

**"All around the world, people live seemingly peaceful lives. They believe themselves to be moral and virtuous, but it's all an act. Darkness lurks in the pit of everyone's heart. Their light is a total farce" Xehanort stated as he looked down with a stern expression.**

**"Sounds like your trip around the world opened your eyes, but you got a little bit more you anticipated. Must have seen a lot of darkness" The figure pointed out.**

**Young Xehanort leaded back on the rock with his hands and looked at the sky.**

**"Those who are weak and who desire greater power, simply strip the strong of their power, and convince themselves they've earned it. That's how people become tainted by darkness. They believe what they want to believe, using hollow reasons as justification. They repeat this cycle and their darkness grows" Xehanort shared.**

**"So, you're saying the weak feel the need to justify their actions to maintain a sense of self. Can't let that slide?" The figure asked while doing hand movements.**

**"No. it's better they be ruled by darkness. People carry delusion of having power, but it's a lie. They are but sheep pretending to be wolves. Though I admit, I can understand why" Xehanort remarked, softly.**

**The figure acted shocked.**

**"Ohh, never heard that one before. A Keyblade wielder wiling to side with the darkness? Why not just let them be until the darkness consumes them?" he asked.**

**"Because left alone, the world would fall to chaos. There needs to be order" Xehanort replied with certainty.**

**The figure stood up.**

**"You sure about that? Why not just sit back and watch it play out?" he questioned.**

**"Understanding hearts is difficult; more so the emotion within. I simply realise that it's easy to dismiss what you don't comprehend" Xehanort pointed out.**

**"All right, all right….The world needs you, I'll grant you that one" The figure feigned annoyance in his voice.**

**"I don't know what I can do, but I will act. What comes next is too important" Xehanort admitted.**

**"I suppose letting false light dictate the future might be a…pretty lousy move. So? You can make a change, you have that power. What do you want for 'The World'?" The figure turned to face Xehanort while speaking in a calm manner.**

**"Power…eh? Who knows? My training's coming to an end, and the exam's not far off. Maybe I can gain some clarity then" Xehanort suggested.**

**"You're letting the exam decide? Listen to me, the results don't matter. You believe the world needs you. Sounds like you already know where you're headed" The figure noted.**

**Xehanort sighed and looked down.**

**"It's funny. Somehow, I can sense where I'm supposed to go, and what I'm supposed to do."**

**He looked at his right hand as he spoke.**

**"Yes, even this coat, there's something familiar about it as if I'm meant to wear this" he admitted.**

**"Hmm.." The figure began, making Xehanort look up in surprise.**

**"No…You'll ditch it soon" he stated.**

**"What do you mean?" Xehanort asked.**

**"I mean that one day you're going to outgrow it" The figure clarified.**

**"How so?" Xehanort was even more curious now.**

**"If you truly possess great power, the darkness can't control you. You won't need a silly old coat to stay safe. In fact, you'll be the one controlling the darkness instead. Me on the other hand, I'm much of a scaredy cat to ever take mine off" He began to laugh near the end.**

**"Who are you really? Some kind of fortune-teller?" Xehanort wondered.**

**"Well, I could lie and tell you that's what I am when I'm actually a brilliant artist or even a scholar. I could tell you I dream of world peace, when I'm actually planning for its destruction. The truth is what you see with your eyes, not what you hear" The figure advised.**

**There was a moment of silence.**

**"So, your name?" Xehanort asked, so causally.**

**The figure turned around.**

**"What did I jus-?!" he began in shock.**

**His shoulders dropped.**

**"Nevermind, I guess there's no harm. My name is Horoki" he replied.**

**Xehanort had a look of intrigue and shock in response.**

**"I'm a Lost Master" The Master, Horoki stated.**

**"Lost…Master?" Xehanort wondered.**

**The Master began to walk away but Xehanort got up and had the urge to stop him.**

**"May your heart be your guiding key" he said as he left.**

**-75 years later**

**At the Keyblade Graveyard... (about a month after 3D in terms of the real organisation's formation and reveal in the sleeping realm)**

**Xehanort had been reflecting on that day with Saix and Xigbar in his company.**

**He chuckled to himself.**

**"Care to what you're laughing about, old man?" Xigbar asked.**

**"I stand here today because of a fated encounter, very many years ago when I was still a young lad.**

**I never learned who he was and perhaps I never will. But I see now the truth he spoke of" Xehanort replied.**

**Xigbar scoffed. "We don't have time for bedtime stories. Without the kid (Sora), We're still down a thirteenth vessel and as for the other 12, only three of us are here right now. Are you absolutely sure the others made their way back to their respective times?" He asked.**

**Xehanort nodded.**

**They teleported to the pillars.**

**Saix used darkness to make projections of Larxene, Maluxia and Luxord.**

**"Marluxia and Larxene are both here in this time, attempting to locate the New Seven Hearts. Luxord I also somewhere about in this age, but after our last meeting he went in search of something, per your order. Isn't that so?" Saix asked, looking at Xigbar.**

**Xigbar chuckled and looked at the sky for a moment.**

**"Oh, that, right...Well, let's just say that what he's doing will benefit us in the long run, but it's really of no importance right this second. Go on" Xigbar remarked, casually.**

**"Playing your cards close as usual" Saix smiled.**

**Xehanort gave him a look of acknowledgement.**

**"All right" Saix proceeded to project Vanitas, Young Xehanort, Ansem SOD and Xemnas in the air with Riku Replica.**

**"The hearts of Ansem, Xemnas, Vanitas, Riku Replica and Young Xehanort returned to where they came from and reassembled once more. Each of them is seeking a guardian of light" Saix continued.**

**"So the ones who turned human and the then back to Nobodies are Me, you, Luxord, Marluxia and Larxene- That's five. The ones from the past transferred into replicas are Ansem, Xemnas, Vanitas, Riku Replica and the old man's younger self. Then we add the old man in, the total comes up to eleven. I think we're still missing two" Xigbar pondered.**

**Xehanort smiled.**

**"Now we must discuss why we have assembled here today. My incarnations from past times, vessels into which I transferred my heart, my essence were destroyed. Thus I was restored to what you see now. For one to completely disappear, their heart and body must be restored to their original form. That is one reason why I distributed my heart into several vessels. Ansem and Xemnas originated from Terra, or rather his young form- and it too was restored. However, my heart has returned to me, while his is yet lost. I decided to fill this hollow vessel with my heart- indeed, the very same heart that previously resided within young Terra" Xehanort projected an image of Terra-nort at the end.**

**"So that makes twelve. Then who do we get to replace the kid?" Xigbar asked.**

**"20 replicas were created by Vexen. The first 12 were nothing more than puppets, barely human." Saix began as he projected Vexen, Riku Replica and 'No.i' (AKA Xion) with The nobody of Grace beside her.**

**"The prototype model was the Riku Replica and then No.i was made. **Sometime after that, we had a 15th in our ranks, the nobody of one of Sora's allies. There is...record of her data in Twilight town from when she worked for us as well. **So, That leaves us with 7: Ansem, Xemnas, Vanitas, Riku Replica and Young Xehanort's hearts. 5 vessels, 2 left. Vexen and Demyx are candidates but backups at best. Our 13th, the last replica, will be a heart with a connection to Sora's" He finished.**

**"Connected to Sora? Anyone in mind?" Xigbar questioned.**

**"The second prototype that was created, No.i. Though erased from memory, it remained in Vexen's records. Its existence is greatly linked to Sora's memories, and thus should prove to be more than adequate for our needs" Saix replied.**

**"No.i, an imaginary number. How fitting" Xigbar remarked.**

**"**She, The nobody of Grace, will be of use too and can be an additional back-up if we need it. A special back-up.

**While Young Xehanort is occupied with transferring hearts, I must go fulfil my duty. I will go and retrieve Vexen. He will help us acquire our extra back-up member" Saix explained.**

**"Reliable as always. It sounds to me like you've got everything dependably under control. Well, I'm off to do my part" Xigbar exasperated.**

**He then teleported away.**

**"The plan, as we agreed upon" Saix bowed before teleporting away too.**

**The projections vanished and Xehanort was left alone.**

**He stared at the sun.**

**"May your heart be your guiding key" he muttered.**

_-To be continued-_

_**I hope you have enjoyed chapter 1 so far.**_

_**There is more to come soon. **_

_**This will be my summer long project :D**_

_**Here's a few codes to crack:**_

·**_Irxu wlphv zhuh wkh dwwhpswv dqg dw odvw, wkh WUXH vhfrqg nhbeodgh zdu zloo kdsshq lq 2019!_**

**· _Vhyhq ri oljkw, 13 gdunqhvv exw lv wkdw uhdoob wkh WUXH qxpehu?_**

**· _Plvxvh wkh srzhu brx grq'w ixoob xqghuvwdqg dqg wkhuh lv d kljk sulfh wr sdb: Juhhq zloo euhdn khu khduw._**

**· _Sdwfk lv ehbrqg klv bhduv lq zlvgrp dqg bhw klv ixoo wdoh kdv qrw eh wrog wr wkh zruog. zkdw d erwkhu!_**

**· _Uhfrqqhfw. Nlqjgrp Khduwv_**

**_See ya next time, Keyblader fans! ;)_**

**_Note: I hope the PJ Masks fans pay attention :D_**


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter 2- Twilight Town, Toy Box and replica talk!_

**_I had help with suggestions on Blake, Axel and Kairi's training progression. 04JETTA helped me with ideas, so thank you! :D_**

**_Nova is my Star vs OC and there is a key sonic character in this story. See if you can recognise him._**

**_the 80's TMNTS belong to the creators. I'm borrowing them because although they're not main characters, they're important for later._**

_In the keyblade Graveyard…_

_Saix was waiting on one of the pillars with another person in a black hood._

_"Are you sure giving up humanity, a gift Axel gave back to you is worth it?" Saix asked._

_"Well, getting annihilated like that taught me where to NOT place my trust. I just want to finish my research. Pretty soon, my replicas will replace people and become real with hearts" his guest stated._

_"Very well, I won't want you to be invited back to our ranks only to not deliver the final vessel and backup, Vexen" Saix stated._

_Vexen took off his hood and laughed._

_-Later-_

Vexen (formerly Even) used a computer that was not tied to the organisation and began typing:

**On the Replica Program and Reanimation**

Following my erasure and my recompletion as a human, I did not awaken right away. Perhaps the damage was exceptionally grave. Even after waking, I remained in bed, pondering my next course of action.

In my work on the Replica Program for the Organization, I produced some twenty vessels. Most of the early results were failures, not one of them granted a number. The first success to emerge from that early lot was the Riku replica. Subsequently, Xion (No. i) was essentially indistinguishable from a natural human, though she became unstable due to the influence of others. Using those two as my foundation, I worked to construct a number of nigh-perfect replicas, but just as they neared completion, my efforts were cut short. I suspect Xehanort aims to use both the initial lot as well as the unused replicas from my later work.

I arose today and decided to walk out in the square, my first outing in some time. Yet my stroll was interrupted when a surprising visitor appeared with an unexpected offer. Though younger than me, he'd risen to become Xemnas's right-hand. I accepted his terms and became a Nobody once more—easier to gain access to the old Replica Program that way.

—Vexen.

He refrained to mention Peepers to avoid unnecessary attention given his additional tasks. 

_These entries showed the Vanitas had a huge chance of coming back in the flesh to train the Dark Disney Knights._

_The question was would he be willing?_

_-In the castle that never was-_

_A mysterious jackal with a silver mask and one visible yellow eye was waiting with Nova Septarsis, a lizard monster princess from an alternative universe in Star vs the forces of Evil._

_She had long hair like both Teen Moon and Star, but it was a lighter shade of blue and brown eyes however she had grey skin and broken heart cheekmarks wearing a green top, blue jeans and white shoes underneath the classic black organisation coat. Her wand became a sword that gave her aero (wind) and water magic._

_Marluxia was about to leave when he was stopped._

_"Hey, you! When do I get to help? We're meant to be allies remember?!" Nova complained._

_Marluxia turned around._

_"That may be true but Xemnas will assign you to the next world. You might suit well with Vanitas" He stated._

_Nova looked puzzled._

_"The being of darkness who hasn't been seen physically in 12 years in this universe?" she asked._

_"Precisely, you'll fit right in with his demeanour. Now be a good girl and be patient, don't want to disappoint your dad, do we?" Marluxia pointed out._

_Nova tensed up._

_"No, I don't. I may not be as calm or twice in intelligence to him, but I want to make him proud" she admitted with a small smile._

_"Your opportunity will come, Nova, I have no doubt, little one" Marluxia said with a smile before disappearing in a dark corridor._

_Nova then turned to the Jackal with the mask._

_"So, what are you here for?" She asked._

_"I'm looking for a new opportunity, a chance to prove I'm useful with my skills in return for knowledge of the keyblade's secrets and more" the masked jackal replied as his theme_ **Infinite** played in the background.

_"I'm here because I was ordered to be the 'link' between my latest boss and the organisation group in this world" Nova stated._

_A bell rang to signal an arrival._

_"Looks like my chance might be here…." Nova said with a smile._

_-Meanwhile-_

_Sora, Donald and Goofy reached Twilight town first, walking down from the market place to the neighbourhood area known as Tram Common where the usual item shop with a moogle and some of the townsfolk were located with the tram that goes in a circle._

_However, something had changed: the small space to get to the woods had been filled and additional buildings had been added that were brand new._

_The space area close to the bridge had become a theatre space for cartoons that Ludwing Von Drake, an old accomplice of Scrooge, created based on Sora meeting Mickey in Timeless river (yet they were all based on old 1920's cartoons found in the real world)._

_One of the connected pathways to the backstreet and the sandlot had been blocked as the only way to the woods was through the Underground Concourse via the sewers._

_"Say, we forgot to tell Yen Sid and the others about Xigbar and Pete. Should we go back?" Goofy asked worriedly._

_"Typical Sora" Donald remarked._

_"Best not to stress them out about Xigbar and Maleficent. We know how to handle old adversaries" Sora pointed out._

_"But… what about Pete mentioning that black box?" Goofy reminded him._

_"Well we're talking about PETE, it's probably no big deal" Sora scoffed._

_As they got to the Tram Common area, Sora was entranced by the trams even though it had been about a year in the Kingdom Hearts universe since the events in KH2 but to him it felt like FOREVER ago._

_"Sora, it hasn't been THAT long" Donald pointed out._

_"Maybe you're feeling what Roxas feels since this was his home" Goofy suggested._

_"Yeah…I remember seeing him in the sleeping worlds. He shared all of his painful memories with me" Sora recalled._

_"He was in the datascape too" Donald added._

_"Yeah, it was to test the data version of you to see if you could handle the hurt in insider your heart" Goofy explained._

_"Was I ready, though? I have experience of hurt: when I lost Riku and Kairi, then the keyblade and then you guys walked away for like 45 minutes…. It was the worst thing that could ever happen but that just show how much you mean to me. Hurting is a part of caring" Sora stated._

_"Wow, any Sora, real or data, is still Sora!" Goofy remarked._

_Sora nodded, albeit still confused._

_"Wait…if Roxas can feel here, we're in the right place. I will find you!" Sora resolved._

_Then he heard a small voice:_

_'Do you seek our liege?_'.

It's quite possible that it was a silver nobody who spoke or a certain person with long blonde hair….

Moments later, the enemy silver nobodies appeared and Sora attached keychain to make his keyblade change into the Hero's origin keyblade.

His clothes became yellow with diamond patterns as the 'guardian form' with this keyblade (or Hunny Spout from the 100 acre wood).

He activated the shield form of the Hero's origin and attacked with precision.

He then used the heartbinder to call the Mew bow to help in the battle.

The Meow Wow was a plump Dream Eater that resembled a cross between a cat and a dog with a horn at the top of its head, its eyes resemble plus signs, a dog-like muzzle, spots on its side, and pointy ears and a small ring of colour on its legs, separating its legs from its paws.

Sora jumped on top of it as it did the tornado pounce attack on a lot of nobodies before exploding into a lot of dream eaters once the link time was up.

Sore then teamed up with Donald for his firework flare attack to finish them off.

"Gosh, I was sure I heard a voice" Sora pondered.

"I didn't hear anything" Donald stated.

Just then, they heard Hayner, Pence and Olette's voices as they got closer while running from a wave of heartless known as the 'Demon Tide'.

They were all wearing redesigns of their old KH2 outfits.

Pence was a rather heavy-set boy with light skin, brown eyes, and black hair with a black headband and eyebrows wearing a now orange bandana, black-and-white shirt with "Dog Street" above the dog, black jeans are, and orange and white shoes with grey soles.

Hayner has brown eyes, light skin, dark eyebrows, and spiky, blond hair. His shirt is white and the skull is now black, smaller, and moved to the bottom. His vest is black with red-and-black plaid on the bottom. His pants are jeans and his shoes share the same red-and-black plaid design.

Olette has bright green eyes, light skin, and brown hair. Her hair sticks out on the sides and two strands of hair fall from either side of her head, draping over her shoulders. The floral pattern on her tank-top is gone and it is pure black with stitch-like vertical orange lining. Her shorts have a plaid pattern with a primarily red-and-black background with small vertical orange stripes and small horizontal blue stripes. Her socks and shoelaces are red and her shoes are black and grey. Her bracelet is red-and-black and her necklace is red.

"Hello and goodbye" Hayner said, quickly as the trio ran past.

Sora readied his keyblade for battle as the demon tower circled in the air before heading for Sora, Donald and Goofy.

With Donald and Goofy giving support, Sora used different aerial and ground combs to defeat the demon tower heartless.

At the end of the battle, the demon tide flew away in retreat.

Green and I ended up near the train station, not too far away from the tram comm neighbourhood area.

As we went through station heights, the upper part of the market, Setzer a struggle combatant walked past with smirk on his face.

This location had item shops and a moogle with shopkeepers from various final fantasy games as well.

As we continued walking, I had a moment of familiarity as I saw the tram in the distance.

"It's good to be back" I sighed with relief.

"Grace, I think the only time you've been here is when you physically played _Kingdom Hearts 2_" Green pointed out.

"Remember how she was friends with Roxas and company? That's why I feel this way" I affirmed.

"And we need to catch up with Sora" I added.

"Tough luck, you got the short straw!" a familiar voice said, loudly.

"Sora? We're close, Green. Hurry!" I urged as I ran to the tram comm.

Sora, Pence, Hayner and Olette were standing in front of the side of a building with a mickey symbol near them.

Donald was holding the Gummi-phone with Goofy beside him.

"Don't worry, Donald, I'm standing out with ya" his faithful friend reassured him.

"Then YOU take it!" Donald cried as he gave him the phone and stood with the other but NOT smiling.

"Wait! Can we join the picture?" I yelled quickly.

"Try and find space and I'll take it" Goofy replied.

Green stood beside Pence while I stood beside Sora as Donald was in front and the picture was finally taken.

When we all looked at the picture, the mickey symbol caught Sora's attention.

"Oh, that's a lucky emblem. There's a challenge for finding all of them as its said that they bring good luck. They're hidden all over town and they're not all this easy to find so good luck finding them all" Olette stated.

"Yeah, how many do we have to find?" Sora asked, eagerly.

"Hmm, I think there's about 90 in total, but you can locate 30 if you want" Olette suggested.

"So, we'll ask the folks here while you guys check the mansion" Pence added.

"Ok, see ya later guys" Sora smiled.

In the woods, we encountered monkey heartless attacking Remy, the blue sewer rat from Ratatouille, in a tree as he tried to gather fruit.

Sora, due to his new clothes, utilised flowmotion and a secondary form of it physically as attraction flow displayed through a pirate ship, a water ride attack, a space ride attack, a merry-go-round, spinning cup and a train ride (mainly used on the rock titan).

In the fight with the monkey heartless, he used the mad teacups and pirate ship to finish them off.

"I'm glad you're ok now. So long" Sora said as he tried to leave.

Remy was determined to have extra help so he climbed Sora's body up to his hair and began to control him exactly how he did in his movie.

He made Sora turn around and pick up the fruit he had dropped.

"Maybe he wants you to pick up the fruit for him" Goofy suggested.

Remy nodded immediately after.

"Alright, I'll help but I can do it myself" Sora pointed out.

We all helped Sora gather up the fruit on the floor for him and Remy was overjoyed.

When Remy tried to demonstrate the fact that he intented to cook the fruit with his paws after Sora asked a question, poor Sora was confused.

I just chuckled.

"You'll find out soon enough. Right, Green?" I asked.

"Yep" Green replied as he winked at Remy.

After leaving Remy alone, we headed straight for the mansion.

Sora, while staring prolongingly at the window of the white room, got a spark from Roxas as he too reminisced.

However, about five minutes later a hand went on Sora's shoulder scaring the mittens out of him and his friends!

"Easy, boys. It's just Hayner" I said, warily.

"Our little mission didn't go so well and this old mansion is our last hope" Pence said.

"Maybe…we'll get to send you back to the other twilight town" Hayner pondered.

Once inside the computer room, Pence tried to get access to the portal but it was locked.

Ienzo phoned Sora on the Gummi Phone and did his best to help share access with the computer there.

"So, basically the virtual twilight town is a datacape like Jiminy's journal and these two can use the data in there to have access to Roxas and Namine's memories, right?" Green suggested.

"Yeah, it will help us decode Ansem's code while analysing the virtual town" Ienzo added.

"Great. I can't computer so…do that" Sora said, awkwardly.

"Chip and Dale will help as well. Vexen, who we know as the apprentice Even was recompleted but didn't regain conciessness. Although sometime after Lea left, Even vanished. My other companions, one of them that you knew as Xaldin, went looking for him but he's gone" Ienzo stated.

"Do you think he's on their side?" Sora asked.

"It's a big possibility, yeah. But be careful, he's a devious researcher" Ienzo added, quickly.

"Thanks for the warning" Sora said with some confidence.

"Olette, we have to get to work. He'll be wondering where we are!" Hayner cried.

"Well you can do my share since I'm busy here" Pence pointed out.

"Ok but after getting paid we'll need to get 4 pretzels and money for the beach" Hayner smiled.

Olette laughed.

"You're getting prepared for the future" she grinned.

Hayner nodded.

The two ran off to their job back in town as we headed back outside to go back to town as well.

"So, you think you can bring Roxas back?" a familiar voice asked.

"Ansem!" everyone cried.

"You! You're going to try to bring her back, aren't you?!" I cried.

Xemnas appeared a second later in a corridor of darkness.

"Roxas, Namine and even number 15th were not supposed to exist in the first place. What you seek is impossible" Xemnas stated.

"Roxas does exist. His heart is inside mine and Namine in Kairi's" Sora pointed out.

I glared at the pair with rage.

"You're up to something AGAIN" I noticed.

"And in the unlikely event, you can separate the two hearts, where would you put Roxas?" Xemnas asked.

"In the other twilight town, he'd be safe there" Sora remarked.

"Do you even realise what you're saying. It's just made of data" Ansem pointed out.

"A heart can live anywhere, even in data. There's hearts all around us" Sora countered.

"Um Sora, Xemnas and Ansem are existing separately just fine right now, so technically it can work for you and Roxas too" Goofy observed.

"In that case, by all means" Ansem offered.

"Nothing would please us more than Roxas' return" Xemnas added.

"He'll never answer to you again!" Sora exclaimed.

"Even if it is impossible, I won't allow you to hurt her ever again" I vowed.

"A nobody is what's left when a person give their heart to the darkness. Sora, are you finally going to call upon the darkness?" Xemnas asked.

"What?!" Sora cried.

"Go on then. The shadows are never out of reach" Ansem commented, calmly.

"Leave him alone!" I exclaimed.

"You stay out of this or you'll be the first casualty" Ansem threatened.

Moments later, neoshadow heartless and regular silver nobodies appeared.

"Now set your heart free!" the pair said in unison as they then teleported away in a corridor of darkness.

"It's not darkness if it helps him!" Sora cried as he summoned his keyblade.

_Oh Crap, this is bad!_ I thought.

Green and I summoned keyblades as well to assist.

Mine was purple with black and red (seen on Sora's outfit) and some small shades of blue with a fiery handle similar to Axel's keyblade but with a pawprint keychain formed from the bracelet Patch gave me.

Its name was 'Echoes of the past'. I could only wield a keyblade in the kingdom hearts universe because like Sora, I had a strong heart.

Together, we fought them off: I used blizzard, fire and water magic combos while doing aerial combs similar to Roxas and Aqua's fighting style but with a thunder finisher.

"I have to get Roxas back with all my heart, right?" Sora recalled.

"Yeah, if there's a way to protect him and her from them, we'll find a way" I promised.

Sora nodded.

"Guys, we'll need to warn the others about Ansem and Xemnas just in case they try something. Will you guys help me rescue Roxas?" Sora asked.

Donald and Goody nodded.

"Now let's head back to town quickly" Green added.

We raced back only to hear a familiar voice.

"Blest my bagpipes, so you're the ones that saved my chef from harm"

"Uncle scrooge!" Donald cried.

"Last time we saw you, you were in Hollow Bastion selling ice cream" Sora recalled.

"Yeah but he's a world traveller like the king" Goofy explained.

Uncle Scrooge was currently holding a white box when we approached him.

"Hi Sora, I hope Donald isn't being a menace for you" he joked.

"Aw, why'd you have to say that?" Donald asked in shame.

"Did you mention a chef, Uncle Scrooge?" Goofy asked.

"Yep. The chef of me bistro here wanted to ye his appreciation, so he baked this for ya" Scrooge replied as he gave Sora the box.

Sora opened it to see a fruit-based cake with the fruit that was seen in the woods.

"Wow, it's amazing!" I cried.

Scrooge's hat moved.

"Aye, settle down…The chef wants ya to know it's not a cake but a tarte aux fruits" Scrooge corrected.

He then removed his hat to reveal Remy.

"This is little chef" he introduced.

"Hello again, Remy" I smiled.

Remy waved.

"So, you opened a new bistro here?" Donald asked.

"Aye. It all stated a little while ago when I was enjoying one the best meals of my life.

When I asked to speak to the chef, I met this wee genius. He wanted to expand his culinary horizons. I thought: That's an opportunity and I financed the whole operation" Scrooge explained.

Remy made cooking signs to Scrooge.

"I think he want to cook more for ya. I suggest finding ingredients, including anything unusual on your travels." He added.

"Oooo! Like a scavenger hunt!" Goofy said, excitedly.

"And the more the better, it will help the bistro gain more business and stars if you help him out too, Sora" Scrooge smiled.

"Sure, we'll do anything try more of your food, Little Chef" Sora said, eagerly.

So that was the start of ingredient hunt as one of our 'side quests'.

We found a few ingredients for Little Chef (Remy) as Olette and Hayner joined us.

"We all done with the posters" Hayner reported.

"Great job, kids. Show them the poster, lad" Scrooge stated.

Olette got Sora to scan the barcode on the poster that said 'Sora and Mickey in Giantland' (based on a real cartoon short) which allowed him to try the promotional games for the movies Scrooge was showcasing nearby.

"So, basically you're showing movies in the courtyard as an open theatre to keep business going for your restaurant?" Green suggested.

Scrooge nodded.

"Oh guys, the heartless and nobodies might come back again, so stay alert" Sora warned.

"You have to go again right?" Olette guessed.

"Yeah, but we need to you to wish for Roxas with all your heart" Sora requested.

"We'll all be wishing and good luck" Hayner stated.

Sora smiled.

"We'll see ya soon, guys" I promised.

"Sora, this is a little present from me to say 'thank you'" Scrooge stated as he gave Sora a glittering blue shooting star keychain.

"Thank you" Sora smiled.

The trio began to head off.

"Grace, I can sense something familiar is hiding here. We may have to part ways a few times in this journey" Green warned.

"It's alright, Green. We can get around it" I said, hopefully.

-Third person-

Just above the bistro, Ansem and Xemnas observed everyone.

Xigbar joined them on the roof.

"Aren't you being too obvious?" he asked.

"We were told to guide him" Xemnas stated.

"They would not have gotten far if we didn't spell it out to their face" Ansem added.

"Sure, but Sora has stopped our plans numbers of times" Xigbar reminded them.

"If he strays from the path we set him, we destroy him" Ansem stated.

"But then we'd have to find another vessel" Xigbar pointed out with a smile.

"This is why we never have just 'ONE iron in the fire'" Xemnas replied.

-Meanwhile-

In the secret forest, Blake, Kairi and Axel were busy duelling with their keyblades.

"This reminds me of when I did fencing at the academy" Blake recalled.

"At New York, right?" Kairi guessed.

"Exactly" Blake smiled.

He used fire magic which Merlin had helped them learn along with other forms of magic.

Axel fought with precise strikes as he gradually got used to using a keyblade.

Kairi's combat skills still reflected her beginner status and was somewhat similar to how Sora fought in KH1 at first.

She used water magic during the duel.

Even Axel could see she was getting better at combat.

They had been at this for a while now: about 2 hours in total.

"Good work, everyone. We'll be moving on to facing heartless and nobodies in different forms next. Have a break now" Merlin stated as he had appeared near the end of the duel.

"I have gifts for you from Riku and King Mickey. New clothes for protection from darkness" He added.

He gave the three of them the case that belonged to them based on the colour scheme one by one.

"Wow! I'll try it on after we finish training" Kairi said, eagerly.

"Actually, I'm going to test your progress near the end so you might need it for the 'exam'" Merlin advised.

"Er…well thanks for the new clothes" Axel stumbled.

"It will be fun to try them on" Blake smiled.

"Same time tomorrow, children" Merlin stated before heading back to Twilight Town again.

Axel looked down at his black coat.

_What if Roxas doesn't recognise me in my new clothes? Or Ven?_ He thought.

He sighed.

"Hey Axel, wanna chill by the usual spot again?" Blake offered.

"Sure, Kairi?"

Kairi smiled and followed the two boys to the cliffside.

The trio sat and looked at the sunset.

"This reminds me of the organisation days. Don't get me wrong, our boss is the worst but watching the sunset was fun. I was friends with Roxas, I helped Namine at the castle, met a green hedgehog and another good friend who used to be the 15th member…." Axel began.

Kairi was about to speak but Axel strained to remember something and held his head.

"Axel…" Blake began.

Axel saw a glimpse of a girl with black hair and blue eyes beside another girl whose face was obscured.

He snapped back to the present and jumped back while startled when he noticed Blake and Kairi were with him.

"You're very jumpy today, Axel" Blake said as his shoulders tensed up.

"I better go keep trying to remember. See ya tomorrow" Axel said, quickly.

"And I was looking forward to hearing the 15th member's name…" Blake trailed off.

"It's a Greek name. I can't recall the meaning just yet" Kairi stated.

"Now I really want to know!" Blake exclaimed.

"Another time, Blake. Try to melt your too cool exterior ok?" Kairi joked.

"Very funny (!)" Blake scoffed, playfully.

"See ya tomorrow, tech wizard" Kairi remarked before heading off.

_Hmmm…maybe I was a tech wizard…_Blake thought.

He tried to recall other memories of being in his world (City of lights) and only saw a glimpse of a bunny in a police outfit and another bunny who seemed to wear blue shorts but was very blurry.

He then got out his sliver tablet.

**'Entry one:**

**It's been at least 4 days I think in the world outside since I started training with Axel and Kairi.**

**Merlin is pretty cool at teaching magic and combat but I'm wondering when we'll face true threats. Tomorrow is fighting heartless and nobody enemies. I'm hoping we'll move on to big threats soon to be 100% ready for the final boss. I'm been given some context to what's been going. I only understand about 50% but this master guy Xehanort was the reason Maleficent invaded worlds with heartless….'**

_He then stopped typing on his tablet._

_"Where's my phone?" He asked._

_Then his phone reappeared in blue smoke, a stable for Yen Sid with the hidden mickey symbol and a note which said 'Here's some upgrades for your phone. It has the capabilities to make calls across worlds and take pictures just like Sora's Gummi-phone. Have fun. Chip and Dale'._

_Blake smiled._

Outsider the Kingdom Hearts Universe, in 80's New York, the 80's turtles were having pizza after another confrontation with the Shredder.

"It's been a long time since we saw her, right guys?" Ralph asked.

Donnie looked at April and then realised who he was on about.

"She's been gone for ages and we've barely aged ourselves" He realised.

Master Splinter thought intently.

"Perhaps not thinking about her until now is why she never came home" he suggested.

"I have a feeling she'll come back someday. Right, Mikey?" Leo stated.

"Yeah and our nobody friends hopefully remember too" Mikey added with a grin.

They too had been touched by the Kingdom Hearts universe as Roxas, Xion, Axel and Namine had been there in the past.

After some time and having not much luck finding the previous worlds Aqua went to in Birth By Sleep, Mickey and Riku arrived in Radiant Garden.

Leon and the rest of the usual people there were busy working now that the town was restored and safe from heartless.

One of the guardians who used to be Xaldin lead them to the place Aqua and Terra were last seen.

After recalling everything that had happened prior, the pieces were starting to come into place.

"Remember how at the end of the mark of mastery exam, Master Xehanort made his grand entrance? Well that's the look I remember and yet Xemnas and Ansem are YOUNG. So perhaps, the apprentice Xehanort Ansem the wise took in was Master Xehanort possessing a young man" Mickey pondered.

"Wait… that means it was Terra!" Riku realised.

"Yeah, Master Xehanort said 'Another on our list belonged to him'. We saved Sora but that means Terra is with them" Mickey said, worriedly.

"And that means Terra's body is a vessel since Master Xehanort also 'claimed to have two lights' but we managed to rescue Sora" He added.

"We'll need to warn Sora" Riku stated.

"And Merlin too" Mickey added.

"Yeah" Riku agreed.

So, while Sora and friends were in the next world (Toy Box), Riku and Mickey ran into Merlin in Radiant Garden.

"Hey Merlin. We have new clothes for Kairi and Lea, it will protect them from darkness" Riku stated.

"Thank you, boys" Merlin said, gratefully.

He looked carefully at their faces.

"Do you wish to tell me something urgent?" he added.

"You see, um Terra, one of the people we're trying to locate might be one of the 13 darknesses we'll have to fight. So, um be careful, ok?" Mickey revealed.

"Don't worry, Lad. I will." Merlin smiled.

_-Meanwhile-_

_In an unknown place with tall buildings, a fierce battle commenced between three guys and a bunch of large, bulking robots._

_One of the guys looked like Ignis held a_ _halberd, another had red hair with a black hat fighting with twin rapiers and the leader used a sword and crossbow._

_The leader guy had one blue eye and one red eye (known as heterochromia iridium)._

_A girl in a white dress with pink hair and blue eyes projected a pink beam as some of the buildings got drawn towards it in pieces._

_They used a red sphere magic and tried to save but she was taken by a large robot known as a 'Gigas'._

_The leader guy known as 'Yozora' readied his crossbow._

_The words 'Verum Rex' appeared and a 'ad' with the words 'Game available now on Play Plus' (it literally said 'Square Enix' on the cover) and 'Gigas toys out now'._

_This was shown on the tv in Andy's room which Rex and Hamm had been watching._

_Woody accidently turned off the TV and got his friends Buzz, Rex and Hamm to stay down as heartless in toy form appeared on the floor._

_Underneath the bed, Sora, Donald and Goofy walked out only to realise their difference in size this time._

_Remembering the whole 'world order' rule and how the magic for their forms work to protect it, the trio fought the heartless in front of them gaining the attention of Andy's toys._

_"You're Yozora!" Rex cried._

_"Actually, I'm Sora" Sora correctly._

_"and I'm Donald. This is Goofy" Donald added._

_"Are they trustworthy?" Buzz asked._

_"Sure, you can. They're the number one selling toys in the country!" Rex cried._

_"Wait, toys?" Sora wondered._

_"Hmm… I guess they're new toys for Andy then. You seem to know how to fight those intruders, our friends have gone missing including Andy, his mother and Molly. Maybe you can help us?" Woody asked._

_"Sure" Sora stated._

_"Sir, we have word that the guy in black has been spotted in Galaxy Toys" The Sarge of the green men toys ordered._

_"We need to go out the window and off the roof to get to the store" Woody explained._

_"But shouldn't we wait for Andy" Buzz suggested._

_"I know but we've tried waiting. If we go with Sora, maybe we can find a clue" Woody pointed out._

_Buzz relented and they rushed outside, using the rocket seen in 'Toy Story' to defeat the heartless in their way. _

_Along the way, Sora took pictures of any lucky emblems nearby along with the pizza planet truck and the usual number easter egg seen in every Pixar movie ever._

He also found a few ingredients that Donald and Goofy kept pointing out.

_On the main floor was a coin machine with rails to the other floors and quite a few gigas toys._

_"Why doesn't that toy move?" Donald asked._

_"I guess he hasn't figured it out yet" Woody stated._

_"I can make it move for you" a familiar voice said as Young Xehanort (the time-travelling one) appeared in a corridor of darkness._

_"You're the first Xehanort from that dream!" Sora cried._

_"So glad you remember me." Young Xehanort stated as he then snapped his fingers, causing toy trooper heartless to take over the red gigas toys._

_That same toy almost hit poor Hamm, but Woody saved him._

_"One heart's shadows fill the emptiness of another. See how they bring him to life? Like heartless and nobodies, they fit together." Young Xehanort stated._

_"Why are you doing this?!" Sora cried as he blocked the gigas._

_"There's a darkness member we're missing and must reclaim. The way hearts connect in this world can provide us with a clue. So, we made a copy of this world and then pulled those hearts apart. I wonder how you'll handle the strain. Although, your OTHER friends are in for a surprise" Young Xehanort replied as his corridor of darkness reappeared behind him._

_"Wait! What does that mean?!" Sora exclaimed in confusion._

_"Don't let me down" Young Xehanort said an almost sincere voice before leaving._

_-About the same time inside Galaxy Toy (Grace's point of view)-_

_Green and I arrived at the videogame section that had a lot of Gigas action figures and ads for Verum Rex._

_I looked down._

_To my surprise, I was no longer wearing jeans. I was now wearing a silver dress, white sandal and my hair was down but I had a plastic texture._

_"Oh gosh, Green are we…" I began._

_"Toys? Yeah" Green replied, calmly._

_His appearance remained the except his texture resembled a sonic toy._

_I noticed the poster for Verum Rex._

_"I hope I get to play this someday" I muttered._

_I noticed the words 'Square Enix' on the cover of the game when I catch a glimpse of movement from the corner of my eye._

_"Who's there?!" I cried._

_There was movement again only behind me and I quickly turned around: It was a figure in a black coat!_

_I summoned my keyblade defensively._

_"What do you want?" _

_The figure said nothing at first._

_'The one you seek is in Kid Korral' a voice said._

_The figure had then vanished._

_"Grace? Should we try to locate Sora?" Green asked._

_"No, we'll wait for them" I replied._

_For about two hours, Sora and friends found Rex in the action figures place on the second floor and used the vents to get to the dolls section in Babies and toddlers after Rex went to the entrance to rescue Hamm and one of the Army men in the animatronic toy area along with the green alien trio from a heartless ship._

_After that, they finally arrived at the video game section._

_"I found it, guys!" Rex cried._

_He was holding a strategy guide for Verum Rex._

_"Oh finally, you're here" I said with relief._

_"Grace? Is that you?" Sora asked._

_Rex got off the stand and turned to face me._

_"You're Hinode, Yorzora's sweetheart!" he cried._

_"I…er…actually my name is Grace but um… good to know" I stumbled in embarrassment._

_"So, they really are video game toys" Woody realised._

_"Hello Buzz, Woody" I said with a smile._

_Buzz gave the suspicion look._

_"Um…we know you because you're well-known toys and your two cartoon shows" Green added, quickly._

_Buzz's face relaxed slightly._

_"Now that we've found everyone, we need to head back" Buzz stated._

_"But what about beating Bahamut?" Rex insisted._

_"Sorry but next time, Rex" Buzz promised._

_As they began to leave, a corridor of darkness appeared once more._

_"Leaving so soon?" Young Xehanort asked._

_Everyone with weapons got into a fighting stance._

_"I still have much to observe so you all can't leave yet" Young Xehanort stated._

_"Leave the others out of this, Xehanort!" Sora cried._

_"You would say that, champion of light. So, let's jump to the final stage"_

_A marionette heartless crept behind Buzz and possessed him, making him aim at Woody._

_Goofy quickly shielded Woody from the laser blast while Rex and Donald tried to hold back Buzz._

_"What did you do to him?!" Sora cried as he tried to hit Young Xehanort._

_Although every hit he did, Young Xehanort teleported as if he was a mirage or illusion uninterrupted by the attacks so he monologued._

_"I thought I made myself clear: I'm testing their bonds. Toys have hearts in this world which come from a powerful bond. So, what were to happen if those bonds were stretched to their limit? Would it still be held together by cloth and plastic if they are worlds apart? All I had to do was widen the divide- You're the wedge to fill them with distrust and doubt. The chasm you created an be filled with darkness, so witness it for yourself" Young Xehanort said while Sora tried to attack him._

_"Sora, do something!" Donald cried._

_Young Xehanort grabbed him by the arm when Sora tried to rush to help his friends._

_"Let him go!" I cried._

_"You will not interfere, child" Young Xehanort said coldly as he used darkness to push us out of reach from Sora._

_Then he held up Sora._

_"Not this time" he said as he used a dark orb and forced Sora into the Verum Rex demo game._

_Young Xehanort also went into the game as everyone one was left with Buzz._

_Although he got knocked out by one of Donald's 'calmer' spells._

_"Shouldn't we go after Sora?" Green suggested._

_"No, he'll be alright. Guys, you stay here. I'm going to find Kid Korral" I declared._

_However, moments later Young Xehanort reappeared taking Buzz with him in a corridor of darkness._

_Green and I raced to Outdoors section of Babies and toddlers which led to Kid Korral._

_Although by the time we got there, Young Xehanort was gone and all that remained was a corridor of darkness in the vents that was currently unreachable._

_"Great (!) there's no way to reach it" I said, hopelessly._

_The sound of laughter came from above._

_Giving up already? I thought you were stronger than that, Grace_

"Who said that?!" I questioned while looking around frantically.

"Still so blind and yet you follow the trail of Sora" Young Xehanort's voice echoed.

_And yet, you're determined to save her too. PROVE it._

I began to sweat like crazy as I got more paranoid.

"I…I CAN Prove it! I'm make you see I can do it!" I cried.

"Grace, calm down. Sora and the others will catch up real soon…." Green began.

"No…I can do this. The question is: Can you still fly?" I pointed out.

_"Yes, I just can't turn into Nazo in some worlds" Green replied._

_He proceeded to activate his flight ability (as a toy it was gliding) and helped me reach the vent where the dark corridor was._

_"You got here early, little 'bird'. Shouldn't you wait for your hero to come first before facing me?" Young Xehanort's voice asked._

_"I'm not here to face you yet, that other voice. You know who it is, don't you?" I scowled._

_"Precisely. You know them too, you just don't want to admit it. I suggest you wait for the 'valiant hero' to join you otherwise you'll diverge my plans too far with your direct 'meddling'" Young Xehanort pointed out._

_He used darkness to trap us in an orb of darkness just to allow Sora, Woody, Donald and Goofy to catch up._

_You call yourself a 'hero' and yet you're constantly pushed to the sidelines. You can't save her now…_

_You've lost!_ The voice from before cried.

I tried using water and blizzard spells on the orb, but it only made a small dent.

"You'll only be let out when the real heroes arrive" Young Xehanort's voice echoed.

4 lots of blocks and one victory fanfare later, Sora and friends finally arrived.

He had found the pixel heartbinder in Verum Rex after completing the demo, yet it didn't work when he tried to use it because it hadn't connected to Ralph yet.

The orb vanished as soon as they sent foot in the dark landscape, making Buzz visible to everyone.

Buzz was held up by a beam of darkness as Young Xehanort became visible to us.

"All of this darkness is here just because he's far from the boy he loves. Your other friend doubts her ability to save someone she protected long ago and yet she still tries to help even though meddling makes things worse" Young Xehanort stated.

"Wait so we'll all became like Buzz without Andy?" Woody asked with doubt.

"I…I know I'm going to fail at saving her…even here I can't help the way I want to…." I trailed off in a low voice.

"Wrong! Andy's part of their hearts like my friends are part of mine. So no matter what happens, we'll find our lost friends even if it involves meddling. You can't rip them apart from each other" Sora stated.

Woody looked at his 'ANDY' label on his foot.

"'Your friends are your power'? So true. If The light of friendship and connection is a form of power, the darkness of being alone is even stronger" Young Xehanort stated.

_That is why you won't win, Grace_ The other voice added.

"For you see, you're to get something unexpected, little 'bird'" Young Xehanort explained, looking directly at me.

I stared back in terror.

He then looked back at Sora.

"Darkness is the heart's true nature" he added.

"Put Buzz back the way he was and get lost!" Woody cried.

"Or what, toy?" Young Xehanort scoffed, not worried by Woody's threat.

"I may be a toy but I'm also a friend. My guess is that no one's ever loved you before because you know _Nothing_ about hearts and love" Woody stated as he walked toward him with an aura of light affecting the ground.

"There's always hearts around us trying to connect wherever we go. So, your 'loneliness' only made Woody and Buzz's connection stronger. That's the heart's true nature: To never, EVER let go. Andy and the other toys haven't let go either" Sora added.

"You can't keep us from Andy. We're going home and taking Buzz" Woody affirmed.

"Xehanort, you're so caught up in finding shadows that you forget about the light that casts them" Sora emphasized causing the light coming from them to reach the darkness on Buzz affecting Young Xehanort.

"No!" Young Xehanort cried.

_You really want to save her after all that gloating? PROVE IT!_ The second voice yelled.

As Sora, Donald and Goofy rushed at Young Xehanort, I ran fast while summoning my keyblade.

Young Xehanort summoned his time-based keyblade to attack but I blocked it with my weapon.

Sora and friends managed to help.

"Woody! Do it now!" Green cried.

Woody used his string to hook a levitated block to grab Buzz.

This managed to get Buzz back to his senses.

"What happened, Woody?" Buzz asked.

"Oh, I don't know…maybe someone turned you to 'Dark and Stormy mode'?" Woody said, playfully.

"I don't have…" Buzz began but then realised what it meant.

I strained to hold Young Xehanort back.

"Hey, hurry up!" Donald cried.

"Don't give up, guys!" Sora yelled.

Young Xehanort pushed us back with his skills using one strike.

"So, even empty puppets can be given strong hearts. I am going to have to remember that" Young Xehanort stated.

He then pointed his laser at Young Xehanort.

"Our hearts will always be connected to Andy, no matter what you do!" Buzz pointed out.

"But you'll never understand because you're hollower than any toy" Woody added.

"Yes, but now I know a heart can be placed in vessels of our choosing. So, I leave you with a 'parting' gift" Young Xehanort stated.

Sora tried to rush him with his keyblade.

"Find the hearts joined to yours" Young Xehanort whispered to him before he vanished.

The darkness in that room summoned a giant toy heartless called 'King of the toys'.

I saw the figure in a black coat again and ran after them.

"Are you that second voice I keep hearing? Tell me!" I demanded.

_Yes, I am. You've pasted the first 'test'. At the end of all of this, you'll figure out my identity when it's too late_ the figure stated.

They then vanished with a shimmer effect.

Green put his right hand on my left shoulder.

"We'll figure this out, Grace. I promise" Green reassured me.

I sighed.

"Are we really meddling by being here like he said?" I asked.

"Don't let Xehanort get to you. That's what he wants. Plus, I think they need some extra assistance" Green replied pointing towards the area Sora and friends were fighting the heartless.

I gave him a small smile.

"Alright but only because I always enjoy using a keyblade in this universe" I stated.

So, 3 rocket ride attacks, blizzard and water magic attacks and physical combos later, the heartless boss was defeated.

Returning to the entrance, Sora was saddened that they were unable to help the toys get home.

"If we go home to the real world, we'll never see our new best friends again" Woody pointed out.

"I'm sorry I was stubborn before" Buzz said, earnestly.

"It's alright, you were just looking out for your friends" Sora pointed out.

"Someone has to be sensible since Woody is always getting in trouble" Hamm said.

"Gee, that sounds like Sora" Goofy chuckled.

"And I'm the dependable one!" Donald added.

"Like Buzz…kinda" Rex noted.

Everyone laughed at this.

"Are you going to go after the guy in the black coat?" Woody asked.

Sora nodded.

"I have feeling we can't help you on your mission going after that guy in the black coat, we're be here with you" Buzz added.

"Let us become a part of your hearts like Andy is" Woody smiled.

"After all, if we follow our hearts, we get back to Andy" he added.

He proceeded to give Sora a miniature version of the green alien attached to a claw 'keychain'.

This allowed Sora to change his keyblade to the Favourite Deputy keyblade.

He gave Woody a hug.

"Now go to Infinity and Beyond!" Buzz declared.

"See ya soon, guys" I said with a smile.

The trio went back to the gummi Ship.

"Will you be ok with your mission, friends of Sora?" Buzz asked.

"We'll be ok. I hope you get home safely" I said as Green and I activated our world jumpers once more and vanished.

-In Radiant Garden-

-Riku's point of view-

Mickey got a call on his gummi-phone and answered it.

"Is something wrong, Sora?" I asked.

"In order for Roxas to be recompleted, he needs a body right?" Sora stated.

"yeah…wait there's replicas" I recalled.

"Um…what's that?" Sora asked.

"Right.. you wouldn't remember….Um Replicas are copies. They're so real that you can mistake them for actual people. The past organisation made replicas as vessels to put hearts in. With hearts, they become real" I explained.

"So, if we use one for Roxas will he look the same?" Sora asked.

"Yeah, the replica takes the form of the heart they're given" I replied, remembering the replica of me that died.

"I'll talk to Ienzo and see if he knows more about it" Mickey added.

"Thanks guys. Do you think they're after replica too?" Sora asked looking at Goofy.

"Nope, they defiantly said 'black box'" Goofy remembered.

"Who's 'they'?" I questioned.

"Maleficent and the organisation" Sora said, quickly.

"Sorry, we forgot to mention it" Donald said, sadly.

Mickey quickly did a run down of what we found out about Terra.

"We'll worry about Roxas and Namine. You guys keep a look out for Terra" Mickey stated after all of that.

"Yes, your majesty!" Goofy and Donald cried while pushing Sora's face back again.

"Hey! Can you guys stop that!" Sora cried in protest.

Then the screen went blank.

We both chuckled.

"They're priceless. Let's go check on Ansem the Wise's study for clues on this replica stuff" Mickey suggested.

I nodded.

Then we headed inside.

-(Third person)-

Sora quickly revisited Olympus to find the hidden mickeys (Lucky Emblems) and some ingredients that Donald and Goofy kept pointing out.

Then they proceeded to the next world on the map through a space tunnel.

-At the Dark Margin, on the realm of Darkness side of that area (Third POV)-

Aqua was still sitting beside Ansem the wise since after the events of _'Kingdom Hearts 2'(seen in Blank points)._

_She still had hopeful tears in her eyes._

_He'll save me i'm sure_ she thought.

**You really think someone will come and save you?** A voice said.

Aqua's eyes widened.

_it's HER_ she thought with fear.

**Mickey abandoned you for 12 years and your only hope is from a man who's memory is fading. Even yours is fading...Give in to the darkness! ** Phantom Aqua cried.

"Will you stay here?" Ansem asked.

"Yes, someone will come for me. I think these shores have touched another once" Aqua replied, half-lost in thought.

"The destiny islands, it's much more pleasant than this place" Ansem recalled.

"These shores are in between dark and light. If they brought you and I together so why not reunite you with another?" Ansem suggested.

Aqua smiled.

**Your moment of hope will fizzle away**

A little bit later, the pair heard footsteps.

Approaching them was another in a dark coat: Ansem Seeker of Darkness (SOD).

"Master, I must have a word with you" He stated.

Aqua got into a fighting stance, although she didn't possess a weapon.

Ansem the wise removed his hood.

"So now you're mocking me" Ansem the wise said, bitterly.

"Do you recall those experiments of the heart you commanded me to stop? Among the test subjects was a girl who lost her memory like I had. You can construct memories like you did with Sora. I think you've seen her memories" Ansem SOD stated.

"What is your question?" Ansem the wise queried.

"Where did you put the girl?" Ansem SOD questioned, sternly.

"What girl?"

"If you won't tell me here…" Ansem SOD began as he tried to grab his former master.

Aqua hit his arm to defend Ansem the wise.

"You need to leave" Aqua said, coldly.

"A missing guardian of light, hmm? You wait here for the king and his fool and yet you don't have your keyblade" Ansem SOD stated as his guardian manifested and punched Aqua.

"Don't need it!" She cried as she tried to attack the guardian with a kick.

But then the guardian caught her when she tried to jump away.

"Stop. I'll go" Ansem the wise pleaded.

"You ARE Wise"

Ansem SOD then turned to Aqua as she escaped the Guardian's grasp.

"I can't leave you with nothing" Ansem SOD with a wicked smile.

The guardian created a large purple orb and fired it at Aqua.

It made her fall into the Dark Margin's sea.

Her body began to get consumed by the purple darkness and she sank into the 'Abyss' Mickey had mentioned in the Mysterious Tower.

Ansem SOD forced Ansem the wise to follow him into a corridor of darkness.

_That poor girl_ Ansem the wise thought in sorrow.

-Meanwhile-

"So, they're not complete yet?" Young Xehanort asked.

"Not quite but how was the test?" Vexen remarked.

"I think it went well. She has a lot of promise. I look forward to meeting her in person this time. I don't believe we actually met when I played chess with that future girl connected to the 'little bird'" Young Xehanort stated.

"Well you'll see soon enough now leave me in peace" Vexen ordered.

Young Xehanort proceeded to teleport away.

-To be continued-

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter.**

**I'm doing my best to update this progressively as this is my summer project.**

**Small Glossary:**

**_Note: Hinode (Sunrise) was the name of the girl in Verum Rex (I have given her that name)._**

**_A few codes until next time:_**

**_1._****_Bhoorz hbhv lq wkh gdunqhvv, erwk qhdu dqg idu, eh wkh hbhv ri ehlqjv rxwvlgh wkh NK xqlyhuvh, Wkhb duh..._**

**_2._****_Zkr lv wkh iljxuh lq eodfn? Qrw L (Vdlg BA, Aljedu hwf). Hyhubwklqj zloo dgg xs lq wlph..._**

**_3._****_Wkh slhfhv wr wkh sdvw zloo olqh xs vrrq..._**

**_There will be references to my past stories for continuity and I know new readers will get confused but don't worry, there will be context later so the surprise isn't ruined _**

**_See ya!_**


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapter 3- Arendelle and other surprises!_

**_Azure and Chim from the Kingdom Hearts amino helped me with ideas for the mid-boss fight for Arendelle. Thank you so much for the help and inspiration! :D Don't worry guys, I kept my promise ;) The youtuber Bulconmark3's comment on Vanitas and doors specifically was inspiration for an extra scene I added to Monstropilis. E_****_njoy!_**

_-In the castle that never was-_

_Demyx was left with the masked Jackal with Marluxia, Larxene and Nova now gone on their sperate missions._

_"Will I even get to do anything?" he complained._

_Young Xehanort appeared in a dark corridor on cue._

_"You have one mission only: Go to the world of video games and find the potential princess. He will help you" He ordered._

_"Will I have to fight?" Demyx asked._

_"More or less but Infinite here can handle the fighting" Young Xehanort stated._

_"Great, I'll do it just this once" Demyx said, hastily._

_Young Xehanort gave him a glare before leaving._

_"Well new partner, we get to have some fun" Demyx smiled._

_"Call me that again and I'll punch your lights out" Infinite threated._

_The two teleported away._

_-Meanwhile-_

_In the world of Corona, 18 year old Rapunzel had just seen her 'mother' Gothel leave to get some food and paints in the market._

_Since she'd been about 6, she always saw floating lights as she called them on her birthday and longed to see them up close._

_When she looked out of the tower window with her best friend Pascal the chameleon, she could feel eyes on her._

_In the shadows, a pair of yellow eyes observed the tower._

_Due to this feeling, she went back inside and distracted herself with painting._

_Sora and friends encountered Flynn when he ran from Maximus, the guard horse and the heartless._

_Flynn escaped and accidently found the tower Rapunzel was in._

_After a small conversation, while being tied up, Flynn agreed to help Rapunzel see the lanterns the following day while including his 'sidekicks' as a condition._

_As Flynn climbed down the tower, Rapunzel used her hair to help her get down._

_"I can't believe I did this!" Rapunzel cried._

_She proceeded to reflect her conflicting feelings as mood swings._

_Once Sora and friends were well-acquainted with the pair, they acted as 'bodyguards' from the heartless but Rapunzel and Flynn still got to help in battle._

_They fought flower-themed heartless along the way._

_Sora put the green alien keychain on his keyblade to change its appearance to Favourite Deputy. _

_He switched it to 'Hyper Hammer' where the keyblade transforms into a giant hammer that unleashes slow but devastating attacks that can potentially crack the ground. _

_After a range of combos, it switch to 'Drill Punch' where the hammer transformed into a drill-like gauntlet to devastate singular enemies with heavy thrusts and swipes that break through physical defence, and at the same time deal damage to groups via slamming into the ground, with one of his attacks sending drills to come up in a large radius around him. Offensive magic in Drill Punch become single, large projectiles fired from the tip of the drill, aiming directly at targets. _

_He then used the keyblade's is Drill Dive Shotlock to attack targets with the Drill Punch by flying in straight lines while teleporting, piercing through enemies and allowing him to hit more targets than locked on._

_To finish the combo, the finish command was activated where Sora grabbed an opponent with the drill, having opened it up to become a vice-like claw similar to that of a claw game's and extending a line from the gauntlet in a whip. He then begins using them as a wrecking ball, slamming them all over the battlefield to hit surrounding enemies before throwing them away._

_Back at the tower, Mother Gothel returned see it empty and got distressed when she found the crown hidden nearby._

_Marluxia came out of a dark corridor._

_"She's such a precious gift. Allow me to assist you in getting her back" he offered._

_As he approached her, Mother Gothel's eyes turned pink._

Back on the path, Rapunzel got to see rabbits and singing blue birds to tune of the world theme music.

They also came across a pool of water and splashed poor Rapunzel in the process while along collecting more ingredients and lucky emblems for the collection.

_-Meanwhile-(Grace's point of view)_

I ended up near the Snuggly Duck Pug seen in _Tangled_ and looked around for Green.

The pub was slightly off the path Sora and friends were following as it was partly hidden by trees but I went inside to see if they were in there too.

Inside were most of Corona's criminals: Hook Hand, Big Nose, Shorty, Attila, Ulf the mime, Vladimir etc.

"Um hello? Have any of you see a green hedgehog?" I asked.

Most of the pub thugs looked up and straight at me.

"A green hedgehog? That doesn't exist little lady" Hook Hand stated.

"But he's my friend…" I began.

"What's a girl like you doing in a pub?" Hook Hand asked.

I looked around for an answer and then saw the wanted poster of Flynn.

"I'm looking for someone" I began.

A figure in a black coat beside Attlia, the thug with a metal helmet, beckoned me outside.

As if on cue, Sora and friends with Rapunzel and Flynn arrived on their travels outside the pub.

"Guys, have you seen Green?" I asked.

Sora shook his head.

"Not since last time. Is this…a pub? Rapunzel, I think you and Flynn are able to go in. I'm only like 16" Sora confessed.

"It's alright, we don't intend to drink anything. We just need information" Flynn reassured him.

He led the way inside while Sora grew even more nervous.

The Pub thugs turned around.

"Aren't you the one in the posters?" Hook hand asked.

One of the thugs looked at the poster of Flynn but with the wrong shaped nose.

"Er..." Flynn began.

Hook Hand got one of the thugs to call one of the guards and the rest of them began to fight Flynn.

"Leave him alone!" Sora cried.

They all froze.

"I need Flynn to see the lanterns, haven't you ever had a dream?" Rapunzel asked.

Hook Hand approached her as she looked on in fear.

"I had a dream once" He revealed.

They all proceeded to sing 'I've got a dream' as Flynn questioned why they were suddenly singing.

This convinced the thugs to not turn Flynn in and help them escape out the back.

So, we managed to find the path again after that skirmish past the trees and bush.

In that area with a rock on the left, we found an unusual sliver-looking 'flower bud'.

Sora approached it to see if it was harmless.

"We're all clear" he stated but as soon as he turned away it moved to reveal itself as a pink-themed samurai nobody with others just like it in appearances and petals with its scythes.

Sora quickly dodged out of the way and summoned his keyblade.

"You guys need to go, a frying pan will be no go with these guys" Sora warned.

"I wanna help!" Rapunzel insisted.

"I know blondie but my sidekicks have it covered" Flynn reassured her.

They quickly retreated while I helped Sora and friends fend off the nobodies.

"We all know the organisation uses nobodies, so where are they?" Goofy wondered.

"Come out, you has-beens!" Sora cried.

A dark corridor appeared and a young man with pink hair came out.

"'Has-beens'? Now why would you ask that?" the pink-haired man with yellow eyes stated.

"Because the old organisation controlled nobodies. Are you in the _REAL_ organisation too? Good for you (!)" Sora stated as he half-laughed at the last part.

"That is correct. I'm a member and my name is Marluxia. How interesting it is to see you again, ora" Merluxia replied.

"You were at Castle Oblivion with lightening girl" I pointed out.

"Oh, so you remember what happened? I don't recall you being there" Marluxia said with suspicion.

"I have outside knowledge, you organisation members won't understand" I said, quickly.

"Wait do you mean 'again'? have we met before?" Sora asked as he looked at his friends and they just shrugged.

"You don't remember? Well I remember you very well. However, it's _those_ memories I'd soon erase" Marluxia said, calmly.

"You WANT to forget Sora?" I questioned.

"Yes and No. After all, I'm just a 'vessel' to him right?" Marluxia pointed out.

Sora thought carefully.

"I don't entirely understand" Sora pointed out.

"You shouldn't nor will you ever for that matter. I've come to ask for a favour" Marluxia continued.

"From you?" Sora scoffed.

"Please hear what I have to say. You may have noticed…" He stopped when he saw Sora's confused face.

"Or not. Well, Rapunzel is the light of this world. I would like you to guard her from its dark horrors" Marluxia finished.

Sora and friends were shocked by this while I wasn't that surprised.

"Starting with you right?" Sora threatened.

"All the organisation seeks is balance. Our main objective is to complement the light not clash with it. So, use the keyblade to keep Rapunzel safe" Marluxia stated as he vanished in a dark corridor once more.

"I don't like what that guy said but we should find Rapunzel quickly" Sora pointed out.

We continued to follow the path into the marsh area as Mother Gothel was trying to follow Rapunzel's trail and picked up some ingredients along the way.

"You just had to stop and talk" Donald complained.

"Blame the has-been, not me" Sora remarked.

"His name is Marluxia remember?" Goofy pointed out.

"Yeah… then again, I might end up getting déjà vu on this journey" I admitted, remembering how I'd technically been to Corona before like twice in the past (one of those times included the show but was not part of the KH universe on that visit).

"Hey, Rapunzel!" Sora cried.

"Er…Sora, what if they're further up the path?" I suggested.

"Excuse me travellers, do you know Rapunzel?" Gothel asked as she came out from the trees.

"Yes, um technically" Sora replied.

"Are you her mother?" I asked, trying to act like I was unaware.

"Why yes, I am. I've been worried sick about her, where is she?" Gothel stated.

"Well…um we kinda lost her" Sora admitted.

"But we could look together" he added.

"Lost her? You're of no use to me. I'll find her myself" Gothel muttered before leaving.

"We'll need to fight off any darkness that's after her" Goofy reminded Sora.

Sora nodded.

So, we continued to journey through the marsh until we found sunlight again in one of the meadows that led to the campsite.

-Meanwhile(Third person)-

When Rapunzel and Flynn reached the campsite, they set up camp for the night while waiting for Sora and friends to catch up.

Mother Gothel gave Rapunzel the bag with the tiara back and made her question if Flynn was only helping her because of the deal they made before leaving.

Then next day, Maximus and his newest companion confronted Flynn after finally catching up to him overnight.

-Grace's point of view-

After having some rest, we caught up to Rapunzel at the camp site as she was facing Maximus the horse.

"Easy there, boy!" Rapunzel cried.

We approached the camp site as Rapunzel gave Maximus a hug to Flynn's dismay.

Pascal had been the one to get Maximus to listen but Rapunzel didn't know that.

"I need you to not get him arrested. Just for 24 hours then you can chase each other to your hearts' content. And it's also my birthday" Rapunzel added.

Flynn offered a hand and Maximus shook it with one of his hooves.

"Green? Is that you?" I asked in shock.

"Grace, I'm so glad you're here!" He cried as he gave me a hug.

"So, you're a guard?" I questioned.

Green nodded.

"I'm so glad you're all ok" Sora said with relief.

"This is Maximus, Flynn kinda introduced us" Rapunzel stated.

"The kingdom is not that far now" Flynn added.

As we continued on towards the shore that led to the kingdom, Green used his Two become one keyblade (His keyblade had changed appearances over the years) to help with fighting the heartless.

Two Become One is one of the more sword-like Keyblades, possessing a curved, notched blade that bears a slight resemblance to Soul Eater and Way to the Dawn, with a noticeably sharp edge. Its color scheme is derived from a fusion of Roxas's Oathkeeper and Oblivion Keychains, and the handle is composed of the same checkerboard pattern on Roxas's wristband. The Keyblade's design is also covered with references to Roxas's Nobody nature; the usual Nobody thorns make up the teeth and rainguard, which is black and rounded. The chain links are heavily stylized versions of the Nobody Emblem, and the full Nobody Emblem adorns the hilt. The token itself is Roxas's Nobody-thorn charm.

This keyblade used ariel and ground combos along with horizonal and vertical slashes

Whenever Green ran alongside the party, he resembled how Shadow the hedgehog usually runs.

Whenever we had a peaceful moment, Green got to explain how he even ended up in the royal guard:

-Short flashback-

When Rapunzel and Flynn had retreated, Green along with a white guard horse had been on Flynn's trail.

You see when Grace ended up in the pub, Green had ended up in the kingdom of Corona in a guard outfit to blend in (even though he's a GREEN hedgehog).

From there, he met the white horse Maxmius and joined him on the hunt for Flynn Rider in order to regroup with his allies.

-End of flashback-

"At least you can blend in" I pointed out.

Green smiled at this.

"Oh yeah, we have to keep an eye out for Marluxia and Gothel" I whispered.

Green nodded and winked, signifying he knew what I meant.

We finally reached the town and headed through it as they were having a festival.

Rapunzel got her hair braided and saw the mural of the king and Queen with their lost daughter.

Then the dancing began and we all had tons of fun joining in, ending it with Flynn getting pushed into dancing with Rapunzel.

Then after a few hours, it was time for the lanterns to be released.

Rapunzel and Flynn sat on the boat while we sat on the docks to see the show in motion.

We all watched the lanterns fly into the sky and Sora managed to get one picture of the spectacle.

Flynn offered her two lanterns and Rapunzel revealed the bag with the tiara.

"I should have given it to you before but I was scared. I'm not scared anymore, you know?" Rapunzel admitted.

"I'm starting to" Flynn said, gently.

They both let their lanterns join the others in the sky.

"It is really beautiful. Um I haven't been fully honest with you, my real name is Eugene. I used the name 'Flynn' because I was inspired by the books due to growing up as an orphan" he admitted.

"It's alright. I don't mind your name at all" Rapunzel said.

He then got an idea.

"I need to do something. I'll be back soon" Eugene promised as he helped Rapunzel back to shore.

The flower-themed nobodies appeared at the dock to distract us from protecting Eugene.

Working together, we defeated the nobodies but left Rapunzel vulnerable.

When Eugene ran off, someone knocked him out and tied him to the boat holding the tiara.

"He's ran off and left you behind. Forget Flynn Rider. You know where you belong" Marluxia pointed out as he proceeded to summon nobodies to attack Rapunzel, causing her to run.

She accidently caught her hair on a log.

She heard bashing and then Gothel's voice.

Slowing going back to the shore, Rapunzel saw her 'mother' apparently defeat the nobodies with a STICK as they vanished as soon as the young girl got close.

"Mother, how did you…" Rapunzel began.

"I was so worried about you, dear. I followed you and saw them attack you. Let's go before they come to" Gothel said, hurriedly.

Rapunzel looked back in the direction of the boat and then her mother who had placed the green lantern on the ground.

The young girl hugged her in tears.

We returned to the shore in time to see Rapunzel leaving with Mother Gothel.

"Wait! Rapunzel!" Sora cried.

Two seconds left, Marluxia showed up.

"Then girl has found her other, so show some restraint. Rapunzel is so important that she must stay in her tower with Mother Gothel for the rest of her life" Marluxia stated.

"That's like a prison!" Sora cried.

"Exactly. Her hair has powerful healing magic that Mother Gothel wants for herself and others will want it too. Mother Gothel's action to 'protect' Rapunzel will be doing a big favour for us. A extra pawn in case you fail to find the other guardians of lights. So we can use other pure hearts known as the 'New Seven Hearts' to fill out the ranks" Marluxia explained.

"So you want to put more princesses in danger" Donald stated.

"They are the seven who inherited the princesses' light after their role was fulfilled" Marluxia added.

"You guys want to use her for your own goals!" Sora cried.

He then summoned his keyblade.

"We're going to stop you!" Green cried.

"I knew you'd make a scene" Marluxia said, knowingly.

He then used his magic on Sora, causing him to fall to the ground.

"You always were such a sound sleeper" Marluxia's voice said as Sora became unconscious.

Marluxia then retreated, seeing that his trick worked.

I shook Sora gently.

"Come on, Sora! Wake up!" I cried.

"Sora!" Donald and Goofy cried.

Heartless appeared on the shore and we had to defend Sora from them.

At the same time, Maximus managed to get the pub thugs to assist in rescuing Eugene from being executed the following morning.

Maximus managed to lick his face.

"Sora!" Donald and Goofy cried.

Sora opened his eyes and saw his friends looking at him with concern.

"What happened?" Sora asked in a dazed voice.

"That Marluxia guy knocked you out" Goofy explained with concern.

Then the memories came rushing back.

"Rapunzel! She's in danger!" Sora exclaimed.

Sora, Donald and Goofy joined Eugene on Maximus while Green and I kept on their trail to take out any heartless in the way.

Rapunzel had managed to remember using the symbol of Corona as a memory jogger and tried to escape Mother Gothel.

However, Mother Gothel's body was surrounded by darkness as she moved in and chained the poor girl to use her hair in a trap.

When we finally reached the tower, Eugene went in but got stabbed by Mother Gothel.

Rapunzel tried to heal Eugene's fatal injury but he cut her hair, causing Mother Gothel to age rapidly.

Marluxia had been watching and caught the falling hood and ash remains of Mother Gothel, turning her darkness into a heartless to be destroyed.

The heartless form of Mother Gothel is called 'The Grime Guardianess'.

The Grim Guardianess is a tree-like Heartless. Its face is brown and wooden, with yellow eyes and a jagged mouth, while its bottom resembles a stump with scales and green markings. The Heartless insignia is present on its forehead. It is surrounded by a "mane" of green leaves, and four arms emerge from the hair, each also green and tipped with black fingers with purple fingertips.

Using team combos, we managed to defeated the heartless boss and witnessed Eugene die in Rapunzel's arms.

Rapunzel sang the healing chant and one of her tears fell on Eugune using up the last of the sundrop's power to revive him.

"Did…I ever tell you I have a thing for brunettes?" He said, weakly.

Rapunzel hugged him with joy.

After everyone got down from the tower, it was time for Rapunzel to go back to the kingdom to meet her true family.

"Thank you helping me and Eugene" Rapunzel said, gratefully.

"No problem, princess" Green bowed.

"So, your name is actually Eugene?" Sora asked.

"I think it's a great name" Goofy stated.

"Oh, I wanted to give you this as a thank you" Eugene stated as he gave Sora a mini version of the flying pan he borrowed from Rapunzel as a 'keychain'.

"Thank you" Sora smiled.

"Now, you three play nice. Especially you, Pascal" Goofy chuckled.

Rapunzel winked at him.

"The guy who used the 'monsters' is thankfully gone but he could come back" Sora added.

"Don't worry, I'll protect her" Eugene promised.

"Nah Rapunzel is the tough one" Donald pointed out.

"True but my sidekicks will come if we need extra help right?" Eugene asked.

"Right" Goofy replied.

"See ya around" Sora waved.

As the hero trio began to leave first, the yellow eyes from before had been observing everything.

_Light is too much_ A voice said.

I looked around.

"Who said that?" I asked.

"You should hurry if you want to catch up with the sidekicks" Eugene insisted.

"The cold feeling is back…..You need to go quickly" Rapunzel said in a hushed voice.

"But what about…" I began.

Green pressed the button on my world jumper before I could finish talking.

Then he did the same with his and vanished.

-Third POV-

During this world visit, Maleficent and Pete had been searching for the black box in Corona as well and still nothing.

"You sure this box is even real?" Pete asked.

"Yes"

"How do you know?" Pete wondered.

"It is Etched" Maleficent replied.

"Wait what?" Pete asked in confusion.

"Come with me" Maleficent requested as a dark corridor appeared in front of her.

"To where? Sora isn't looking for the box" Pete pointed out.

"We're not following them. We're going to follow the ones who know about it" Maleficent stated as she headed into the dark corridor.

Pete headed in after her, reluctantly.

That secret forest place:

Blake, Axel and Kairi fought heartless and nobodies in different forms: Some seen in past worlds on Sora's adventures and some that were new, but they were tailored to their combat level.

Blake and Axel used the ring in the secret forest while Kairi used the sandlot for the nobodies.

Axel's keyblade was called Flame Liberator.

The guard of the Flame Liberator resembles the Eternal Flames chakrams, as well as the guard of the Bond of Flame Keyblade, with a straight hilt rather than a cross-shaped handle. The blade and teeth take the shape of a glowing translucent streak of yellow-orange flames, resembling those of the Frolic Flame; however, the teeth of the Flame Liberator form the shape of a hook, rather than a closed loop. The Keyblade's chain links resemble the Eternal Flames; the token also resembles a pure silver version of the weapons.

Axel can transform the Flame Liberator into his chakrams at will.

Kairi's keyblade was called Destiny's Embrace, except it was shorter that Aqua's version of it.

The Keyblade is round and curvaceous to the point of appearing harmless. One side of the hilt is formed in the shape of a breaking ocean wave, while the other is formed into a beige vine of sand that wraps around the shaft, which is colored to resemble a sunset. The vine connects to a bouquet of colorful flowers, which form the teeth of the Keyblade and entwine to outline a heart. A red silken keychain connects the hilt to the paopu fruit token, a recurring symbol of the bond between Sora and Kairi.

Kairi was holding her keyblade similar to Sora and did a corkscrew-spinning ground-to-air combo to stun enemies.

They rotated who fought where every third duel.

The trio switched between using magic and combat a lot to get better at tactics.

Merlin slowly increased the level of difficulty with 'human' bosses like Xigbar and Marluxia as magic illusions of them.

With the 'boss battles', unversed were included to test their agility.

Kairi used fire magic and a magic energy attack called flower shoot at the enemies.

Axel created rings of fire to trap enemies with his magic from his past experience with his chakaram weapons.

He then switched to his chakaram and slashed at them.

Blake switched between thunder and blizzard magic with his strikes.

It took a few attempts and a couple of hours before defeating their first boss fight.

"You're making splendid progress" Merlin complimented.

"Thank you" Kairi said, gratefully.

"Are we done for today then?" Blake asked.

"Yes, I need to double check an old book I've been protecting. I may have to leave you unsuperivised again tomorrow, it's nothing you can't handle right?" Merlin questioned.

"Oh…Um yeah" Axel replied, sounding less confident.

Merlin headed off to Radiant Garden, back at his house where the book that contained Pooh's world was.

Looking at the cover, he gasped, teleported away to the bistro in Twilight Town and immiedatly contacted Chip and Dale with magic.

The trio headed back to the usual spot.

"I keep feeling like Roxas was not the only person I hung out with while watching the sun set" Axel admitted.

"So, you've forgotten a person. Hmm… that explains why you were crying the other day" Kairi noted.

"Interesting, it's like some big memory mystery to solve" Blake proposed.

Axel sighed.

"I know we can't become experts in a couple of days but at least we'll be skilled enough to defend ourselves in the final battle with Xehanort" he admitted.

"Yeah but I'm terrified" Blake revealed, softly.

"I am too but I really want to help Sora and the others in this upcoming battle no matter what" Kairi affirmed.

"Yeah, we all do. With some more training, we'll be at least close to intermediate right?" Axel suggested.

"I guess. I just…hope I can visit an old friend before the final clash" Blake sighed.

Kairi smiled.

"Let's keep trying our best, guys" she encouraged.

The boys nodded, now feeling slightly better about their chances for now.

-Later on-

Blake wrote another entry on his tablet:

'Entry two-

_I feel more confident now just hanging out with Axel and Kairi after our little talk. I think we're all improving after facing fake enemies, although there is this nagging guilty regarding my past that I do remember…_

_I hope I get to meet Kairi and Axel's friends before the final fight at least…_

_I wonder what the next lesson could be if we're unsupervised tomorrow…_'

He saved the new entry while he was in his cave.

He sighed.

_Where are we going to get the extra combat experience to be on a reasonable level to everyone else_? He thought.

-Back in Radiant Garden, specifically the lab-

"We don't have much on record for the former 15th member for the organisation" Ienzo said.

"And Even is also gone too?" Mickey asked.

"Yeah, it's possible when Lea left, he went outside but Aeleus and Dilan searched the whole town for him. There should be nowhere for him to go since the dark corridors are no longer accessible to us" Ienzo explained.

"And his research?" Riku questioned.

"All we have is his incomplete work not from the time he completed the Riku Replica and No.i" Ienzo replied.

"Unless… Even was taken…" Riku pondered.

"Yeah, the organisation could use replicas to fill out the ranks" Mickey added.

"We should warn Master Yen Sid, Sora and the others" He added.

Riku nodded.

-Meanwhile-

The gummiship landed on the next world and Sora and friends arrived outside a giant factory called 'Monster's INC'.

The trio quickly jumped back in fright at their new monster forms while summoning their weapons:

Sora takes a bestial form covered in pale blue fur. His ears are larger and pointed, his fingers end in black claws, and his legs become somewhat canine in structure, with three-clawed feet. He also has a small, canine tail, and his hair becomes more leaf-like in design, obscuring one eye. Sora lacks pants and shoes in this form, although his gloves and jacket are unchanged.

When using Formchanges, Sora's fur and stripes change colour to match that form—orange fur and red stripes for Strike Form, navy blue with white stripes for Element Form, neon yellow and orange stripes for Guard Form, green fur and blue stripes for Blitz Form, yellow fur and blue stripes for Second Form, white fur and black stripes for Ultimate Form, and black for Rage Form. His clothes are unchanged in all forms except Rage Form.

Goofy takes on a monstrous form with aqua-green skin. His forearms and calves are enlarged and spotted with irregular shapes of a slightly darker colour, and he has gray claws on his fingers and toes. His eyes are now raised off his head and have heterochromia iridium, with the right eye blue and the left eye red. His nose has become pointed, as have his two teeth, and he no longer has ears, though has two small tentacle-like protrusions from the back of his head, which fade from aqua to purple. He wears only a black zip-up vest with light-gray lining and four dull blue pockets, and his usual hat, which has become a more greenish-yellow with a black band.

Donald takes on a featherless cyclopic form with light blue skin. His single blue eye is perfectly round in the centre of his face under two small protrusions. He retains his duck bill, but it now features four fangs, and he has two small horns on his head. His legs takes on the same colour and texture as the rest of his body, and his hands and feet bear gray claws on the fingers on and toes. In place of tail feathers, he has a small lavender spike, which matches the membrane of his two bat-like purple wings. He retains his usual clothes in this form, though his shirt no longer has sleeves.

"G-goofy? D-Donald? Why do you look like monsters?" Sora looked terrified.

"You do too" Donald pointed out.

"You both look scary" Goofy added.

They all put away their weapons and slowly calm down.

Sora looked at his hands.

"So, this is how we blend in here?" He muttered.

"Well…it's different from Halloween Town for sure but that's how the magic works. Did you forget after your exam?" Donald asked.

"Um, no. I just feel that you guys should stand behind me" Sora explained.

They went inside and saw Sulley playing with Boo and Mikey being on 'guard' patrol.

When the pair noticed Sora and friends, Mikey panicked and tried to convince them that Boo 'came out of nowhere'.

"Are you trying to scare that little girl?" Sora demanded as he summoned his keyblade.

"No, we're done with scare power!" Mikey said, hastily.

"Easy, Mikey" Sulley said gently.

"Yeah, Sora. Look she's happy" Goofy noted.

They saw Boo laughing with Sulley.

"Hello there, I'm Sora" Sora said as Sora put away his weapon and bent down to Boo's level.

"Mike Wazowski!" Boo said repeatedly at Donald.

"Hey, I'm Donald Duck!" Donald cried.

"I'm Sulley and this is…"

"Oh we know. Mike Wazowski right?" Sora asked.

Mikey nodded.

Boo hid behind Sulley's leg in fright as new monsters that Sora didn't recognise appeared with a symbol drastically different from the heartless.

Boo was placed behind the reception desk for safety as Mikey and Sully helped the trio fight them using roars and a team move that involved rolling Mikey into them as the 'ball'.

"What exactly were those things?" Mikey asked.

"Well they can't be the heartless. Do you guys know?" Sora questioned.

"I think these guys have something to do with negative emotions…"Goofy began.

"The unversed?" Donald suggested.

"Right. The king faced them alongside the three missing keyblade weilders" Goofy explained.

"Oh ok, could they be here because these guys are using scream energy" Sora wondered.

"I told you we're done with screams. We don't know who you're talking about" Mikey said, honestly.

"You'd really like our friend….but um we're here from far away to take care of the unverse, those monsters. So, we're like exterminators" Sora said, quickly.

"Are those things dangerous" Mikey asked.

"Defiently" Donald nodded.

"I know you've missed her, but we have to postpone our playdate" Mikey advised once the 'monsters' were gone.

"Let's get Boo home" Sully agreed.

"What are you going to do?" Sora asked.

"Well it's a long story but Boo is from another world and a while ago she helped us realise that laughter is more powerful than screams. We have to get to the laughter floor where her door is to get her home safe" Mikey explained.

"We're going to help. You'll need back-up against the unversed to protect Boo and we might run into to extra comrades along the way" Sora suggested.

"Thank you, we really appreciate it. The laugh floor isn't too far" Mikey stated.

The crew took a few pictures of luck emblems and at least one picture with Mikey but his eye was covered as usual.

In this world, it was about a month after the events of '_Monster's Inc_' which was why the scare floor was the laughter floor and Sulley was now CEO of the company. Boo's door had been given a new paint job as well so the cracks from when the door got shredded was not visible.

Sulley explained how Boo helped them discover that laughter is more powerful than screams and is the reasin the factory changed for the better.

As they arrived at the laugh floor, unversed were invading doors to get screams and Boo's door had been sent back to the door vault.

Sora changed his keyblade by adding the frying pan keychain which transformed it to the Ever After Keyblade and changed into his element form with his fur having navy blue with white stripes in said form.

The handle seems to be a flower with two curved sprigs of plant as the guard. The length of the blade is Gothel's tower, with Rapunzel's hair flowing from the window at the top, spiraling down the blade. The teeth of the Keyblade is the kingdom's golden sun crest. The Keychain is made up of a braided lock of Rapunzel's hair, and the token is her frying pan.

Sora used a combination of fire, water and attack combs before switching to the mirage staff form, when the Ever After Keyblade transforms into a long staff.

Sora glided along the ground twirling the staff, further solidifying the resemblance to Wisdom Form.

He unleashed Surge-like close-ranged light spells, finishing combos with a powerful beam that he can turn to aim.

Sora's Dodge Roll also changes to a Quick Run-like slide that leaves behind light clones of himself, up to four.

The next time Sora Attacks after a clone is created, he fires projectiles at his target while all clones concentrate fire on the target as well.

He used the shotlock Spectral Rays (for this keyblade form) on the enemies, which has Sora use the Mirage Staff to generate a number of crystals around him that bounce laser projectiles between each other, rapidly-damaging not just targets, but any enemies in a radius.

To add as a finishing move, Sora stabs the staff into the ground, causing a tall tower to rise. Raising the weapon up alongside two light clones, Sora then generates a Trinity Limit-esque orb of light that fires lasers down on enemies below in random patterns, as well as lasers that circles around.

When the fight was over, Mikey recalled a few doors in order to race after Boo's door.

Randall, who had been rescued by getting the door to the trailer house he'd been sent to at the end of _Monster's INC indirectly fixed_, had been watching while being invisible.

"This gives me an idea" He muttered to himself, gleefully as he then followed them while invisible.

-Meanwhile (Grace's point of view)-

Green and I arrived on one of the lower levels in the factory: Green was still himself, but I was now a cat-like monster with light purple stripes and three horns on my head which slightly resembled Sora's form, yet my glasses stayed on my face.

This level had a bunch of doors stored away on one of the walls with a few factory boxes near by including stairs that lead to one of the chests.

There were a few shutter doors in this area too near the orange industrial beams.

Up ahead was a lonely pink door.

However, we were walking slowly through this area at this point.

"So here I'm a CAT!" I cried.

Green chuckled.

"Patch would be over the moon if he saw you like this" He pointed out.

"Very funny, hedgehog (!) Do you think Sora and friends will end up here eventually?" I wondered.

Green noticed a side that read 'this way to Basement' next to 'Lower Level'.

"Hmm…Maybe we appeared here on purpose" Green pondered.

"Yes, you did" a familiar voice stated.

We turned around slowly.

There was a figure in a black coat again.

"Are you real or my imagination?" I questioned.

"I am real, Grace. But I can't let you leave yet" The figure said as they snapped their fingers causing heartless and unversed to appear.

A grey tail was sticking out of the black coat.

"Wait, Nova?" I gave a puzzled look.

"Yes, it's me. Wouldn't want you to miss a grand entrance now, would we?" Nova stated.

_If the unversed are here…_ I thought.

"Green, we have to hurry and get to Sora!" I urged.

"Only way past is to defeat the enemy" Nova said, calmly.

"Fine, let's get through this quickly!" Green exclaimed.

We worked together using water, fire and light attacks with aerial combos that utilised Green's speed and chaos emerald energy power.

It was long until Sora and friends accompayed with Mikey, Sully and Boo came running past.

"Hey guys, we were waiting" I said with a big grin.

"I think that's Boo's door!" Sulley cried.

Sora had to fill in the introductions as we followed Sully through the door, but Nova had disappeared.

On the other side we had ended up in the basement.

"Did we make a wrong turn?" Mikey asked.

"It's the last turn you losers are gonna make" Randall stated as he became visible on the door.

"Randall" Sully said, bitterly.

"Who is he?" Sora asked.

"A creep we banished because he tried to get screams by force; he used to be Boo's scarer" Sully explained.

"How are you even back? We shredded that door of yours to dust!" Mikey cried.

"And I almost became a wallet! Two 'nice' people fixed my door for me to help me get back. From today, I'll top of the leaderboard while your careers will be over" Randall remarked.

"You? Top laugh collector, in your dreams. I'm off the charts" Mikey boasted.

"Laughter isn't sutainable, so my new friends have invaded the factory help me gain negative energy. After all, the negative emotions especially sadnesss…once you break their spirits, it will long lasting and energy won't be a problem anymore" the lizard monster explained.

"We'll stop you and your unversed helpers!" Sora cried.

"So you're working with Organsation 13 and Nova's here….." I trailed off.

_Uh, oh!_ I thought.

"Soon I'll be a legend here" Randall stated.

He then vanished.

'I've suggested some improvements for the factory, so you're not getting out of here alive' Randall's voice echoed.

"We need to find a way out to get Boo to safety and then we can deal with Randall" Sulley suggested.

"Sora, you all need to be careful. I have a hunch on who's helping Randall" I warned.

Sora looked determind as he nodded at me.

We raced through, beating up unversed along the way until we reached a laser area that had gone bezerk.

Sora took care of the control panels to shut off the lasers and we continued on until we reached an elevator that needed laugh power.

Mike and Sully used the paint area to change colours (pink and blue) to get Boo laughing to power the lift.

Sora found another lucky emblem in this area as well.

On the second floor, the pipe burst which washed away the paint as water heartless appeared to block the path.

After taking them out, we reached a crate room with electricity everywhere somewhere on the second level.

It had electric heartless and the crab looking unversed.

After getting passed them and another laser room, we arrived at the central control unit machine.

The shutter door in this room wouldn't open either

"We could break it?" Goofy suggesested.

Sora got ready to smash with his keyblade similar to Roxas' pose when he broke the computer in Kingdom hearts 2.

"Wait, we could shortcuirt the machine and force the lock to deactivate" Sully added.

So, Mikey rolled which made Boo laugh just as more unversed appeared.

As we took out most of the unversed, the last lot were finished off by a silly face attack followed by Mikey being rolled like a bowling ball.

Mikey then tried to do a tennis joke which Boo, being about 3 still didn't understand.

"Nobody move! I dropped my contact!" Mikey cried.

"I think think she'll get it, Mike" Sully pointed out.

"Do you get it?" Sora whispered.

"Yeah, it's cause his eye's so big. The joke is you can't lose a contact the size of a dinner plate" Sulley explained in a low voice.

I couldn't help but laugh at this.

"I'm good at this when I'm warmed up" Mikey admitted.

"Sora do the funny face special" Goofy suggested.

Sora proceeded to do the exact same face he did in _Kingdom Hearts _after he officially met Donald and Goofy.

"Come on, everyone. CHEESE!" Sora encouraged as he did the same face again while everyone else did funny faces.

Boo laughed hard enough for the plan to work.

The light for the door went green.

"Sora's aiming for your job" Sully joked.

"Don't tell me you guys are leaving without saying goodbye?" Randall asked, smugly.

We turned around to face Randall.

"Leave us alone, lizard!" Green cried.

"We'll stop anything you throw at us!" Sully stated.

"Maybe you will or maybe you won't. I have an ace up my sleeve" Randall grinned.

He snapped his fingers.

"Destroy them!" He ordered.

Nothing happened.

He went up to an odd-looking machine behind him and kicked it.

"Look's like your ace is a joker" Mikey taunted.

"Stupid piece of junk" Randall muttered as he vanished through the door behind us.

"If we head outside and go through the power station, we can reach the door vault that way" Sully explained.

The shutter door opened and we ventured into the powerplant accessway.

When the shutter door closed, a different figure in a black coat appeared and made black goo form in the machine as the unversed symbol appeared on it.

Nova appeared beside them as Randall watched from behind.

"Do I get to do the thing?" Nova asked.

The figure nodded and Nova gave a crazy laugh.

From the accessway, we ended up outside to find parts of it on fire as CDA (Child detection agency) agents reported what they were seeing.

Having to fight the unversed with water magic in order to also put out the flames was hard work but a collaborative effort in the long run.

We also got to use a hose to help the CDA agents out.

After fighting a lot of unversed and heartless along the way, we found a platform that once jumped from leads to the tank yard.

Sora recovered mini games for Classic kingdom and ingredients along the way.

We fought more unversed near fire and then used one of the pipes to get inside the cooling tank. It was Boo's idea to use the pipe.

A little while later, we found the vault passage which had stairs.

After fight more unversed, we took the stairs and noticed a trail of black slime along the way.

The black slime was on the stairs of the service area as well.

We arrived in the Door vault with the upgrade version of the machine Randall had tried to use earlier.

Randall reappeared behind us.

"Going somewhere? I have something for you"

Mikey gave a smug grin.

"Haven't you learnt your lesson with that junk?"

"I've learnt a lot since then" Randall stated.

Mikey approached the machine as the unversed symbol appeared on it.

Nova used an ability power to strengthen the machine with a purple aura.

Boo was visibly more scared this time.

Randall laughed histercally

From the machine, came the black slime that formed into an unversed boss known as 'Lump of Horror'.

The Lump of Horror is goopy dark mass of negative emotions (primarily screams) with a sad Unversed face at the bottom of its body, the seal of the container, which is a blue sphere bearing the Unversed logo on top with several canisters of screams in its sides and back, which give it power surrounded by a purple aura around its body.

"Time to reach out and let the scary out" Sully instructed.

Mikey smiled and nodded.

"This is what I need to take over the company but I'm getting rid of you first" Randall gloated.

The unversed had 8 rounds to its health meaning it would take a lot to defeat it.

Through out the fight, it used its body to attack as tackles and fired 6 fireballs at once in a pattern.

We used a combination of water, fire and thunder magic. Only getting close up to do strike attacks when nesscciary.

Once the Lump of Horror has taken enough damage, it will switch form and darken the area.

It takes a more slim, defined shape when it spreads its body over the area. It head now looms on top of a thin body, with wings to the side. The Unversed Logo now right above its eyes. This new form gives the Lump of Horror a more jack-o-lantern appearance.

The core body will be more exposed, but the area becomes more dangerous due to numerous arms spreading out. Though they do less damage that the Lump of Horror's tackles, they hit almost consecutively.

The purple aura caused the attacks to happen more frequent and rapidly as the unversed switched between forms a lot.

It was finished off by a team attack that used Mikey as a ball at the end once again.

Randall was infrurated that his plan failed as Mikey noticed the yellow door in pieces with blue energy.

Sully roared at Randall to catch him off guard and we forced him to go back to the door vault area with all the door rails in order to send him back to the trailer home.

"Enjoy your extended vacation" Sully joked.

"You clowns are gonna be sorry when I find my way back and I finally take over this place!" Randall cried.

_'Mama, the gator's in the house again!_' The trailer son cried.

_'Are you kidding?! This time he's in for it!' The trailer mother exclaimed. _

_The sound of banged from a pan and Randall 'ow'ing in pain was heard._

_Mikey reacted to it before closing the door._

_Before they tried to smash the door again, Sora used his keyblade to permently lock out Randall for Sully and Mikey's sake._

_The door disappeared in beams of light._

_Before Boo could be finally sent home, the doors were called back to the laugh floor._

_The figure in the black coat that WAS NOT Nova walked up to us._

"You!" I cried.

"That strange façade had me fooled at first, brother. And Grace, it's been a long time since time we fought alongside that ridiculous dream demon, the clone incident and that chess battle incident plus the time I sort of kidnapped the guardians of light that one time which reset for the chess battle to happen. You're still an annoying thorn in my side" Vanitas stated as he removed his hood to show his mask.

"Oh, you remember too? Good to know that my supicions are confirmed" I remarked as I summoned my keyblade.

"You're that guy from the cathedral! What do you mean 'strange'? You're one to talk!" Sora cried.

"Wait, Grace. You've meet him?" Goofy asked.

"That's a story for another time" I muttered.

"You wouldn't remember as we haven't met in the flesh properly. I am Vanitas" The masked boy explained.

Donald and Goofy gasped.

"He's Ven's darkness!" Donald cried.

"This is the part where you spout some mumbo jumbo and then disappear, right?" Sora taunted.

"This world was powered by screams converted into energy. This company made it all happen. It has the richest source of negative emotion there is" Vaintas stated.

"We stopped doing that!" Mikey cried.

"Did you really? How do you explain these canisters of surplus scream?" Vanitas asked.

"This place was everything I hoped for and I was lucky enough to find a pawn whose heart was darken by thoughts of revenge. Even Nova is somewhat similar to this" He continued as Nova appeared behind him like a shadow.

"Randall only cared about winning and this guy took advantage of that" Sully pointed out.

"The unversed collected enough screams and sadness from those children to reconstruct it" Vanitas explained. His body was briefly surrounded by a dark aura to signify his shadow self had been him the whole time.

"Yeah and they were trashing our company in the process!" Mikey yelled as Sully quickly held him up to stop his friend from trying to fight Vanitas in a fit of rage.

"Even with the negative emotion, my heart is still incomplete. I need something else" Vanitas stated as he released the canister which landed at Sora's feet.

"The half of me that sleeps on inside of your heart" Vanitas revealed as he pointed his keyblade directly at Sora.

"Vanitas!" Both Sora and VEN said in unision which immediately shocked poor Sora.

"Ventus…what a strange place to slither off to. You inseneficate speck!" Vanitas cried as he tried to reach out at Sora but Sora knocked his arm away.

"What are you talking about?!" Sora demanded.

"You wouldn't remember. When you were little, you formed a special bond with a boy named Ventus who joined with your heart" Vantias explained as Sully and Mikey watched from the side.

"How is that possible?" Sora wondered.

Black and purple aura surrounded Vanitas.

"Now you will return Ventus to me" Vanitas stated as he tried to attack with said aura.

It caused Sora's heart to ache as a side-effect.

I ran in front and blocked the attack with my keyblade as Goofy, Donald and Green helped.

"The king told about this. Ven fought Vanitas and then his heart never returned to him" Goofy revealed.

"You're not getting to him, Vanitas!" I cried.

"We won't let you hurt him!" Donald added.

"Stay out of this!" Vanitas cried as he sent Donald and Goofy flying but I managed to hold my ground through the attack with Green's help.

Sora tried to summon his keyblade but Vanitas knocked it out of his hands.

"Leave him alone!" I cried as I got in front of Sora and blocked Vanitas' keyblade.

"Grace, no!" Green cried as he tried to help.

Vanitas used his dark aura to send him to the far right and then knocked me away to the side.

He then aimed his keyblade directly at Sora as Ven's appearance flashed in a tranparant way as Vanitas was surrounded in dark aura.

"Join your heart with mine!" Vanitas cried.

Behind him came Sully.

Nova tried to warn him but Mikey silented her with his hands.

Green then restrained Nova to the ground.

"Made you look" Sulley said as he then roared at Vanitas.

Mikey covered Boo's ears while she covered her eyes.

Vanitas' keyblade dropped and vanished.

Sully grabbed by the sides.

"Let me go!" Vanitas cried.

"Put him down!" Nova yelled.

"You get to join him, sweetheart" Mikey stated.

He signalled the Sully as a red, yellow, pink and blue door got recalled to the laugh floor.

Mikey opened the red door first and Sulley threw him in.

Nova raced after him in desperation as she wasn't sure of what to do in this bizarre situation.

Sully then threw the red door in the green door. The floor for that looked similar to the one found in Corona within the kingdom itself.

The green door was thrown in the pink door and the pink door was through in the blue door.

That blue door was then shreddered promptly.

Sully and Mikey gave each other and then Boo high fives.

"That was awesome!" Sora cried.

"Thank you, we really owe you guys" I said, gratefully.

"Yeah" Donald agreed.

"We should be thanking you. We never would have made it this far without your help" Sully pointed out.

"And we found Boo's door at last" Mikey said with relief.

Boo laughed gleefully.

"Boo, I'm sorry we dragged you into this. I know how excited you were to play with Mike and Sully" Sora said, sadly.

"You're gonna scare her with that face!" Donald cried.

"You're way scarier!" Sora remarked.

"I think you're both scary" Goofy added.

"You're all scary" I pointed out.

Everyone then laughed.

"Time to go, Boo" Sully said, gently.

Boo proceeded to say Mike's full name and hugged Mike.

"See ya around, kid" Mike said, warmly.

Sully took her hand and brought her to her pink, flowery door.

Boo looked back and saw yellow eyes in the shadows.

She made her scared noise and Sully looked back to check.

The eyes were gone when he looked.

"It's alright, Boo. Those monsters are gone now" Sully tried to reassure her.

"So long!" We cried while making silly faces to cheer her up.

Boo proceeded to laugh once more which distracted her from what she had seen as she waved at him before taking Sully's hand once more and heading through the door.

After her door was sent back through the vault, we headed back to the entrance.

"I'm sorry for the heaches we caused" Sora said.

"It's alright. It felt good to have an adventure like old times" Sully admitted.

"Yeah, nothing like flying, falling -let's not do that paint thing again- and running for our lives to keep the heart racing" Mike added.

"I hope you don't mind if we visit again sometime" I suggested.

"Sure, the door's always open and maybe Boo can join us again" Sully added.

"That would be awesome" Green agreed.

"I wanted to give you something for a job well done at the experminator job" Sully stated as he gave Sora a keychain of Boo's monster disguise.

"Thank you, Sully and Mike. See you around" Sora said as we all waved.

"Happy exterminating!" Sully called out.

Green and I activated the world jumpers once more.

-Meanwhile (Third person)-

Through the other side of the red door, Vanitas and Nova ended up in the room of Hiro Hamada, scaring the living daylights out of the poor boy!

"Aunt Cass! There's strangers in my room!" He cried.

"That monster thinks he can make a fool out of me!" Vanitas cried.

"He kinda just did" Nova said in a low voice.

"Your services to my plan were appreciated but you're not needed anymore. You get to be sidelined. I'm going to find Ven's body myself" Vanitas stated.

Noticing Hiro was still staring at him, he used a dark corridor and shoved Nova through it as he quickly followed behind her.

-In the gummi ship-

Sora was particularly frustrated that he couldn't help in the realm of darkness.

Ienzo called Sora and revealed he found some of Even's research and then read some of the information from Ansem the wise's data:

'Sora's heart contains three unique hearts: one is Roxas. The second had been with Sora for nearly as long and the third has been with Sora the longest, for most of his life. Sora has retained the memories of all three. So, it's possible they be awaken if the memories are placed in the correct 'box' and a body'.

"Let's see one of them is Roxas, so the third must be Ventus" Goofy stated.

"You gonna believe Vanitas?" Donald asked.

"It's all we got" Goofy pointed out.

"I'm not sure who the other one is…" Sora wondered.

"Because you can't count" Donald chuckled.

They all laughed at this as they continued through the lanes between in the gummi-ship.

After another long gummi-ship journey fighting gummi-themed heartless, Sora and friends arrived in a snow landscape.

Donald and Goofy kept their outfits as they had long sleeves but Sora got a winter coat to go with his outfit to avoid freezing to death.

They witnessed Queen Elsa running for her life in fear and freezing the lake as she escaped.

In the distance was the kingdom of Arendelle that Elsa had ran from.

Sora and friends proceeded to face snow themed heartless including some that were dressed to fit the time period of the movie with bonnets and others themed after reindeers.

In this fight, he used the monster outfit Boo keychain to change the appearance of his keyblade to Happy gear.

His outfit took the strike form with this keyblade.

Happy Gear's design is based on the machinery found in the Monsters, Inc. factory. The handle is based on the shaft that lowers doors into place, while the guard comprises of two scare canisters. The base of the blade shows a door and the mechanism holding it in place. The blade itself is the long shaft that carries doors around the factory, with a claw serving as the teeth. A Monsters, Inc. worker's helmet is shown at the tip of the blade. The keychain is a simple black string, with Boo's monster disguise serving as the token.

As he fought the heartless, he activated the keyblade form Agile Claws.

Sora's Happy Gear Keyblade splits and transforms into a pair of grappling claws in each hand, capable of dealing rapid swiping attacks. Agile Claws appear to be more effective against singular targets, but are adequate against multiple enemies.

As Sora kept hitting the enemies, he activated the form Twin Yo-yos when the claws can transform into dual yo-yo-like weapons called "Twin Yo-Yos".

While in this stage, Sora utilizes the yo-yos to attack enemies from a distance with multi-hitting strikes, generally excelling at mid-ranged attacks while maintaining heightened speed. All offensive magic in Twin Yo-Yos has Sora fire off multiple, small projectile versions of spells that spread out before homing in on the target.

He then used the shocklock Warp Trick (for this keyblade form), which has Sora send the Twin Yo-Yos through a number of portals to attack his targets from different angles while he himself stays in one spot.

As a finishing attack, Sora catches any enemies in front of him with the yo-yos, having turned them into sharp concave claws with eyes that are massive in size. He then begins crushing and mashing all enemies between the two, dealing massive damage and keeping larger targets like Large Bodies caught in place while other enemy types get sent flying with each clamp.

Sora and company went up the mountain and caught up with Elsa.

"Hey, wait!" Sora cried.

Elsa was startled by Sora's voice.

"Who are you and where did you come from?" Elsa asked.

"I'm Sora and I… I'm from somewhere a little warmer" Sora explained.

"I'm Donald and this is Goofy" Donald added.

"Are you here for the coronation?"

Donald and Goofy nodded.

"Yeah, so what's your name?" Sora asked.

"I'm Queen Elsa of Arendelle" Elsa replied.

"Your majesty, what are you doing up here?" Sora asked after doing their 'attention stance' for royalty.

"I need to be alone, I don't want to hurt anyone. You need to get back to the village" Elsa replied, a look of sorrow ever presents on her face.

"But you look like you could use a friend. I can relate to wanting some alone time though, Donald loses his temper a lot" Sora admitted.

"I do NOT!" Donald cried.

"Enough!" Elsa cried as she fired her ice magic which made the trio jump back as spikes appeared.

Just then the snow reindeer heartless appeared and Elsa had to take cover while Sora and friends took them out.

"I'm sorry I got mad. Thank you for helping" Elsa said when she came out of her hiding place.

A snow reindeer heartless tried to attack but Elsa killed it with her magic.

"Whoa! You can control ice" Sora marvelled.

"Control? No, all I ever do is hurt people" Elsa admitted.

"Those were just the heartless" Goofy said.

"They're monsters who try to take people's hearts" Sora added.

"Take hearts?" Elsa was even more fearful.

"Yes, you need to head home before it gets worse" Sora advised.

"Arendelle is safer with me up here" Elsa stated.

"But not for you!" Sora insisted.

Elsa made an ice wall to prevent Sora from following.

"Please, go away!" She begged as she ran further up the mountain.

"She seems pretty string" Goofy reassured his friend.

"Sora, she said she wanted to be alone" Donald pointed out.

"I know but I just wanted to know why she was so sad" Sora replied.

"And how is it any of your business? Read the room, kiddo" A different, sassy voice pointed out.

Behind them was the one and only Larxene, the blond-haired girl with formerly green and now yellow eyes in the standard black coat.

"Who are you? Are you in the real organisation too, new person?!" Sora exclaimed.

"Excuse me? Oh yeah, you forgot. The name's Larxene. This time, remember. And we'll take care of Elsa, so don't you worry" Larxene said with a smile at the end.

"She seems to know who we are so maybe we should play along?" Goofy suggested in a low voice.

"Not unless her name's 'Terra'" Sora muttered.

"Excuse me! I'm right here" Larxene reminded them.

"What do you want with Elsa?" Sora questioned.

"No one is going to hurt her but we're not about to put up with your meddling. Stay here and behave your selves" Larxene stated.

She caused an avanlauche to fall on them as she teleported away.

That's when they had to fight the Frost Serpent.

-At the same time (Grace's Point of view)-

Green and I had ended up in the village of Arendelle a few minutes after Elsa left.

"Can I get a horse please?" a voice called out.

"Is that Princess Anna? Green, I defiantly feel like this has happened before. It can't be a concindence that these 'new seven hearts' are technically a thing again for us but new for almost everyone else?" I asked.

"Well, we ARE in a multiverse" Green pointed out.

I sighed.

"Good point but maybe what we experienced in the past merged into one timeline for this universe and that's why it's still familiar for us since we don't live here but for some, they're experiencing it for the first time" I suggested.

"Possibly. We need to help Anna in some way first. It might get us to Sora faster" Green replied, urgently.

We got to the entrance as Anna in her summer dress roded on her horse to find Elsa.

Prince Hans had been put in charge of the kingdom before Anna left in her stead.

Hans was a young man with auburn brown hair, sideburns, and green eyes wearing a gray winter outfit with white gloves and boots.

A few seconds later, Larxene appeared in the village.

She had a devious grin on her face.

"Look like you could use a hand, stand-in leader" she stated.

"Who are you?" Hans asked.

"Me? I'm Larxene and I can help you reach Elsa before Anna does" She offered.

"Guards, come with me" Hans offered as he mounted on his horse.

"Elsa is up the north mountain, you better hurry. Oh, and do be careful of her magic, it's **dangerous **up close" Larxene warned as she vanished.

"But what about waiting for Anna to come back?" the duke of weaston asked.

"There's no time for that" Hans remarked as he led the guards towards the mountain.

"Green, can you still fly?" I whispered.

He nodded slowly.

"We need to find Anna. I have this vague memory of a valley so maybe we should find icicle branched trees" I suggested.

Along the way to get up the mountain, we encountered Anna sometime after meeting Kristoff and facing off the forest wolves.

"Are you Princess Anna?" I asked.

"That is me. Are you visiting for the coronation as well?" Anna asked.

"Yeah, um we're trying to locate Queen Elsa" Green explained.

"You're looking for my sister as well….We can look together then. I know we just met but…I think once we get to know each other we'll be great friends" Anna stated, optermisticly.

"I'm Kristof and this is my best pal Sven" Kristof said, quickly.

"We better hurry. When Elsa ran off, she created an eternal winter and we need to reach her to get summer back" Anna explained.

"Right, Let's keep going" I urged.

_Hmmm If what Marluxia said is true then they must have Elsa and Anna as targets for Plan B like last time_ I thought.

-Back at the top of the mountain-

Elsa created her ice palace and Olaf during her '_Let it go_' song.

Sora and his friends were in awe by this.

They went inside the palace to greet Elsa.

"You came back? I thought I told you to leave" Elsa pointed out.

"You have an amazing voice, Elsa. Are you alright?" Sora asked.

"I'm fine, I just realised since I'm alone, I don't have hide my powers anymore but…you shouldn't be here" Elsa admitted.

"Elsa, I want to help" Sora pleaded.

"I don't want to hurt anyone, that's why I have to stay here in exile!" Elsa insisted.

In retaliation, she instinctively created the snow monster known as Marshmallow to throw them out of the palace as a bodyguard.

"Elsa…." Sora said, sadly.

"And stay out!" Marshmallow roared.

"Please don't tell me you're spying on her now" Larxene said in annoyance.

"Don't put this on us, YOU'RE following her" Sora countered.

"Oooh, look at you get all sassy. I admit Elsa is a person of interest to us. Maybe she's one of the seven pure lights we need: The New Seven Hearts. Just gotta make sure though. Can't pick out that 'special glimmer' unless you're standing in the shadows. And maybe Elsa doesn't have it. Look how icy her palace is, made of magic she forced herself to keep hidden until now. What if it's dark magic?" Larxene proposed.

"Elsa would never rely on the darkness!" Sora cried.

"It's still too early to call. Depends on how SHE sees it. If she believes her magic is darkness, that's what it will become. Accepting her power is the only way to set her heart free. So, what will Elsa accept? Light or darkness? I know I wanna know!" Larxene explained.

"I won't let her fall to darkness!" Sora insisted.

"It's her choice to make, not yours. I'm starting to understand why she gave you the cold shoulder" Larxene stated.

The blizzard Elsa unintentionally made forced Sora and Friends off the mountain.

The trio ended up in the area above the valley of ice as Olaf had just recently been put back together.

"Was that a snowman?" Sora wondered.

He ran after Olaf and bumped into Anna and Kristof in the process.

"Oh hello, I'm Anna. We're trying to get to the top of the mountain to talk to my sister to get summer back" Anna explained.

"Elsa's your sister?!" Sora cried.

-Grace's point of view-

At this point in time, Green and I were currently fighting off the snow reindeer heartless to buy them time to reach the palace.

As we were finishing them off, I heard Sora's voice.

"Looks like Sora caught up to us" I said, happily.

Green nodded.

Anna sat beside Sora.

"Elsa and I used to be close but then one day she shut me out. It was like that even when our parents died, I only saw her face-to-face at the corination. She ran away from the party when her powers were exposed, she must have been so alone" Anna explained.

"Yeah, it sounds like she was trying to protect you by distanting herself. Reminds me of a good friend" Sora pointed out as he remembered how Riku acted in _Kingdom Hearts 2_.

"Thanks for getting us caught up back we better hurry!" Donald urged as everyone rushed further up the mountain.

-Meanwhile (third POV)-

Hans and the guards were getting close to the palace.

"We're going to bring back Elsa to Arendelle. If she attacks, fire at will" Hans ordered.

The guards nodded.

Three of the guards noticed the ice palace and approached it only for Marshmallow to attack to defend Elsa.

-Grace's POV-

When we finally reached the ice palace, Anna and Kristoff went inside while Olaf and Sven stayed outside.

"You kinda set off an eternal winter everywhere" Anna revealed nervously.

"Everywhere?" Elsa asked in shock.

"But it's ok, you can just unfreeze it. You won't be alone anymore because I can try to help" Anna insisted.

Elsa was overcome by fear and uncertainty as a faint aura of darkness surrounded her body.

"I CAN'T!" She cried as she unintentionally sent a blast at Anna, affecting her heart.

In response, Sora felt that same pain.

Elsa turned around and gasped at her injured sister.

"You must go" Elsa said, softly.

Struggling to stand, Anna got down the stairs as Olaf helped her outside.

"We need to help" Sora groaned in pain.

"Go away!" Marshmellow yelled as he threw Olaf in pieces.

Anna was helped by Olaf and Kristof to get some advice on how cure her on the ice curse in Arendelle.

We summoned our weapons to fight Marshmallow just as Hans and the rest of his guards arrived.

"Sora, go help Anna" I urged.

Sora nodded as he, Donald and Goofy followed Kristof.

"I'm here to help Elsa, keep that thing busy!" Hans cried.

He then headed inside.

In the palace, Larxene appeared behind Elsa.

"Hello, Snow Queen" Larxene said, smugly.

"Who are you?" Elsa asked, defensively.

"Name's Larxene. I can see you're in a pickle over your powers, hun. Your sister is in a bind, after all you did just CURSE her with your magic" the lightening girl stated with a grin.

"What? No!" Elsa cried as more darknes emitted from her.

"After what you did, everyone will see you for what you really are. A MONSTER" Larxene continued, the last part was whispered in her ear.

Larxene then laughed as she disappeared, leaving Elsa falling into deeper despair.

Hans and the guards wielding crossbows.

"Stay away!" Elsa cried.

One of the guards fired and Elsa instinctively made an ice wall to block it.

With a look of desperation, she fought them, using her magic to keep them all back.

As she pushed one of the guards towards the edge with her magic, she had a look of determination almost like a glare.

The darkness emitted from her body got stronger.

"Elsa, don't become the 'monster' people think you are!" Hans cried.

_Monster?_ Elsa thought.

She began to hesitant as Hans fired at the chandelier which she managed to jump away from before it could kill her which knocked her out.

_I almost killed someone…Eternal winter…can't unfreeze…Anna injured….It's all my fault._ She thought.

As Hans brought Elsa out of the ice palace, Marshmallow stopped fighting us and turned his attention to Hans.

"Let her go!" I cried.

Hans stopped for a moment.

"I'm taking her home" He stated.

"Against her will which is wrong!" Green pointed out.

Hans' body also emitted a darkness aura.

"You have no right to stop me, I'm the acting king of Arendelle!" Hans cried.

Larxene reappeared once more.

"Look like you need help, King Hans" she remarked as she snapped her fingers to summon a group of satyr heartless.

Hans drew his sword as it was empowered by dark flames.

There were three stages to the fight:

Stage one- The satyr heartless acted as bodyguard, lowering their horns to do a charge attack.

We countered with lightening and water attacks from a distance.

Once the satyrs stood up, we used ground combs to defeat them all.

Stage two-Hans fired dark fireballs in our direction in rapid succession. With the occasional fire pillar attack as well.

We blocked it and countered with strong water and thunder magic attacks combined with ground combo attacks.

Stage three-He then used his flame-engulfed sword to fight two V one, swinging faster as the fight continued almost in the same vein as sepithroth.

We used team attacks to catch him off with a flurry of attacks ranging from blizzard, water and aerial attacks to finish him off.

Once the fight was over, Hans looked up at us with a cold glare.

"This isn't over!" he cried.

Larxene reappeared behind him while smiling and teleported him to Anna just after she found the answer she was looking for.

Hans confronted her.

Anna now had snow-white hair due to Elsa's magic and she was constantly shivering.

"I've found out that true love can break the curse. Will you help me please?" Anna pleaded.

"Oh, Anna. If only someone loved you" Hans said, coldly.

"What?...You were faking….." Anna asked in shock.

"You're going to stay here while I return summer to us" Hans stated.

Anna's eyes widen.

"Elsa! Don't you dare touch my sister" she cried.

He proceeded to chain her up.

"You're not going to stop me" he said, coldly.

He saw Sora and friends try to rush at him but he trapped them in ice to stop them from interfering with his darkness.

Hans then went out to the lake where the newly-started blizzard was as Elsa was now out there too looking for Anna.

Green and I headed towards the lake as fast as possible with Marshmallow tagging along.

We noticed the trio trapped in ice and free them as we managed to reach the lake in time.

"Queen Elsa, I did everything I could, but your sister died from your ice magic curse" Hans said in a fake sincere voice.

Elsa kneeled onto the ice in despair as the darkness aura grew even stronger and the blizzard froze in time.

Olaf managed to help Anna get freed as she rushed outside to find Elsa in time.

Kristoff tried to reach Anna but she saw Hans in front of Elsa raising his swords and ran in front of her sister to act as a shield.

"Noo!" she cried.

She then was encased in ice and her last breath came out.

The impact of the sword breaking knocked Hans out.

Elsa looked up.

"Anna! No…" Elsa cried.

She fell into despair as she cried and hugged her frozen sister.

Her darkness became so strong that it surrounded us as it turned into a wolf heartless that teleported us to a shadow domain connected directly to Elsa's well-being.

It was called the Sköll.

Its head, shoulders, and front legs are made out of crystalline ice—its face is opaque white ice, with glowing yellow eyes and a Heartless emblem on its forehead, while its snowflake-shaped shoulders and legs are translucent cyan ice edged with opaque white and surrounded by large icicles resembling bristly fur. The rest of its body is a streaming dark miasma that attenuates into a bushy tail.

"That darkness from Elsa is worrying, could defeating this heartless help her?" Goofy asked.

"I don't know but we HAVE to try" Sora stated.

It started off with charge attacks which we had to block and shot fire magic at it from a distance.

The wolf fired dark energy at us which we had to block with the occation clawing from its paws.

It then summoned its packmates the wolf head a few times during the fight after howling which we had to take out quickly

The Wolf Heads resemble smaller versions of the Sköll's head, similarly tailed by dark miasma, but lack the Heartless emblem and have the Heartless swirl eyes.

As a critical attack, the Sköll summons its packmates and twice transforms into an enormous, raining sphere of darkness in order to crush them, but Sora and Marshmallow push it back each time.

Using the pride heartbinder, Sora summoned Simba in fire form to deliver the final blow to the heartless.

The heartless detonates its dark sphere form in a last ditch effort to wipe them out, but Marshmallow shields the others from the blast and is merely blown back across the lake.

When we returned to the lake, Hans was still unconscious and Elsa was still crying.

Kristof and Sven were nearby also sad.

Olaf, who was also affected by sadness, knew what he had to do.

He went up to Elsa, surprising her with his exisitence.

"Elsa, you created me out of love. Your magic can be good" Olaf said, softly.

"But Anna…" she began.

_She saved me_ she realised.

The darkness that had been influencing her and her magic was expelled in that moment.

Anna was thawed and Elsa was relived as a faint light glimmered from the siblings.

We tried to join them was stopped as a dark orb surrounded us all with the use of time magic as everyone outside was froze in place as Larxene reappeared.

"So, love has filled both their hearts with light. Two in one world… definitely didn't see THAT coming" She remarked.

"First Marluxia, now you. What is this all about?" Sora demanded.

"Sora…" I began.

"Not now" he remarked.

"I see you bumped into Marluxia. Then why am I explain this again?" Larxene asked in annoyance.

"I told you before the New Seven Hearts. If you mess up and don't find your seven guardians of light, we're goona need anoth group to fall back on" she continued.

"Leave innocent people out of this!" Sora cried.

"You're not gonna repeat what Maleficent did three years ago" I added.

"Look at this tough guy. Such a big boy now. Maybe you should do your job and find the other guardians of light" Larxene said, half-mockingly.

"Like you've found your thirteen. The king said you're one seeker of darkness short" Sora remarked.

"Oh no, we're set" Larxene stated, confidently.

Everyone was shocked by this as Larxene laughed before disappearing into a dark corridor, causing time to unfreeze and the dark orb to vanish.

"They have all thirteen? Then if we don't find our seven, they'll go after Elsa and Anna" Sora said, worriedly.

_Again,_ I thought.

"They're strong. They'll be ok" Goofy reassured him.

"You sacrificed yourself for me?" Elsa asked after Anna was thawed.

"Of course. I love you" Anna said as Elsa hugged her.

"An act of true love will thaw a frozen heart" Olaf reminded them.

"Of course, Love will thaw" Elsa realised.

She then used her power to remove the ice revealing the boat everyone was standing on as summer came back.

Elsa then made a snow cloud for Olaf.

Hans tried to make a get away, but Anna blocked his escape.

"Anna? But she froze your heart. I can explain…" Hans began, hastily.

"The only frozen heart around here is yours. This is for my sister!" Anna cried as she punched him overboard.

Then everyone celebrated summer's return.

"Thank you for helping me deal with my 'demons', you also helped me see that ice can be good" Elsa smiled.

"Olaf and Anna did most of the work" Sora admitted in embrassment.

"We can't take all the credit" Olaf laughed.

"Hey, Sora. I want you to have this" Anna stated as she gave him a keychain of a minituare Olaf.

"It's a keysake from when I was little, but I'd like you to have it to remember us" She added.

"Thank you" Sora said, gratefully.

"We'll try to visit again soon" Donald promised.

"Um your majesty, what will become of Hans?" Green asked.

"He'll be sent back to his brothers to receive punishments for his crimes" Elsa replied.

"Good, never did like that guy. I'm SO glad we got to beat him up" I remarked.

Anna chuckled.

Sora and friends waved as they headed back to the gummi-ship once more.

Green was about to activate the world jumper, but I stopped him.

"Um everyone, we are leaving too but I need to have a little talk with Green first" I said quickly which prompted Anna and the others to continue celebrating.

After getting on land, I took him to a quiet area.

"Green, do you remember that time in 2015 when you appeared after the merge happened and mentioned Kingdom Hearts 3 specifically? This happened before the final fight with Bill Cipher which you helped with by uniting a lot of characters" I recalled.

Green thought hard.

"Um…sort of. I…think it actually happened" Green strained to remember.

"It did? I thought you were just my imagination playing tricks on me. But I still remember what you said, you implied that _Kingdom Hearts 3_ can help me bring her back and honestly you were right. Sora's trying to bring Roxas and Namine, only we can recall Xion unless the organisation can remember her replica number…" I pondered.

"It's possible and this universe is the _key_" Green pointed out.

From a distance, Green saw a pair of yellow eyes watching.

His eyes reflected extreme fear.

"Um Grace, I think I see more heartless" he said, worriedly.

I turned around to look but the pair of eyes were gone.

"Are you ok?" I asked, softly.

**Wzipormth rm vevib dliow dzgxs vevibgsrmt rm hrovmxv** a voice whispered.

Green looked around, frantically.

"We need to go now. Although, I'm not even sure if we'll end up in the same world this time" He pointed out.

I grabbed his right hand.

"Hey…it's gonna be alright. We'll keep looking for each other no matter what? We're a team, even though you still haven't told me why you wear a mask…" I trailed off.

He quickly moved his hand away from mine.

"I'm….not confident to tell you the reason yet. I need time" he admitted.

I exhaled deeply.

"Alright, should we go say goodbye before leaving?" I asked.

"We've done it before…it's possible they could end up remembering" Green hypothised.

"But…." I began.

Green sighed.

Then he smiled weakly.

We headed back to the docks.

"We'lll try and visit for the next adventure if possible" Green said, hesitantly.

"Um, ok. Hope to see you all again some day" Anna said, eagerly.

Then we activated our world jumpers and teleported away.

-To be continued-

**I hope you've enjoyed this chapter.**

**As I keep saying, this will be the longest 'project' I've ever done.**

**I apologise if the references to my past stories make it more confusing but just to explain in context:**

**In the past I guessed how the second keyblade war would occur 4 times - one scenario had Bill Cipher from Gravity Falls helping, another had Vanitas cloning himself and using a GIANT cannon similar what is seen in Legend of Korra, another time had Young Xehanort playing chess with a future relative of the main OC(Grace) and two small inccidents where people were kidnapped and pods were used etc.**

**Some Kingdom Hearts characters remember these events, and some don't since this story is covering how the 2nd keyblade war ACCUALY happened.**

**Just wanted to make that clear in case you're confused.**

**I like to add codes at the end of a chapter to keep everyone on their toes too.**

**Oh yeah, I have made a reference to a chapter that I edited recently in 'Magical Disney: Saving Our Childhood', specifically chapter 19 (actually chapter 14 in reality) as well.**

**Who do you think is watching everyone?**

**Here's a few codes:**

**_1\. _****_Zkr duh wkh qhz vhyhq sxuh khduwv? Qr rqh uhdoob nqrzv..._**

**_(Keyword:_** **_Wild card for the last three codes)_**

**_2\. _****_Pppug aih agpv clndua hdvcyljo..._**

**_3\. _****_Ekg nvz omghp hvdnbd dte lqoiqh._**

**_4\. _****_Vhv iqbfug ij xjkpuvazq._**

**_Well see ya next time! Note: I'm following the world order presented in Theatre mode BTW even though there will be extra surprises._**

**_PS: Chapter 4 will take longer due to exams._**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4- 100 acre wood and very special visits…

**Capitaine Lupin belongs to 5UP3RN0V4. There are a few extra characters (7 that appear, 3 mentioned two, Masque Ombre and the snow leopard being OCs of mine and one being a deleted character from the show) in this chapter that are from a show owned/produced by Entertainment One, FrogBox, and TeamTO but distributed by Disney. There's also another OC dressed in purple that belongs p0ketiger.**

**The storyline for 'Ralph Breaks the internet' belongs to the writers and other elements from Union Cross belongs to Square Enix.**

**There are minor spoilers to the climax of 'Rise of Capitaine Lupin' in this chapter. So be careful regardless.**

**Enjoy!**

Sora got a call from Chip and Dale about Merlin having a message for him while he's having a cup of tea, forgetting to say where he was.

The gummi ship headed back to Twilight Town.

"You wanted to see us, Merlin?" Sora asked.

Merlin thought for a moment.

"Ah yes, something is different about the book" Merlin recalled.

He got out Pooh Bear's book and the cover only had Pooh sitting on a log looking at the stars.

"You need to find out what's happened" He added.

So, Donald held up the book as Sora aimed his keyblade at the book in order to go inside.

Inside the book, Sora was reunited with Pooh, Piglet, Tiger, Roo and Golpher.

"Sora, you're home" Pooh said, happily which confused Sora.

"This is my friend, Lumpy" Roo introduced as he was sitting on top of a purple baby elephant known as a heffalump in Pooh's world.

Lumpy originated from the 'Pooh's Heffalump movie'.

Pooh thought hard.

"You're having a harvest problem, Rabbit. And we're here to help you with your lovely garden" Pooh recalled.

"Thank you, Pooh. Sora, you can help us out too" Rabbit suggested.

Sora took three pictures of the lucky emblems found in this world and proceeded to help Rabbit harvest his vegetables and fruit harvest as Lumpy helped out in a 'mini-game' fashion.

"Could you help me with my flower patch? I have a surprise for Pooh" Rabbit whispered.

"Sure" Sora smiled.

So, Sora helped Rabbit pick his flowers in order to reveal the hidden honey as a thank you gift for Pooh Bear.

"Thank you, Rabbit" Pooh said, gratefully.

"The flowers are beautiful" Lumpy marvelled.

"Thank you for the honey, Sora" Pooh said.

"Aw, we all helped" Sora remarked.

"Sora? You used to be here. Why did you go away?" Pooh asked as he placed his left arm at his heart.

"So that's what you meant by 'you're home'." Sora pondered.

"When I'm hungry for honey, I can't think of anything but honey, so I thought I forgot you" Pooh stated.

"Oh Pooh, I'm still here" Sora reassured him.

"I want us to be together forever" Pooh remarked.

"We are together. There isn't a second when we're not" Sora reminded him as he placed his hand near his heart.

Except I can feel it. Our connection's weaker…why is that? He thought, worriedly.

It's because your heart was affected by darkness in the mark of mastery exam a voice whispered.

Sora's eyes widened.

"What's wrong, Sora?" Pooh asked.

"It's nothing. What matters is that I'll be here from now on. I'm not 'going away' again" Sora promised as he pointed at Pooh's heart.

"Thank you, Sora" Pooh said, gratefully.

They all watched the flower petals fly in the wind in awe.

Pooh gave him a miniature honey pot keychain as a little reminder of him to Sora as an extra 'thank you'.

Behind a tree, a pair of yellow eyes was watching the 100 arce wood characters, taking a special interest in Lumpy.

After saying goodbye once more, the book cover changed to have Sora with his latest hairstyle sitting beside Pooh on the log.

Sora returned to Twilight Town in an aura of light.

"Everything is back to normal now" Merlin reassured him.

"Something happened to me that made me vanish from Pooh's heart. I think it had something to do with me almost getting lost to darkness. But…Merlin, I don't ever want to lose my friends" Sora stated.

"No need to worry, lad. Whatever's lost can be found again. There are always new paths between hearts for us to discover and traverse. But you already know that" Merlin said with a smile.

"Yeah, thank you" Sora said, with relief.

"After I finish my tea, I'll be heading back to check on the trainees. I can update you on their progress if you'd like?" Merlin offered.

"It's alright, Merlin. We have some stocking up to do before heading out again" Sora pointed out.

"Good luck" Merlin waved.

-In the secret Forest place-

After a unsupervised session of training, Blake brought Kairi and Axel to his cave for chill time.

-Grace's POV-

While Sora was inside the book, I had ended up in the train station where I saw Pence.

"Have you seen a green hedgehog?" I asked.

He shook his head.

"Maybe you can help me find this shop that sells Sea-salt ice cream?" I suggested.

"Sure" Pence replied.

Maybe for now, I can distract myself before searching for Green I thought.

-Meanwhile (Third person)-

A World Revolving Around Chaos?! Chaos? Chaos!? Chaos!

-**Nazo the mysterious Hedgehog's secret boss for Twilight Town chapter-**

**Note: There is a character or two from Deltarune in this, see if you can spot them.**

Sora, Donald and Goofy were shopping for supplies in Twilight Town. It was a good time to relax and take care of simple needs before heading off to another World. The trio were a common sight in the town at this point and were deeply appreciated for all of their hard work.

The Twilight Town Disciplinary Committee had recently returned from their 'Spiritual' journey away from the town for part of the summer.

Jiminy Cricket was checking the Gummiphone for any messages and was surprised to see a message sent that was a photo of the Twilight Town Disciplinary Committee laying on the ground.

It was unknown who or what sent the photo.

"Sora! Something has happened to Seifer!" The teenager looked at the chronicler and decided to look at the photo.

Sora was shocked to see the photo. "Not again!" He remembered when Seifer and his crew were attacked by Nobodies.

The group quickly took off and found Seifer, Fuu, and Rai beaten up at the old area of town, the famous Sandlot. Their clothing was cut and ripped in a few areas, and they moaned while trying to get up.

Donald used a Cure spell to heal the trio. "That should help you." The duck said.

Sora went to Seifer and helped him up, while Donald helped up Fuu and Goofy helped up Rai. "Sora?" Seifer was puzzled by the appearance of his rival.

The teenager took a step back as Seifer was getting up. "What happened to you guys?"

Rai didn't sound energetic at all as he said, "we got beat hard man, ya'know?"

Fuu was quiet as Seifer talked. "Have you heard about the Joker from another world?" The expressions on Sora, Donald and Goofy's faces were all the answers Seifer needed. " Nobody knows where it came from or what it is, or if it even has a goal... All we know is that it challenges people to a game and sends pictures of its victories..."

Goofy looked at Donald for a moment. "A Joker? From another world?!" He was curious about the news.

"He like came out of nowhere... Ya'know? And did this weird stuff ta mess us up, ya'know?" Rai rubbed his head while he tried to comprehend how he was defeated alongside his team.

Sora then asked, "what did this Joker do exactly with his... Game?"

Seifer looked like he was about to say something. "I... Honestly can't remember... It's the strangest thing... We know we were defeated by some Joker..." While Seifer stood up and rubbed his chin, Rai got up and interrupted.

"It's like it beat us so bad that it doesn't want us to remember how we lost, or what we saw ya'know? And ya'know it is strange because... Ya'know!" Rai panted after he said what he said.

Seifer dismissed his comrade. "I will warn you Sora. The Joker sends out a photo to whoever it wants to challenge. If it somehow sent you one, Keep on your guard." He warned.

Seifer, Rai and Fuu decided to leave without thanking their rivals. "Hey wait. Where are you going?" Sora asked the trio.

Fuu took a moment to turn around. "Warrior's Journey." Was all she said before giving a small smile and nod to the group before she returned to her typical facial expression.

When the group left, a small laugh was heard before Green appeared. "Green?!" The four companions said at once.

He put his finger in front of his lips. "Sssh!" He looked around before talking. "I have been tracking an agent of Chaos that's not meant to be in this World." He looked around again, "Unfortunately he was once a friend of mine before he saw something that terrified him." The hedgehog looked around and suddenly a gate appeared.

The gate was a typical round prison bars type door with a pair of yellowish eyes hiding behind some form of darkness, but it wasn't Darkness like that of the Heartless or anything Sora and the others faced before. In fact, the presence of the gate felt chaotic, and strangely only Sora, Donald, Goofy and Jiminy took notice of it while Green froze in time like the rest of Twilight Town in that moment.

The strange laughter came from the door. "Come find me where the imprisoned Roxas lies."

Suddenly the four were teleported into the room above the usual spot that Roxas lived in the Other Twilight Town. The gates appeared at the entrance of the door.

"Hello Sora, you must be the boy with the giant heart full of Light. I have long wanted to meet you as a friend. But you were around long before I was an idea." The voice from the gates spoke and sounded troubled.

Sora approached the gates. "Who are you?" Sora could tell that the being knew about him.

The being made a sad laugh. "More accurately what am I not? I'm not the true villain, I'm not destined to win, I'm not sure about anything... I can tell this speech is uncertain..." Jiminy scratched his head.

He laughed a little before speaking again. "You want to know what text regards me as?! I am Jevil! Locked up in this terrible prison... All I want is to be free."

Donald was unsure about this. "There's something screwy going on here." Donald whispered.

"You're right Donald, there is. I'm not exactly sure about this." Goofy may have thought about those words, but it was Jevil that said them.

"How'd you know that?" Goofy asked in surprise.

Jevil laughed again. "The same way Jiminy knows the date of your release." What he said didn't make sense to anyone in the room.

Regardless Sora took it upon himself to ask. "Do you need help getting out? It looks like you're trapped in there."

Jevil then said, "oh but I'm not trapped, Sora. In fact, I'm as free as can be. You're all the ones trapped, locked up and unable to leave the path no matter where you fly to, there is only one destination." The four companions were confused about the fact someone locked up considered himself free, while everything beyond his prison was trapped.

"You've got it all mixed up. We're free!" Donald said to the gates before Jevil laughed more.

The Jevil laughed a lot. "Are you certain? Why don't you join me in my freedom? Perhaps you need to see what is beyond the gate?" The heroes were uncertain about all of this. "You'll have to find two keys, but rather than searching all over just look in your back pocket." Sora looked in his right and left back pockets and found the golden keys.

The teenager was surprised by all of this. "Whoa! How did he get the keys in my pockets?!" Jevil laughed while Sora turned around to face the gates.

For some strange feeling, there was no sinister feeling about the presence of the gate just now. "You found the keys like you were always destined too. Be warned these aren't the keys that control the writing on the wall." The four friends were confused about the last statement. They figured Jevil initially meant that Sora would've found the keys, much like the times he found many hidden items in the past. But what was Jevil trying to say with the last bit?

Donald tapped his right foot impatiently. "I'm not sure about this guy." Sora looked at his friends.

Goofy being a kind-hearted person voiced his concerns. "I just wanna remind ya, Sora, about that Joker feller there that Seifer and his friends warned us about. Sure, Jevil needs help, but he could hit us with a game challenge that'll hurt us." The Captain knight had a good point.

"I was thinking about that, but I have a feeling that Jevil just wants to be free with a friend" Sora pointed out.

In spite of Sora's good intentions, he heard the Jevil laugh. Donald glared at the gate, he then took the keys, "hey."

The duck walked over to the gate. "How do we know that you don't have a gear loose or somethin'?" He glared at the gate while he considered tossing the keys.

There was a moment of silence, "the duck was the first one they saw go ashes to ashes, and dust to dust in the destined meeting place." The group was unsure about what he meant. "The clown captain assumed that the king acted when it was the queen that banished."

He knows about the king and Minnie! Goofy thought worriedly.

"The boy that never sounded the same after that first adventure has come so far, yet he's going to barely reach the finish line."

"Hey, I went through puberty! It's natural!" Sora remarked.

Goofy and Donald laughed.

"Well, you went through it faster than any other kid we've met" Goofy pointed out.

"Even Riku was gradual" Donald agreed.

"Do you want us to let you out?" Sora asked.

The Jevil laughed and gave the group an answer that made them ponder for a moment. "You don't have a Choice."

Donald made his angered sounds before he tossed away the keys into a garbage bin. "Oh yeah?!" He looked as fierce and temperamental as ever.

The gates suddenly had the keys appear in them. The metal bars opened up and the group heard Jevil laugh. "Wait... The gates were going to open regardless of what we did?" Sora said in surprise.

The four companions looked at each other before they approached the open gate.

Jiminy's concerns were acknowledged by the fighters. Sora, Donald and Goofy entered after they stocked up on recovery items to use in combat. "Okay Jevil, we're ready." Sora said as the group entered a dark tunnel.

Once on the other side of the tunnel, the group seemed to be on a giant version of the carousel Sora could summon into battle. Jevil laughed as he appeared out of nowhere, kind of like the Cheshire Cat of Wonderland, he simply appeared without warning. "Welcome." Jevil was one of the strangest beings the group saw. He wore a jester hat that was black on the left side and purple on the right side, with small bells at the end.

His shirt jester attire consisted of black pants, a purple shirt, a yellow jester ruff, black and yellow shoes and purple gloves that were similar to oven mittens. He had a tail with a tip shaped like a scythe, his skin was a violet colour, and he had sharp yellow teeth. His yellow pupils were within black eyes, and he has typical eye make-up seen on most clowns. He had pointy ears too.

"Whack?!" Donald was surprised by the sight of Jevil, making his typical surprised sound.

Jevil took a moment to show off his short black cape. "We never saw your date with Daisy."

Goofy was a bit puzzled. "So Jevil..."

Before Goofy could say anything Jevil stated. "Are you dating anymore? How has Max been?"

The being confused the group for a moment. "Jevil, I thought that you wanted to play a game with us?" Shortly after Sora said this, a scythe flew up and down in front of the group.

Jevil laughed, "chaos, chaos!" He then made the carousel begin to spin, yet everyone was standing still while it spun around, or maybe they were moving so fast that they could move normally? Whatever the case, Jevil took it upon himself to explain his game. "Within this place I'm free. I can do anything! But you want to read the rules before the fun happens, don't you?" It was unclear if Jevil was addressing Sora or someone else. "The rules of my game are simple. We play until one of us gets exhausted, or until all the green of your HP Bar hits 0."

Sora raised his left eyebrow. "Huh?" Jevil laughed as he sent a scythe flying before it vanished in front of the group. Sora and the others summoned their weapons, "I see how it is. You attack people for your fun! We're gonna stop you."

Jevil laughed as he began to dance by jumping left and right. "Chaos! Chaos!" Jevil then began to sing while the heroes charged at him. "Will they spare me? Will they show Mercy?" He began to spin around while his tongue flew around for a moment. "Or will they fight me. Just like they always slash at a stranger dressed in black." Could Jevil have been referencing Sora's visit to Castle Oblivion when the trio first saw one of the Organization members that tried to brainwash him?

Sora attached the Olaf keychain on his keyblade, changing it to the Crystal snow keyblade form.

The Crystal Snow's design is based on Elsa's ice palace. The handle resembles a white and light-blue pillar, and most of the rest of the Keyblade comprises ice crystals similar to the ones that make up the structure of the palace. Snowflakes dot the blade, and an especially large one serves as the teeth. The keychain is a thin twig glistening with frozen dew, and Olaf serves as the token.

This keyblade changed Sora's clothes to take the blitz form with Air Slides and Superslides, Glide, as well as its unique abilities HP and MP Walker.

Sora tried hitting Jevil, but he was too chaotic with his movements. "What's going on?" He said as the carousel seemed to turn blue and white as it suddenly appeared in outer space. "Twilight Town?" He said as he spotted the World.

Jevil sang more before he fired magical projectiles shaped like a Club from a card game. "Nothing I can do is a sin! As the worlds are revolving, timelines are evolving!" He fired several magical projectiles. The heroes narrowly avoided the attacks. "The worlds all have a tone, can you hear the tone? Calming you and warning you of danger!" Music began playing in the background, it sounded like Jevil's personal music.

Donald used fire magic and hardly hit Jevil. Sora and Goofy hit Jevil with a swing, but the chaotic being just laughed while his head went flying. He revealed that his neck was actually an accordion, and it went all crazy until Jevil willed his neck back into place. "Garsh, is he a Heartless?" Goofy wondered aloud.

Sora's Crystal Snow Keyblade splits and transformed into a pair of icicle claws in each hand called Blizzard Claws, similar to Strike Form's Agile Claws. Blizzard Claws are capable of dealing rapid swiping attacks, and appear to be more effective against singular targets though adequate against multiple enemies.

The carousel spun around Twilight Town while Jevil fired a bunch of clover shaped magic projectiles. Donald hit him with thunder but Jevil retaliated with a single diamond shaped projectile. "Their freedom denies your right to choose! In this game we all will lose." He then began to dance before he fired a bunch of projectiles. "So, let the order of Chaos begin! Now we're finally free!" The trio were perplexed by the oddest thing they ever saw.

Twilight Town was spontaneously changing into the various worlds that the trio saw throughout their adventures. Disney World, the Destiny Islands, Traverse Town, Wonderland, Olympus, Deep Jungle (The forgotten world), Agrabah, Monstro, Halloween Town, Atlantica, Neverland, Hollow Bastion, The 100 Acre Woods, and even End of the World, followed by a strange castle called Castle Oblivion appeared.

After it came Twilight Town again, followed by The Mysterious Tower, Radiant Garden, The Land of Dragons, Beast's Castle, The Caribbean, The Pride Lands, Space Paranoids, and The World that Never Was.

Then it turned into places Sora only knew about from his dreams. The former Sleeping Worlds one by one appeared, La Cité des Cloches (The City of Bells), Prankster's Paradise, Country of the Musketeers, The Grid and Symphony of Sorcery.

Next came worlds that the group either knew about but never visited, or never saw before, yet somehow they knew the names. The Land of Departure, The Mirage Arena, Dwarf Woodlands, Castle of Dreams, Enchanted Dominion, an area of Deep Space where a giant spaceship was flying around the orbit of a version of Earth (from Lilo and Stitch).

Finally, the group saw one by one all the new worlds they've visited, along with one's they had as of yet to encounter. Such as the sorrowful Keyblade Graveyard.

"What's happening... Why are we seeing all these worlds?!" The entire experience repeated itself, as Sora was confused for a moment.

Goofy charged but got trapped within an attack that seemed to be like a carousel full of ducks. "CHAos, chAOS! AH HAHA HA!" Jevil laughed as Goofy used his shield to deflect blows, though one of the ducks but him.

Sora was ready to cast a water spell. "How is this stuff happening?"

Jevil began firing magic projectiles shaped like hearts. "I Can do anything!" He began making a weird sound as he fired more projectiles. "Ohp, oho, ohp, oop, ohp," he seemed to be enjoying the experience.

With assistant from Sora, Donald used his powerful fireworks magic. Jevil was hit and laughed during the whole experience, and Goofy took the moment for his team up attack with Sora where he got thrown like a projectile from the sky. Jevil laughed and spun around from the experience. "Garsh, he actually enjoying the pain?" Goofy was concerned because although he was the captain of the knights, he didn't like to hurt people, and fighting a being that took delight in his own suffering was a bit too much.

Jevil laughed a bit, "With the worlds revolving. I can do anything! Chaos, Chaos is supreme!" He said as the carousel they were on continued spinning around the various worlds that appeared in the centre of the area. Perhaps though it was actually the carousel that was standing still while the worlds were revolving around it?

The trio never had mixed feelings about fighting a being like this before, for this was the first they encountered anything like Jevil. "Do you like getting hurt?" Goofy asked Jevil.

The being continued to smile as he danced around the group. "Pain and suffering are what people find enjoyment in. When was the last time you hurt something and didn't find it amusing?" It was unclear whom Jevil was talking to exactly as he spoke. "You might as well find amusement in the pain happening to yourself, especially if you take delight in the pain of anything living. But are we sure any of us are truly living in the first place, even though many have seen us." it was still unclear whom Jevil was talking to.

Sora waited for Jevil to make a move, and for some reason he had a flashback to when he destroyed Demyx. I have to get past this guy for attacking citizens and defeat the 13 seekers, he thought.

But…I should at least try to reason with them if I can….

Regardless Jevil began to sing again while the heroes acted on impluse. "Your Heart holds a tune, so you know this tune? Do you know the power that it holds, is even your power? Are your choices even up to you?" He's began to fire a barrage of bombs from above which fired multiple magic projectiles upon hitting the ground. The group narrowly dodged the projectiles shaped like the symbols on game cards, "the keys fought to control Lux, beware the Gazing Eye of Luxu!" The heroes were puzzled by what Jevil was talking about.

Donald was angered and used an aero spell against Jevil. Strangely Jevil just spun around in the wind and completely enjoyed it. "He's got some screws loose."

Jevil laughed a bit, "I enjoyed feeling like I was a Gyro." He then began to sing as the carousel picked up speed. "Now that we're finally free! The worlds will spin and terrorize as they hypnotize those trapped within. Chaos, Chaos shall reign once again. Do you understand that mortal sins are the reason why, we simply cannot stop everything that has begun? So, let us just have this moment to have so much fun!" Jevil was hit by aero spells from Sora and Donald. "Metamorphosis." He said as he suddenly transformed himself into a scythe. "Hahaha! Let us make the Devilsknife!" The scythe suddenly broke apart into four different scythes and they began chasing everyone in circles.

One of the scythes even chased after Jiminy Cricket. "Jeepers!" Jiminy cried as he barely dodged the attack.

The attack hit the trio, caused some pain but didn't deal any fatal blows. "The air crackles with Freedom, it smells like Chaos. Diamonds, Hearts, I can do anything!" He fired more magic projectiles shaped like the objects he described.

Goofy guarded Sora from a blow. "I wonder why the air magic didn't make his head act funny?" The trio began to wonder how strong the Jevil really was.

Sora then activated Blazzard Blades when the claws can transform into icicle-like weapons attached to Sora's wrists and feet. While in this stage, Sora skates along the ground. When attacking, he unleashes fast-paced Blizzard-based melee attacks, with a combo finisher that kicks to generate icicles from the ground.

"We're all created just to die for amusement! So, we might as well enjoy ourselves." It was unclear if Jevil was talking to Goofy or not.

Donald shot a few fireballs. "Oh yeah?!"

Jevil laughed maniacally as he was set ablaze. "Don't worry my fellow sinners. There is much Chaos here as the world spins around." Jevil claimed.

"How do you know so much about the world if you haven't gone outside? There's more to life than just chaos" Sora pointed out.

Laughter returned as Jevil answered. "You don't know do you? Chaos is the order of the universe. There was Chaos before there was Order. And Order is the Chaos that caused tension with the Order that is Chaos, Chaos! Chaos! Chaos! Ahahahaha!" Jevil danced around the group while he shot more white heart shaped magic projectiles. "I've been around many places. Yes. I'm running inside of many minds while we play our game together." He danced while firing more magic bombs that fired a bunch of projectiles.

Sora activated Frozen Crescents (This keyblade's shotlock) which has Sora perform a series of lightning-fast slashes with the Blizzard Blades on Jevil just as his keyblade was ready for the finisher.

"And does this game have an ending?!" Sora' cried as he did the finishing move: He stomped the ground and creates a large snowflake-shaped patch of ice. A tall ice structure begins erupting from that patch as Sora dances and ascends it, before striking it from the top and causing it to collapse and damage surrounding enemies or in Jevil's case, crashed on to of him.

Jevil got hit and his head went flying around before the jack-in-a-box like spring pulled it back. He also laughed, "nobody will win the game. I have a lot of energy! Chaos! Chaos! ahHaha!" He fired more diamond shaped magical projectiles.

Sora switched his keyblade to the favourite deputy form and kept fighting.

Donald made his usual angry noises.

"Make it stop!" He cried.

"Mortal Sins are the reason why we cannot stop what has begun." Jevil laughed as he danced around Donald.

"Mortal sins..." Sora pondered.

Goofy, having had enough of this, put his shield down.

"I say uncle. Now stop attacking" he stated with a stern look.

He pretended to act tired, "you guys are really tiring me out..." Jevil simply transformed into a scythe. "Kidding! Here's my Final Chaos!" The arena grew to fill the whole screen, wait screen? And then giant versions of the Devilsknife aka scythe fell from the top of the screen, dealing damage if touched. If they touch the ground, they created a pillar of white light that may also damage the party members. Wait what?

The trio used Goofy's shield as a barrier from the impact.

They had the glide (Sora had to) in order to avoid damage.

The Devilsknives appear randomly along the screen until the party members survived long enough, then a set pattern going from the edges of the screen in had them fall to damage the party's HP? Then another fell down the dead-centre, followed by some more around the edges, and a final giant Devilsknife that filled the screen began to fall from the sky and it didn't hit, thus the attack ended.

Jevil danced around the group. "We're having plenty of fun." He then began to sing again while his magical projectiles floated around him like a barrier with only one opening. "Mortal Sins are the reason why, we can't stop what has begun, so we might as well have so much fun." The group expected him to attack, but he just kept singing and dancing. "When your light is running low. The Shadows start to grow. The world's that you know, but away their afterglow!" His magical projectiles began to slowly fade as if it was growing darker. A World shaped like a town that the group never saw before was in the skies, it seemed like Daybreak was beginning with the world, even though light was fading. "There's a Light inside your Heart slowly shrinking in the dirt." His projectiles began to twinkle like stars that were being consumed by the Darkness. "From the truth deep down, you know. And yet darker you'll go." Suddenly everything turned black, like the dark realms within the final form of Xehanort's Heartless from the first adventure.

"Really? We had this lesson two years ago " Goofy pointed out.

Sora sighed.

"Even in the 'deepest darkness, there's a light that never goes out'" he quoted.

His keyblade shot light at the darkness and probably the background of Twilight Town.

"Jevil or whatever your name is, you are now boring me with repeated lessons. Get to the POINT!" Sora demanded.

He has at one bar of HP (health points) and activated his rage form as he got angry.

This form is when his rage takes form and controls him.

Sora's skin and hair became ink black, his eyes now yellow with a red glow, and his clothes became black with blue and grey glowing accents and patterns similar to Anti Form, leaving behind trails of dark red flames in his wake when he moved.

It restored his health and allowed him to teleport to avoid attacks and got rapid, multi-hitting strikes combos with reckless abandon at Jevil teleporting to and around him before he could react.

He moved at an increased speed from before, could guard with a dark Barrier and phase in and out of visibility with his dodges.

Whenever Sora activated risk mode, Donald and Goofy made sure he didn't die even with the moogle coin in standby.

Risk mode sacrificed part of his heart (and HP) to power up his attacks indicated by a pink wisp following Sora around, representing the pieces of his heart as well as the amount of times the command has been used.

Everything suddenly went black, and then light came back as if nothing changed at all. Jevil danced but this time there were several after images of him as he danced around, and it sounded like he had a second voice speaking so fast it couldn't be heard.

However, the song of Jevil ended with the lyrics. "Don't you see?! Your world is a fantasy! This world is a fantasy! The worlds are a fantasy." He seemed to go a bit faster. " and the best place you can hope to hide is within Insanity!" Jevil laughed oddly. "Weehehehehehehe! Your worlds are a fantasy." Suddenly there was a bright glimpse of a world that Sora alone saw.

Suddenly the carousel began to go slower. "Wind!" Donald hit Jevil with an Aero spell.

Jevil laughed and then stopped dancing. "Whoa... Such fun. You used violent and non-violent fun." He said as Sora's Gummiphone suddenly was full of pictures of Jevil in poses. "If we get one nice photo of your victory. I'll give you prizes to take to the new Fun." Jevil laughed a little.

After Risk mode was used three times, Sora attacked wildly around himself creating multiple dark spheres, before bursting them and inflicting heavy damage before reverting.

Sora reverted to his regular appearance and got even MORE annoyed.

"I hope you didn't erase the 30 lucky emblems I took a picture of on there" he warned the crazy jester.

Goofy sighed and used the Gummiphone to take a picture again.

Jevil laughed, "Of course not. They are needed to see the secrets of the end." Strangely the entire group appeared in the photo that Goofy took. "Such fun deserves more fun. I will give you two pieces of myself. The Jeviltail armour and the Devilsknive. Give them to your hehe... Hedgehog ahaha... He'll use them to engage in marvellous Fun at the end of the road." Jevil seemed like he was calming down. "I'll sleep for 100 years when this is all over. Rather this version of me will while the others enjoy fun inside the minds of the players." He once again didn't seem to make total sense.

The trio were puzzled as Jevil began to go to sleep and everyone else unfroze around them.

Jevil gave one final message. "Fun is Infinite. Majin." Suddenly it sounded like there were a series of laughs that Green knew. A couple messages appeared. "You got the Jeviltail. Jevilstail gives +2 AT, DF and Magic. You got the Devilsknife. It gives +5AT, +4 Magic, Buster TP DOWN, and is actually a scythe-ax hybrid that has been turned into a Keyblade Chain... Whatever that means."

The masked hedgehog looked at the group. "What the? What happened?"

"Um I think he gave you his armour, Green" Donald pointed out.

"Hmm...I'm glad you're ok. Jevil's armour..." he trailed off before sighing.

"I'm glad you're alright after facing Jevil. It must have been hectic. We have to go to the next world, do you want to get some extra food for the next battle?" Green asked.

"Go find Grace. We'll see ya soon" Goofy reassured him.

Grace was still unaware of the fight with Jevil as she had been on the clock tower hanging out with Pence. She went back down to continue the search for Green.

So, before Green left Twilight Town, he went to check on Scrooge McDuck. At the Bistro he met Remy the Little Chef, and most people were surprised that he understood the rodent. "Blimey! How can ya speak rodent?" The elderly duck asked as he observed the two conversing.

"I am fluent in most animal languages. We Mobians typically learn at an early age how to communicate with sentient critters in their language. Princess Sally taught me long ago." Remy nodded to Green as he explained his unique ability.

The old duck scratched his top hat. "Bless me bagpipes lad. You're a natural linguist." Scrooge was truly impressed with this ability. In the distant past, Green would usually speak in a language of another culture in order to help Scrooge out on their adventures, but this was the very first time that he heard Green speak with an animal as if it was completely natural.

The hedgehog bowed right as Sora, Donald and Goofy arrived to cook some food for their journeys. "Uncle Scrooge." Donald said to his relative.

"Hello lads. Been a while since ya stopped by." The duck grinned because he knew that Little Chef could use Sora's skills to help create delicious meals at the Bistro.

The trio looked wore out from some kind of a battle. Granted Donald healed everyone at this point, but they still looked exhausted from their endeavours. "We could use a break after our last battle." Goofy said as he sat down in one of the empty chairs of a nearby table.

Once the trio got comfortable, Uncle Scrooge talked with them. "Aye, what happened to ya?" Uncle Scrooge asked.

Sora took a moment to think. "Well... It all started when we got this strange photo sent to us." Sora got out the Gummiphone and showed the photo. "The town's Disciplinary Committee was attacked by some guy named Jevil. We fought Jevil... Only he considered the whole thing to be a game... The odd little guy gave us items that we gave to Green over here."

Uncle Scrooge thought deeply for a moment. "Was he from another world?" The trio nodded.

"Interesting, not too long ago a different visitor from another world showed up in town. A very old man that set up a temporary shop here." Sora and the others were interested.

Olette showed up to talk with Sora. "Sora. We've got to head to The Mansion."

"Is this other visitor in the mansion?" Sora pondered.

She nodded and smiled to her friend. "This sweet old man showed up. He wanted to rest in The Mansion, so we offered him a room. Strangely he wanted to be in the room with the broken chandelier and tables." She looked like she was ready to take the group to The Mansion.

Green began walking into the Bistro. "Ahem. Little Chef and I will cook up some meals. We need to recover our strength, I'm sure our visitor would appreciate a welcoming meal. The kind that says welcome to the town." He then looked at Little Chef and began speaking to him in rodent. "Hey Remy. What do you recommend we fix?"

"A banana soufflé " Remy replied (this is what Green heard) .

Green grinned.

The hedgehog got to work with Remy making the delicious food. After several minutes went by they put the food into to-go boxes and safely stored it away. "Thanks Remy." Green said in rodent.

Remy gave him a thumbs up.

"Let's see if our new guest likes it" Green stated, excitingly.

Sora and the others travelled to the Old Mansion. It was tricky fighting Heartless in the woods, but it wasn't anything that couldn't be handled by the team. Eventually they reached the entrance of the mansion.

They went inside to the foyer, the room that was a mess and found a purple humanoid cat.

The cat wore an old brown outfit and had a single button for an eyeball. He had a very welcoming smile on his face. He sat in one of the chairs, and behind him was a small tent with various items. "Olette, you've returned." He spoke in a very calm tone of voice.

"Hello Seam" Olette said, warmly.

His name Seam was pronounced Shawm (very similar to Sean being Shawn).

"I see you've brought some visitors into the mansion." He brought out an old lantern with a candle inside of it.

"Oh Er...I'm Sora, this is Donald and Goofy " Sora said, hurriedly.

Green nodded to Seam. "Good to see you again my old friend."

The eyeball of the old cat spun around. "Good to see you again, Green. I see you've been well." The group was surprised by this.

"Wait you know him too? Do you know everyone?" Sora asked.

The hedgehog shrugged. "Let's just say I've ran around plenty of worlds for the fun of it." He winked.

"Wow, you must be a traveller like the king and Scrooge" Goofy pointed out.

"Um we met Jevil the last time we were here, did you know him?" Sora asked.

Green nodded "Seam and I have travelled to many places in our days." The hedgehog said as he gave the dessert to Seam.

The old cat smiled at the name Jevil. "Jevil... Now that's a name I haven't heard in a long time. He and I go back a long way." Seam said as he looked up, and he seemed like he closed his eyes for a moment though it was honestly hard to tell.

"He um kept saying weird stuff including a 'fourth wall' and a 'screen'. Did something happen to him?" Goofy questioned while scratching his head.

Seam seemed to keep his iconic smile on his face as he talked. "Long ago in our world, Jevil and I were the closest of friends. He was the Court Jester and I the Royal Magician." He began to think for a moment.

"Something must have happened for you to end up here" Goofy noted.

Seam thought for a moment. "Perhaps you'd like to know more about my time with Jevil?"

"Yes, that would help a lot" Donald said, nodding.

Seam thought back to long ago. "Things became different one day when Jevil started acting weird. He began saying things that made no sense, yet they made sense at the same time." He sounded a tad woeful as he explained something big. "Ultimately I had no choice but to lock up Jevil for our king. Strangely Jevil seemed to prefer being locked up, and made claims that he was truly free. Over all he seemed happier in the dungeon." He could that the others were surprised to hear that he had to lock up his friend Jevil.

"Do you miss him?" Sora asked, softly.

"Naturally. Especially since I was forced to lock him up in the first place, but rather than dwell on what I've done. I have chosen to take a slow path of healing." Seam looked over at his lantern that lit the room. Although it was a welcomed source of Light it gave off a feeling that there was joy struggling through sorrow that was forced upon it. Regardless the lantern light seemed to make a calming kind of music as it flickered in the light. "Friends come and go in life, yet they always find a way to return." He looked at the Jeviltail piece of armour. "It would seem that you've played his games."

"We...kinda had to. In order to leave" Sora said hesitantly.

Seam wasn't bothered at all. "Not at all, for you see Jevil came to view our world and every other world as a gigantic game. All of us were participating in the game, and he'd play with people at random..." Seam was lost in his train of thought. "Strangely he began acting weird when he met a stranger, and at some point, when I began travelling to other worlds... Jevil began visiting many worlds, but how he was able to do so I'm not sure..." He was lost in thought for a moment.

Goofy thought for a moment while scratching his hat. "You said Jevil was locked up. Hmm... We actually fought Jevil after he made a gate appear that needed keys to open."

Seam seemed surprised. "I wonder how he could do that?" He began to think. "I miss playing games with Jevil like the old days. Thinking back on these memories has warmed my Heart..." He seemed like he closed his eyes while smiling.

Green smiled.

"Nostalgia for the past is a powerful thing " he pointed out.

"Oh Seam, we have a gift for you at the bistro if you're interested" Donald added.

The old man seemed a bit surprised. "Really? Perhaps I should see what it is." He got up to follow them.

"Ok Green, take the lead" Olette said with a smile.

The green hedgehog led them back to town through the underground tunnel and straight to the bistro.

Grace found the bistro just as Green got back.

"Green, I finally foud you!" Grace exclaimed as she gave him a big hug.

"Ah you're back!" Scrooge exclaimed.

"Our guest has come with us. Can you get out the surprise?" Green asked, quickly.

Scrooge nodded.

About 10 minutes later, he came out with a white box and after Seam found a seat, Scrooge showed him the contents.

Seam smiled. "I have to say that I haven't received a welcome like this since the old days." He said as he looked at the gift.

He saw the banana soufflé neatly decorated with whipped cream.

"Thank you for this lovely gift. Is it ok if I share some of it?" Seam asked.

Green nodded to his old friend. "Naturally yes."

Seam smiled.

"So, you three defeated Jevil?" Seam asked Sora, Donald, and Goofy.

"Um yes, although he may have influenced us somehow" Goofy noted.

Seam thought about something he was told by Jevil the last time they ever talked. "I remember a message he told me to give to whoever won one of his games." The old man seemed a bit serious as he talked. "Jevil was merely a test. There are beings out there far more powerful than he ever was. A pure Light that willingly choose the Darkness once shall return to it."

The group wondered if Jevil's message was somehow connected to Sora or Master Xehanort. There was also the mystery of who, or what could possibly be stronger than a being that did what Jevil could do.

"Meddlers shouldn't interfere with the Canon. The Canon was meant to be untouched. Because a jungle life that was meant to die was spared there shall be great suffering in the path ahead, you cannot return to the World where that life has gone on peacefully."

"Sounds like Tarzan's World." Green whispered to Grace.

Grace was remembering a big secret about Deep Jungle that was a major difference from The Source. "You don't think Jevil foresaw tragedy coming because..." Grace whispered and wondered about the Gorillas from Deep Jungle.

Seam then ended his message from Jevil. "Though you are heroes on the ruins of the First World, you will soon realize the futility of everything you've worked to make. Childhood ends, and True Reality wins." The group was silent for a brief moment. "Hahahahaha! I'm not sure what all of it means, but I will make you kids an offer." Seam joked a little as he made his offer. "When The World ends, and you've reached the end of your journey. Come back to see me in The Mansion, and we'll have a cup of tea. We'll toast to the end of The World." Seam was using some dark humour to try and lighten the mood.

"Um alright. Tea with a new friend would be nice " Grace pointed out with a smile.

"Thanks, Seam. We have to get going now, right Sora?" Green asked.

"Right. I may not know how the final battle will turn out, but we'll try to come and visit when we can" Sora promised.

"Good luck everyone" Seam waved.

However, the Gummi Ship's next stop wasn't able to sync to the World jumpers.

So, Grace and Green ended up in a different world from the trio this time.

Seam returned to the Abandoned Mansion after his new friends left. He sat at his shop desk while looking at the lantern with the small candle light. "Hopefully they can all pull through and prove to the worlds that Evil can't win."

-End of secret boss section-

After a long journey through the ocean between, The gummi ship approached a sphere world with a totem pole, a park and a mountain surrounded by a forest.

This world was located in the realm between because it was both in the realm of light and connected to outside the kingdom hearts universe making it one of the few worlds to connect the two together.

The Gummi Ship landed in the unfamiliar but colourful city of Tarabiscoville, home of young heroes.

The world name was Tarabiscoville and in a typical Kingdom hearts fashion, a owl sound was heard as said world name appeared in the same font as the logo for '_PJ Masks_'.

Sora, Donald and Goofy did some exploring when they stumbled across a giant totem pole in the park.

"Why do you think we landed here?" Donald asked.

"Hmmm…maybe whoever lives here needs our help" Sora suggested.

It was currently night time, around 7pm in France's timezone.

They heard the laughter of a young male from the far left and ran to investigate.

In one of the streets, about 25 shadow heartless and nobodies were ganging up on a trio of children who were fighting for their lives.

One was in green with a lizard tail, the other in red with owl wings and the last in blue with cat ears and tail.

The one who had laughed with in a white lab coat with googles and black hair with a white streak.

"How did you find these creatures, Romeo?!" The one in red demanded.

"I made a new friend, he's trying to find a pure heart candidate" Romeo stated.

A second voice laughed, this time familiar to Sora.

"That's right, kiddos. I'm here to see if you have a new pure of heart" the voice said as Xigbar came out of the shadows.

"Who are you?" the one in blue asked.

"Name's Xigbar, kid. I take it you're these 'PJ Masks' Romeo informed me of" Xigbar questioned.

"That's right and we want you out of our city!" the one in red cried.

"But Owlette…shouldn't we hear him out first?" The one in green stated.

Owlette (the one in red) sighed.

"Alright, Gekko. Xigbar, state your business" Owlette ordered.

"I heard there was potential in this world and the two I need to check on is someone called Anyu and 'Greg'" Xigbar revealed.

"What?!" Gekko cried.

"Wait, Gekko. We still don't know how to get ruin of these things!" The one in blue cried.

The heartless and nobodies forced them to the ground until they were helpless to fight back.

"Catboy, do you think PJ Robot knows anything?" Gekko suggested quickly.

On their comms, PJ Robot made a negative sound.

"We're doomed!" Catboy remarked, worriedly.

"That's it, we need to help" Sora urged.

Sora raced to the children and used his keyblade to take out the enemies.

"So, you're here too, this just got more interesting. Romeo, get that robot to find this 'Anyu'. I'll find 'Greg'." Xigbar ordered.

Romeo sighed.

"Fine, come on Robot. Time to force Night Ninja to let me into Mystery Mountain" Romeo stated.

His green robot trailed behind him as he left.

"Can you teach us how to find those creatures please?" Gekko begged.

"Sure. I'm Sora, this is Donald and Goofy. Um…We're heroes too but from Far Away" Sora explained.

"Pleased to meet you, I'm Owlette and this is Gekko and Catboy. We're the PJ Masks. This isn't the first time we've had visitors from outside our….'world', two years ago we befriended a cat from another world as well" Owlette smiled.

"We're known as the 'Keyblade hero 3' where we go from" Sora lied quickly.

"Ooo! That sounds awesome!" Catboy exclaimed.

Donald pulled Sora away from the children to talk in private.

"Aren't you supposed to wait till we're at San Fransokyo to say that?" he whispered.

"Yeah, we're like breaking the er…filled wall?" Goofy suggested.

"It's 4th wall, Goofy….Wait how DO I know that?" Donald pondered.

"It must be what that Jevil guy was doing. Either way, it sounds better to say it now for the children's sake. I can still say it in San Fransokyo later to avoid suspicion" Sora reassured them.

They went back to the young hero trio.

"We'll help you get better at fighting heartless and nobodies" Sora reassured them.

So as Sora worked with Catboy's strip, Goofy with Gekko's shields and Donald with Owlette's feathers and shield, Xigbar was looking around the whole city for Greg.

Romeo on the other hand, got Night Ninja, a young boy in a blue with stars suit, to show Robot the hand movements to access Mystery Mountain through a portal in one of the alleyways.

The ritual involves multiple hand movements, ending withdrawing the infinity symbol in the air.

Mystery Mountain was surrounded by a bamboo forest. It contained a pagoda on top, and various ornaments, all of which resemble ancient Japanese or Chinese architecture. The stairs leading up from the forest to Mystery Mountain are lit by lanterns.

There was a volcano nearby that had become a splatcano when Night Ninja used a ritual to create a red sticky substance known as 'Sticky Splat'. It still had red stuff on it that had long since harden from that event.

The Pagoda contained the Ring of Ninjability, a ring that would give the bearer three times the power and a giant bowler to chase away discord intruders. Several booby traps were in place to protect the ring, including a coded lock on the door, dragon tongues and trapdoors.

Within the Pagoda itself past the traps was a young girl with tan skin, black hair in two buns and brown eyes wearing a red-and-yellow samurai outfit, helmet and red-and-yellow bracelets with a bamboo staff and her eyes closed.

She was physical 9 years old and had a animal form like the other dragon masters.

She had been the newest guardian to Mystery Mountain, due to her family once knowing the Ninjalinos' clan, Night Ninja's group of figures in purple ninja suits with purple eyes that only he can understand and part of a long line of Dragon Masters, many years ago.

Her name was An-Yu.

As soon as Romeo and his robot set foot in Mystery Mountain, her eyes opened.

"This better be worth it to take over the world" Romeo muttered under his breath.

_I at least hope I get to damage that blasted crystal statue. That would affect the PJ Masks greatly!_ He thought cunningly to himself.

He had started to get more careful with his plans and tactics over the last two years, this new alliance was supposed to help increase his confidence.

His parents had even noticed an increase in cockiness as he had gotten older.

"Who goes there?!" a female voice cried.

"I am Romeo, I seek to find a person with a pure heart. Is that you?" Romeo asked, in his best friendly voice.

"And how can you even test if I am that person, Romeo the trespasser?" The voice questioned.

"Give me your name first!" Romeo demanded.

"It's Anyu" came the reply.

"Well Anyu, I've been told that people with pure hearts can sense darkness and keep said darkness away. Sometime even using light to bring back a person's appearance" Romeo stated.

An-Yu raised her staff.

"It's not me. I don't sense anything but your cowardness" She revealed bitterly.

"Me, a coward?! I have created genius inventions but those pesky… wait you had me monologuing" Romeo realised.

"Leave, scientist. You are not needed here" An-Yu said in a stern voice.

Romeo whistled.

Firefly joined his side since they were using the location as research place.

Firefly was a young villain with Spiky pink hair and pink eyes wearing black costume and mask with a bright aqua lines and violet glasses with white-green horns with summon-able pink wings and the ability to blast light energy from the chest and hands.

Firefly was female underneath the mask but only used they pronouns at night.

"How come I've never seen you before?" Anyu asked, suspiciously.

"You seem to always be out of sight, little keeper. I managed to find whatever I could on this place. Your family were keepers, right? Before the Ninjalinos took over a while back as a training ground. You were once friends with them when they lived elsewhere 1000 years before Night Ninja's grandfather discovered them and brought them to Mystery Mountain causing your family to move out, but you moved back without anyone noticing and you're the only one left. Am I right?" Firefly asked.

"Almost, my family allowed me to be the guardian of this place in secret, but they never came back. They could be dead by now. And Night Ninja unintentionally freed me from my 1000 year prison 7 months ago. Also, if you cross me, you'll get a beating" An-Yu threatened.

Firefly smiled.

"Bring it on!" They challenged.

Anyu got into a ready stance.

Firefly adjusted their googles and braced for sudden movements.

An-Yu rushed towards her opponent but Firefly sidestepped to the left and blasted her with neon light energy.

An-Yu used her skills to try to hit Firefly but Firefly summoned the pink wings to dodge almost every hit.

"How are you so fast?" Anyu asked, desperately.

"Experience" Firefly replied.

"Just a second, as much as I'd LOVE to see you two beat the ham out of each other, what about finding the PURE HEART?!" Romeo reminded them.

"That's your problem, Romeo" Firefly said, coldly.

An old accomplice of the PJ Masks with a top hat mask and cane watched from a distance as Romeo left in fury at not finding the right candidate.

The figure ran off back to the city to observe the heroes from afar.

Back in the city, the young heroes were slowly getting the hang of fighting heartless with extra practise.

"So, children, do you have any extra help with missions sometimes like how I meet new friends on my journeys?" Sora asked.

"Well two years ago, we had an ally with armadillo-powers called Armadylan but….he became a villain. We also met Snow leopard, but he only comes to help when really needed. Then about a year ago, we befriended a thief and helped him become good. Almost lost him for good too…" Gekko began.

"Wait what happened exactly?" Goofy asked.

"Well… towards the end of last year, Capitaine Lupin chased after a shadow villain called Masque Ombre into a shadow portal. You see, he had tried to kill her using our robot friend, PJ Robot so she retreated but we still don't know where she went. Our friend did manage to get a tracking device on her, but we had no clue how to get him back…." Gekko began.

_-About 3 days ago-_

_The PJ Masks visited the statue that had been made in honour of Captiane Lupin a few weeks after he had went missing._

_Cameron had been unhappy because his bunny totem bracelet had been stolen the previous night._

_When the trio went out to investigate that night, they found the wolfys (a trio of 8 year olds that were were-wolves at night), Night Ninja and Romeo with stolen treasures from the Lupin household._

_Aisha, Cameron's sister in her squirrel outfit had done her best to help stop them and find out who stole the bunny bracelet._

_Romeo had a device that was shaped like a guitar called the Captain Hardrock playing loud music to try to wake up everyone while the wolfys had a clock-looking device called the Timebreaker in a different part of the city._

_Although Catboy used the cat roar on the cat car to counter it._

_"This is my guitar now and it will help me take over the world" Romeo stated._

_"It's not yours so give it back!" Owlette demanded._

_"Your little friend isn't here to help you this time. Get them, Robot" Romeo ordered._

_Suddenly, a card was thrown in Romeo's direction from a barely visible blue portal._

_-**The tune of Kaitou Sentai Lupinranger VS Keisatsu Sentai Patranger Soundtrack 12 played in the background-**_

_He picked it up while shaking._

_"'Thanks for taking care of my treasure but now give it back. Captaine Lupin'?!" he read._

_They all saw a masked figure on the roof nearby._

_"What if he's a ghost?" Gekko wondered, worriedly._

_The figure jumped down._

_"I assure you I'm not a ghost." Their friend stated._

_He got out a special gun (The same one he had on him when he went after the shadow Villain) called the Reverser._

_"Give back the treasure or you and your robot become good guys" Capitaine Lupin threatened._

_"Don't you there, you cruel thief!" Romeo cried._

_So, Robot was blasted as a warning and complied to give the treasure back._

_Then Robot was returned to normal and the pair retreated._

_"Wow, you're back. We've really missed you" Catboy admitted as they all hugged him._

_"So am I. Let's just say, I had help from a friend in a blue and red-looking spider suit with a watch device" Capitaine Lupin stated._

_"Say you're in your thief outfit still, does this mean…" Gekko trailed off._

_"Yes, our rivalry is back but I'll still be your friend in the daytime" The young thief promised._

_"After all, I have to retrieve everything those pesky villians stole too" He added._

_"You're on" Catboy said with a smile and offered his right hand._

_The young thief took it and they shook hands._

_From that point on, it was a race to retrieve all of the missing treasures that were left._

_Last night was the last time they had seen Capitaine Lupin._

_-End of flashback-_

"Wow, do you think he could do something tonight?" Donald asked.

"Well you are from another world like Patch, he could get desperate" Owlette warned.

Xigbar smiled.

_I better use him to my advantage too_ He thought.

He found Captain Lupin on the roof watching the heroes.

"Who are you, stranger?" He asked, wearily while raising his cane.

"I'm a friendly, kiddo. Take it easy, name's Xigbar" Xigbar said, carefully.

"At night, we got by codenames only. So, call me Capitaine Lupin" The young thief stated.

"Do you wish to go after your archenemy?" Xigbar asked in a 'friendly' voice.

"Wait, you know where Masque Ombre is?" the young thief questioned.

"No but I know how you go after her" Xigbar replied with his classic smile.

"Go on" There was intense intrigue in the boy's eyes.

"Well, I know Sora and his friends. They have a ship. Take the ship and you'll have your transport" Xigbar explained.

"It's perfect. Thank you" Capitaine Lupin said, honourably.

"Just helping the young ones, it's no big deal" Xigbar said while continually grinning.

The young thief spied the gummi ship near the museum about 3 miles from the park.

He rushed off to get to it.

_Distraction 1 is in motion, now to test the boy_ Xigbar thought.

He then headed to the totem pole, using a corridor of darkness to get inside unnoticed.

PJ Robot, an egg-shaped robot with the trio's main colours, was shocked by the breach in security.

"You're going to tell me where to find this Greg" Xigbar stated, coldly.

PJ Robot tried to escape but Xigbar blasted him with his rifle.

He grabbed the innocent robot and forced him to use the PJ Picture player (a holographic computer with a scanner, map and cameras showing areas outside) to identify Greg.

In about less than 5 seconds, two pictures came up: Greg and Gekko with the word 'Hero identified'.

Xigbar smiled.

"Now I can test him. Thank you, robot, for your 'co-operation'" He said in a joking fashion as he used the corridor of darkness to get back to the heroes, leaving PJ Robot in defeat.

-Meanwhile-

Another figure, this time in purple with a bat theme, observed from afar.

"Hey! Get away from our ship!" Donald cried.

"Capitaine Lupin, Please. don't steal their ship. It's their only mode of travel!" Owlette pleaded.

"Really? So, you're just like her from another world. Then you can help me travel to other worlds like you do. I MUST find Masque Ombre and defeat her!" Capitaine Lupin demanded.

"You're not even meant to know about other worlds…. I'm sorry, I can't" Sora admitted.

"Wait…that guy has a black coat… Did he travel to other worlds too?" the young thief asked.

Donald looked at Goofy with worry.

"Yes… but without a black coat or gummi ship, you'll get destroyed in the darkness!" Sora warned.

After being equally matched in a draw with Firefly, An-Yu had followed Romeo to see how the city had been doing.

She was immediately curious by the heroes below from the roof of one of the close by buildings as they faced Capitaine Lupin.

Xigbar appeared beside her a second later and summoned more heartless to test Gekko (AKA Greg).

Although Owlette, Catboy, Capitaine Lupin, Sora, Donald and Goofy held them off with different combo attacks, Gekko was almost overwhelmed by them.

A bright green aura glowed on his eyes and body pushing away the heartless.

"My Pondweed power…it's back?! Wooo!" Gekko cried.

"So, he really IS a pure heart" Xigbar muttered to himself.

"You there, are you friend or foe?" An-Yu asked, with suspicion.

"Unfortunately, you don't interest me, little one" Xigbar was very cold when he said this.

He teleported to the heroes.

"Little Thief, if you help me with something, I can get you a black coat to use corridors of darkness" Xigbar offered.

Capitiane Lupin looked back at his hero rivals/friends before facing Xigbar.

"I'll do it. What do I do?" the young thief asked.

Xigbar quickly whispered it in his ear while leaning towards the young boy.

The young boy's eyes lit up.

Then he gave a devious grin.

"Um Capitaine Lupin, what are you doing?" Gekko asked, nervously as his friend began to approach him.

The young thief grabbed Gekko and gave him to Xigbar in special restraints resistant to his powers.

"Well done, kid. You kinda have to give into the darkness in order to use the method of travel I do but here. It will help anyway. You can come and help me with one more task to get that darkness though" Xigbar 'sweet-talked'.

"Fine but please teach me" Capitane Lupin pleaded.

Xigbar gave him the annoyed ok look to make him stop asking.

"Why?! What about us and school?" Catboy cried.

"I can work around that, see ya PJ Pests" their former friend said as he and Xigbar disappeared in a corridor of darkness with Gekko in hand.

"They really are serious about that back-up plan" Goofy said, worriedly.

"We need to hurry with getting the last guardians" Sora agreed.

"Sorry, Children. We have to go but we'll make sure your friend gets home safely" Donald promised.

"Here, it's something to help keep in contact" Owlette stated as she gave him a green communicator device and a keychain with their signal animal symbols.

"Thank you, Owlette" Sora said, gratefully.

The keyblade form Crystal Guardian had a green handle with a mixture of blue, green and red on the blade that lit up in shades of green, blue and pink to reflect the crystal statue. The material itself was exactly like the crystal statue. On impact of hitting things, it had the spirit animal images as the hit effects.

This keyblade activates the blizzard form due to its magic abilities: Gekko strength and camouflage, cat speed and reflexes, Owl flight, areo magic (the strong type) and the feather shield form.

The feather shield form increases defensive abilities.

The finishing attack was Night time Mayhem when the keyblade channelled the power of the three totem animals (Red owl, Green lizard and blue cat) along with moonbeams into a destructive blast as projections of the PJ Masks appeared beside him.

Rip from the Wolfy Kids came out of the shadows to confront the PJ Masks with a devious smile.

"Gekko has broken his promise by getting kidnapped. Do you wish to know the secrets he's withheld from you?" She asked.

"Secret?" Catboy said in confusion.

"He's the one that gave Luna Girl the luna crystal and a book that included the mega moon magnet and allowed Romeo access to your HQ " Rip revealed.

"He what?!" Catboy cried.

"That can't be right" Owlette whispered in disbelief.

"Well, it's true. The Spy-bot can prove it" Rip added.

Owlette fell to her knees.

"He's...a traitor..." she gasped.

Both Catboy and Owlette's eyes changed to purple for a brief second.

Catboy had a grave face.

"We can't tell anyone about this. When he gets back, we'll question him about his motives. For now, we work on a cover story" Catboy advised.

Owlette turned to Rip.

"You can go now" she said, coldly.

Rip kept smiling as she ran off.

"Phase 3 is complete, Romeo" She told him through Spy-bot.

"Excellent, that should keep them distracted for a while" Romeo said, evilly through Robot.

The older trio (Sora, Donald and Goofy) headed to their gummi ship just as Romeo snuck into the PJ Masks HQ (the totem) in an attempt to damage their crystal statue (the thing that connects their animal spirit guides to their powers and totem bracelets).

However, THAT tale is for another story.

In despair, the remaining two PJ Masks watched the Gummi ship fly away as they kept wondering how they'd break the news to Greg's dad in the morning, let alone the SCHOOL!

The purple bat figure ran off to tell her team mates what had occurred.

This time four pairs of yellow eyes hid in the shadows watching all the children from afar.

Anyu, on the other hand, stayed in the shadows to observe the heroes more before interacting with them to see if they were trustworthy…

-At the castle that never was-

Xigbar gave Capitaine Lupin a SPARE black coat that was slightly big on him for his next mission.

"Little one, you get to help two more allies deliver the captives to a safe place. Our informant Nova will contact her boss with a location point. While we wait, I'll teach you how to use the darkness" Xigbar stated.

The young thief smiled.

_My dream is coming true_ he thought.

-In the internet (In Ralph Breaks the internet) at the same time Sora was with the PJ Masks-

-Grace's point of view-

We arrived not in the place the Gummi ship was, instead it was within the giant hub that was the internet in Wreck-it Ralph's world.

Ralph and Vanellope had just visited the scambot Stanley to help them get money for the wheel needed to save 'Sugar Rush'. They were heading into the game called 'Slaughter race' when we had arrived in the Internet.

"I wonder why we didn't end up in the same world as Sora this time" I pondered.

"It's probably keep continuity. We can't always end up in the same world and it's very possible we didn't sync up with them in time" Green guessed.

Then he spotted Vanellope and Ralph.

We followed them to find a rundown city with a yellow-looking sky, violent dogs, sharks, explosions, different roads and other vehicles around.

The avatars used by real-life players were recognised by the username above their heads and static movement.

We watched from a safe distance as Shank, one of the NPC citizens of the game and her crew caught two players trying to steal her red car and had them burn alive, causing the players in real life to start their progress from scratch.

"Ralph, we need a distraction" Vanellope whispered.

So, Ralph proceeded to distract Shank and her friends so Vanellope could get into her shiny red car.

Vanellope drove the car to rescue Ralph had a heated (literally) chase with the NPCs led by Shank in another car.

When Vanellope thought she had lost her, Shank caught her off guard and her team cut the car off from the exit.

Green and I managed to take a safe path to the exit.

After Ralph explained their situation in tears, Shank stopped him.

"I admire your devotion to help a friend but you're going about it the wrong way" Shank began.

"So, we can keep the car?" Ralph asked.

"No, but there's other ways to make money fast" Shank explained as she geastured to a friend to get their phone out.

Butch Boy (I think that's his name) used a leafblower on Ralph.

"I'm gonna wretch it!" Ralph said in a wind-swept way.

They put the video on 'BuzzTube'.

"If you go to BuzzTube and see Yess, the head of that site, she can help you get famous to get the money in time" Shank advised.

"Thank you, Shank. If it ok if we race again sometime?" Vanellope asked.

"Sure, kid. You're a pretty cool racer yourself" Shank complemented.

When she saw Green and I, her eyes widened.

"Are you the green hedgehog, I'm supposed to help?" she wondered.

"I'm Green and this is my friend Grace. Are you ok?" Green asked.

"Um yes, it's just a few days ago I had this bizarre dream where a giant gold owl told me to help a green hedgehog because I'm on some special list. I didn't get any more information though" Shank revealed.

"Well, we'd be grateful if you could lend us a hand later?" I offered.

Shank nodded as we proceeded to follow Vanellope and Ralph to BuzzFeed.

Before we could get to BuzzFeed, I noticed a familiar figure in the crowd of NPCs.

I stopped Green with my right arm and nudged my head to the left.

Green slowly looked that way and gasped.

It was Demyx!

"They might target Vanellope…" I whispered.

We followed them inside as Ralph got to meet Yess and maybe, algorithms for BuzzTube.

Yesss was a blue/ Periwinkle woman with blue sunglasses and a feather scarf in her office with blue eyes.

After looking at what was popular, she helped Ralph 'copy' what's trending to get people's attention on order to get enough hearts for the Sugar Rush wheel.

Vanellope got to be a pop-up ad and was sent to 'Oh My Disney' where she ran into the Disney princesses ranging from Snow white all the way to Merida from Pixar.

With some encouragement from the other princesses, Vanellope tried to concentrate on water to let out how she really felt in song when Ralph notified her that he was getting the wheel.

A pair of yellow eyes watched Vanellope and the digital Disney Princesses in the shadows, sending a cold

Infinite was covering his mask with his organisation hood as he followed Ralph from a distance.

Demyx had his hood up while playing his sitar as he followed Vanellope while she did her whole song sequence and reached Slaughter Race.

"Green, I think it's best to split up for this mission" I advised in a whisper.

He nodded as he took care of keeping an eye on Vanellope while I kept an eye on Ralph.

When Ralph tried to call Vanellope again, he was on mute and accidently overheard Vanellope talking with Shank.

"I know it sounds crazy but the second I walked into this game, it felt like home" Vanellope admitted.

"How so?" Shank asked, curiously.

"Well, this place is unpredictable and dangerous. That's my dream. At home, I know every race track and Ralph's dream is to do the same thing every day" Vanellope explained.

"Something I wished I'd learnt years ago is that there's no rule that says best friends have to have the same dream" Shank pointed out.

"I guess you're right. You're very wise and a great friend, Shank. Thank you" Vanellope said, gratefully.

"People here say, 'Shank you'" Shank joked.

Vanellope laughed.

"After you go home and life gets back to normal, you can visit whenever you'd like" Shank offered.

"Thanks, but I wish this could be my normal. I can't go home now" Vanellope confessed.

Ralph dropped his device in sadness.

"Wow….that was a lot…" Spamley said.

"She's supposed to be my best friend. Maybe she's been brainwashed. I gotta get her out" Ralph said with growing anger.

Spamley stopped him.

"If you charge in there, she'll hold it against you" he warned.

Then Ralph got an idea.

"You know about virus right? Maybe you can find something to make the game crash or slow down" Ralph suggested.

Spamley took Ralph to an evaluator to reach the Darknet as Infinite stealthily followed in pursuit.

"Gord!" Spamley yelled.

Gord appeared out of nowhere beside Ralph to his shock.

Gord is short in stature, with pink skin, large eyes with black pupils, a small nose, long arms, and short legs. He wears a brown turtleneck sweater which covers half his face. Gord's arms (which are usually tucked close to his diminutive body) are extendable.

"Gord has dabbled in virus making but his cousin double-Dan is a master virus maker. Just don't look at his little brother, he's very self-conscious" Spamley warned.

From a distance, Infinte watched as Ralph asked Double Dan to make Slaughter Race 'boring and slow' and got out a insecurity virus called 'Arthur'.

Ralph was warned to not let it out of the game as it could hurt someone.

The virus was released into Slaughter race through one of the sewer openings and Infinite managed to grab it before it went off looking for insecurities.

He got out a secure box to capture the piece of Arthur inside and watched as Arthur scanned Vanellope after she thought she'd seen Ralph.

This forced the game to enable a reset and Vanellope had to get out or she'd be deleted.

Infinite teleported out of the game as Ralph rushed into Slaughter Race to rescue Vanellope from being deleted.

Ralph managed to find her in time and busted through the secured door before the reset countdown got to 0.

Demyx had used a corridor of darkness to escape back outside as well.

"Are you ok, kid?" Ralph with concern.

Vanellope managed to wake up.

"I'm sorry, Ralph. I messed up so bad" she said, tearfully.

"No, it's not your fault" alph looked visibly guiltly.

"But it's my fault, this happened because of my glitch and chasing my stupid dream! I should have stayed with you. I've ruined everything!" Vanellope cried.

She hugged Ralph in tears.

"I didn't mean for it to happen like this. It wasn't meant to be this bad" Ralph admitted, gulitly.

Vanellope stopped crying and looked up.

"You didn't mean for what to happen?"

"I may have sort put a HARMLESS virus in the game…." Ralph trailed off.

"A virus? You did this?" Vanellope asked in shock.

"I wouldn't have done anything if I hadn't heard you telling Shank you wanted to live in Slaughter race forever!" Ralph exclaimed.

"So, you were spying on me?!" Vanellope questioned.

"You're not exactly innocent here! You were going to abandon everyone in Sugar Rush!" Ralph cried.

"I'm one of 16 racers, they wouldn't miss me!" Vanellope remarked.

"What about me?!" Ralph pointed out.

"Why would I want to spend another SECOND with you after what you did?!" Vanellope cried.

She proceeded to take the candy medal that was made 6 years ago around Ralph's neck and threw it.

"No!" Ralph cried, desperately as he tried to grab it but it was already gone.

"Where are you going?" He asked.

"Anywhere you're not. Don't follow me" Vanellope said, angrily.

"Vanellope, please!"

Vanellope wasn't having it.

"A friend would NEVER do this. So, leave me alone!" she cried as she proceeded to leave.

Ralph became anxious as Arthur came out of Slaughter race.

It scanned Ralph at 100% insecure and spread it everywhere.

Ralph rushed down to the ground area and found the candy biscuit medal in two pieces.

Infinte and Demyx watched everything.

"Demyx, you go distract the girl. I'll give you signal to switch places and then the rest of the plan will go into action" Infinte instructed.

Demyx nodded.

Vanellope was walking on her own in the streets a Demyx caught up to her.

"Hey kid. Do you like music?" he asked.

Vanellope stared at him as her anger at Ralph began to simmer slightly.

"What kind?" She was focused on his instrument.

"This, little lady, is my sitar! It can even perform trick like this: Dance water dance!" the famous 'lazy' organisation member cried.

He played his sitar and conjured up water clones of himself dancing.

"That is pretty cool" Vanellope smiled.

Then she heard something from afar.

"Raph, I told you to go away" she stated.

A figure came out to reveal a red skinned Ralph clone.

"Friend?" it asked.

Then more began to come out of the shadows asking the same question.

"This is the part where we run" Demyx advised quickly as they ran to Knowsmore.

Meanwhile …

Infinte confronted Green and I in person.

"You know, this world is similar to the worlds known as '_The Grid'_,_ 'Space Paranoids and even 'The Datascape' _that I've hear about. It has so much potential… just like its princess" Infinte stated.

"What exactly are you doing here?" Green questioned.

"Waiting for the right moment" Infinte then chuckled.

"Yu have no clue, do you?" he continued staring at us.

"You're working with the 13, aren't you?" I questioned.

"What gave that way?" The masked jackal responded in a cold voice.

Then we heard screaming as loads of ralph clones rampaged the internet.

"I have to get ready for my big moment, bye" Infinte waved as he teleported away.

We ran towards the screaming just as a hover car flew past.

"I'll try to help Ralph. See you can help Vanellope when they land" Green advised.

I nodded.

_If Vanellope IS a new pure heart, she has to be protected no matter the cost_ I thought.

-Nazo's the mysterious Hedghog's scene-

While Ralph and Vanellope were in the hover car of Yess, Green jumped on to it while the Monstropolis music from the Door Vault (during the chase for the door) played. "I didn't anticipate seeing this." He said as the legion of Ralph clones were breaking areas of the Internet.

"I really don't like the fact this all happened because of me." Ralph said to Green. He knew that the hedgehog had the habit of coming and going, so he wasn't completely surprised to encounter the game character during an event full of chaos.

Vanellope was surprised a little. "Where have you been?"

Green took a good long look at everything going on. "Let's just say it feels like our troubles are Infinite at this point, but I am working hard to stop them." He saw the Ralph clones hit a website for pest extermination, and the damage they did caused every extermination company in the world to send out everyone to practically every home. It was utter chaos with absolutely no restrictions at all.

"Seeing how clingy and needy I can be really disturbs me..." Green patted Ralph on his right arm.

"I understand how you feel big guy. Sometimes you just want to hold onto the only person that matters so much that you can hardly think of life without them... It is especially hard when you have the line of work you have..." Green looked sad for a moment. He was thinking about the original Keyblade War, and how so much was lost because of it. He remembered the days when he played with Luxu (before the war). Because of his time travelling abilities he can do as Nazo, he was able to use his powers in the past to interact with Luxu, and he was one of the few beings in the Present that knew what happened to him and the Foretellers.

Green knew so many events and truths, but he also knew he simply couldn't tell anyone. He thought about his vow never to interfere with things unless an outside force such as Infinite threatened the Balance of the Worlds. "I think we're in trouble!" Vanellope said as the Ralph clones all began to fuse together into an unsettling giant gigantic red Ralph nicknamed 'Ralphzilla'.

"Friend!" The giant Ralph said in a manner similar to the Frankenstein Monster.

Green looked at the big guy. "Sora. Now would be a good time to meddle with stuff again." He jokingly said as he then looked around.

Ironically, they didn't turn up in that moment.

The massive Ralphzilla grabbed one of the buildings while he was looking for Vanellope. "This is not good." Ralph said as the giant tried to grabbed the hover car.

"Hey big guy! I'm a friend too!" Green said as he jumped off of the hover car, and across the buildings nearby. The giant didn't seem to bother with Green at all.

They were only a short distance from the anti-virus gate when the car was knocked into Pintrest.

Ralph used a pin from Pintrest as the ralph giant went after Vanellope.

Ralphzilla hit a building while Ralph and Green worked together to try and stop it. "I may have to use this power this once." Green said aloud as he used the Attraction Ride Summon in order to bring forth the Big Thunder Railroad Train.

The train took off zipping around the giant, Ralphzilla tried to grab the train, but he couldn't stop it. A few fireballs were shot from the train by Green as he used his fire magic, and then he used a water spell. Ralph did his best to keep Vanellope safe from Ralphzilla. "Vanellope!" He jumped out of the way of Ralphzilla as it swatted stuff.

Ralph spotted a Gmail search engine (as a literal train) and used it alongside Green's Attraction Summon. "Believe me when I say this big guy. This'll hurt me more than it'll hurt you." Green said.

They crashed it into the giant.

Ralph used a cube swing to rescue Vanellope and took her to safety.

Vanellope watched as Ralphzilla grabbed Ralph, and hit Green into a building. Green felt like his body got broken from the experience. A familiar sound was heard from a short distance.

"You never should've interfered with other people's lives. Now you'll just suffer, and watch how meaningless you were." A clone of Infinite said as it came out of a Corridor of Darkness.

The giant began to crush Ralph to death.

"Hey! Leave my friend alone you big brute!" Ralphzilla screamed in anger at Vanellope after she yelled at him. His eyes lit up with anger as he squeezed Ralph.

-end of scene-

"Please, let him go! I'll be your only friend forever. That's what you want right? Just let Ralph go" Vanellope begged as she glitched closer to the giant.

The giant stopped crushing Ralph as it held up Vanellope in its other hand.

-Fragment of Nazo's scene-

Green struggled to get up. "In the end you lose. Observe how so many troubled Hearts cling to a single Heart of Light." The Infinite clone took delight seeing Green suffer at the sight. "Funny how you came to this world looking for friends, you cling to so many in attempts to reach their Hearts. To think you thought you could save everyone, and so many more even if you kept secrets of your past. Both present and new. How many Hearts have you hurt getting here? How will everyone handle the truth that deep down you're a monster?" The Infinite Clone could tell Green struggled hearing this.

He wondered to himself. _Should I just leave them all alone? Should I just let people suffer in their own chaos and sins while I merely watch from the side-lines?_, Green wondered.

-End of fragment-

"That's what you wanted right?" she asked.

"Well it's not what I want!" Ralph cried.

"It's not right to hold a friend back from her dreams, you don't own her! That's not how friendship works. You need to let her go. Hey, You need to let her go. It's gonna hurt a little bit when you do….hell it will hurt a LOT but we're gonna be ok" he continued.

He then looked over at Vanellope.

"And we're gonna be ok, right kid?"

"Of course we are. Friends forever big guy; No matter what we say, or do and no matter the distance." Vanellope reassured him.

"No matter where she goes or where she lives, she's always gonna be our friend and we just have to trust her. Because that's what best friends do" Ralph admitted with a small smile.

The giant looked at Vanellope who was now smiling and put her down safely.

"I feel good about this" Ralph said, excitedly.

Then the ralph giant embraced being deleted by turning golden and vanishing.

"You fixed your insecurity!" Vanellope cried, happily.

Ralph was saved from falling to his death by the dinsye princesses making a dress for him and a kiss from Naveen woke him up.

He began to glow blue, symbolising that he was now connected to the pixel heartbreaker Sora possessed.

-Fragment of Nazo's scene-

The Infinite clone looked at Green. "See. Things settled without your interference." He said as the Internet Disney Princesses saved Ralph from falling. "I'm going to leave you here because regardless of reasons you deserve to be left alone. You deserve to be a lonely, and miserable creature for the things you've done. Even if you do regret doing any of them." The Infinite Clone walked backwards into a Corridor of Darkness.

Green watched as everyone was happy without him interfering. _Is he right? Should I give up on the goal my father gave me? Should I just leave them all alone? Am I better off being miserable, and lonely?_, He thought.

Then he wondered why Grace looked for him.

-End of scene-

I caught up to the others on the royal dream tower as the hover car landed again.

"Green, are you alright?" I asked.

He looked upset, even with his helmet hiding most of his face, I could tell.

"There are things you don't know about me that you would hate me for. Maybe I'm meant to be alone..." he trailed off.

"Green, you're my friend. You don't have to be alone. Did something happen?" I questioned.

He avoid eye contact.

"Um possibly" He replied, rather vaguely.

A flash of red teleported behind Yeees.

Infinite materialised and made his move and grabbed Vanellope with his right hand.

"Let her go!" Green cried.

Infinite laughed, menacingly.

He summoned his red and purple keyblade with the phantom ruby as its keychain.

Due to his strong heart and desire to continue using the phantom ruby, Infinite had gained a keyblade modelled after the phantom ruby.

"Come any closer and the kid gets slashed. This is your second warning, Guardians. Fail to find the other light guardians and every pure heart on our list gets kidnapped" Infinte warned.

Yess picked up Ralph and brought him to where Vanellope was.

"Leave her alone" he cried.

"Let them have their happy ending, Infinte" I stated.

Infinte stared coldly at me.

"Demyx, we going!" he called.

Demyx reappeared whlie playing his sitar to internet users.

"And I was just sarting to get a following…." He said, sadly.

"We will meet again at the fated land where light and dark clash" Infinite said as he vanished with Vanellope in to into a dark corridor.

Demyx waved as he too vanished.

"Where did she...? where are they taking her?" Ralph asked in distress.

"We're not sure but I promise we'll find a way to get her back" I stated.

Ralph sighed.

He gave me the medal keychain based on the gold medal from 'Hero's Duty'.

It belong to the Bad guy breaker keyblade modelled after 'Niceland' (Ralph's home) seen in _Union Cross._

"It will help on your quest. Please bring her home safe" he said, gently.

"We will. Shank can keep you company until she returns ok?" Green offered.

Shank came out of slaughter race.

"Don't worry, the big guy is in safe hands" Shank said as she winked at Green.

"I have no doubt about it" Green grinned.

However, they were all being watched by multiple yellow eyes in the shadows.

Shank gave Green a device like Ralph's to keep in touch with her.

"See ya soon" Green said as I also waved before we activated our world jumpers once more.

"That cold feeling is very troubling..." Shank whispered with concern.

-Elsewhere...-

In radiant Garden, Ienzo wrote two report on the information from Ansem the Wise's data as follows:

Ansem Code Conspectus, Excerpt 1

I have poured over the data my master entrusted to Riku. Here, I offer my preliminary conclusions.

Within Sora's heart are three compartmentalized "boxes," each containing the heart of another. One box holds Roxas. Another holds a second heart that has been with Sora nearly as long. The third has held its heart for much longer. These hearts have melded with Sora's and no longer have voices of their own. Any attempt to mechanically extract them could prove as dire for Sora as what caused him to become a Heartless in the first place.

First, a vessel for each heart must be readied. Then, a spark of some sort is required to induce its waking. Obviously, the ideal solution is to restore each heart to its own body, but (whatever the case for the two unknown individuals) Roxas possesses no such thing. The same is true for Naminé, who we believe resides in Kairi's heart. Still, if alternate bodies can be secured for them, all their hearts require to be awakened is that "spark"—people they cared for and who cared for them, who can show them the way home.

Complete and perfect digitization of the heart is impossible. We can only hope to partially reconstruct it. Thus, I see no way forward but to extract the hearts we so desperately need from within Sora. Fortunately, the data stored in Twilight Town contains a near-perfect record of the memories of those who lived there—and for Roxas and Naminé especially, this is crucial.

Ansem Code Conspectus, Excerpt 2

As for how to contain their hearts, the only conceivable option is the replicas. If we transfer in the digital memories from the Twilight Town archive, the replicas should be able to reconstruct each individual's human appearance with near-perfect results. Then, their hearts need only the right spark to wake them, so they may find their way out of Sora and Kairi and into those newly made bodies.

The Replica Program was truly revolutionary, but it was incomplete at the time of the old Organization's dissolution. Without Even, how are we to further the research? We need only three replicas: one for Roxas, one for Naminé, and one for the unknown stowaway within Sora's heart.

These are difficult quandaries, but as I work through my master's data, I find myself remembering the taste of ice cream. When I was a boy, he would bring me some when we took walks together. There will be time to regret my betrayal later. For now, my focus must be on restoring Roxas and Naminé and proving my master had good intentions.

—Ienzo

_-Switch to third person-_

Infinite brought Vanellope tied up to the castle that never was as Nova sent a message to her boss Captain Peepers from Wander over Yonder.

The response was to bring them to the hideout outside of time where he resides.

The trio using Nova's phone as a link to the location used a dark corridor to reach him.

Peeper turned around as he saw Nova, A masked Jackal and a masked young 8 year old thief were delivering the two captives: a boy in a lizard costume and a girl in a candy-based outfit.

"These are two of the new pure hearts that we have to guard. It's to show to the heroes, we villians are serious about back-up plans" Capitaine Lupin stated.

They then left in a dark corridor together, with Gekko and Vanellope tied up for Peepers.

After returning to the castle that never was from delivering Vanellope and Gekko to a safe place, Xigbar met up with them.

They arrived in the grey area lounge for this meeting.

"Infinite, you're needed in a world that only you can blend in with since Demyx is out of commission to help now. Capitaine Lupin was it, here's your very own black coat. You can travel wherever you want using the darkness without harming yourself, so good luck with that self-discovery with a past foe bull. Nova….um you were a great help for Vanitas but you're not needed anymore so you'll be on 'standby' as well" Xigbar stated.

Nova folded her arms in protest while Capitaine Lupin's eyes lit up.

"Thank you, sir!" he cried.

The young thief grabbed the coat which was his size by coincidence and put it on immediately.

He smiled and got out his tracking device.

"I'm going to find her and settle the score" he said, viciously as he managed to create a corridor of darkness and went through.

"I'm…..sure he'll be fine…." Xigbar said with a slightly nervous expression on his face for a split second.

"Anyway, good luck on your mission, Infinite. The world visit list is in the room 'Where nothing gathers'" He added before disappearing in a corridor of darkness.

"I do hope Vexen will be done with those replicas soon, I could do with some company" Nova sighed.

A second black coat figure appeared behind her as she spoke.

-At the Mysterious Tower (Grace's point of view)-

Riku and Mickey had returned to the tower after their latest revelation with the replicas.

Green and I arrived a bit later after Riku shared their findings with the group.

"The organization claims to have their 13 darknesses" Sora was saying.

"Should we believe them?" Mickey asked.

"I'm not sure but they're after a 'New Seven Hearts'. That's what they keep mentioning in each world if we fail to gather the guardians" Sora explained.

"Let me break it down: The original princesses did their part in protecting the pure light from the likes of Ansem Seeker of darkness, their time has ended and said powers have been passed on to others. Kind of like the keyblade inheritance ceremony but with light. Our enemy seems to be aware of this, so if they're calling them the 'new seven hearts' then fine" Yen Sid detailed.

"But Kairi hasn't passed on her power and is one of the guardians now…would she be one of the new seven?" Sora pondered.

"Most likely" Mickey stated.

"No sign of Terra so far" I piped up.

"But we know where Ven's heart is. Vanitas said his heart is in Sora's" Goofy added.

"We can rescue Ven now" Mickey said, excitedly.

"But….only Aqua knows where his body is" Riku reminded him.

"It's an endless cycle isn't it?" I sighed.

"We need to find her first" Green added.

Ven's heart reacted.

"I'll go" Sora said, without thinking.

"Do you have the power of waking?" Yen Sid asked, quickly.

"Um…probably not…" Sora trailed off.

Riku chuckled.

"Master Yen Sid did say you'd try to stage a half-baked rescue" he pointed out.

Then everyone except Sora laughed.

"I know you're worried, Sora but you can come to the rescue once you have the power of waking, ok?" Riku suggested, gently.

"Ok but no reckless stunts" Sora said in disappointment.

"Yes, sir" Riku joked.

"Sora's the reckless one" Donald half-whispered.

"Nah, he just doesn't think sometimes" Jiminy pointed out.

"If he listened to Master Yen Sid the way he does with Riku, that would be a good start" Goofy said in a semi hushed voice.

"I'm listening now" Sora said with an annoyed face.

We all laughed at this reaction.

"So, Sora will continue to regain his powers on his journey while Riku and Mickey will continue the search for Aqua" Yen Sid stated.

"Yes, sir!" Everyone exclaimed.

"Oh, and one more thing…" he added.

A blue magic cloud caused my purple I-phone to appear with the hidden mickey symbol and the heart symbol case that represent 'Kingdom Hearts' as a whole.

"Thank you, Master" I said, gratefully.

"Green, do you need anything extra before heading out again?" Yen Sid asked.

"I need to borrow Maud Pie's grey, smooth magnesium-rich basalt pet rock called Boulder" Green requested.

"Alright but why?" Yen Sid was a bit confused.

"He's a good luck charm for courage, I know what I'm doing, sir" Green reassured him.

Yen Sid used his magic to summon Boulder for him and left a note for Maud which he sent to Equestria with his magic.

"Thank you, Master" Green said while bowing respectfully.

"Good luck, everyone" Yen Sid stated as Riku and Mickey head back to the realm of Darkness while Sora and friends took off in their gummi-ship once more.

Then we activated the world jumpers once more and vanished.

-In the keyblade graveyard (Unknown POV)-

In the specific pillar area, we had gathered on there of the pillars.

"Why are you back?" I asked.

"Is that any way to greet your old partner in crime? Why do you think the geezer invited us? He should know we backstabbed the organization when Xemnas commanded it" Larxene pointed out.

"To him, we're nothing but empty husks and the old organization was the same. Xehanort needs 13 vessels to hold his essence" I replied.

"Husks? No thanks, want to start another coup?" Larxene asked, wittingly.

"Nah, you couldn't do it last time. You gotta play it smart like me" Demyx stated as he tuned his sitar.

"You're not smart!" Larxene cried.

"You heard what Marly said, I don't have to be smart" Demyx pointed out.

"Or capable, likeable or attractive. A cereal bowl would make a better vessel" Larxene said, harshly.

"That's WAY out of line, missy. I'm extremely imposing when I want to be. Which is almost never" Demyx admitted.

"Why haven't you been to other worlds?" Larxene questioned.

Demyx thought for a moment and smiled to him for a brief second.

"I got 'benched'" Demyx admitted.

"Saix brought in Vexen. They must be planning to use replicas" I deducted.

"The replicas are more real than you remember now. I mean one stole my spot!" Demyx cried.

Larxene laughed.

"It's obvious why, you're dumb as a trick" she pointed out.

"Riku replica we used in Castle Oblivion was just a prototype. The next replica created from Sora's memories was real enough to join our ranks. Vexen claims the new ones will be human in every way, if he manages to finish them" I revealed.

"The thing is…. I kind told Sora and his nitwits that we're ready. My bad" Larxene admitted.

A dark corridor appeared and Xemnas came out of it.

"Let them believe it. If they think we have all 13 darknesses, they will panic which will lead to a lack of preparation" Xemnas stated.

"Yeah, totally" Demyx said while not focusing.

"Why is this THING a member again?" Laraxene asked in annoyance while pointing.

"Hey, pointing is rude!" Demyx remarked.

"The first six members of the original organization were all apprentices to Ansem the wise and both the 7th and 8th members joined after. As you know the 13th member was Roxas. How do you propose I picked out members 9 to 12?" Xemnas asked.

"Because our hearts are powerful?" Larxene suggested.

"No, you were brought together for another purpose" Xemnas replied.

"So, we can rot away at the bottom Rug?" Luxord asked before he materialised through a dark corridor.

"What is this, 'Rehash Organization'?" Larxene complained.

"I happen to have an important role. No one 'benched' me" Luxord stated.

"You heard that?! So not cool" Demyx groaned.

"What role? The box Xigbar claims is real but won't say a word about what it is to us?" Larxene questioned.

"Ask Xigbar. So Xemnas, what is this purpose you mentioned?" Luxord suggested.

"You four are going to reveal your greatest secret: The ancient Keyblade legacy that slumbers within you" Xemnas revealed.

We were all surprised by this as Xemnas laughed.

"You will understand after facing Sora in the Keyblade Graveyard. Now then, continue with your other duties and the mystery will unravel" He added as he then disappeared in a dark corridor.

-To be continued-

**Regarding the little Detail Xemnas reveals 'in game' and the story itself, I WILL cover that in detail just a different time. I think even for the game it was meant to tease the future of the final battle as well.**

**I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. It took a while...**

**Um this story will be on hold until after the 11th June due to my exams (and the fact that more DLC stuff is coming. WOOOOO!)**

**See if you can spot any information from the ultimania in this story ;)**

**Until next time, Grace out!**

**(Codes will continue next time)**

**PS: Question of the day- what do you think the Master of masters' plan is?**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5- A mixture of emotions and surprises!

**There's elements from Zootopia Case files (and characters), FF7, Pirates of the Caribbean at world's end and characters from Big Hero 6. Look out for more surpises ;)**

-In an unfamiliar world-

There was a mysterious man, within a a technological circular city, casting a dark spell to contact anyone who had made contact with Sora.

This man was connected to one called 'Cloud Strife' and had last been seen fighting him in Radiant Garden before disappearing.

He had blue eyes, his distinctive long, silver hair with long bangs that frame his face (which resembled Cloud), and dresses in a black leather tattered coat. The coat has a large collar that reaches his ears even when folded back and is kept closed by a black belt with a silver buckle around his waist with a red-violet lining in the front.

The sleeves of his coat end in metal rings in place of normal cuffs, and he wears black leather gloves. For some reason there is an odd, black and red, fin-like growth on his right forearm.

He had a large, navy blue wing on his right shoulder and two more wings of the same color sprouting from either of his hips with his chest exposed, showing a grey strap around his abdomen with two black belts over it, as well as two brown, overall-esque straps that intersect over his chest. He wears black pants and knee-high boots of the same color, with two grey belts wrapped around each boot. He wears a silver pauldron over each shoulder, both of which closely resemble the pauldrons he wears in the Compilation of Final Fantasy VII series.

He carried his iconic weapon, the Masamune (which is a katana with a massive length but thin width, making the sword resemble a Nodachi), as his weapon.

"Cloud hasn't located my presence yet…but with an ally using darkness, I can influence anyone if I can make contact" he muttered to himself.

A creature appeared behind him in the shadows of the room he was in with distinct yellow eyes.

"_Chosen one…._" It said.

_-Meanwhile-_

After a long trip in the gummi ship, Sora, Donald and Goofy landed in the Caribbean.

As revealed in the pirate song, Jack Sparrow had been sent away, a certain goddess brought Barbossa back from the dead to help get him back, Davey Jones' heart was still beating and the Kraken was loose.

The trio were on a makeshift raft, travelling to the 'edge' of the world'.

Sora gains an outfit that greatly resembles Jack Sparrow's, mainly in its mix-matched amalgamation. He sports a dingy white undershirt, striped gray linen trousers (in the same capris style as his normal outfit), and his shoes have merged into a hybrid of period appropriate seaboots and hightop sneakers and have turned a faded black. He wears a fine silk, crimson waistcoat hemmed with gold and bronze buttons which is tied with a faded brown leather belt which sports a small buckle and an anachronistic double tongue. Over which, he dons a patched grey, leather coat with large cuffs, a dingy white or brown fur collar, and fitted with buttons likely made from brass or bronze. Sora's trademark spikes are heavily concealed this time around, beneath a faded blue bandanna and a faded-black tricorne that with a cross-shaped stitch on the right-hand side, and a crown faded in on the left. His signature crown necklace is the only piece of his normal outfit to endure into this one.

When using a Formchange, Sora's waistcoat, bandanna, and cuffs change colour to match that form—red for Strike Form, blue for Element Form, yellow for Guard Form, green for Blitz Form, black-and-blue for Second Form, white for Ultimate Form, and black for Rage Form.

Donald appears as a ship's crewman. He wears a dirty white shirt with a deep v-neck collar and rolled sleeves under a fraying, faded blue or grey vest with large copper buttons. In place of his hat, he wears a tattered blue bandanna around his head. His feathers are more clearly defined in this form, and his bill and legs are a paler, duller yellow.

Goofy appears as a ship's crewman. He wears a dirty white collared shirt and beige pants that are roughly torn off at the knee, faded brown turn-down leather boots, and dirty white gloves. Around his neck is a fraying, pale green ascot which matches the tattered bandanna around his head. On his waist, he wears a faded brown leather belt studded with large medallions over a faded orange-and-yellow striped sash.

They fell overboard and woke up in a place with sand for mile on end.

Jack Sparrow ran past them.

"Hey, Sora!" he called.

"Jack Sparrow!" Sora said, excitedly.

"_Captain Jack Sparrow_" Jack correctly.

"Help me catch my ship before it gets away" he added.

Sora used blizzard to slide towards the sip at high speed and discovered heartless were controlling it.

Green and I arrived a few minutes before Will, Elizabeth, Barbossa, Gibbs and Tia Dalma appeared.

Green was dressed like Mr Smee from _Peter Pan with simple, brown sandals, a short-sleeved shirt with alternating green and white horizontal stripes and exposing his stomach, and emerald shorts._

_My pirate form reflected Elizabeth's new look (like how Sora's reflected Jack Sparrow) but with black and purple with and a cresent moon on my black pirate boots._

_Will and Elizabeth were in pirate outfits now and Barbossa was in his usual attire._

Gibbs is an aged man with grey hair and a beard which connects to his hair with sideburns. He wears a white long-sleeved shirt rolled up to his forearms with a pale blue-grey vest over it. He has a large black belt, tan pants and black boots.

Tia is a dark-skinned woman with her hair in dreadlocks, with some parts being lighter than the rest. She wears make-up such as eyeliner and various black dots on her cheeks and chin.

She wears a very unique ragged multi-colored dress, with a fishnet-like layer on top of the corset. She also wears some sort of holed shawl or blanket over her shoulders, as well as multiple necklaces.

"Jack!" Gibbs cried.

"Mr Gibbs, hello. Do you know why there has been a lack of discipline on my vessel?" Jack questioned.

"You're in Davey Jones' locker, sir" Gibbs pointed out.

Jack's right eye twitched.

"I know that" Jack said, quickly.

"Jack Sparrow" Barbossa said.

Sora and the others got defensive.

"Hector, it's been too long. Hasn't it?" Jack asked while approaching him.

"Aye, Isle de Muerta remember? You shot me"

Jack looked confused.

"No, I didn't" he looked away.

"Ah, Sora. We meet again. Who's your new friends?" Will asked.

"This is Grace and Green" Sora said, quickly.

"Never thought we'd see you here of all places" Elizabeth added.

"You look different" Goofy noted.

"I've had a few adventures since you were last here" she explained.

"So um…where is here?" Sora asked.

"This is Davey Jones' Locker. Jack neglected to pay a debt, so Jones sent a kraken to devour him and is why he's stuck here. We came to rescue him" Will explained.

"Jack, we've come to rescue you. We're really here" Elizbeth pleaded.

"Since I have ship, you need rescuing and I don't think I'm in the mood" Jack stated.

"Jack, Cutler Beckett has the heart of Davey Jones. He controls the flying Duchman. He wants to take over the seas and kill all pirates" Will insisted.

"The Brethen Court has called" Tia added.

"Leave you four for a minute and look what happens. Why should I trust you? 3 of you have tried to kill me and one of you succeeded" Jack pointed out.

Goofy managed to recap what was just said so Sora could understand.

"The Sea belongs to everyone" Donald exclaimed.

"Yeah" Sora agreed.

They turned around to face Jack.

"We're on your side, Jack" Sora reminded him.

"Indeed, You're hired. Tia, you're in and Mr Gibbs. The rest of you will have to prove your worth" Jack announced.

"Which way are you going, Jack?" Barbossa asked as Jack looked at his compass.

Jack just made a sound in response.

-Later on the boat-

Sora got to 'man' the wheel and Jack allowed him to drive to a island in between two peaks up ahead as a test.

The ship was met by heartless controlled ships blocking the way as we helped fire the cannons to take them out.

Jack resumed control of the wheel as we all waited to reach a destination.

Tia approached us with a small laugh.

"Cast your fate with Jack Sparrow, and you soon be sharing in the wrath of Davy Jones." Tia warned.

"Who does he think he is?" Sora asked.

"You don't know who Davey Jones be? And You say you be men of the sea" Tia wondered.

"Er… we're from ANOTHER sea" Sora said, quickly.

"I'm here too" I added, awkwardly.

Tia just smiled curiously.

"Are you now? Jack and Davey Jones' fate be intertwined. Jones raised Jack's precious Pearl from the depths and made Jack captain for 13 years. In exchange, Jack promise to give Jones him soul as payment. 13 years pass and Jack fail to return. So, Jones sent the Kraken to devour Jack and the Pearl back to the depths. But if Jones learns that witty Jones cheat, him want to punisj Jack even WORSE. That means his friends too" Tia explained.

"Ya mean the Kraken is gonna eat us?" Goofy asked in a scared voice.

"Ah, let the Kraken take a crack. I'm not scared!" Sora exclaimed.

"Not scared at all? That be rare. Most men run for land at the mention of the Kraken. Not you. Jack be scared. He want to be free of Jones' debt. That why he needs the box"

"Box?!" everyone cried.

Sora looked at Donald and Goofy.

"A chest where Davey Jones lock away the part of him that hurt. The pain it cause was too much to live but not enough to die" Tia revealed.

"Which part?" Sora asked.

"Him heart" she replied.

Sora's eye went blurry.

_He saw Kairi in a light and 6 robed people searching for something._

_His eyes could bearly make out a mask and brown robes._

_"Make this new key…" a voice stated._

He then snapped out of it.

_What was that?_ He thought as Tia gave him a knowing smile.

-Meanwhile-

On a black ship with about 3 sails, Luxord and Vexen were conversing in the 'land of the living'.

"How does he manage to exist without a heart? A being missing a heart and yet somehow about to keep existing…. Even my replicas can't do that. The secret must be in that box. I must know what mysteries it contains" Vexen pondered.

"Our orders were to find the box and seize it. Nothing else. Put a leash on your runaway curiosity" Luxord said, harshly.

"Too short-sighted, Luxord. Why would they seek me out as soon as I was recompleted if not to affirm my intekkectual prowess and invest my research? Every stride I make is for all of us" Vexen stated.

"Oh really? And what are we striding towards?" Luxord questioned.

Vexen stared at him in suspicion.

"Luxord, do I detect a hint of treachery in your words?" Vexen accused.

"What? Don't be absurd. I serve the organiasion but I don't share your need to please Xemnas. He's good at wrapping you around his finger" Luxord remarked.

Vexen smiled.

"All I desire is the freedom to continue my research. Ansem the wise refused to nurture my talents, so I turned to Xemnas -an in turn Xehanort in this case" Vexen explained.

"You don't care how he uses your research?" Luxord inquired.

"Not at all, for all that matters is that I complete the perfect human vessel" Vexen pointed out.

Luxord closed his eyes for a moment of thought before looking at Vexen.

"That's fine bu t I know this world better than you. Kindly stay out of the way" Luxord stated, matter-of-factually.

"Very well. Consindering those pests have shown up, I'd hardly get anything done" Vexen sighed.

"I know what to do with the 'pests', then you can resume your stuffy studies" Luxord reassured him.

"That's my boy. I'll be watching from the shadows then" Vexen said, errierly as he vanished in a dark portal.

When the ship escaped Davey Jones' locker, there was a green beam of light and the ship was submerged in water.

While Sora attempted to talk and then realised what on earth was happening, Green noticed I was out cold as the ship rose out of the water.

As everyone was gasping for air, Green raced over to check on me.

_-Dream-_

_I was in an unfamiliar city looking for the girl I wanted to return to exisitence._

_"You won't find her here" a voice pointed out._

_I turned around and saw a man with long silver hair and one blue wing on his right shoulder._

_"You're…Cloud's darkness!" I gasped._

_"That is correct. You want to find the one you miss right? Try using the darkness, it can help you get this person back" Sephiroth suggested._

_I hesitanted._

_"What's stopping you?" The winged warrior asked._

_"My friends. I'm worried if I use it, it was courrpt me like what happened to Xehanort and Terra" I admitted._

_I'm afraid of it not working I thought._

_Sephiroth gave me a small smile._

_"Girl, you won't know until you try. Light and darkness can't exisit without the other; why else do you think Cloud can't get rid of me?" he pointed out._

_I looked down as my hand, still worried that it wouldn't bring her back, as a dark aura started surrounding them._

_"Good luck, little hero" was the last thing I heard him say._

I felt shaking as my eyes struggled to open.

"Grace, I saw dark aura. Are you alright?" Green asked with concern.

I sat up quickly.

Tia Dalma whispered something to Sora before walking away as Sora then used flomotion to capture one of the flying heartless to take on the other heartless and the 'boss'.

The bos was called 'the Raging Vulture', a mechanical and wooden Heartless with the appearance of a vulture.

Goofy and Donald summoned their weapons while Green stayed on alert by my side.

When Sora was taking out the aerial heartless, I still had Sephiroth's words still on my mind.

The flying heartless were called The Vaporfly.

"Do you think what Xemnas said about only darkness bringing Roxas back could work for me?" I asked.

"Grace, I am Chaos that brings balance. So, I don't believe in favouring other method over the other" Green began.

He closed his eyes for a moment before continuing.

"There are many roads to choose from, but some have a better result. If you wish to take darkness as your path, make sure there's a strong light within it" he advised.

I avoided eye contact from him.

"What if that light is you and everyone else we know making sure nothing bad happens?" I wondered outloud.

Green was silent for a moment.

"Regardless of your choice, I will make sure you're ok" he promised.

I nodded just as Sora fell after destroying the giant dragon-like vulture heartless that tried to attack the ship.

"Grace, Green, help us get Sora!" Donald cried.

In the attempt to rescue him, we ended on a small island as the black pearl continued without us.

That's when the world magic properly kicked in (along with Donald's passive magic) to protect us all from water.

"Where are the others?" Sora asked as he tried to recover from the fall.

"Well after you fall, they continued withous us" Goofy explained.

"It's desertion" Donald pointed out.

"And I was so happy to see everyone again" Sora said in disappointment.

"That eager to sail with Captain Jack Sparrow?" a voice asked.

We all turned around to see Jack Sparrow behind us.

"Jack!" everyone exclaimed happily.

He smirked as a white crab escaped from one of his shoes.

"Are you coming? We need to find a ship" 'Jack' pointed out.

-Meanwhile-

On a different ship, the real Jack was onboard with Cutler Beckett.

"I hope you can consider an arrangement that requires only information from you" Beckett said as he offered Jack wine (?) in a small glass.

Beckett has a white wig with rolls on the sides of his head. He wears a black hat, a long dark grey coat with gold edges, a dark green shirt underneath, and black boots.

"Regarding the Brethen Court right? In exchange for fair compensation, square my debt with Jones and guratee my freedom" Jack replied as he drank like three swings from two glasses.

"Of course. It's just good business" Beckett replied.

"If I were in a good mood, what would I share?" Jack asked.

"Everything. Where they meet, their plans" Beckett replied.

-Back on the island-

Before following 'jack', Sora stopped.

'_Use that key to free me, Sora. And you have my most certain promise: all the power of the sea you ever wish for be yours_' Sora recalled Tia saying on the Black Pearl.

"Free her how?" he wondered.

"Maybe… Barbossa knows?" I suggested.

"Maybe…" Sora trailed off.

"Sora, what's wrong?" Goofy asked.

"Um, nothing. Let's go" Sora brushed off.

We discovered with Jack that to get further in land, diving was necessary.

Jack had to find a way around on foot on his own.

When we followed Sora, I could tell we were breathing normally like on air.

"So, this is like Pinnochio's world" Sora recalled, softly with a smile.

"But more fun" I joked.

"The world magic is mysterious" Green noted.

It took some practise but with a little time, we began to get use to underwater combat and how different magic was IN water.

A little while later, we found a peculiar treasure chest.

Two antenners were sticking out near it and glowing yellow in the form of 'kelp' which gave off a suspicious vibe.

"I'll go check it out" Sora offered.

He swam towards the chest just as I felt that cold sensation again.

"This could be Dangerous!" Donald pointed.

"No pirate worth his salt ignores treasure!" Sora countered as Donald and Goofy joined him as they approached the chest.

"Sora! Wait!" I cried.

Sora used his keyblade to tap open the chest, alerting what was under as a fish heartless rose from the sand and ate Sora.

He used his keyblade to whack it from the inside to force it to let him out.

This heartless was called the Lightning Angler and was an electric Heartless with the appearance of an Anglerfish. It is blue, has electricity patterns spread across its body, and whiskers with lightning bolts at the end. Along with that, at the end of its tail it has what resembles a pirate ship's wheel and other pirate accessories such as hooks and anchors in the design. The aquatic Heartless has blue, spike-esque teeth with a Heartless emblem on the head.

There was a spamming of magic and weapon forms as Sora utilised the crystal Guardian's power in this fight specifically.

Using sea-thunder and blizzard as the last blow on the enemy.

Once the Lightning Angler was defeated, the chest came out of its mouth and it rammed into a wall, creating a new opening as it vanished.

A little while later, we found a cave entrance where a large ship was located. It was called 'The Leviathan'.

Somehow 'Jack' got to the ship before us and allowed us to help.

The wall that was blocking the way out broke and Sora steered the boat out with pride.

After we found the ship known as 'The leviathan' that could get upgraded with loads of crabs, we came across the other black ship (Bigger than 'The Leviathan') with a familiar person on board.

The person removed his hood to reveal Luxord and looked directly at us.

"Parley!" he cried.

He boarded the ship immediately after that.

"So, you're back in the organisation?" Sora asked in disbelief.

"Yes. Isn't it surprising that they'd do me the honor? Never count your cards until they've all been dealt" Luxord stated.

"Don't give this creep the time of day, Jack!" Sora exclaimed.

"Are you really so unsophisticated that you'd decline a gentlemanly conversation?" Luxord pointed out.

Sora growled.

"Stay down, Sora. It's the code. Must not strike a pirate onboard a ship when said pirate offers to confabulate" Jack revealed.

"Yes, that is true. I could never love games and contests without following the rules. Only by winning fairly does victory have merit" Luxord confirmed.

"Although the code is more of a guideline, state your offer" Jack insisted.

"I'm looking for a box. More of a chest, really. You know what I'm talking about" Luxord began.

"Um yes… er maybe. I know A box but said BOX is not something you want to mess with, mate" Jack said as his eyes twitched.

"How about a wager? A race to Port Royal. If I win, you tell me everything about that box but if You win, I can give you whatever you desire" Luxord offered.

"Done" Jack replied.

"Jack!" Sora cried.

"Then we have an agreement" Luxord smiled as he teleported back to his ship.

"Let's begin!" he declared.

"All hands on deck! Prepare to sail!" Jack ordered.

"Jack! Listen!" Sora yelled.

"What?!" Jack faced the young boy.

"You can't let him get that box. Do you really know what he's on about?" Sora questioned.

"There's a possibility that he wants the chest that has Davey Jones' heart" Jack admitted.

"Is it a black box?" Goofy asked.

"Yes" Jack replied.

Sora turned to the others.

"Do you think it's that box Pete mentioned?" Sora whispered.

"Could be" Donald replied.

"We'll have to win the race to stop them getting it" Goofy pointed out.

"And… I might be able to recall something about the box…" Green strained.

"What are you muttering about?" Jack asked.

"We HAVE to win this race!" Sora exclaimed.

"Exactly, You might have the making of a pirate after all" Jack complimented him.

Sora smiled.

He then rushed to the wheel.

I felt eyes watching me from the water and turned to Green.

"We have to confront that cold feeling" I pointed out.

"Sora, you focus on the race. We'll catch up" Green added.

Sora nodded as he, his friends and 'Jack' got ready.

Green and I jumped overboard to find what was watching us.

We looked around as we went lower.

That same cold feeling came back as I turned around.

In the half-shadow water was a unique heartless with black wing, red claws, a 'hood' with horns, a red cross on its chest, black shorts and black and red boots.

"Green…I found something" I saw while frozen in fear.

Green looked in my direction and gasped.

_A Darkling?! Here in the present? What is going on?! _He thought.

He summoned his keyblade and got ready as the creature charged at him.

The darkling clawed at him as it cast posion making Green's fur get a purple aura affect with bubbles to symbolise that.

I cast water-lightening on the darkling in retaliation.

"Need….Lux. Give…Lux!" It cried.

I dodged its claw attacks and accidently shot sea-dark fire attacks at the darkling.

Green healed himself and used sea-thunder at the darkling as it lost more health.

We did a combinated Sea-fire and blizzard attack to finish it off.

"**Champion of light….acknowledge the darkness. Light and dark can't exisit without the other**" It said in a slightly different voice before disappearing a puff of purple smoke.

"How did it say full sentences?" I wondered.

"Grace, that's a darkling from the age of fairy tales. This… could be problematic for the future…." Green said with concern.

"I…I'll have to try to use darkness somehow and see if it can help everyone we've lost especially her" I stated.

There was a loud bang from above as The Leviathan boarded Luxord's ship.

"We should probably check on everyone else…" Green began.

I nodded.

Although even though the darkling was gone, that cold, worried feeling hadn't gone away for there were even MORE pairs of yellow eyes watching from a safe distance.

When we got to the surface, Sora and the others were finishing off the heartless on Luxord's ship.

Then Luxord reappeared.

"Well done, you win fair and square. Now what is it that you want?" he asked.

"The chest on the duchman's ship" Jack said but regretted it as soon as he said it.

"Jaaack!" Sora cried in shock.

"You tricked him!" Donald added.

"You wanted him to tell you all along" Green realised.

"This is why I play the long game. Let's see if you can survive the rest" Luxord stated as he snapped his fingers before disappearing.

We were knocked back onto the Leviathan by the flying heartless, only to find that Luxord's ship was gone.

"After him!" Sora cried.

"We can't. The ship took a lot of damange in that fight, so we need repairs in Port Royal first" Jack advised.

Sora obeyed and docked the ship.

"This place is so full of life and happier from when we were last here" Goofy noted.

"Yeah it's nice. Jack, what exactly are we looking for?" Sora asked.

"White crabs. They'll fix up the ship" Jack replied.

"White crabs? I don't understand…" Sora began.

"No need to worry about why we need crabs, mate. We need 300" Jack affirmed.

So, we went around breaking barrels, cannons and boxes on land and water to get as many crabs as possible.

Anytime we did exploring in water, Jack went back to the ship since he wasn't affected by the world magic compared to us.

Along the way, Sora found more ingredients and lucky emblems.

After collecting enough crabs, we went back to the ship.

Jack used the crabs to repair said ship and faced Sora.

"Now for my final inquiry: Is there any specific reason you wanted that ship?" he asked.

Sora thought about it carefully.

"To explore the seas as free as the wind" Sora replied.

"Good answer, Captain Sora" Jack smiled.

"Why are you saying 'final' as if you're going to leave?" Sora questioned.

"This me was run out of time" 'Jack' stated.

A few crabs fell from him as Donald watched in confusion.

"This you?" Sora asked.

"Yes, the surrogate me that the goddess of the sea sent here to help you lot. Any me is still me. The real me is at Shipwreak Cove, where the Pirate Brethen will meet Beckett and his army in battle win our freedom" 'Jack' explained.

"Please let us help" Sora pleaded.

"Sora, Sora. This is for the pirates to handle. You'll go far" 'Jack' stated as he glowed before becoming loads of white crabs.

"Even though he said it's a pirates' fight. A fight for pirates…" Sora began as he started to smile.

"Is a fight for us!" everyone exclaimed.

When 'The Leivathan' reached Shipwreck Cove, Tia Dalma was in ropes as Barbossa had items in a hat and a burning stick to free her from her human form.

"Sora, you're right on time" Tia grinned.

"Please let me help" Sora pleaded.

He summoned his keyblade and aimed it at Tia.

Barbossa nodded as he burned the items.

"Then you have to say 'Calypso, I release you from your human bonds' as though you were talking to a lover" He revealed.

"Calypso, I release from your human bonds!" Sora said, sincerely as light shot from his keyblade at her.

The smoke from the items and the light began to affect her.

"Who told the Brethen Court how to imprision you the first time, Calypso? Who betrayed you?" Will asked.

"Name him!" Tia cried.

"Davey Jones" Will said.

Everyone began to step back as she began to grow into a giant.

"Calypso, I come as a humble servant. I have fulfilled my vow and now ask you of one favour.

Spare my crew and ship but cast your wrath on anyone who does you and us harm" Barbossa requested.

Calypso looked at Sora.

"Thank you for freeing me. You will get what was promised" Calypso stated.

She then said words that were hard to interpret before turning into a thouasand crabs.

"Did…we just fail?" Goofy asked.

"She was our last hope, crew. Jack is captured and we are at war" Barbossa stated.

"You can't give up now! We can fight all together. The sea belongs to everyone!" Sora exclaimed.

"That's what I said!" Donald pointed out.

"You did?" Sora looked confused.

"Goes in one ear and out the other" Goofy chuckled.

Elizibeth got a idea and stood in front of everyone.

"The brethren will still look to use to lead. They will see free men and freedom! Our enemy will see the flash of our cannons and hear the ring of our swords, as they see the courage of our hearts as we suceed and they fail. Gentlemen, Hoist the colours!" Elizbeth cried.

"Hoist the colours!" Sora and Will yelled.

The Pearl and the Dutchman entered a whirlpool, followed by the Leviathan.

The Dutchman began shooting at the Black Pearl.

Then Luxord appeared on The Leviathan behind Sora.

"So that's The Flying Dutchman" Luxord marvelled.

"The chest Jack told you about has the heart of Davey Jones in it. There's no way it's the chest you're looking for" Sora pointed out.

"No one knows what's in the chest we're looking for. If it's a black box, we just collect it" Luxord said, truthfully.

"You don't know what's it? Then why look for it at all and how do you know when you find it?" Sora asked.

Green looked visibly more worried the longer Luxord was present.

"Great question. The higher-ups haven't authorised us to know. It's kinda frustrating at times. However, they did reveal that it contains 'hope'" Luxord replied.

"Huh?" Sora said in confusion.

"Hope, you say? That could mean anything though!" I pointed out.

"That's all you'll get out of me" Luxord stated.

He looked over at the Black Pearl.

"Too chaotic to search like that" he muttered.

He snapped his fingers as the Kraken rose and grabbed hold of the Black Pearl.

"This will give me time to look" Luxord grinned as he teleported away as Sora looked worried.

"They're looking for hope?" Sora said in disbelief.

"Sora, we gotta free them fast!" Goofy urged, snapping Sora back to reality.

He grabbed the wheel and we all helped to fire cannons at the Kraken and the Flying Duchman whenever it tried to attack us to force said Kraken to release the Black Pearl.

On the Flying Duchman, Jack was trying to escape with the chest when Luxord appeared.

"You have what you wanted. You must be the better of us. But I need that chest, so give it to me" Luxord demanded.

"I'm not giving anything, mate" Jack retorted.

"Then I invoke the right of Par-" Luxord began.

"Nope! No parley!" Jack said, quickly causing Luxord to look surprised.

"We're a little busy here. I already have what I want" he added.

He then breathed on Luxord and caused him to fall overboard.

As Jack continued trying to escape, he accidently got spotted by Davey Jones, himself.

"Prisoners don't belong on deck. Your place is in the brig!" he cried.

As Jack tried to run away, we boarded the Flying Dutchman.

"The tables have turned!" Jack declared.

"Hardly. You'll all become part of my crew!" Jones exclaimed.

Davy Jones is a cursed pirate whose human visage was replaced with that of an octopus. With a beard of tentacles and a large hat upon his head, Jones has had two of his limbs replaced with those of a crab, and he is covered in barnacles.

The fight against Davey Jones was a long one as team attacks were launched and the Ariel Summon Sora acquired in one of the underwater caves inside a chest was spammed as the final blow this time.

"Care to surrender?" Jack proposed.

"Give me the chest!" Jones demanded.

We tried to assist Jack but the Kraken blocked the way with its tentacles.

Will and Elizabeth boarded the ship to assist Jack in battle.

Will grabbed the chest when it fell from hoist plank.

The kraken knocked him out and Elizbeth protected the chest next with her sword.

When Jones was about to kill her, Will stabbed Jones.

"Did you forget? I'm a heartless wretch!" Jones admitted.

He knocked Will down and then recognised their bond just by their faces.

"Love. A bond that is so easily servered" Jones stated.

"That's not true! I may still have lost to learn about love but I know how to share my heart with others. It will take more than you to break a bond like that!" Sora cried.

"What does a whelp like you know about the heart?" Jones asked.

"The whelp has seen far more of the world than you know" Jack pointed out.

Jones scoffed.

"Will Turner, do you fear death?" he asked as he pointed his sword at Will.

"Do you?!" Jack remarked as he held a dagger at Jones' heart.

Above then was Vexen, observing everything.

"So, by 'heart' they meant a literal heart. We've been chasing the wrong box this whole time!" he realised as he teleported away.

Back on deck, Jack still had the dagger near the heart.

"Holding the palm of life and death is a heavy burden" Jack said.

"You're a cruel man, Jack Sparrow" Jones said, gravely.

"Cruel is a matter of perspective" Jack pointed out.

"Is it?" Jones then stabbed Will.

This action unleashed rage in Sora as he jumped on top of Jones.

Some of the aura seen in his rage form showed as he did this as his friends joined him.

Green and I tried to remove his sword and restrain his arms.

"Will! Please open your eyes!" Elizabeth begged.

Jones knocked everyone off him as Jack watched in fear.

"You will not forstal my judgement!" he cried.

Then Jack helped Will stab the heart which affected Jones as he began to choke.

After Davey Jones fell in the sea, my body was surrounded in a dark aura again but in sadness as we had to leave Will on the ship to become the new captain.

Beckett's armada was about to attack but the duchman rose and helped the black pearl destroy the main leadership of the army.

As everyone celebrated, a heart left my body that was covered in darkness as even I still felt sadness for Elizabeth and Will.

"He'll only have one day on land and 10 years at sea" Gibbs explained.

Elizabeth walked towards Jack and smiled at us.

"Thank you, Jack" she said, gratefully as she went to the raft to see Will.

"That's not enough time to say everything" Sora said, sadly.

"There's always enough time for hearts say the truth. You know that better than anyone, Sora. It all starts with your mates" Jack stated.

Sora then smiled.

"There's always enough time… and I'm going to find them" he promised.

Jack gave Sora a keychain of a rusty key but with two key ends connected together.

"Hope to see you again, Captain Sora" He smiled.

"Thank you, Jack" Sora said as he hugged him.

"We'll see ya soon" I said.

Sora nodded.

As he and his friends went off in the gummi ship, that cold presence came back.

_Reconnect the worlds!_ A voice whispered.

I looked around.

"Jack, you and the other pirates be careful" Green said, hurriedly as he pressed the world jumper and grabbed onto my hand.

-In the mysterious tower-

Oswald the lucky rabbit and Patch were summoned for a meeting with Master Yen Sid.

Oswald was a short rabbit with black fur, a black cottontail, a white face with black eyes (just like in the old cartoons) and long ears wearing his iconic blue shorts and his 'Oh what a Knight' armour over it.

Patch was a young adult cat that was black and white with a little black patch next to his cute pink nose and green eyes (with black pupils). The top half of his face to just under his eyes were black while the bottom half including above his nose, paws and neck was white with a long black tail. He still had his black collar with a red light modelled after the ones seen in Up.

While in the Kingdom Hearts universe, he retained his ability use his wings and magic but was

Outside was a futuristic ship that originates from _Final Space_ which belonged to Night Fall, she was waiting to return Patch to the correct time.

"Do you two remember the time you got to fight the 13 seekers when they were allies with Bill Cipher?" Master Yen Sid asked.

"It was 2014 for the knights and I got to assit Mickey in battle" Oswald recalled.

He looked sad as he remembered.

"I've been so busy with my king duties for Wasteland and the council of allies that I haven't had time to visit Sora and the others" he added.

"I don't think I was there for that but I've been told, yes. I was there to help stop Vanitas with his cannon plan and clone army. Oswald also helped with that too" Patch added.

"Well, in our world it was an alternative timeline but for the knights it happened like it was all one timeline but a repeated event. We know that it's occurred four times. They remember everything, You and I remember it well because we're directly connected to reality, but Sora and friends only remember fragments" Yen Sid began.

"For this last battle is the 'real deal' and I would like you two to assist as extra back-up" he finished.

"Will I still have my usual magic there?" Patch asked.

Yen Sid nodded.

Patch smiled.

"Let's make this the best surprise yet!" he exclaimed.

"Now then, before you make your grand entrance to the others, I need to give you Gummi-phones so you can contact Mickey or anyone on the list just in case. Regarding your first mission…There's an unfamiliar presence in each world Sora and the others are visiting. I can't tell what type of darkness or heartless it could be. I need you two to investigate it" Yen Sid stated, gravely.

"How are we going to travel these points in those worlds?" Oswald asked.

Yen Sid smiled.

"Well… you COULD borrow a ship found in _Ducktales 2017_ known as _The Spear of Selene_" He offered.

"Is it as durable as the gummi ship Mickey helped invent?" Oswald asked.

"Yes"

Oswald sighed.

"We'll take it!" Patch exclaimed.

"Oh and does it have a tracker installed?" he added.

"I got Chip and Dale to add some tweaks to avoid space hijinx" Yen Sid revealed.

"Thank you, Master Yen Sid" Oswald said, quickly as he took the keys to the ship.

"Just be careful" the wise old master warned them as the pair went outside to find the red and gold ship parked just for them.

Oswald's eyes lit up.

"So, this is the ship!" he said, excitedly.

Patch followed him inside as they launched the ship with the first co-ordinates for 'San Fransokyo'.

-Meanwhile-

At an unknown location, one of the organisation members met up with another person.

Their outfit and face was concealed by a brown hood although from what little light was present, silver armour be seen slightly from small angles.

"I have the book. You'll get the answer your master wants soon" the organisation member stated.

"Good, the outcome of this plan is promising" the hooded knight replied with a hidden smile as they took the blue book.

"I have to go now, wouldn't want to miss the party" the black hooded figure stated as they teleported away quickly.

"I hope you can prove yourself…keeper of knowledge" The hooded knight stated as they ran off.

-After the Caribbean world-

The heart covered in darkness was placed into a replica and the memories of the people connected to that person along with the memories engraved in the heart was the key to Vexen restoring that person back into exisitence.

Vexen wrote another entry a few days later after doing more work on the replicas and the replicated badge:

_The "Real" Organization_

_Now that he has the numbers he needs, Demyx and I are being treated as reserves._

_Several others who served Xemnas in the old Organization have followed the same course as mine, electing to abandon their newly restored humanity and rejoin the "real" Organization as Nobodies. But not Xemnas. Xemnas cannot exist in the present because there is already a Xehanort here: the old man in charge. The old man's humanity prevents his Heartless and Nobody, others vanquished in the past, and his younger self from being denizens of this time._

_To circumvent this, Xehanort is using the prototype replicas I created in the past as containers, plucking his other selves' hearts from the time they existed (**Meaning Xemnas, Ansem, Vanitas and Young Xehanort have been replicas since 3D). **Xehanort ordered me to refine the prototypes, to make them closer still to the real thing…._

About 2 hours later, he got an unexpected visitor looking for the replicated badge he had made along with fine-tuning the replicas to fill out the ranks, one also replaced Demyx in the group.

When the visitor had left, Vexen had hurried off to Twilight Town because he had been told about what Ansem SOD (seeker of darkness) was up to.

-In the Secret Forest-

Kairi arrived at the usual spot where Axel was waiting, still in his black coat.

Kairi was now wearing a pink and black dress with a hood that had ears like a chirithy, black ruffles on one side of her skirt and plaid on the other, with thick belted boots.

"Sweet outfit and you cut your hair too. Where's Blake?" Axel asked, quickly.

"He's coming but what about your outfit?" Kairi looked at him expectedly.

"Hmmmm….maybe later" Axel replied, hesitantly.

"But you always wear that coat"

"I want to make it easier to pick me out from a crowd, keep me memorized you know?" Axel stated.

"How thoughtful" Kairi joked.

Blake arrived a few minutes later.

"Hey guys, are you ready for the final 'exam' before we head back?" Blake asked.

"Yeah, I can't believe our training is almost over" Kairi sighed.

"Yeah…"

Blake sat beside them in his new outfit: A blue and silver suit with a yellow zip and black boots.

"I hope we can free Roxas and Namine somehow. She can't experience seeing the sunset or the wind on her face. When she merged with me, I gained her memories but they're not mine. Nothing is as it should be" Kairi lamented.

"I met this kid once looked exact like Roxas and became friends but I only saw him once. When I met Roxas, it was like they were identical twins. I didn't tell Roxas, wouldn't want him to disappear too. That kid I met a long time ago was Ventus, one of the missing keyblade wielders. Do you think he still has me memorised?" Axel recalled.

"Very Memorised" Kairi stated.

"What about that 15th member? Could we try to help them too?" Blake suggested.

"I guess so. But since we head back after this exam, I'm worried about EVERYTHING" Axel confessed.

"You don't have to worry alone anymore" Kairi reassured him.

Afterwards, the final exam happened:

The trio faced three waves of unversed, heartless and nobodies, showcasing Kairi's use of fire, water, cure and light magic as Axel used fire and lightening with his combos and Blake used ice and aero magic.

The next phase was to fight each other. At the same time.

After the exam, Merlin brought the trio together.

"You have done well to make progress this far. I wish you good luck with your upcoming battle, just remember you can never stop learning. Even being in the field helps your experience" Merlin stated with a smile.

"Thank you so much, Merlin. For everything" Kairi said with a smile.

"If you need any extra magic or combat practise, you know where to find me" Merlin added.

"I'll see ya later, guys. I'm going to visit an old friend in Zootopia" Blake stated.

Kairi and Axel had Merlin help them get to the mysterious castle while Blake got help to reach an old friend.

Blake ended up in the huge bustling city of Zootopia in the form of a grey bunny in his current clothes.

Judy and Nick were in their police car, trying to look for any convicts.

"Judy? Is that you?" he asked.

Judy stopped the car.

"Blake, hello! It's been forever!" Judy stated.

His eyes and manner of speaking had given away that it really was Blake.

"You look well. I see you achieved your dream" Blake noted.

"Yes and this is Officer Wilde, my partner in the field. We're trying to locate some suspects, specifically anyone who could have helped with a break-out" Judy added.

"Anyone specific?" Blake questioned.

"Dawn Bellwether and Chuckles" Judy replied.

Judy and Blake knew each other because about 15 years ago, Judy accidently went through a portal left by unsuspecting, but currently unseen heartless into Blake's world.

_This was a little while after the Gideon Grey incident after her play shown at the start of Zootopia._

_Blake's butler had found her in an alleyway and Blake had been fascinated by her appearance and world._

_However, Oswald, King Mickey's older half-brother and king of Wasteland (From Epic Mickey) had made sure she returned home safe before either of them spilled too much about other worlds and broke the world order rule. When she had returned home, she had seen yellow eyes near her home in the shadows before running inside._

_Judy had partly forgotten seeing that but subconsciously it still terrified her._

From the side-lines, someone wearing a distinctive silver mask was watching them as they drove away.

The trio got a lead at the mystic spring Oasis but Blake was shot from behind, which knocked him out.

-In the realm of Darkness-

Riku and Micky were back at the dark Margin, using their new keyblades: Braveheart and Kingdom Key W respectively.

Braveheart is designed after a dimple key for a pin tumbler lock, as opposed to the lever tumbler lock key designs of most other Keyblades. The blade is silver, with two parallel grooves running the length of the blade at the center; several circular intents are etched along each edge asymmetrically. The blade juts out and then cuts back in just before it connects to the guard, which is black and blocky. The Keyblade's Keychain is a Hidden Mickey token almost identical to the Kingdom Key's keychain.

The Kingdom Key W is modeled after the Kingdom Key D and, by extension, Sora's Kingdom Key. It features a gold handguard, and a blue blade patterned with stars in the manner of the Star Seeker. The concave rainguard has now been replaced by a diamond-patterned bell shape. At the top two corners of the handguard are five-pointed star designs, while the bottom two appear to have massive golden screws. Between the handle and the rainguard is a glass-like dome, deep blue and speckled white like a starry sky, and on the guard below the handle is a gold crescent moon. The teeth of the blade are now silver, and the crown shape is lined. The Keychain has golden links connecting to a golden Hidden Mickey.

The pair were facing the demon tower heartless again but Riku was quickly knocked down, causing his keyblade to vanish.

Mickey tried to defend him, but the demon tower 'consumed' him and left his keyblade behind.

Riku struggled to get up.

"Mickey!" he cried.

-Meanwhile in Twilight Town-

Ansem SOD returned to the mansion with Ansem the wise as a hostage while the Twilight trio (Hayner, Pence and Olette) spied on them from one of the trees.

"Please. I have created enough victims" Ansem the wise said, solemly.

"Yes, you have. All of the children sacrificed in the name of your research…so make things right" Ansem SOD stated.

"I told you I did not take her. Her disappearance was why I put a stop to the research" Ansem the wise admitted.

"And that makes you honourable? You used Roxas and Naminè and the threw them away. I doubt there's a merciful bone in your body. You took the girl and hid her" Ansem SOD said, coldly.

He turned around.

"Now show me the data you are hiding here" he ordered.

"Roxas and Naminè…If there is any reason that I still draw breath, it is to atone for I did to them" Ansem the wise said, sombrely.

The twilight town trio formed a plan as the two men continued to talk.

"If you do find the girl, what do you expect will happen?" Ansem the wise asked.

"The child's memory holds a mystery to unravel- one concerning the battle we seek between light and darkness. You know something and that is why you stopped the experiments" Ansem SOD explained.

"You are completely deluded, Xehanort" Ansem the wise stated.

"We shall soon see" Ansem SOD said as he approached his former master and began to force him to head towards the mansion entrance.

"Yoo hoo! Excuse me!" a voice called out.

They both turned around to see Pence.

"Who are you?" Ansem SOD asked.

"I'm looking for a friend who used to live here" Pence explained.

His friends hid behind one of the pillars.

"No one lives here. So, leave" Ansem SOD ordered.

"But SIR!..." Pence insisted.

"No, no, no! Not one more step. Get out!"

Olette grabbed Ansem the wise to safety while Ansem SOD had his attention on Pence.

Then Hayner came out.

"Hey, loser!" He cried as he tried to air-kick him but Ansem SOD's guardian heartless grabbed him.

The poor guy was thrown towards the wall but caught and brought safely to the ground by something silver.

These silver 'things' materialised into dusk nobodies.

Hayner was slightly confused as he and Pence ran to safety while Ansem SOD was surrounded by dusks.

"I serve the organisation. This is treason….but I see what is happening. Have it your way then" Ansem SOD said, knowingly.

-In the underground tunnels-

"You're Roxas' friends" Ansem the wise noted.

"Yep. You know him too?" Hayner asked.

"Quite well" Ansem the wise said, truthfully.

Pence showed him the picture from the data twilight town.

"It's the only proof we have that Roxas was our friend" Olette admitted.

"Please, we want to know more about Roxas" Hayner said with curiosity.

"It will take a while…" Ansem the wise began.

"My dear master, you are safe" another voice said.

"Even, is that you? Were those nobodies yours?" Ansem the wise asked.

Vexen nodded as his dusks reappeared behind him.

"I have been waiting for this. Gave up a normal life in order to plant myself in the organization. And when I heard Xehanort had gone looking for you, I realised it was my chance to find you as well. For you see, I too wish to atone" Vexen admitted.

"What do you have in mind?" Ansem the wise asked.

"I have a plan…" Vexen began.

-Meanwhile-

In the technologically advanced city of San Fransokyo, Sora, Donald and Goofy encountered Go Go and Hiro from the team Big Hero 6 along with the ever friendly and helpful Baymax, the white health care robot in red armour.

After defeating a rock giant heartless, they got to meet the rest of the team: Wasabi, Honey Lemon and Fred, in his 'fredzilla' costume.

"So, we're called Big Hero 6. Do you have a team name?" Hiro asked.

"We're the Keyblade hero 3!" Sora cried.

"But Sora, we don't have keyblades!" Goofy pointed out.

"Aren't we heroes?" Sora questioned.

"Not here, we're not. Plus didn't you say that last time?" Donald said in a hushed voice.

"I told you before I can still say it twice no matter the situation" Sora whispered.

"How did you take down the monsters?" Go go asked.

"Well they're called the heartless, beings who are attracted to darkness in people's hearts" Sora explained.

"Light vs Dark, the classic conflict!" Fred said, excitedly.

"Calm down, we have to be serious" Wasabi pointed out.

"Exactly, we have no way to fight them" Honey Lemon added.

"I think I have something that can help. This device that create a virtual projection of what you have seen to help us get data" Hiro explained as he gave Sora the AR gear.

Sora put it on his face and he immediately saw a heartless.

Everyone had to calm him down because it wasn't really there.

"It's shugyo time! We're getting new powers, baby!" Fred chanted.

"Before you head out, I need to share something: a few days ago a person with a black mask and a lizard girl appeared in my bedroom from my closet door. I was terrified and tried to show Aunt Cass but they disappeared in a dark portal thing before she reached my room" Hiro revealed with a shudder.

"So, Vanitas and that girl was here too. This is also concerning, we'll do our very best to help" Sora promised as Hiro nodded feeling a little better.

So, Sora headed outside with the Big hero 6 team to do Hiro's virtual courses to gather data at night as he used the shooting star keyblade form.

In the process, Sora inspired everyone to try new things: Ice and fire combo for Fred, plasma blasts for Wasabi, gravity additions for Go go and combining chemicals for Honey lemon in creative ways.

Sora found the plasma Heartbinder at the end of the 'flash tracer' course he just did.

The next day…

After everyone fought the heartless, Baymax taught Sora how to fist bump.

While the whole group rests to eat ice cream at the bridge, Hiro told Sora about his deceased brother Tadashi and he's still alive, in a way, because of how much he had inspired and influenced them.

While Sora was reflecting, Hiro and his friends along with Sora changed to Roxas with Olette, Hayner and Pence for a brief moment.

At night, the city is attacked by Darkubes. The Darkubes were black cubes covered with patterns identical to those of the Blox. They glow white when idle, and red when preparing to attack.

Hiro thought they were Microbots, his invention and returned to his garage in order to see if there are any leads as to who is controlling them.

Fred named the Darkubes as the team were separated by the unique heartless.

The Darkubes converged at a tower in the south District of the city.

-Meanwhile (Grace's POV)-

Green and I arrived close to the action to our surprise on the exact tower the Darkubes converged.

Hiro analysed the heartless and located the core for Sora

A figure in a black hood approached us.

"Are you done messing around?" a familiar voice asked.

"That voice…Riku?" Sora questioned in shock.

The figure removed his hood to reveal the face of a young Riku with long spiky silver hair and yellow eyes.

"As if this experiment wasn't already a hassle" he complained as he summoned a red chip into his hand.

Hiro recognised it as his fighting chip for Baymax.

"So that's his heart?" Goofy asked.

Donald shrugged.

'Riku' threw the chip into the Darkubes which reacted by knocking away the Big Hero 6 team.

'Riku' then teleported away.

Green and I helped fight the Darkubes as backup with Baymax for when the core revealed itself while Hiro went to where his team was to help.

The central core Heartless of the Darkubes is a cubical Heartless that is surrounded by cubes glowing red. Its body is black, with Heartless-characteristic glowing yellow eyes.

Sora equipted the Wheels of Fate keychain.

The kingdom key became a key that was modelled after a ship as the blade had net sails, the end had a ship wheel and the handle had a skull for the world logo with skull beads connected to the keychain

During the fight, he used Highwind when his keyblade transforms into a lance as he attacked with two-handed spinning and thrust attacks that summons extra lances to attack alongside him. This was finished with a combo that sent lances down over a wide area before Sora himself slams down.

Then he used Storm Flag where the lance transformed into an even longer pole arm resembling an actual flagpole called "Storm Flag".

Sora utilizes the polearm to attack enemies with long, graceful twirling and spinning strikes, making it useful in close groups.

He then used the Flag Rampage Shotlock which has Sora perform a series of lightning-fast slashes with the Storm Flag, leaving behind countless streaks.

This was finished by Sora sticking the flag into the ground to generate a pool of water around him that then spawns multiple kraken-like tentacles also made of water, lashing out and hitting all surrounding enemies. During the fight, Sora summoned Stitch and created a force field energy attack to finish off the Darkubes.

Hiro helped his team get back on the roof just as the fighting chip was release from the heartless.

He tried to get it back but 'Riku' got to it first.

"This isn't for you not until we're done" 'Riku' stated.

He dodged Hiro's attempt to grab it and jumped onto a vent block.

"Is it really you?" Sora asked.

"Looks are deceiving but the heart? You know it's me" 'Riku' said.

"Sora, he's wearing the coat" I pointed out.

Sora closely examined 'Riku's appearance and body language.

"You're NOT Riku" He realised.

"Oh good…. He's learning after all." 'Riku' mused.

"It's possible this is Riku from when Ansem possessed it travelling from the past" Goofy guessed.

'Riku' chuckled.

"Maybe you're right but why should I confirm anything? Unlike a wizard you know, I had to follow the rule to time travel by leaving my body behind. And well…You know Ansem travelled back to tell his younger self his plans, he then stayed on Destiny Island until he saw us: or more specifically ME and you know the rest…." 'Riku' trailed off.

"So, he's a replica…" Green began.

"The Replica Program was a success. We are as real as people" 'Riku' stated.

"Why are you still here?" Sora asked.

"To see if we can create a heart from data. That balloon has a heart" 'Riku' revealed.

"There are hearts all around us, you just have to see them for it to become real" Sora remarked.

"Where did you get my chip?" Hiro asked.

"Oh well sorry (!) I'll put it back where I found it" 'Riku' said, smugly.

"Wait what did you…" Hiro began.

"I'll be going now" 'Riku' said as he teleported away.

Later in the garage, Hiro explained how the first Baymax and microbots got lost in another dimension and guessed that he might be back if the chip came back as well.

-Outside-

Maleficent and Pete had been searching San Fransokyo for the black box as well.

'Riku' appeared behind them while they were walking on a bridge road.

"Why are you snooping here?" 'Riku' asked.

"It's none of your concern" Maleficent replied.

"Overstep and darkness will consume you again" 'Riku' warned.

"What an interesting thing to say, I'll do anything I please. As should you" Maleficent remarked.

'Riku' smirked.

"I intend to" 'Riku' replied.

He then disappeared in a dark portal again.

"A friend of yours?" Pete asked.

"Yes, but I can't say from When" Maleficent stated.

Four pairs of yellow eyes had been watching Hiro's garage as the Spear of Selene landed.

Oswald and Patch came out with the ship tracker in portable form.

Patch was equipt with a golden hidden mickey staff, a copy of the one that Dipper and Mabel used to summon him into battle in 2014. His staff is called 'Friendship glow'.

Oswald acquired a keyblade modelled after his remote control seen in _Epic Mickey the power of two _due to the keychain and the blade was light blue with stars, the teeth were silver and the handle was blue with a red heart on it. It was called 'Rising King' and channelled mostly thunder and aero magic due to Oswald's experience with his remote.

They followed the tracker to Hiro's garage and found a group of darklings.

"Should we take one to study it first?" Patch suggested.

"Not here, we need to limt their groups" Oswald replied as he summoned his keyblade and used thunder on them.

Patch summoned his staff and wings as he used aero magic.

Although three of the darklings disappeared in purple smoke, one of them got away.

"Ok, now we can check if there's anymore and then try to call my brother" Oswald suggested.

Patch nodded as they continued to survey the area.

Even with their tracker, they didn't notice at first the fact that more pairs of golden eyes appeared nearby in the dark, watching their every move.

The next day-

Everyone else headed out to face the Darkubes again on the tower.

When I was heading the same direction, a figure in the black coat appeared.

_Your journey isn't over, Grace. Control your darkness and you will find what you_ seek The figure stated.

The tune known as 'Shadows of the past' began playing as the figure talked, it was reminiscent of Xion's theme but with some notes being a guitar sound make a bittersweet symphony.

'Little bird, once you accept your fate and Sora's destiny, only then you will forge a true path' Young Xehanort's voice echoed.

"I've done my best not to meddle too much and….I see Sora as a 'little Bro'….but destiny…." I trailed off.

'You'll condemn…' 'Goodbye Sora!' 'Dark Abyss…' 'A heart of Data….' Two different voices: Young Xehanort and Riku were heard in my mind.

"What did you do?!" I cried.

_Just gave you small trickles of the future to see if you could handle it. The pain of an uncertain future,_ The figure stated.

"So, you're like Riku in Recoded giving me another test?" I strained.

_Exactly. And by the end of this world visit, I'll see if you pass or not,_ The figure stated in an ominous tone before vanishing in a dark portal.

_Was the person real or my imagination again?_ I thought.

'Grace, hurry! Fake Riku has appeared' Green cried on my phone.

I ran as fast as I could to join everyone else before I could fully ponder what I had seen.

"It's the sum of our hearts" Hiro was saying.

"Which adds up to what? Show me" Fake Riku stated.

He then destroyed the Darkubes himself.

"Almost there"

He then kicked some of the cube as he held Baymax's fighting chip again.

"It collected the data we needed. The terror of being attacked with no warning, the despair of not having a place to run to, the longing for vengeance…" Fake Riku began.

"A heart is way more than that" Sora pointed out.

"Teamwork"

"Laughing"

"Trusting friends"

"Feeling other emotions other than sadness, despair, fear and anger. You forgot about Love: ALL types of love" I added.

"In every heart is hope" Sora finished.

"You're right. That's why I made it fought you; all of you specifically. Now the data has a complete heart" Fake Riku revealed.

"A heart from conflict?" Sor asked in shock.

"You said it yourself, I only have to see it for it to become real" Fake Riku echoed to Sora's horror.

Fake Riku opened a dark portal in the sky which sucked up the darkubes.

"We'll be needing a vessel" Fake Riku said as the Darkubes glowed red as it brought something back from that portal.

The cubes revealed the original Baymax.

Said cubes were absorbed into him to make a new armour transforming him into 'Dark Baymax':

The armour worn by Dark Baymax is purple and fuchsia, The shoulders have spikes, while the visor has horns and purple eyepiece hiding all but the red glowing eyes of Dark Baymax. Contrary to the streamlined wings of Baymax 2.0's armour, Dark Baymax's end in ridges that resemble feathers. The most distinct difference is the large right hand made of Darkubes replacing the gauntlet Baymax lost; it periodically pulses with red energy.

"Baymax!" Hiro called out.

"Don't bother, this puppet has lost his heart. He won't wake up" Fake Riku reminded him.

"He's my family. Please give me back my friend" Hiro pleaded.

Fake Riku just laughed.

He proceeded to put the fighting chip which was now covered in darkness back into Dark Baymax.

"There's one piece missing. Sora, you're the one who's going to complete this heart"

"Yes, right" Sora scoffed.

"You can't have a heart without sadness or loss. You're going to destroy Hiro's friend right in front of him" Fake Riku said, cruelly.

He then vanished.

Dark Baymax tried to attack Hiro but his team including Baymax 2.0 managed to keep him away.

Except Dark Baymax flew back up again.

"I made this mistake before…Tadashi won't have wanted a Baymax that hurts people and that chip isn't who he is. He has to be stopped" Hiro stated.

"Ok, we'll handle this Baymax. You help your team ok?" Sora suggested.

Hiro nodded.

Although because Dark Baymax went flying high into the sky, Sora rode Baymax 2.0 to fight him in the fight together.

So, we had to stay on the tower to watch.

Dark Baymax fired darkubes at Sora which he and Baymax 2.0 had to lauch back at him.

After some time, they got to fight him one on one without chasing him all over the city this time.

The pair worked together to use Baymax's programmed fighting moves on Dark Baymax which finished him off.

Dark Baymax tried to grab Baymax 2.0 but he used his rocket fist to keep him away in order to land safely for Sora.

Dark Baymax crashed onto the ground and Hiro picked up the fighting chip once everyone had regrouped to Sora.

I sighed.

_I didn't even get to participate with the final world boss this time. But… Baymax…_ I thought.

"I think he's in stasis now…But we have to destroy the chip just to be sure…" Hiro said, sadly.

"We don't have to go THAT far…" Fred trailed off.

"There's no other way, guys. It's the right thing to do and Tadashi would have done the same…" Hiro lamented as the darkubes vanished to reveal the original baymax's normal white body.

"It's that Baymax's heart?" Sora pointed out.

Hiro placed his hand on his chest.

"Baymax is here." He reassured him.

Then he broke the chip.

Although, Hiro was able to give the original Baymax a new chip giving the team TWO Baymaxes now.

"Can I take one with me?" Sora begged.

"Sorry, that's a no" Hiro said, quickly.

"Aw…ok" Sora finally relented.

Hiro gave a white string with Honey Lemon's chem-balls, with the token being the symbol of Baymax's healthcare chip keychain to Sora.

"Thanks, Hiro. We might be able to visit another time" Sora hoped.

"It was fun to help you guys again" I smiled.

"Again? Hmmm… You look familiar and I'm not sure why" Fred admitted.

Green and I just gave each other a knowing look and kept silent.

"Maybe you've seen us in your dreams?" I suggested, playfully.

Fred thought hard.

"I think I DID and we were in 2D….." Fred began as he described the events of _Big Hero 6 the series_ in detail.

"Well see in the next place, Sora" I said, softly.

I quickly stopped Sora before he and the others could leave.

"Um is it ok if I call you 'brother'?" I asked, nervously.

"Hmmm…alright. I don't mind…I've never had a sister before" Sora grinned.

I smiled back and hugged him.

"We can be adoptive siblings together" Green added.

"Yeah!" Sora exclaimed, happily.

When the trio left, I took Green to the side.

"I saw that figure again. I was tested before we saw Fake Riku…why don't we call him 'Dark Riku' because he made Dark Baymax?" I pondered.

Green sighed.

"Alright, so what happened before 'Dark Riku' showed up?"

"Well, the figure tested me by giving me glimpses of the future to see if I could handle the hurt kinda like in Recoded" I explained.

"Yeah, I remember the journal adventure. Hmmm…was there anything else?" Green questioned.

"Well, the figure mentioned controlling darkness…" I began.

"We'll need to be more careful from now on" Green warned.

"Yeah… but do you think they mentioned darkness because…it will help her?" I wondered.

"We can't be too sure but let's go" Green insisted.

I got a call on my phone.

"Grace? We need your help" Patch said, urgently.

"Patch, I've missed you. We've discovered there's a cold presence in almost every world we visit and found a Darkling, some kind of new heartless, in The Caribbean. Green seems to recognise them and we did find some information on the first keyblade war in Twilight Town for Master Yen Sid a while ago" I revealed.

"Keep an eye out for clues on what their appearance now could mean, ok? We're on an extra mission for Yen Sid" Oswald added.

"We will. I hope you're both ok. We haven't heard fro you in a while, Oswald" Green pointed out.

"Well, we'll see you at the Mysterious tower" Oswald stated.

The call then ended.

Green and I activated the world-jumpers again.

-Third POV-

After leaving San Fransokyo, Sora got his first message from Kairi.

"Sora, Blake isn't answering our calls. He said he was going to visit a place called 'Zootopia', maybe you can figure out what happened to him" Kairi urged.

"Alright, Thanks Kairi" Sora said, gratefully.

Using his keyblade, Sora drove the gummi-ship through another gate to the next destination.

-Meanwhile-

In the world that never was, Young Xehanort was waiting.

The figure from San Fransokyo arrived on cue.

"You're here. I'm glad we get to face to face at last" Young Xehanort stated.

"The final test was a success, she's ready to face the darkness" The figure revealed.

"But are you ready to deal with the 'little bird'?" Young Xehanort asked, cryptically.

The figure was silent for a moment.

Yes was the reply.

Young Xehanort smiled.

"You better tend to our 'extra' guests who shall be observing the second keyblade war we're initiating" he advised.

The figure nodded but stopped.

"Xigbar can handle it first and then I'll make my entrance" they suggested.

"Good point, carry on then" Young Xehanort sighed.

The figure teleported away.

_Time to make sure Nova has something to do in the battle as well_ he thought as he vanished as well.

-In Zootopia-

The recently broken-out-of-prison Dawn Bellwether got her sheep minions bring Blake for an experiment.

She had two new accomplices: a wolverine and a Jackal.

The wolverine called Chuckles had put up a sign on the Jumbeaux's Café about wanting the land to be used for a project.

So, the police officers (minus Nick and Judy) were on the case for why there were posters about a 'Sequoia Towers'.

When Sora, Donald and Goofy in the form of a fox, wolf and platypus.

Goofy was now a wolf to reflect how dogs and wolves are related.

They kept their outfits in these forms and Sora's hair was styled like how it was in Monstropilis but with fur.

"Excuse me, does anyone know someone called Blake?" Sora called out.

"I know Blake. He was here not too long ago" Judy stated.

"Name's Sora" Sora said.

"Hello, I'm Officer Hopps and this is my partner in the field, Officer Wilde" Judy said with a smile.

"Can you tell us what happened to Blake?" Donald asked.

"He was taken by a sheep and Jackal. They must have overheard us while we were trying to crack a case on Chuckles the wolverine" Nick explained.

"The jackal had a silver mask" Judy added.

"Silver mask? Hmmm…he could be working with the organisation. Do you have a lead?" Sora wondered.

"Only one: Sequoia Towers. Dawn Bellwether was broken out of jail, so we may have to check the asylum again" Judy proposed.

"Lead the way, carrots" Nick stated.

They began to make their way to Cliffside Asylum in the meadowlands.

The Spear of Selene landed in the bunny burrows area as Oswald and Mickey followed the tracker into Zootopia.

"Ok, this time we'll need to try to grab one to see if it can led us to where the source is" Oswald advised.

They arrived in Zootopia, in shock at the scale of the place.

"This search could take days!" Patch said, worriedly.

"Then we start today" Oswald stated.

-Meanwhile-

Blake woke up strapped down while face to face with Dawn Bellwether and a jackal with a silver mask he didn't recognise.

"What do you want with me, mutton?" he asked.

"Don't mock me, Blake. My accomplice was spying on you when you reunited with Judy. You're here for an experiment, we're going to test Judy to see if she's a pure heart" Bellwether replied.

"And you're going to be the bait" The jackal added.

"Who are you?"

"Me? I'm Infinite and with your help, I'll be doing the organisation a favour" Infinite stated.

Bellwether nodded as her ram minion as they injected a serum in Blake after knocking him out.

"Infinite, give Chuckles the signal to do 'Plan B'. We're going to move Blake before he wakes" she ordered.

The jackal nodded before used a dark corridor to get to Savannah Central.

He found Chuckles ready in a machine to not only force more people out of their shops and homes but to enact his plan.

"The 'boss' gives the go ahead" Infinite stated.

Chuckles smiled.

He pressed a button on the machine to cause a small flood just as the heartless representing the different sections to Zootopia (snow-habitat animals, rainforest animals, desert-habitat animals etc).

Sora and friends fought the heartless as Judy and Nick helped the other officers evacuate civilians to a safe place.

That was when the sheep unleashed the 'bait' on them.

Everyone heard faint footsteps and growling that gradually got closer.

"Blake?" Judy asked.

The creepy sounds came from Blake as his state of mind and body resembled that of a zombie.

"Here is your test, Judy. If you can save him with light, then we'll know you're a pure heart" Bellwether stated as she came out from the side-lines.

"But if you can't save him, you'll be devoured" Infinite added.

Judy slowly approached Blake.

"Hey Blake…I'm not going to hurt you" she said, gently.

Blake's eyes turned full black with no pupils and Judy had to dodge as he tried to attack Nick.

Judy managed to stay on her toes and rushed at Blake, completely focused on saving her friends.

She skidded past his paws as a bright light emitted from her, blinding almost everyone.

"You know what to do" Bellwether stated.

Infinite went past the heroes while they were dazed from the light, tied up Judy and then approached Sora.

"This is your second warning: If you don't find all the guardian, everyone like Judy will be kidnapped" Infinite threatened.

"We will find them, jackal" Sora hissed.

"Chuckles, Bellwether. The rest is up to you. My job is done" Infinite stated as he summoned a dark corridor.

He then used his phantom ruby keyblade to cause them all to see a huge flood so no one would interfere with his escape.

The police noticed a weasel called Dribs had been spying on everyone and had both him and Chuckles questioned after finding Sunflower Sodas on them along with flyers for Sequoia Towers.

"We wanted to make a swamp district for the swamp habitat mammals. You don't have a district for them" Chuckles cried.

"Yeah, so what if Chuckles is a wolverine. He's a very good crime boss" Dribs stated.

Dribs is a scraggly, dishevelled-looking weasel with brown fur. His muzzle and fingertips are cream-colored, and he has bulbous brown eyes wearing a black shirt and held a brown cane.

The police who weren't interrogating Chuckles and Dribs was helping to fix the damage the flood and effects of the phantom ruby had caused.

Monstrous heartless that represented the desert, rainforest, artic, woodland and mountain districts in Zootopia appeared.

Sora attached the Nano Gear's white string with Honey's chem-balls, with the token being the symbol of Baymax's healthcare chip keychain to his keyblade to change it to the Nano Gear.

The Nano Gear keyblade made Sora appear in his Blitz form.

Nano Gear's design takes elements from the members of Big Hero 6. The handle is a deep blue with ridges across its form, with one of Go Go's discs on the bottom and Hiro's Megabot at the top. The Megabot's face is in its yellow, happy side on one side, and red and angry on the other. The guard consists of a curve resembling Baymax's armor, with twin black boosters at the bottom and twin plasma blades similar to Wasabi's at the sides. The blade resembles Baymax's rocket fist, and the teeth consist of Hiro's microbots in a scattered pattern.

Sora and friends managed to fight off those heartless to protect civilians.

"I'm sorry we lost Judy, Nick" Sora said, sadly.

"Hey, you can get her back right? Our doctors know how to handle night howler stuff. As for Bellwether, I doubt she has anything ELSE planned now that Judy is gone" Nick pointed out.

Bellwether was now on the roof of one of the buildings.

"You're also a target, Nick Wilde!" She cried.

She proceeded to run away with her minions in a helicopter.

"Or maybe she can…" Goofy trailed off.

Sometime past when Blake was finally back to his old self.

Sora and company plus Nick went to visit him in the hospital.

Blake struggled to keep his eyes open as he saw all four of them looking back at him.

"Hey, Blake. How are you feeling?" Nick asked.

"A little painful to be honest" Blake said.

"Do you remember what happened?" Nick asked.

"Me being kidnapped and a needle but that's it" Blake admitted.

"Well, that Bellwether lady turned you into a zombie" Donald stated.

"Where's Judy?" Blake asked.

"Um…. It's complicated…" Goofy began.

"Hi Blake, we haven't formally met yet. I'm Sora and this is Donald and Goofy. Kairi told us to come and help you because you won't answer Lea or Kairi's calls" Sora explained.

"Thank you, Sora. When I feel a bit better, can I tag along with you guys?" Blake asked.

"Sure" Sora said with a grin.

Outside, a dark corridor appeared near the ZPD building and Judy came flying out of it.

A note was stuck on her back: 'Sorry, accidentally kidnapped one too many. She's still a target so get to work Sora. The organization'.

"Hey Judy's back!" an officer cried, causing everyone to celebrate her very abrupt return.

Near the City Hall, Judy saw four pairs of yellow eyes watching her in the shadows.

Her ears twitched and her body shivered as she scrambled to get inside.

"Chief Bogo, I saw something…." She began.

"I'm glad you're safe so we got you a surprise" the chief said.

The officers revealed Blake being helped up by Sora and friends.

"Are you ok, Blake?" Judy asked.

"I think so. How did you get here so fast?"

Judy turned so her back could face them.

"Oh…." They all said in surprise while reading.

"Thank you for helping us out, you guys" Judy said, gratefully.

"We'll try to visit when it's possible" Donald promised.

Before Judy could give Sora one of her carrot pens, they had to rush off to the gummi-ship, bringing Blake along for the ride.

Pete, during all of that, had been searching in Zootopia on behalf of Maleficent but found nothing there too.

He got Infinite to help him get a portal up to join Maleficent in Twilight Town to have a little chat.

Oswald and Patch grabbed a darkling that had been watching Judy and synced the Spear of Selene to trace where they originated.

The new co-ordinates pointed to a location in an unknown part of the multiverse.

Oswald rang Mickey.

"Brother! It's been a while, how have you been?" Mickey asked, happily.

"I'm good. Mickey, we have some news. We have located where these strange talking heartless are coming from but we haven't uncovered the source behind it. We need to let Yen Sid know, so we can plan when to investigate this location" Oswald said, quickly.

"You look familiar but I'm not sure if we've met…" Riku said while trying to remember something.

"I've met Sora. This is Patch, Grace's pet cat and best friend" Oswald introduced.

"Riku, this is my older half-brother Oswald the lucky Rabbit, king of Wasteland" Mickey added.

"Oh…My apologises, King Oswald" Riku said, all flustered in embrassment.

"It's alright, Riku. I'm used to be forgotten by now. We'll meet you back at Mysterious Tower" Oswald responsed swiftly as the call ended.

-In a place outside the Kingdom Hearts universe-

A figure in shadows was in a room similar to that of a computer room only the screens were 'eyes' for them.

The blue book that had been retrieved on the desk underneath the screens.

"Is it working?" a voice asked.

The figure turned their chair around.

"Yes, but I'm getting interference. He's pretty skilled at this 'trick' too. The light targets are safe for now. As for the chosen candidates, it depends on whether HE will join them too" The figure replied.

"So, you'll keep doing the trick even with interference?" the unseen companion asked.

"Yes, after all at some point he'll lose his grip and I can keep watching" The figure pointed out.

Said figure turned to their helper.

"You can go back and fulfil your role now" They said.

The helper smiled and went through a blue and purple rimmed portal.

-At the same time Sora had been in Zootopia (Grace's POV)-

I arrived first in Destiny Islands by accident because the world jumper locked on to that location.

I ended up in the shack and went out only to find my old adversaries: The Dark Disney Knights.

"You. So, you're here as well" I said in a stern tone.

They turned around slowly.

"Grace? How?! Is my traitorous brother here too?!" Brooke cried.

"No, he's not on this mission." I replied, in a calm manner.

"I must have got here too early" I muttered to myself.

"I would love to beat you into dust but we're on a tight schedule, cursed knight" Blaze hissed.

I raised an eyebrow in suspicion.

_Cursed? Why would I be CURSED?!_ I thought.

"I hope you get to lose everything just like we did" Blaze continued.

"Next time, you won't be left off so easy" Shady added, coldly and quickly gestured to the team to hurry up.

"Wait!" I cried as I tried to stop them, but they used a hidden device to escape.

Green caught up moments after in a daze.

I inspected the keyblade that Brooke tried to touch.

"That's Master Eraqus' keyblade right?" I asked.

"Yep, Aqua must have lost it somehow….when do you think Sora will catch up?" Green wondered.

"I'm not sure but I saw the Dark Disney Knights, Green. Them being around in THIS universe is suspicious. Should we tell Master Yen Sid?" I asked.

"Hmmm…not yet. We should wait for Sora first" Green advised.

I sighed.

"Alright" I said in disappointment.

_What could they be up to here?_ I thought.

A dark corridor appeared as Young Xehanort came out.

"So, the little bird ended up on Destiny Islands, the place where it all started. Prove to me that you can face the darkness since you still meddle too much and tell your future chess friend that she'll get a rematch in a unsual way" he said.

"You've been spying on me?!" I cried.

Young Xehanort summoned his keyblade known as 'Timebreaker' due to its time theme with the clock-like handle and sand turner for a keychain.

He smiled.

"But of course…You are their extra back-up after all. In fact, you already know the extra presence that has been watching you" he pointed out.

"Grace, can I help with this battle?" Green asked.

"It's alright, Green. I have a feeling this 'test' is meant for me" I replied, quickly.

"A mark of mastery if you will" Young Xehanort said, slyly as he got ready.

I summoned my keyblade and raced at him.

Young Xehanort blocked my strikes as I casted thunder on him.

"You knew about the darklings this whole time?! Is this part of your 'remake the world in balance' plan?" I cried.

"Yes, I have plans for every eventuality. Even for when I'm gone" Young Xehanort pointed out.

He controlled the time of the area and launched fast powerful attacks to slow me down.

I countered with Watera and then fire.

Young Xehanort fired dark projectiles which I managed to block.

He then stopped time with Stop magic.

"That's enough for today. You have…..potential, 'little bird'. You get an B for effort. I do hope you try controlling the darkness if you hope to reunite with your 'friend'" he stated.

"You know a lot about me even though all you did last time was play chess with 'Maya'(AKA Greta, a future relative of Grace). What exactly do you want?" I questioned.

Young Xehanort smiled.

"You know what I want. I'm only here to help my future self achieve his goals. Once the keyblade war happens, I get to live out my life not recalling these events. The world has to be in equal balance since Sora accused me of seeking only shadows. I wish you luck, 'Little bird'. You'll need it given your fate and those connected to you" he stated as he vanished into a dark portal.

Green looked concerned.

"My…fate? Unless he means regarding everyone close to me…" I wondered with a puzzled but anxious tone.

"Should we tell Sora?" Green asked.

"No, not yet. I can explain when we're all at the tower" I pointed out.

-Meanwhile-

In the gummi Ship, Blake had to squeeze in with what room was available.

Sora's Gummiphone ran.

"We lost contact with the king and Riku! They're alone in the realm of darkness" Chip cried.

"Do you know how to get there?" Sora asked.

"King Mickey is the only one who can open a path to the realm of darkness" Dale explained.

Sora remembered the phrase 'may your heart be your guiding key' and aimed his keyblade ahead.

It fired a blast of light and summoned a gate.

They flew through it and ended up on the beach of Destiny Islands.

-Grace's point of view-

Green and I heard footsteps.

"Why do you think the gate brought us home?" Sora wondered.

"Sora! You're here!" I cried.

"We got here early by accident" Green admitted.

"Hey guy" Sora waved.

"So, you're Blake. I'm glad to finally meet you" I said.

Blake smiled.

"And you are?"

"I'm Grace and this is Green. We're helping the guardians of light as back-up like Goofy and Donald here" I explained.

We turned back to Sora.

He then looked at the sand and saw the Master's defender keyblade.

He picked it up and inspected it.

"Maybe it's a guiding key?" Goofy suggested.

Said keyblade caused a golden door to appear where the entrance to the secret spot was.

"Let's go!" Donald said, eagerly.

"No, you guys stay here. You're not equipped for this like I am. Plus you can be the back-up if anything happens to me" Sora reassured them.

"Um alright but be careful" Goofy said, worriedly.

"I know we just met, Sora but I… have feeling you know what you're doing" Blake chimed in.

"Come back safe, Sora" I smiled.

Green looked at Sora.

"Be careful" he warned.

"See ya soon" Sora grinned as he went through the door.

-To be continued-

**I had to stop here otherwise the chapter would be WAY too long.**

**Look out for something titled 'Xehanort- the fated 'Dark Master'.**

**Here's a few codes to survive for the last two rounds:**

**1\. ****Rqh zloo kdyh d idwh zruvw wkdq ghdwk, rqh zloo orrvh hyhubwklqj dqg rqh zloo eh d vdfulilfh.**

**2\. ****Wkh Gdqgholrqv duh nhbv wr wkh sdvw dqg ixwxuh.**

**3\. ****Sdwfk lv d fxwlh-slh.**

**4\. ****Ghood Gxfn zloo uhwxuq...**

**5\. ****Zruogv rxwvlgh Nlqjgrp khduwv (wkh xqlyhuvh ri wkh jdphv) kdyh ehhq frqqhfwhg. Wkhvh frqqhfwlrqv jurz zlwk hdfk sdvvlqj gdb.**

**6\. ****Wkh Gdunolqjv duh sduw ri d pxfk eljjhu slfwxuh.**

**See you next time.**

**Um I hope I'm doing the character arcs ok.**

**Look out for something titled 'Xehanort- the fated 'Dark Master'.**

**I hope it was worth the wait, um I apologise if some references are confusing. I had Young Xehanort play chess with a relative of Grace who's from the future (yes I know that sounds nuts but it did happen).**

**Well, I hope you like the Ducktales references.**

**Grace, out!**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6- Reunions, respite, looming threat and hopeful promises!

**The Yen Sid Knew Kingdom Hearts 3 Theory by HMK is inspiration for the hints I've included about Yen Sid.**

**If you have seen season 4 of Star Vs the Forces of evil and read the magic book of spells, you'll get some of the hints and 'cameos' in this chapter. **** Have fun.**

-In the realm of darkness, specifically the dark margin (Riku's POV)-

The demon tower revealed a dark orb which turned pink as something or someone came out and claimed Mickey's keyblade.

The same dark orb revealed Mickey trapped inside.

"This keyblade…" a familiar voice said.

The being in question was a black silhouette wreathed in a violet aura of darkness.

Mickey gasped.

"Could it be?" he wondered.

As the now silohette became solid, there was nothing but rage in those yellow eyes.

"Mickey…You're too late!" it was Aqua but not in a good way. Her voice was cold and bitter now.

Her hair was bleached blue, her once-white dress has darkened and become tattered. Her arms and legs have also begun to darken, and her hands are now black with red fingertips.

In this form, she's known as 'Anti-Aqua'.

"Aqua?" I asked.

"What happened?" Mickey asked in concern.

"You abandoned me, that's what. left in this shadow prison for more than a decade, you knew what it would do to me" Aqua said, harshly.

"I'm sorry, it's all my fault" Mickey said, regrettably.

Aqua walked towards the lapping waves in the Dark Margin.

"I reached this shore after endless wandering. Waited forever for help to arrive but no one ever came. I lost my keyblade and couldn't fight back against the heartless." By this point she was walking ON the water.

"You should have known I was stranded. Do you have any idea how lonely it is here? How frightening it is to have no one?" she asked.

I clenched my fist in response.

"All that's left in my heart is misery and despair... and now, you can share it!" she cried as she held Mickey's keblade in a fighting stance.

I approached the shore close to the waves.

"There's no need. Got my own" I said, directed not at Aqua but Replica Riku.

Inside my heart (?), Replica Riku stood beside me wielding way to dawn(The same one I had left behind last time).

He disappeared into particles of blue light. This same light came out of me in reality as I looked at my right hand.

I then summoned Braveheart and engaged in battle with the demon tower.

Aqua would attack at different moments to distract me from saving Mickey.

But even as I fought valiantly, it wasn't enough.

"Sora" I said while out of breath.

A light morphed into a golden door which then opened.

From a flying light out of said door came a familiar person…..He landed dramatically onto the water.

"I made it!" Sora exclaimed with a grin.

I smiled back and retracted my keyblade.

Sora and I put our arms together to summon the combined keyblade we had first used in the dream realm:

Sora's Keyblade consists of a simple, dark hilt with blue strips that form X's all over. The guard is incomplete, with a golden color scheme on the incomplete end and an initially teal scheme for the completed end, gradually becoming green. This half of the guard merges into the blade, which is an enormous, golden filigree reminiscent of the Ultima Weapon's. The blade forms one half of a heart at the tip. The teeth of the weapon consists of a stained-glass window pattern, bearing blue, teal, yellow, magenta, and orange colors. The Keychain consists of golden links, with the charm a silver heart with golden angelic wings that gradually become teal.

Riku's Keyblade bears a similar style to Sora's, but has a periwinkle scheme for the incomplete side of the guard and a pink scheme for the completed side, gradually becoming periwinkle. The blade initially has a teal color scheme that merges into black, with the teeth bearing blue, teal, and violet colors. The Keychain's links are silver, and the charm has a black demonic wing that merges into magenta.

The complete Keyblade lacks the incomplete sides of the guards. At the center of the merged blades is a golden rod that is grey at the base with a Hidden Mickey, and merges with the hearts at the tip. At the very top is a golden crown resembling the one on Sora's necklace. The Keychain is a green string with a paopu fruit as the charm.

We used that keyblade to finish off the demon tower with a light beam and freed Mickey, thankfully unharmed.

I ran over to Mickey to check on him.

I looked back while running to see Aqua rushing at me!

I tried to summon my keyblade to defend but there was a loud splash.

When it cleared, Sora was in front of me, blocking Aqua.

"How did you get here, Sora?" I asked after he had knocked Aqua back.

Sora summoned the Master's defender.

"I had a little help. Watch over the king, I've got this" he replied.

"Ok, good luck" I said as I continued on to see Mickey.

-Third person-

Sora used the Master's defender to fight Aqua.

She begins the fight by activating Spellweaver, and continues to fight in this mode. She usually attacks in tandem with doppelgängers, often firing homing orbs at Sora and performing spiraling attacks.

Sora used guard to defend himself from these attacks.

She often teleports across the arena, and sometimes teleports before Sora can attack. When her retaliation point is reached, she often counters with an unblockable lunge. Occasionally, Anti-Aqua will wander across the arena with several doppelgängers, explaining her pain to Sora. While she and the doppelgängers will disappear after a short time, Sora used Thunder to instantly expose the real Anti-Aqua.

As her health dwindles, Anti-Aqua gained access to two ultimate attacks: The first, in which she teleports in the air before firing Blizzard shards, can be guarded or evaded and the second is the Spellweaver finisher, where she and three of her doppelgängers perform a spinning attack.

Sora dodged out of the spiral and occasionally blocked when necessary.

He then used Rage mode and a flurry of physical, thunder and light orb attacks to finish her off.

Aqua stumbled back and fell into the sea once again.

She saw a light in the distance for a brief second.

"So, this is the end" she lamented.

"Aqua!" Sora cried.

"Sora…" Aqua said, softly as she reached for his hand.

Everyone was back on Destiny Islands.

Aqua thought she saw Terra and Ven, but it was Sora and Riku calling her.

"Thank goodness! You're awake!" Mickey exclaimed, happily.

"Are these the Destiny Islands?" Aqua asked.

"That's right" Mickey replied.

"When did they fall to darkness?" Aqua wondered.

Riku shook his head.

"You're in the realm of light" he stated.

Aqua began to cry with shook and relief.

"You're home!" everyone exclaimed.

Everyone gave her a hug.

"We did it!" Sora cried.

"I'm so glad you're back" Green smiled.

Grace nodded.

-In radiant Garden-

Vexen was speaking with Demyx about a plan that he didn't come up with in over to make amends.

"Why pick me? I'm chicken" Demyx pointed out.

"Well effectively none of the chosen would suspect you, since we're not even friends. Plus, I too got benched" Vexen said in a low voice.

He then whispered something in Demyx's ear which shocked him.

"Yep, it was HIS idea but he's one of the chosen and his hands are tied. So, I'm acting on his behalf while you're acting on my behalf" Vexen explained.

"So, no fighting?" Demyx asked.

"Exactly and of course no more bench-warming" Vexen added.

"Demyx Time!" Demyx cried.

-A little bit later-

Ienzo was pondering how to get around the replica problem when Vexen appeared in a corridor of darkness holding what appeared to be a 'body' in white cloth.

"Demyx? What's going on?!" Ienzo asked in surprise.

"This is a special delivery" Demyx stated as he brought Ansem the wise from Twilight town to the lab safely.

"Oh master, they told me you went mad and I listened. I…I was just a boy" Ienzo broke down.

Ansem the wise placed an arm on the young man's shoulder.

"What matters is you recognise the mistake. I was consumed by hatred, I'm sorry I failed you as a mentor" Ansem admitted.

"So, um this is a present from Vexen. One is all he could manage for now, but you'll know what to do with it right?" Demyx asked.

Ienzo nodded.

As Demyx departed, he bumped into Nova while she was on her way to get another mission.

"Ah Demyx, I have to give you this 'invite'. My Boss made me do it" Nova groaned as she gave him a flyer.

It said 'Party at the place outside time. Address in fine print to avoid detection of heroes. All invited guests welcome to celebrate the upcoming victory of the Dark Disney Knights'.

Demyx thought hard.

"Thank for the invite" He said.

"Oh, and Demyx, it will happen after the second keyblade War" Nova added.

_I have a sitar, chicks love sitars right?_ He thought.

-Meanwhile(Grace's POV)-

Aqua led the way to Castle Oblivion.

Sora, Donald and Goofy still didn't recognise the location though.

"If you want, we can take you to Master Yen Sid's Tower so you can rest with Riku and the King?" Sora offered.

"Thank you but Ven's expecting me. I promised to wake him up. I'm in for an earful" Aqua replied.

Sora had returned the Master's Defender keyblade to Aqua after she'd been given a little time to adjust to being back to the realm of light before we had left.

Aqua closed her eyes and concentrated.

Donald, being impatient almost distracted her but Goofy covered his beak.

Aqua then summoned her keyblade and revealed the keyhole.

Then she unlocked as the castle rearranged itself to reveal the land of departure in its former glory and bright colours once more.

The music even changed in sync to the Land of departure theme as everyone was amazed by the transformation.

Then we all headed inside to find Ven on the same seat, still asleep but half-smiling.

Aqua ran to him and gave him a hug.

"I'm so sorry I took so long. Wake up please!" she begged.

He didn't budge.

"Your heart never found its way home?" she wondered.

I heard footsteps from behind and summoned my keyblade.

"That was a neat trick" a voice said.

Everyone turned around.

"No wonder no one could find him" Vanitus realised outloud.

Aqua went down the steps quickly.

"Why are you here?" she asked, coldly.

"Sorry to interrupt your toutching reunion but surley you won't begrudge me a moment with my brother?" Vanitus asked.

Sora, Donald and Goofy summoned their weapons and rushed at Vanitus.

He simply teleported past them and then on top of the chair Ven was sitting on.

"So Venty-wenty wants to keep sleeping. What am I ever going to do with you?" He wondered.

"Shut up!" Aqua cried as she summoned her keyblade and jumped at Vanitus.

He blocked her attack.

"You better settle down there, master" he knocked her back and then backflipped to the ground to face her.

"Let me handle him" Sora suggested.

"No, I'm ending this" Aqua stated.

She created a forcefield to keep us out and faced Vanitus alone.

With a flurry of blizzard, thunder, spellweaver and strike attacks, She managed to beat Vanitus.

"I'll let you have this one" Vanitus said, painfully.

He then threw a fire ball at the force field near Ven creating a crack.

He tried doing it again but Aqua jumped in front to shield the crack, getting knocked over in the process.

Vanitus laughed as he approached Aqua and raised his keyblade, about to kill her.

-Sora's POV-

"Aqua!" I cried.

I then gasped as I was brought to my Dive to the heart place.

"I have to wake up" Ven said.

"Tell me what to do" I pleaded.

"The power of waking" Ven replied.

"I can't. I don't have it yet" I admitted.

"You never lost it. It sleeps until someone needs it. Call to it" Ven revealed.

"I am calling with all my heart" I replied.

I then materialised on the platform and used my keyblade to unlock the keyhole.

I was raised up as the platform transformed to show Ven's platform.

I then aimed and unlocked at his platform.

"Thank you for always keeping me safe, Sora" Ven said, gratefully.

His heart then left mine.

Back in reality, a bright light appeared as Ven broke through the barrier.

"Aqua!" he cried as he clashed with Vanitus.

The force of the two keyblades clashing broke the entrie barrier.

Vanitus back-flipped away as we rushed to help Ven.

"Three guardians is more than I care to face. But since my brother is awake, I'm just certain he'll come to visit" Vanitus stated.

He then vanished in a dark portal.

-Grace's POV-

Ven helped Aqua up as we retracted our weapons.

"Are you ok, Aqua?" Sora asked.

"I'm fine, Sora" Aqua replied.

Ven looked at Sora and realised the uncanny resemble to Vanitus.

"You're Sora?" Ven asked in surprise.

"Yep. Hey Ventus" Sora replied as he offered his hand.

"So, you were my second chance" Ven noted.

Sora looked confused.

Ven then smiled and took his hand, forming a handshake.

"Call me Ven" He remarked his famous line.

Aqua then stroked his hair.

"Good morning, Ven" Aqua greeted, warmly.

"Good morning, Aqua" He looked over at us.

"Nice to finally meet you in person, Sora" he smiled.

"Yeah, your fighting style is pretty cool" Sora said.

"It's an honour to meet you both" Blake added.

Green and I nodded to not drag out the greetings.

_It's pretty cool, meeting them more than once_ I thought.

-At the Mysterious Tower-

We all regrouped as Axel, Kairi, Mickey, Riku, Yen Sid, Oswald and Patch were waiting for us.

On the chalkboard next to Ven was a heart with bat wings and spikes out of it being analysed.

"We're finally assembled. Sora, Donald, Goofy, Riku, Mickey, Grace and Green. I can't thank you enough for what you have done. Aqua and Ventus, we are fortunate to have you back" Yen Sid said, gratefully.

"Thank you. I only wish we could have returned to help sooner" Aqua admitted.

"Thank you for rescuing us" Ven added.

"I feel awful for letting you guys down. We still haven't found Terra" Mickey said, sadly.

"He's our responsibility" Aqua stated.

"Mickey told me that you saved me in the realm of darkness. I should have helped but I was inexperienced back then. I'm sorry" Riku said, regretablly.

"It's alright, I can tell you've grown" Aqua smiled.

"Riku's a keyblade master now" Goofy revealed.

"And the King too" Donald added.

"That's great news" Aqua said, happily.

Donald walked up to Sora.

"Sora needs work" Donald said, half-serious and half-joking.

"Yeah rub it in" Sora complained.

Everyone laughed.

"You haven't changed a bit" Aqua noted.

Sora looked confused.

"You probbally don't remember" Aqua said.

Sora strained to remember but smiled sheepishly.

Axel cleared his throat.

"Ah yes. And we can't forget our new keyblade wielders. Lea, Kairi and Blake, you have made tremendous strides. Patch and Oswald are here as additional extra back-up as well just in case too" Yen Sid added.

"Hello" Oswald waved.

"Pleased to meet ya" Patch added.

"Hey there and that's 'future Keyblade master'-" Axel began.

"Kairi?" Aqua approached her and saw the necklace.

"It IS you" she said with relief.

Mickey was a bit dazzed.

"Remember in Radiant Garden when we met, I saved a little girl from the unversed" Aqua recalled.

"Oh! THAT was Kairi!" Mickey realised.

"Looks like the spell I cast on you worked" Aqua said in amazement.

"Sorry, those days are hazy for me. But thank you for saving me" Kairi admitted.

"It's alright. You were really young" Aqua pointed out.

"This is touching, guy but where do I fit in? It seems like everyone already knows each other and Ven looks just like Roxas or it Roxas looks like Ven?" Axel questioned.

Ven looked at him in recognition.

"And then I have explain all of this to him- which is a crazy long story and this is a lot to get memorized!" Axel pointed out.

"Sorry, Lea" Ven said with a small smile.

"You remember me?" Axel asked in shock.

"Yeah, we're friends. It's awesome you became a keyblade wielder just like me" Ven grinned.

"Axel, you know Ven?" Sora asked.

"Who's Axel?" Ven wondered.

"See? Major brain-ache!" Axel cried.

Jiminy climbed onto Sora's head.

"Now who?!" Axel exclaimed.

"Don't worry, everyone. To get everyone up to speed, I've given everyone a gummi-phone as there's every event that's happened in the last 11 and ½ years." Jiminy stated.

"We have our seven guardians" Mickey said.

"Yes but I wish Roxas, Namine and Terra could be here" Sora said, sadly.

"We'll get them back. Terra's with the organisation so we'll be able to save him" Riku reassured him.

"We'll bring him home" Aqua promised.

"I'll find a way to help Roxas" Axel added.

"I know we'll find a way to help Namine as well. I'm not giving up" Kairi said with resolve.

"And hopefully, we can get the person I care about back too" I remarked.

"We're in this together" Mickey added.

"We'll always support you too" Goofy reminded him.

"Three half-pints make a whole" Donald repeated.

"That again?" Sora said with his eyes closed.

Everyone then laughed.

"Although not all of our friends are here, the 7 guardians have united. With Goofy, Donald, Grace, Blake and Green makes 12 but Grace, Green, Patch and Oswald are still back-ups." Yen Sid stated.

"Oh Yen Sid, before you say anything else, I need to share something: I got tested by Young Xehanort on Destiny Islands before Sora had arrived and he said something about my fate. Is that worrying?" I revealed, quickly.

"Hmmm… He could have meant the people connected to you are linked to your fate? It's hard to say." Yen Sid replied.

"And we found Darklings" Green added.

Ven's right eye twitched as if he was trying to recall something important.

"The others will soon stand with us too" Yen Sid continued.

"Yeah" Sora agreed.

"Today, you recuperate. Tommorow, you journey to the fated place" Yen Sid stated.

Everyone except Oswald and Patch nodded.

"Master, we found where the source of the darklings are coming from. Should we pursue it?" Oswald asked.

"Not yet. You and Patch are needed in case the guardians need extra support tomorrow" Yen Sid advised.

"Alright, we'll wait for your signal" Patch stated.

"Are you coming with me then?" I asked.

Patch smiled.

"Brother, I'd like to visit Disney Castle again if that's ok" Oswald requested.

"Sure" Mickey replied.

Before we all left to enjoy our extra day of rest before the big fight, Yen Sid called Blake over.

"Sora asked me to give you some. They're heartbinders- links to connect your heart to other individuals. 'Heroes' to put it loosely from outside this universe. I'm not the only one who's aware of a giant multiverse, Mickey, Grace and Green are also aware due to previous adventures. They use a lot of magic in battle so use them sparingly" Yen Sid explained.

He gave Blake three heartbinders: One that was white and black (Symboite heartbinder) with the link name 'dangerous encounter', another that was brown (Mixtape heartbinder) with the link name '80's jive' and the last was red and black (Fourth wall heartbinder) with the link name 'best marvel anti-hero'.

"Thank you, Master. Am I allowed to test them out?" Blake asked.

Yen Sid nodded.

As Blake headed outside, he caught Sora before he took Kairi away just after Riku, Micky, Goofy, Donald and Axel had left.

"Um Sora, are you worried about tomorrow?" Blake asked.

"Yes, but because I know you'll all be with me fighting the organisation, that's what eases my fear" Sora admitted.

"That makes me feel a bit better too. I know I haven't known you that long, but could we be friends too?" Blake asked.

"Sure, a friend of Kairi is a friend of mine" Sora grinned.

"I got something to do before the rest day is over, see you tomorrow, Sora" Blake waved as he borrowed one of the gummi ships to go visit a friend.

_-The day of respite-_

Aqua and Ven went outside while walking down the steps from Mysterious Tower.

"The stars here are so beautiful. I noticed when we arrived" Ven admitted while looking at the sky.

"Yes, they're wonderful" Aqua agreed.

"We've gone without this for so long" Ven said with a hint of sadness as he sat down on one of the steps.

"I remember dreaming a lot of you and Terra. Along with Sora and his friends too, I think. There were more people I didn't recognise. Oh and I saw these weird animal creatures (Dream eaters)! It's like I've been part of some big adventure" Ven recalled.

Aqua then sat beside him.

"I've been places too. But pretty soon things will be back to normal. Or whatever 'Normal' is for us" Aqua stated.

Ven got out his wayfinder.

"Let's share stories when Terra's back" Ven suggested.

Aqua while smiling got out her blue wayfinder.

"Yeah, that would be fun" Aqua replied.

-In Twilight Town-

Maleficent came out of the area where the _Timeless River_ themed cartoons with Sora in them were being shown at a time where people were either inside their homes or at the bistro.

Pete walked up to her from being at the Old Mansion.

"I've had it with this stupid treasure hunt. Every box we've found has been nothing but a bust!" Pete complained.

"I agree. Our search ends today" Maleficent revealed.

Pete was shocked.

"You can't find the unfindable. The box does not exist" Maleficent said, calmly.

"I knew they (13 seekers) was takin' us for a ride!" Pete realised.

"Silence, imbecile. I mean the box does not exist NOW" she clarified.

"Is that some kinda riddle? Just where we s'posed to be lookin'?" Pete questioned.

"Light and darkness are fated to clash. A Keyblade War is upon us. We need only wait for that destined moment. No matter the victors, the box will be revealed" Maleficent replied.

"That's it?! But when's my big moment?" Pete wondered.

"You will have it soon enough. Once I possess the box, our real work can begin" Maleficent stated.

She then opened a corridor of darkness and went through.

Pete lagged behind her before it vanished.

-On the clock tower-

Axel was sitting on his own watching the sunset. The old 'usual' spot he used with his friends.

He was holding three sea salt ice cream lollies: one for him, one of Roxas and the third who's name he still struggled to remember.

"Well Roxas, I shoulda been there for you by now but here we are" He said, sadly.

"Shouldn't you say good-bye to your REAL home?" a voice questioned.

Axel looked back to see his former friend Saix in shock.

"Why…?" he asked.

Saix sat beside him.

"I'm not here to fight. Relax" he said as he then snagged one of the ice creams Axel was holding in his right hand.

Axel tried to grab it back in frustration.

"You can't eat all of this. Why did you buy three? One for Roxas and two for good luck?" Saix asked while slightly mocking him.

"I don't know. I just felt like it, ok?" Axel said, defensively.

"Why are you here?" he added.

"Got it memorised? Back when we were still friends, we used to sneak into the castle" Saix recalled.

"Yeah" Axel confirmed.

"And we made a friend there, a girl. We apprenticed to Ansem the Wise to rescue her" Saix continued.

"And we failed. One day, she was just gone!" Axel pointed out.

"You gave up" Saix accused.

"I didn't give up. One day we're apprentices, the next Ansem the Wise has vanished, the day after we're nobodies, day after that we're doing icky jobs for Xemnas. I couldn't keep up with you" Axel admitted.

"Following Xehanort's nobody was the only way to discover what happened to her. She was his lab rat" Saix reminded him.

"Did you find her?" Axel asked.

"I helped you rise up the ranks after all, so I hope it paid off" he added.

"Unfortunately, no. There was no trace of her." Saix said, disappointingly.

"I started to wonder if we'd imagined her or maybe she never existed. In time, I awaked to a new purpose. I realised I could be stronger" he added.

"You blew it! Wise up and quit" Axel advised.

"Roxas is just like our other friend. Gone forever, you need to accept that" Saix said, coldly.

"You wish! I'm getting them all back. Especially Roxas! I'll even drag you home!" Axel cried.

Saix finished the ice cream.

"The marks under your eyes are gone" Saix noted.

"I don't need them" Axel remarked.

Saix stood up.

"Always told you the up-sidedown tear mark would stop you from crying" Saix pointed out.

"Can you get lost? I'll clobber you tomorrow" Axel promised.

"I expect nothing less" Saix grinned as he teleported away.

Axel then resumed staring at the sunset.

-Meanwhile-

While in Zootopia, Blake got to hang out with Judy and Nick once more.

While he was there, a raven appeared on his shoulder holding a small scroll.

"Hello there. What's your name?" Blake asked as he took the scroll from its claw.

He opened it to find it read: 'This is Sebastian. Please take good care of him in my absence. ML'.

"Sebastian, huh? You'll be a great companion for home" Blake smiled.

-Meanwhile-

Sora and Kairi were in the forest in Corona on a red and white blanket.

"So, let me get this straight: As soon as you, Donald and Goofy first arrived here, all you could think about was a picnic?" Kairi chuckled.

"Yeah and now we get to have one" Sora said, happily.

"Are you going to feed me now?" Kairi teased, playfully.

"What..I..er…" Sora trailed off.

In their picnic were sandwiches, sasuage rolls and chocolate cake.

"I've never had a first date before, so thank you Sora" Kairi said with a smile as she took his right hand.

Sora blushed.

"Er…yeah, you're welcome Kairi" he fumbled.

Kairi laughed.

"You ready did never change. But I can tell you're still learn about this love stuff and it's ok to be scared" she reassured him.

They continued sharing food with each other as Sora told her about the worlds he had seen and Kairi shared with him some of the stuff she had learnt from Merlin.

"Wow, the most he taught me was magic with furniture!" Sora exclaimed.

They both chuckled.

"Yeah, he's not keyblade master but his magic IS impressive" Kairi admitted.

"And… it sounds like Riku would enjoy the Toy Box and San Fransokyo worlds" she added.

Sora nodded.

"What should we do now?" he asked after they'd finished eating.

"A walk would be nice" Kairi offered.

"We di have all the time in the world" Sora joked.

The pair proceeded to go on a walk all the way to the kingdom where they greeted Eugene and Rapunzel again.

Afterwards, Kairi was brought back to Destiny Islands to the Paopu Fruit tree while it was noon.

"I'll be back soon, Kairi. Just got to take care of something first" Sora promised.

He found Green and I hanging out with Patch in the secret place.

"Say would you like to do something fun before the day end?" Sora asked.

"Like the bistro?" I suggested.

Sora nodded.

"It could be a like fun outing as siblings" Green added.

"Oh and we can drop Patch off at the Mysterious Tower on the way" I said, quickly.

Sora nodded.

So, we took the gummi ship to Twilight Town.

"Welcome back, young ones" Scrooge greeted.

"We'd like a table for three please" Sora requested.

"Coming right up" Scrooge replied as two waiters were cleaning up one of the free tables for us.

After a little while, the table was ready, and we all sat down with menus.

I knew I wanted to try Remy's famous Ratatouie dish and that cake he made for Sora.

Green ordered one of the soup dishes and a chocolate dessert while Sora picked one of the fish dishes.

"Have you tried the classic Kingdom games? They're pretty fun" Sora remarked.

"Oh, I've seen them around but haven't had the chance to play yet" I admitted, sheepishly.

"Don't worry, Sora. With games, she's the 'bees knees'" Green joked.

Sora gave a cheeky grin.

"How about a little contest after our meal on the first high score?" Sora offered.

"You're on, little prince" I remarked, playfully.

"This is gonna be good" Green chuckled.

We had a race playing the 'Fishing Frenzy' on the _Classic Kingdom_.

After about 45 mintues, Sora won getting a higher score than me.

"I'll beat you next time, Sora" I vowed, cheekily.

"I'll be waiting for that rematch" Sora smiled.

He then faced Green in a race and this time Green won!

"You cheated, hedgehog!" Sora chuckled.

Green rolled his eyes playfully and gently punched his arm.

"You can call me 'Emerald Embrace' from now on" He joked.

"Ok, 'Emerald Embrace', let's head back" Sora suggested.

I laughed.

"This was fun. Do we think we can do hanging out contests more often?" I asked.

Sora thought for a moment.

"Well, I hope so. After this keyblade war stuff, I'm gonna try to avoid neglecting family again. I'll try to balance family with Friends" he promised.

Then we headed back to the Gummi-ship.

-At Disney Castle-

Mickey and Oswald hung out with Donald and their respective sweethearts: Minne, Daisy and Ortensia.

"It's been a while since we had a proper date" Daisy pointed out.

"I've been busy helping Sora and looking after the boys in a seperate continuity…" Donald began.

"Save it, Donald. I'm just glad you kept your promise this time" Daisy pointed out.

"Can't remember the last time we've all hung out on a triple date like this" Mickey wondered out loud.

Minnie chuckled.

"We all appreciate what you do for this kingdom and the multiverse, Mickey" she said.

"Yeah, being heroes is hard work for all of you" Ortensia added.

Oswald sighed.

"Do you think if our lives had been reversed, we'd still be good friends and brothers? I can't help but think about that possibility from time to time even after you helped me save Wasteland twice" Oswald admitted.

"I have a feeling that in every universe, we'd find a way to be brothers" Mickey reassured him.

"I'm concerned about the boys though. They still want to try to go on adventures like we do" Donald revealed.

"Maybe Della could keep an eye on them for you?" Daisy suggested.

"Different continuity" Donald reminded her.

Daisy blushed in embrassment.

"We'll always find a way to help family even different versions of them" Minnie stated.

Mickey nodded in agreement.

Donald sighed.

"You're right. I'll see if Della wants to help…..wait….Oswald. Where's her ship?" He asked.

Oswald froze.

Oswald laughed nervously.

"Um funny story….Master Yen Sid kinda let Patch and I borrow it for our mission" he said quietly.

"She needs it to get to other worlds though!" Donald fumed.

"Donald, calm down! Please! It will be returned eventually, ok? Let's just enjoy our time together. Tommorow will be a difficult day" Mickey said, quickly.

Donald calmed down and relaxed slightly.

"Fine" he said.

The brooms brought in food for the three couples and they ate in near silence from that point on.

Blake later returned from his Zootopia visit in a gummiship with Sebastian the crow and landed the ship somewher on the mainland. Wakka and Tidus helped him get to the island itself.

Riku was sitting on the beach near the sea shack. To everyone else, he was alone but to him, he saw Replica Riku beside him.

Blake was in the area on the far left of Riku, trying to practise with his new heartbinders.

He used the black and red one first.

There was a bright red light as Deadpool came looking all excited.

"Hey there, I have missed being used in gags lately. Do I get to use my sword?" Deadpool asked.

"Well, um swords might be a bit much, but we can't kill anyone vital" Blake said, quickly.

"Aw man and I have a big routine planned. Did you miss me readers? Feels like forever since I got to help out" Deadpool said while looking at an invisible camera.

"Thank you for coming. I'll retrack you now" Blake said as he cancelled the link which made Deadpool vanish in light particles.

He had to wait a little while to use the other two links due to using a lot of magic.

The white and black 'Dangerous Encounter' link summoned Venom and Eddie Brock together.

"Can I eat him?" Venom asked.

"Slow down, there. He summoned us to help for a reason" Eddie said, quickly.

Blake looked weary.

"Um, so I'm going to summon you again in battle but you need to promise not to eat anyone. You just being battle support" Blake explained.

Venom sighed.

"Fine" he said, reluctantly.

The last link '80's jive' summoned Starlord himself.

"Where's my ship and my crew? Is this heaven?" he asked.

"This isn't heaven, sir. This is a place called Destiny Islands. I will call upon you to help in battle. Can you do that for me?" Blake asked.

"Alright. Point me at the bad guy" Sralord said as he put on his mask and readied his blasters.

Blake then sent him back with the heartbinder.

_I think I'm getting the hang of this_, he thought.

By the paopu Fruit tree, Kairi was sitting just as Sora had returned as Green and I went to the sea shack to give them all privacy.

The pair looked over at Riku.

"Why is Riku all alone?" Sora asked.

"He said he needed time to himself. Let's let him be" Kairi pointed out.

On the beach, Riku continued staring as the sunset.

"How long have you known I was with you?" Replica Riku asked.

"You did save me" Riku pointed out.

"I think you came along for a reason" he added.

Replica Riku was still in his dark mode outfit.

"I didn't make much of myself as replica. I was a failure and after you and Sora moved on, my body fell to ruin and the darkness took my broken mind. I was ready to give up until you showed up" Replica Riku explained.

"You took that as a sign?" Riku asked.

"Maybe. I'd rather face my end with you than with darkness" Replica Riku stated.

"That's what you want?" Riku inquired.

"Yeah but I'm not done yet. Got one last thing to see through" Replica Riku revealed.

They both looked straight ahead at the sunset.

"Take all the time you need" Riku said, contently.

Back by the paopu tree, Kairi grabbed two paopu fruits.

"Here" Kairi said while offering it to him.

Sora leaned back in confusion.

Kairi laughed gently as Sora relaxed.

"Tommorow will be our toughest fight yet. I want to be a part of your life no matter what. That's all" She said.

Sora took the fruit and then smiled as he remembered what Riku had said about the fruit in _Kingdom Hearts_ (about two or three years ago in universe): _"If two people share one, their destinies become intertwined. They'll remain a part of each other's lives no matter what." Riku had told him._

"Kairi, I'll keep you safe" Sora promised.

Kairi shook her head.

"Let me keep you safe" Kairi remarked.

Then mimincing the drawing they had done in the secret place, they both took a bite of the fruit.

They continued to look at the sunset before getting up.

"We better head home with the boats" Sora suggested.

"Yeah, but what about the others?" Kairi asked.

Sora just gave a knowing smile.

He then beckoned to Blake, Green and I.

"Would you like to have dinner with us?" Sora asked when we reached the tree.

"Sure, and Riku can come too" Green replied.

Riku looked up.

"I can't wait to see this" He smiled.

-One boat ride later-

After reaching the mainland, we went to Sora's house as his mother opened the door.

"Sora?! You have a lot to explain, young man. You've been gone for 12 years!" she cried.

His mother had dark brown short hair and blue eyes like Sora with a yellow and red dress similar to Selphie's.

"Sorry, Mon I had something impor-" Sora began.

His mother gave him a bear hug.

"I'm just glad you're all safe" she said with relief.

"Is Dad here too?" Sora asked quickly.

"He's talking to the mayor about how to defend against any stranger occurrence like the ones we've had since you vanished, Sora" His mother replied.

"Please come in" she added.

We went inside and saw that there was a medium-sized tropical themed kitchen with a living room dotted with pictures of Sora aged 4 and 14 either on his own, with his parents or with Riku and Kairi.

"I just made some soup on the stove" Sora's Mother said.

"Oh mother, This is Blake, Green and Grace. Green and Grace are my honourary siblings now" Sora explained, quickly.

"It's not every day I see a walking green hedgehog" Sora's mother said out loud in a slightly nervous voice.

"A pleasure to meet you, mam" Green greeted.

"Hello" I said.

"Um Hi" Blake said, sheepishly.

Sora's mother smiled.

She got out a red book and Sora blushed in embrassment.

"Really, Mom? The album?" he moaned.

"Yes, Sora. You haven't brought friends round in years, I'm been waiting for this moment" she insisted as she opened the book and showed us some of the pages.

"This is Sora after just meeting Kairi. Then Sora with Riku and Selphie, Wakka and Tidus. Say, you still talk to them, right?" she asked while going over each picture.

He darted his eyes away nervously.

"Um, yeah…" He trailed off.

As this was happened, we finished the soup she had made.

"Sora, is it ok if we see your room before we go?" I asked.

"Sure" Sora replied, quickly.

We went upstairs to find his room: it still had the raft boat model, his clothes on the floor from the last time he was home and the star themed bed.

"Sora, have you really not talked to the other islander kids since you returned?" Blake asked.

Sora shook his head.

"We're always so busy saving the universe…" Sora sighed.

"It's an interesting room" Green noticed.

"Tidy as always" Kairi joked.

"I thought your dad said your room is worse" Riku pointed out.

Kairi froze.

"He said that? Oh dear" she said in embrassment.

She then got an idea.

"You three will need a place to stay right? I can ask my dad if he can help. Sora doesn't have a lot of rooms" she pointed out.

"The mayor of the island is Kairi's adopted dad" Riku explained.

"Wait, so what happened to your Grandmother?" I questioned.

"I don't know. All I can remember are her stories but….if I were to see my original home, it could jog my memory" Kairi suggested.

"I'm sure Aqua would be willing to help" I hinted.

"Thank you, Grace" Kairi said with a grateful smile.

"Sora, thanks for invinting us over" Blake chimmed in.

"Sorry, we better let you catch up with your parents" I added.

Sora led us downstairs.

"Mom, our guests are going to stay over at Kairi's place tonight" he informed his mother.

"Alright, safe travels children" she called.

"Thank you for having us" I said as we waved before following Kairi to the Mayor's house further in the town.

-that night-

"Say, Blake. You said sometime ago about your world being similar to another. What did you mean by that?" Kairi asked.

"Well um, sometime before I met you, I think I was about 16. The year was 2005 and I stumbled upon this world like mine when I was trying to find a way to get back at Maleficent. You know those worlds Sora has been to?" Blake began.

"Yeah, Sora has told me" Kairi replied.

"Well um...I found out that those worlds are connected to a man who was called 'Walt Disney' and are from movies his company created. In my world, his company doesn't exist as it wasn't a success like in this world I found. I also discovered this world is known as 'Earth 1' and is the first in the whole multiverse...or at least from what I found in my research" Blake admitted.

Kairi's mind was racing.

"You're saying... our friends are fiction?..." she trailed off as she tried to process this.

"Blake...telling her that Mickey and friends are fiction is a bad idea. People like Kairi, Sora and all inhabitants in this universe will find it very difficult to adjust to this truth. In a way, it's kinda like the world order rule by with psychology. Mickey and Oswald see Walt as their dad because he was their 'creator' after all but... maybe don't go around tell everyone, their friends are fiction" I warned, softly.

Kairi's eyes began to tear up.

"That world you mentioned...it sounds interesting but...I can't accept it as fact" Kairi confessed.

Realising, she was very upset, I tapped her on the shoulder.

She then looked at me, all startled.

"Um...do you feel confident about tomorrow?" I asked.

"About 60% but we'll do our best to help the others even though we're not field combat experts like them" Kairi pointed out.

"Er...yeah" Blake agreed.

"Goodnight!" Riku called from the other room.

"Goodnight everyone" I said quickly as everyone then settled to sleep.

-The next day-

The time had come, and we all arrived at the keyblade graveyard, after a tense journey in the gummi-ship for Sora and company.

I chuckled silently to myself as I remembered the time, I thought this 'war' would involve loads of keyblade wilders, similar to what had occurred in KHX.

Sora heared a noise.

"Someone's coming" Sora stated.

Through the mist, sand and wind came Master Xehanort walking casually.

"Legend has it that darkness once covered the world. We know so little about the keyblade war- only that it was just the beginning. If ruin brings about creation, what then would another keyblade war bring? When the darkness falls, will we be found worthy of the precious light the legend speaks of?" He asked.

Then Ansem SOD appeared beside him.

"Or will all of creation be instead returned to the shadows? Today, we will recreate the legend and see" he added.

Xemnas then appeared on the other side of Master Xehanort.

"But first, your light shines far too brightly. It must be extinguished in order for the truth to be seen" He stated.

Vanitas and Young Xehanort appeared in front of Master Xehanort.

"Only when your hopes have been broken by battle upon battle can the key be claimed to Kingdom Hearts" Vanitas remarked.

"And break you is what we shall do. It has been etched" Young Xehanort finished.

They generated a dark aura which darken the sky and summoned an army of unversed, dusk nobodies and heartless to tire us out.

All five seekers of darkness teleported away to allow us heroes to fight in peace as one of their special members got ready for a premature 'reunion'.

"You guys take the left and we'll deal with the right side" Sora suggested.

So Green and I helped the others dealing with most of the army with spontaneous fire and ice attacks with swift ground combos in team attacks.

After Sora finished off the army with the train attraction, everyone was waiting in the area before the crossroads.

There Ven saw what appeared to be Terra from a distance but his eyes were glazed.

Aqua could tell it wasn't currently Terra as his hair changed back to grey.

"So, he IS their thirteenth" Mickey assumed.

"Today is the day you all lose" Terra-nort stated as his body was surrounded by dark aura.

"What?!" Aqua cried.

"Before you even face the thirteen, every last one of you will be torn heart from body. But fear not, the X-blade will still be forged" Terra-nort explained as he summoned his no name keyblade.

"We're not gonna loose to you" Sora said with confidence.

I summoned my keyblade in response.

"I may not be a master but even I know how tough this guy is" I pointed out.

Green stood by me in a ready position with his keyblade out too.

"Ready, Blake?" Green asked.

Blake nodded but looked really uncertain in that moment.

Terranort just smiled, then teleported behind Aqua and struck Ven before he could react so hard, he was knocked out when he hit the floor.

"That's it!" Sora cried as he summoned his keyblade and charged at Terra-nort.

Terra-nort caught his keyblade in a dark orb, preventing him from strucking his enemy in any way.

Green and I tried to get him from behind but Terra-nort's wielding hand blocked all of our attempts as he forced Sora backwards.

Terra-nort then aimed at Kairi but Axel used his keyblade to protect and got knocked back in the process.

He was about to strike Kairi when Sora rushed to her, shielding her with a hug while Donald and Goofy protected the duo.

Goofy went flying backwards while Terra-nort flew the oppersite direction.

_'Only use this spell in extreme emergencies, Donald. But remember the cost it'_ entails Yen Sid's voice rang in Donald's head.

Donald concentrated as a magic ring appeared on the ground.

"ZETTA-FLARE!" he cried as a giant beam of light fired from his staff at Terra-nort.

"Donald, No!" Goofy cried.

Terra-nort was seemingly destroyed by said spell but Donald dropped to the ground as a side-effect of such a powerful spell.

Aqua went to check on Ven while Goofy and Mickey went to check on Donald.

Kairi and Riku were checking on Axel who was still out cold.

Sora had a look of disbelief as he realised what had just happened.

"This can't be real" he said, softly.

A dark portal appeared in the ground as the demon tower of heartless appeared once more.

"This again?! Green, Blake; We need to be careful and protect everyone" I instructed.

I then looked over at Sora just as Riku did.

"Sora, we haven't lost them yet. They still have their hearts, but we need to protect them" Riku told Sora after he went over to his friend.

Sora nodded feeling slightly better.

"Protect the others, we'll stand together" Aqua stated.

"We need to get to safety" Mickey advised.

"It's too late" Riku said, solemnly as another demon tower came and joined the first one to create a gaint heartless tornado.

Aqua dropped her keyblade in defeat at the sheer scale of the enemy and was swept away by the heartless.

Then the same happened to Ven, Kairi and Axel, Mickey, Donald, Goofy and Blake.

Sora tried to reach out to Kairi but missed as she was taken into the hurricane heartless.

All who were left were Riku, Sora, Green and myself (and technically Jiminy).

Sora knelt on the ground in defeat and screamed in despair.

"Sora!" Riku called.

"They're gone. Kairi, Donald….Goofy, the king and Blake. All gone forever" he said in despair.

He raised his head as he was in tears.

"What are we gonna do? Without them…I… all my strength came from them. Alone, I'm worthless. We've lost, it's over" Sora said, sorrowfully.

Riku was about to place his hand on Sora's shoulder but stopped himself.

"Sora, you don't believe that. I know you don't" Riku remarked.

Green and I was speechless.

_What do I do? Riku's better at motivation that I am since I don't want to accidently ruin his_ _moment_ I thought.

I looked at Green.

"All we can do now lift Sora's spirits with Riku and hope it helps" Green said in a low voice.

I nodded.

"Sora, you can get through this. You need to believe in yourself and not just your friends" I stated.

As Riku approached the heartless tornado, Sora watched helpless in wonder.

Riku aimed his keyblade and stuck the tornado as it came towards him at full force to act as a shield for Sora.

Green nodded at me and we rushed to help Riku with our keyblades.

-Sora's POV-

I watched in awe as Riku, Green and Grace took the full force of the tornado as it consumed them all.

I tried to reach out but the heartless targeted me next.

Everything went black.

-Third POV-

**And so, as foretold, darkness prevailed, and light expired….**

-Flashback-

The chess game was seemly at an end: most of the white pieces had been take and one white piece, the crown, remained on the board.

Young silver-eyed Xehanort placed down the chess piece with the symbol associated with Terra.

"Checkmate. And so, darkness prevails, and light expires. You need a new strategy" Young Xehanort said, playfully.

"My move, is it?" Young Erqaus reminded him rather quickly which shocked his friend.

Young Eraqus took the crown piece and moved it back.

"It's not over." He said with certainty.

"Come on. That's not fair. I know I had you" Young Xehanort complained.

"Yes, you nearly did. But, a game is no fun if you know where it's going. There's more to light that meets the eye. I told you." Young Eraqus stated.

Then seven star white pieces magically appeared behind the crown piece.

"Some light comes from the past" Eraqus revealed.

-end of flashback-

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter. There's only two more to go now.**

**Here's a few codes:**

**Gsv nbhgvib droo fmizevo...  
Tizxv'h uzgv rh mlg vmw gsv dzb blf...  
Gsv Wzipormth ziv kzig lu z yrttvi krxgfiv.  
Gsv Wzip Wrhmvb Pmrtsgh szev zm rnkligzmg ilov gl kozb...  
Evifn Ivc rh gsv ufgfiv...  
Wvhgrmb xzm mlg yv xlmgiloovw.**

**My plan going forward is to update through the summer holidays.**

**I am glad to be able to do this project, it's been well-worth the wait! :D**

**See ya next time!**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7- the tide turns, the 2nd keyblade war at last and new surprises!

**KINGDOM HEARTS 3 THE REALM OF DEATH THEORY by AMAZIAH is inspiration for any addition future hints that connect or are about Sora's fate.**

**Note: The Japanese Dialogue (that is translated) will be combined with the English dialogue in some scenes for extra and clear context.**

-Sora's POV-

I opened my eyes and was greeted by the sun's beams.

Feeling slightly disorientated, I slowly got up and looked around.

All I saw was the sky with clouds and the water I was standing on reflecting said sky.

I tried to explore it even though everything looked identical by running forwards.

"Can't stay away now, can you?" a voice asked.

Then I heard an adorable sound as a ball of light flew in front and materialised into a cat-like grey- coloured creature with a large, rounded head, with black stripes appearing at regular intervals across the body, drooping ears, a smaller body and tail, blue eyes and a peach-coloured nose with the area surrounding it being white along with a strip of flesh down the front of its body, in addition to black ears. It wore a pink and gold purse decorated with the Lux emblem on its neck with the Spirit emblem its back, hidden by a yellow and pale blue cape.

"The name's Chirithy and this is the Final World" the creature, Chirithy said.

"I'm Sora. What's the 'Final World'?" I asked, curiously.

"There is nothing beyond this. You've wandered here more than once before on your visits to the Station of Awakening. But I left that slide. The edges of sleep and death touch, and one can't help the occasional crossover" Chirithy explained.

"Wait 'Death'? I'm DEAD?" I asked.

"Yes. The natural end for those whose hearts and bodies perish together. But some persist and arrive here" Chrithy replied.

"My heart and body perished?" I looked down at my hands and jumped back.

"I'm SEETHROUGH!" I added in alarm.

"Easy, tiger. Something or someone is holding you here and refusing to let go." Chrithy added.

"What about my friends? Are they here too?" I asked quickly.

"I'm sorry, no one else arrived with you. If they're not here, they're either gone forever or they're clinging to the world you came from" Chrithy responded.

"Then I have to go back!" I stated as I summoned my keyblade.

"Wait! You can't leave. You can't wander out like the other visits. The other times was your own choice, this time is different. To become your old self again and return to the real world, you'll have to piece yourself back together in this world first" Chirithy revealed.

"Why am I in pieces?!" I cried.

"Not literally. You're conceptually in pieces. On the inside who knows but on the outside you're fine" Chirithy said, quickly.

I retracted my keyblade.

"Ok, you kinda freaked me out there" I said, hesitantly.

"Normally only a heart can reach the Final World. But you've managed to retain your form that can only mean your body was cast into this world as well" Chirithy revealed.

"So, if I find my body that means I can go back?" I asked, trying to follow what was said.

"Correct but there's a lot of you to find. You'll be very busy" Chirithy stated before vanishing.

Then I was surrounded by loads of clones of me and glittering stars.

I proceeded to touch all the clones I could see that turned into light and caused the top half of me to become opaque again.

I got to hear each star's story: one about love and hate, another about a child trying to find their parent in hide and seek etc until there were two left.

"Um hello?" I asked.

"Good day" came the response.

"Awesome you can talk" I exclaimed with delight.

"You look like a person. How is it that you retain your appearance? Are you special?" the young female voice asked.

"Um I'm a bit hazy on the details but it's possible a friend is helping me keep my form" I guessed.

"I'm a bit hazy too" the voice replied.

"Say, whose heart are you?" I asked.

"No one's now. They took my name- everything about me." The voice explained.

"They couldn't have taken your heart" I pointed out.

"Only because it pines (Loves) for another." The voice replied.

"Is someone coming for you?" I asked.

"I can't be certain. He's been changed beyond recognition-his heart replaced with another's. But if he were to regain his old self again, he would be distressed by my absence. So, I choose to wait here, where he can find me" The voice revealed.

"That's good. You have to believe he'll find you again." I stated.

"You mean know in my heart he will return? Without any proof?" The voice asked.

"Exactly. I thought it was all over but a friend of mine (Riku) looked me in the eye and said 'you don't believe that'" I shared.

The female star laughed.

"So, who did this to you? Was it a heartless or a nobody?" I questioned.

"A somebody" the voice replied.

"Gosh, I wish I could help…but my situation is no better" I admitted.

I sat down in disappointment.

"You must see to the tasks before you first" The voice advised.

"The tasks… right, there's so many…" I trailed off.

"All the more reason for you to make an effort" The voice insisted.

"You're right but I wish I knew what to do" I sighed.

"You possess a strong sense of purpose. In that purpose, you will find direction" The voice advised.

"Thank you, I'm glad we met. You've cheered me up. I hope that friend of yours finds you soon" I admitted happily.

"Thank you and I hope so too" The voice said, gratefully.

Then an idea came into my head.

"If I see him, I'll tell him that you're here" I suggested.

The star went near my ear and whispered a name.

"Huh? Really?" I asked in confusion.

"Our secret" The voice stated.

I then got back up and approached the last glittering star.

"Sora?" a familiar voice asked.

"Yes?" I replied.

"It's me Namine" the voice said.

"Wait you're here?!" I cried.

"I'm so glad you managed to hold on to who you are" Namine said with relief.

"Why are you here?" I asked, quickly.

"I was in Kairi's heart but then we were struck by a powerful darkness and I woke up here" Namine explained.

"And Kairi?" I inquired.

"I can feel her heart. She's fighting with all her strength to keep you from fading away" Namine replied.

"So, she's the reason I've retained my form here…" I realised.

"It's because she's holding you together. Go to her" Namine added.

"But what about you? I can't just leave you here" I pointed out with concern.

"It's okay. Kairi is where I came from. So, when she's safe again, I'll return to her" Namine said.

"I know I'm suppost to thank you. The datascape doesn't count. I need to say the words myself but not like this. You and Roxas can't tell me you're ok with this. You deserve to be your own person too. I know how much you're hurting. I felt that pain through Roxas" I admitted.

"He's the one they all miss. It's not me" Namine stated.

"Wrong. What about me, Kairi, Donald and Goofy? The king and Roxas. We all miss you. And someone else special (Riku/Riku Replica)I know won't let you down" I reassured her.

Namine sighed with relief.

"Sora, Thank you" if she had had her body, I'm certain she would have been smiling at me.

"I'm gonna save Kairi so you can be free as well" I affirmed.

"Wait! When I sifted through memories, I spoke to Terra the keyblade Weilder you're looking for. He has a strong will and it keeps him tethered to the realm of light. I'll try tracing that connection. Maybe that will be enough to tip the scales in another direction" Namine revealed.

"Um what do you mean?" I asked in confusion.

"Let's just say I've got your back?" Namine suggested.

I smiled.

"That part of you reminds me of Kairi. Thanks, Namine. Oh! Wait that's not the official thank you" I said, awkwardly.

"Ok" Namine laughed.

"See ya, Namine" I said before walking away.

"Be careful" she warned.

I went through a portal to a structure made up of blocks covered in fragments of my body doing various things: some dancing, some flying, some running around.

Once I collected a large majority, I went back through the portal and was greeted by Chrithy once more.

I was back to being opaque once more.

"I see you found them all" Chrithy noted.

"Yep" I smiled.

"Isn't it time that you left?" Chrithy questioned.

"Oh thanks(!) But what about you? Do you need help with your pieces?" I wondered.

"I don't work like that" Chrithy replied.

"Are you waiting for someone to rescue you?" I asked.

"Sort of" Chrithy replied.

"Tell who and I'll find them for ya" I offered.

"No, that's ok. He doesn't remember his past. I'm sure he's much happier with his new friends but I'll wait. He'll arrive here one day" Chrithy remarked.

"Alright" I then bent down to Chrithy's level.

"I'll be back to visit you" I said.

"What?!" Chrithy cried.

"You and me are friends now" I said with a smile.

"Really? I've missed having friends" Chrithy admitted.

I then stood up.

"See ya around and thanks" I turned to leave and then stopped.

"Could I get a hint on how to save the others?" I asked, quickly.

"Are you a keyblade Weilder or aren't you? Haven't you already learned how to restore lost hearts?" Chrithy questioned.

I thought carefully.

"Is it the same thing as the power of waking?" I inquired.

"I'm not sure but you can give it a shot" Chrithy suggested.

"It will take all my heart" I realised.

I then summoned my keyblade as a keyhole appeared on the ground and unlocked it.

"Look for the light in the darkness" Chrithy hinted.

I smiled before going into the beam.

"May your heart be your guiding key" Chrithy said.

-Back in the Keyblade Graveyard-

I looked at my hands on the floor.

"Sora, you don't believe that. I know you don't" Riku remarked.

"Sora, you can get through this. You need to believe in yourself and not just your friends" Grace stated.

As Riku approached the heartless tornado, Sora watched helpless in wonder.

Riku aimed his keyblade and stuck the tornado as it came towards him at full force to act as a shield for Sora.

Green nodded at Grace and they rushed to help Riku with their keyblades.

I watched in awe as Riku, Green and Grace took the full force of the tornado as it consumed them all.

I tried to reach out but the heartless targeted me next.

Everything went black.

I ended up in a tunnel with light straight ahead.

"Riku!" I cried as I reached out for the light.

I ended up in the courtyard in Olympus where Riku was floating in transparent form.

Jiminy happened to be safe in my hood somehow as well.

A new heartless appeared above Riku known as 'The Lich'.

The Lich is a large black Heartless with the shape of a roughly humanoid torso. It wears a black robe which fades into white tendrils at its base, and has draping sleeves that end in pink points. Its tall, pointed headdress covers its head and long neck with a criss-crossing design ending in a flair at the shoulders that resembles white hair or feathers. Its glowing yellow eyes peer through a skull-shaped mask. A heart-shaped hole cuts through its chest, in which is stores the chained hearts it captures, bordered by a bright pink design on its robe. Three chains dangle from under its robe, ending in pink spikes that hang at alternate heights.

It bears a grey staff with a black headpiece, which also features a heart-shaped hole through it.

It stole Riku's heart and tried to escape. I race after it through a portal to the gates of Olypmus and while using the Hero's origin keyblade to fight it.

The lich used its afterimage slide to create pink clones and then used aeroa magic.

I managed to beat it to release Riku's heart but then it ecaped again.

Then I was free-falling past different platoforms, some with darkness portals to fall into.

I aimed at one of them and landed in the Northern Waters of The Caribbean.

Using Wheel of Fate, I fought the Lich again to free Aqua's heart. It used fire magic, areo magic and water afterimage.

Aqua' heart was then released.

Then I ended up in Arendelle in Elsa's palace to rescue Goofy's heart with Crystal Snow.

Once Goofy's heart was released, I found Donald's in Montropilis, Ven in Toy Box on floor one, Mockey at the Marsh in Corona, Blake in the city of Zootopia and Green and Grace together in the empty streets of Tarabiscoville.

All while using the keyblade that is modelled for each world.

The Lich escaped again after releasing Green and Grace's hearts together and I followed it to San Fransokyo while it was nighttime.

It was here that Lea's heart was located.

_Hope this is the last fight, I can't let it run off anymore_ I thought.

Using Nano Gear, I fought it hard.

It finally released Lea's heart and vanished into nothing, ending the battle.

"I think we've been to every world we can visit" Jiminy stated.

"But we're missing one. Where's Kairi's heart?" I wondered.

"I wish I knew" Jiminy said, sadly.

A dark corridor appeared in front as Young Xehanort came out.

"What are YOU doing here?!" I cried.

"All that gallivanting though the Sleeping Worlds and still you learned nothing" Young Xehanort said.

"What?" I asked in surprise.

"Dream by dream, you nearly buried yourself in the dark of sleep. And now you're at it again? The lich you've been fighting; It's not like other heartless. It exists to usher hearts down to the depths of darkness. If you chase it, you will condemn your heart to that same abyss" Young Xehanort stated.

I began to get angry.

"You're wrong. My heart is strong, I can take it" I remarked.

"What do you think the power of waking is? It's for traversing hearts to reach worlds. Not traversing worlds to reach hearts. There's a high price to pay for wielding such power foolishly" Young Xehanort warned as he turned to walk away.

"So? You're worried about ME now?" I questioned.

"No. There's no saving you" He stated.

I just scoffed.

"You've paid the price. And it lies at the bottom of the abyss. Plus your 'little bird' friend will have just as bad a fate just not what you expect" He added as he walked backwards into his portal.

"Wait!" I cried as I rushed at it, but it vanished too quickly.

_What did he mean?_ I thought.

My gummi phone ringtone played (Sora's theme) and Jiminy came out.

"Pick up your phone!" He cried.

I found it in my pocket and answered it.

"Hurry, Sora! The way to the Keyblade Graveyard is open!" Chip exclaimed.

"We found a new path" Dale added.

"It's one place we haven't checked yet. She has to be there" I stated.

Somehow, I ended back in that light tunnel.

"Sora" Kairi said with a smile.

"Kairi! I finally found you" I cried with joy.

I held her hands as we spun around.

"I had no doubts that you'd pull through" Kairi pointed out.

"So, the light in the darkness was you. You kept me from fading" I confirmed.

"All I did was believe that you wouldn't" Kairi revealed.

I smiled.

"I feel strong with you, Kairi" I admitted.

She looked away while smiling and then held my right hand.

"The others are ahead" She stated.

What I felt made me recallall the times I witnessed a sacrifice in the name of love: Eugene with Rapunzel, Anna and Elsa etc.

_I think I might have a better understanding of love now. Even in its different forms…_ I thought.

Kairi noticed my shock and looked back.

"I told you before, you're safe with me" Kairi reassured.

"Yeah" I agreed with a giant grin.

While holding Kairi's hand, we went through the light and ended up back at the Keyblade Graveyard.

"Are you ok?" Kairi asked.

"Yeah, thanks Kairi" I replied with a smile.

"It works!" I exclaimed.

"Sure did!" Donald said.

"Now point us back at those guys" Goofy stated.

"Right, this ends today!" I cried.

Everyone ran ahead.

"Let go get them" I remarked as Donald and Goofy followed me to join the others.

When we caught up, Ven saw what he thought was Terra again.

-Grace's POV-

While watching Aqua and Ven face Terranort again, I was confused.

_Haven't we done this before?_ I wondered.

Aqua could tell it wasn't currently Terra as his hair changed back to grey.

"So, he IS their thirteenth" Mickey assumed.

"Today is the day you all lose" Terra-nort stated as his body was surrounded by dark aura.

"What?!" Aqua cried.

"Before you even face the thirteen, every last one of you will be torn heart from body. But fear not, the X-blade will still be forged" Terra-nort explained as he summoned his no name keyblade.

"We're not gonna loose to you" Sora said with confidence.

In the sand mist, Terranort was stopped before he could hit Ven again.

The dust cleared to reveal the lingering will.

Terranort didn't recognise him due to the state of his heart and they started a fierce dual just as loads of heartless turned up.

The lingering Will and Terranort launched into the air.

Terranort tried to destroy the armour but the lingering will kept dodging before fighting back fiercely.

This fight lasted for hours on end due to Lingering Will being just armour and Terranort having increased stamina.

(**Remind scene****) Sora who had been tracing his friends' hearts intervened in the fight and the lingering will glowed yellow when Terranort broke the helmet before it vanished.**

**Terranort knocked out Sora with darkness given he had made the mistake of revealing his use of time travel.**

Another Demon tide appeared as everyone else faced to the lingering heartless to the right.

It turned into a huge hurricane and swept all the heartless and nobodies into it.

Sora rushed towards the hurricane and then jumped towards it when he saw a bright light.

Inside said light, he saw a boy he didn't recognise from the age of fairy tales.

He had curly, silver hair and blue eyes wearing a white shirt under a black vest with grey accents, dark grey pants, a tan pouch around his waist, a red scarf and black boots.

His name was Ephemer but Sora was unaware of that.

He turned around.

"Do you need some help?" He asked.

Sora was confused but after landing safely on the ground, he saw a lot of old keyblades flying from the graveyard to help him destroy the hurricane.

Sora jumped on and used them to surf towards the hurricane.

These keys represented the dandelions from Union Cross.

He was protected by five starlight keyblades which then formed the Lux star symbol.

Working together, they all fought their way into the hurricane and struck the red orb inside to defeat the hurricane.

Afterwards, the keyblades disappeared to their rightful place.

"Whoa! What was that?" Mickey asked.

"Keyblade wielders from long ago" Aqua replied.

"The light of the past" Ven said with intrigue.

"That was amazing" I said in awe.

Green looked a bit uncomfortable given his past with the keyblade Graveyard.

Sora received one of the Starlight keyblade keychains from that battle.

A portal similar to the dream one appeared in front of Sora.

He examined it and realised he had to face this new enemy on his own.

"Everyone, head back to the area before this. Let me face this enemy first" Sora advised.

We relented and he went through the portal.

He faced a new heartless called Dark Inferno.

The Dark Inferno is a large, muscular, humanoid figure with a large, heart-shaped hole in its chest. Raised portions and ridges on its black skin give it an armoured appearance. It features large, spiked horns on the sides of its head, and two more rising from its forehead which form the shape of a heart; all four horns fade from black to red to yellow, giving them the appearance of heated metal. Its tail ends in a bladed fin with a diamond-shaped hole through it. Its two-toed, clawed feet stand upon swirling vortexes of white energy, which it uses to "skate" around the battlefield. It has undersized, purple bat-like wings on its shoulders and dull purple tendrils wrapped around its throat like a scarf, which drape down on either side of its "heart." It also has tendrils wrapped around each wrist, which fade to the same burning yellow colour as its horns. In each hand it holds a large blue sword with hook-like extensions near the tip and an exaggerated gold hilt with a knuckle bow.

Switching between the Simba summon, Starlight keyblade form and possibly the ultima weapon, Sora managed to defeat this enemy after a long fight with multiple attacks near the end,

We regrouped with Sora afterwards.

"That heartless had a scarf just like that boy…" Sora trailed off.

Green looked at me.

_Ephemer_ his eyes seemed to say.

I gasped.

Before I could theorise the link between the boss heartless Sora fought, Kairi noticed something.

Through the dust, came Dark Riku with the soul seeker keyblade in his dark mode outfit this time.

Riku was distressed and annoyed by his arrival.

Mickey hypothesised that this 'Riku' could be Riku's past self from when Ansem possessed him.

"I'd say it was our finest hour" Dark Riku gloated.

"No, my hour of weakness" Riku remarked.

"How about we find out?!" Dark Riku cried as dark aura emitted around his body which created a shadow of Master Xehanort.

"A real test for the Mark of Mastery!" he added.

"What?!" Riku exclaimed.

Xigbar then appeared beside Dark Riku.

"We gotta make sure you're not blundering your way towards a second failure" he stated.

"I'll have you know we failed in style, chief" Axel stated.

_Wait, so does everyone remember how we just died and got revived by Sora still or is it in pieces?_ I thought in confusion.

"At least you admit it. If you guardians brought the goods, you'll have to prove it to the old guy one last time" Xigbar stated.

He then placed a hand on Dark Riku's shoulder.

"Kid, take it away" He stated with a grin.

He then vanished in a dark portal again where he got to meet some interesting new allies (**See the Dark Disney Knights' story for context**).

Dark Riku concentrated hard and made the Master Xehanort shadow disperse into billions of heartless: specifically loads of demon towers.

Then he vanished as well.

In frustration, we all summoned our keyblades and fought them all.

Mid-way in the battle, Mickey contemplated using his time magic but Riku stopped him.

"We need it for the final battle or you won't have any strength left" Riku advised.

"I'm gonna try to break through" Aqua stated.

"On your own? But I want to help" Ven pleaded with concern.

"But two is no better" Kairi pointed out as she and Axel slashed at a bunch of the heartless.

"Splitting up is a bad idea!" Axel cried.

Blake used an ice spell.

"This is more than I can handle…" He admitted.

"There's too many!" Donald cried.

From the sky came a green-ish white ball of light which landed in front of Sora as light magic forced most of the heartless away to reveal….

Master Yen Sid with Oswald and Patch!

"Oh my gosh, you're here!" I cried.

He used light magic to part the heartless and make a path.

"Go, my young champions. I'll hold them off as long as I can" Yen Sid stated.

"But what about you?" Sora asked.

"It's alright, We'll stay and help" Donald stated.

"You're a full pint on your own, Sora. Now hurry!" Goofy urged.

"We'll regroup later" Mickey reassured him.

"See ya soon, everyone" Patch promised as he summoned his staff while Oswald summoned his keyblade.

Oswald nodded at his brother with a small smile.

Yen Sid reformed the light path with his magic again and we all rushed through.

We were finally at the cross-roads the part that actually is the Keyblade graveyard.

Sora stopped and his face became aggravated.

In front was Master Xehanort leading the thirteen towards Sora with their hoods up.

They stopped a short distance from us.

"Today, we join these other wielders and leave our mark on fate. I have waited patiently but together, we shall unlock the Keyblade War's secrets" Master Xehanort stated.

Then he did hand movements and summoned his keyblade.

"Now we shall forge it. The ultimate key… The X-blade!" He cried as he stabbed his keyblade on the ground covered in dark aura and created a giant maze for the Keyblade war to begin.

In the process, some of the old keyblades fell and moved from their original spots.

Master Xehanort waited at the top on a pillar, towering and watching everyone below with a smirk.

Everyone else ran ahead as the keyblade war started and Sora started off in the Skein of Severance, a labyrinth divided in three parts.

-Third POV-

Before heading off to help his friends fight the seekers of Darkness, Sora backtracked through some of the battle gates and found fragments of secret reports:

_But now at last the Keyblade War has begun, and Kingdom Hearts will open—a true and complete Kingdom Hearts, born of the clash between darkness and light. I will soon be reunited with my old companions, and in that moment my long vigil will reach its end. He will return... (from secret report 13)_

_Somewhere in this cyclical history of bequeathings, a chosen one will appear and reenact the Keyblade War. When this scapegoat arrives and takes my Keyblade in hand, this will be the time to take the stage and finish my role. The Lost Masters will awaken. (secret report 12)_

The first section Sora was in was called the Trail of Valediction.

In the 'hall way' were two paths: One to Riku and one to Mickey.

Sora chose to help Riku first.

Ansem SOD watched as Riku fought Dark Riku as Xigbar joined in by shooting at him with his guns.

Sora joined him and the pair took one opponent each to divide their attention.

However, Ansem SOD joined in the fight to make it difficult.

Then he made the walls covered in darkness before flying upwards.

Riku tried to go after him but Dark Riku knocked him down to keep him in that area.

Ansem SOD then vanished as Xigbar started shooting furiously at Sora as he blocked them to protect Riku.

"Keep the line moving!" Xigbar yelled.

Riku managed to get up and the pair worked together to deal enough damage on Dark Riku and Xigbar until Xigbar was down.

Darkness released in the sky as Xigbar fell to his knees.

"If I had a keyblade things would have been different…" he lamented.

"Like you're actually worthy to use one" Sora remarked.

"I AM worthy" Xigbar stated.

Sora and Riku were shocked.

"What do you mean?" Sora asked.

Xigbar used one of his arrow guns to get up.

"The old coot promised to bequeath me his. Why else do you think I'd put up with his nonsense?" Xigbar explained.

"It would be wasted on you" Riku said, coldly.

"As if" Xigbar said with a half-smile.

He the teleported away to the wall in front of Sora and Riku.

He laughed as he fell backwards.

Sora and Riku were distressed as Sora tried to reach out.

His weapons vanished in darkness.

Dark Riku on the other hand, wasn't that bothered at Xigbar's …..defeat.

"You want more? Let's do it!" he cried.

Sora and Riku worked together to dodge Dark Riku's violent dark aura attacks and managed to defeat him.

After darkness from him released into the air, Dark Riku's façade broke down as he looked at his left hand.

"You're not real…" he struggled to say.

Riku was shocked as he recalled the Riku he saw in Castle Oblivion.

"I'm the real one…" Dark Riku said, painfully.

Riku sighed softly.

_Might as well get the possibility confirmed _he thought.

"Aren't you my past self from when Ansem possessed me?" he asked.

The present day Riku Replica came out of Riku surrounded by light in his dark mode.

"No, you beat Ansem and are still here. That's me" he revealed.

He then attacked Dark Riku.

"I'm glad it's a replica. I've been waiting for a chance like this" Replica Riku stated.

He went inside the darkness and pulled Dark Riku from his replica body, leaving it a blank slate.

"What are you doing? Take the vessel!" Riku cried.

"No, the world already has you. Someone else needs the replica more" Replica Riku pointed out.

"You're saving Namine" Riku realised.

Replica Riku projected his memories of protecting Namine to Riku.

"Good Luck" he said as he and Dark Riku disappeared.

The darkness on the walls vanished after that.

"That's the replica for Namine….I wish we could help her now but first I'm going after Ansem" Riku stated.

"I'll help the others as soon as I get help to collect the vessel" Sora said quickly.

Riku nodded and then ran off.

Sora got out his phone to make a call.

"Ienzo, I need help with a 'delivery'. Can you send someone to the Keyblade Graveyard to pick up a empty vessel for Naminè?" Sora asked.

"Alright, I'll send Demyx right away" Ienzo replied.

Demyx arrived nearby and Sora guided him to the exact spot before he had to rush off again.

Demyx then smiled as he picked up the vessel and went back through the portal to Radiant Garden.

After he delivered the vessel, he ended up doing his own thing while he waited for the keyblade war to end.

Mickey was facing Larxene, Marluxia and Luxord alone while Xemnas observed them with Infinite by his side.

Sora then arrived to help as Xemnas created a darkness thorn barrier to prevent them from escaping.

Green did try to help distract Larxene with his magic.

Although all three members attacked Sora, Green and Mickey, they beat up Luxord first.

The trio jumped back and Xemnas gave Luxord a power-up which caused him to be surrounded by a pink aura.

"Infinite, see to the annoying Hedgehog" Xemnas ordered as the thorns were removed and he teleported away.

Infinte was the 14th seeker of darkness and one of the many back-ups Master Xehanort had.

-Snipplet of Nazo's Scene-

_A Keyblade was thrown and landed in front of Green. "I thought I told you to stop interfering." Infinite floated while the power of the Phantom Ruby._

_The ground shook as a few Keyblades began to swirl around Green. "You're one to talk Infinite." He said as he got ready to act as the 8th Light._

-End of snipplet-

Infinite laughed as he summoned his Phantom Ruby Keyblade and launched at Green.

Green summoned his Two becoming One keyblade and fought valiantly against his masked opponent.

"You hide your face because of your secret and yet I've embraced my mask, are you a coward?" Infinite provoked.

"No, I'm not!" Green cried as he clashed with Infinite's keyblade.

The phantom ruby sound was heard as Infinite made Green see clones of Infinite ganging up on him.

Luxord showed his card which shone pink.

"Exactly what I needed" he stated.

He launched his card to make them grow.

He then threw one at Sora which Mickey blocked but got swept inside it.

He then caught the card with Mickey trapped inside.

"Sora, let's have one Final Game. The rules are simple. All you have to do to win is find me among these cards and strike me down" Luxord stated.

He snapped his fingers and all that were left in front of Sora was Marluxia and Larxene.

As Sora dodged those two and located Luxord in the cards, Infinite used his keyblade to teleport himself and Green to the Twist of Isolation.

"Choose wisely" Luxord said during the battle.

With Luxord defeated, darkness left his body and flew into the sky.

"You were born for these sorts of games" Luxord stated as he proceeded to throw a different black and white card to Sora which he caught.

"What is it?" Sora asked.

"A wild card. You've earned it. Hang on to it, it could turn the tables" Luxord explained.

"Play ya again someday, when we're just guys" Sora suggested.

"I would love that very much, Sora" Luxord said, gratefully before he vanished in darkness.

The card with Mickey released him afterwards.

Then they had to face Larxene and Marluxia two V two.

Larxene attacked with lightening pillars and fast lighting strikes which Sora dodged.

Sora was using the starlight keyblade form against Larxene and Marluxia.

Mickey fought Marluxia as Sora fought Larxene.

He used second form S which changed his clothes to his KH2 outfit and used stun impact on her at the right moment.

He then used Sonic blade after a few combos on her which had he strike her as he raced by from all directions and lastly Ancient light.

Ancient light had Sora annihilate surrounding foes with five columns of crisscrossing light.

This finished her off as darkness was released in the sky.

"Are you kidding?!" Larxene cried.

"You're gonna be recompleted" Sora reassured her with a smile.

"Didn't ask for your garbage opinion" She winced.

"I lost to a bunch of losers like you!"

She paused.

"But… it could be worse… become that geezer's heart tank? No thanks" she continued, solemnly.

"But why help him?" Sora asked.

"I was just along for the ride" Larxene stated.

"With…?" Sora was curious.

"My secret" Larxene said, cheekily as she then vanished.

Marluxia was left.

He smiled.

"I know who she was on about, but I'll scatter you to the wind!" he cried.

His attacks were very fast: Ranging from throwing his weapon a lot to darkness ground attacks etc.

Working with Mickey, Sora managed to dodge his attacks and beat him up with the final blow being a team attack.

Marluxia dropped his weapon and fell to his knees.

He looked at his faces with a look of relief.

"So, now it all comes back to me" He said in awe as he laughed.

"Is that a real laugh?" Sora asked.

"Yes, my heart is remembering how to feel" Marluxia confessed.

"That's good" Sora said with relief.

"And now I'm on the cusp pf reclaiming my identity… My purpose for being. Thanks to you, Sora" Marluxia stated as he too vanished into darkness.

"Sora, I'll go after Xemnas while you locate the others" Mickey advised.

"Right" Sora nodded.

He then encountered special doors that have to be opened and closed by standing on top of coloured switches in order to proceed to the Twist of Isolation.

He had the choice of helping out Axel and Kairi first or Aqua and Ven.

He picked helping the latter first and races to help them out.

**-(Remind-new** **Scene of Ven and Aqua facing Terranort before Sora appears-**

**"Terra!" Ven cried.**

**"Look closely, that's not him" Aqua reminded him.**

**"I know but I have to keep saying his name. We have to light his way home" Ven affirmed.**

**"Ven.." Aqua began.**

**"Hey guys. Feeling a little left out here" Vanitas said in annoyance.**

**"Vanitas, you're coming home too" Ven stated.**

**"Huh? But my home is in you. You know what'll happen, right? I'll disappear forever inside you. Don't you have any love for your own brother?" Vanitas asked in what sounded close to sadness.**

**"We're not brothers. We're the same" Ven remarked, firmly.**

**Vanitas gave a wild laugh.**

**"You believe that? Then you really ARE naïve" Vanitas said, harshly.**

**"Huh?" Ven muttered.**

**He and Aqua were confused.**

**"This may shock you, but you're not the same like you think. I was just hidden deep inside you, for a really long time. All Xehanort did... was tear me right out of you!" Vanitas exclaimed.**

**"Then go back to where you came from!" Ven cried.**

**"Hmmm...Make me" Vanitas goaded.**

**"If it's darkness you're looking for, Ventus, then I have more than enough to go around" Terranort offered.**

**Aqua summoned her keyblade in defiance.**

**"Stop! Quit using our friend for your games" She demanded.**

**"A Keyblade Master wielding your key in anger? Shameful" Terranort provoked.**

**"We have unfinished business. I fell into darkness and for 11 years I wandered through the dark realm. Now...I'm finally here. And I want only one thig with all my heart. Xehanort, I'm casting you out of Terra forever!" Aqua cried.**

**They proceeded to battle, using a ice slide trick with Ven's help and progressed to a point where Aqua continuously clashed with Terranort and Ven with Vanitas.**

Due to Terranort facing Aqua, this meant the lingering will had done quite a number on in their battle.

In fact, to Sora's surprise, the lingering Will reappeared to help fight Terranort one last time.

Nova had been sent to assist Vanitas due to her partnership with him.

So Aqua and Lingering will worked together to deal damage while Ven and Sora focused on Vanitas and Nova.

Sora used thunder as Vanitas did his darkness move and then switched surfing on keyblades by rushing at Sora and Ven.

Nova acted as Vanitas' shadow as she used fire magic on Sora.

Terranort commanded his guardian to hit Aqua and Lingering will.

"Don't let him escape!" he cried.

"You're nothing!" Vanitas yelled.

Sora used his starlight keyblade form on Vanitas to finish him off.

"I need the other half of me…" Vanitas said, weakly before darkness was released in the air.

Half of his mask broke to reveal his yellow eye and his face being exactly the same as Sora.

To see his face in person and not a glimpse in a cathedral inside a dream, shocked Sora to the core.

"I was the piece of Ventus that was taken away and you're the piece he needed to be whole again. So why shouldn't you and I look exactly the same? You define me, Sora, the same way that Ventus does. We are brothers who, together, make a greater whole to complete each other" Vanitas stated.

"Then why won't you stand by our side instead of with darkness?" Sora asked.

"It's because I AM Darkness that that you both can exisit as lights. Is that not working together? So I do stand by your side. I am the shadow that you cast. How much closer could I be?" Vanitas pointed out.

Sora was about to talk but Ven stopped him.

"I didn't ask for this. To be sifted apart, nice and neat. We should be free to choose. Not just light or darkness but to decide what we are. Live freely" Ven confessed.

"I'm living freely like this and I DID decide who I am. You see?"" Vanitas said,

"And you choose to stay a prisioner of Darkness?!" Ven cried.

"Yes, it's the way I choose to live" Vanitas confirmed.

"Okay" Ven finally relented.

"How is that ok, Vanitas?" Sora insisted to ask.

All Vanitas did was smile in content.

"What...am I supposed to do with you?" Nova asked.

"Make your own destiny, Nova" Vanitus advised.

_At least I'll be at peace now with my 'brothers', _He thought as he vanished.

Sora's right eye began to tear up in response to Vanitas….

Nova disappeared through a dark corridor since her role in this 'war' was now over.

With the Lingering Will's help, Sora, Aqua and Ven fought Terra-nort with ice, thunder, strike hits with Ven's keyblade thrown at him like a boomerang and keyblade gun attacks to take him out.

When Ven and Aqua tried to get Terra back, Terranort reacted by summoning purple chains to capture Sora, Ven and Aqua.

"You have to fight the darkness!" Sora cried.

Terranort smiled.

"You'll never be able to break these chains. They're OUR bonds" he scoffed.

He controlled the chains with Aqua and Ven like a puppet master to make them unconscious.

"Farewell" he said cruelly as he rose the pair at a dangerous height to Sora's dismay.

As Terranort was about to release them at high speed, Ven wept.

"I kept my promise…" he said, softly.

Then they came crashing down and before they could hit the ground, the guardian heartless lunged to catch them both.

Said heartless broke the chains to free Sora and placed Ven and Aqua safely on the ground.

"How?! You fell to darkness!" Terranort cried.

The guardian appeared behind and grabbed him by the face.

It removed the bonds on its mouth to finally speak.

"One…day…I will…set this right" it said in Terra's voice over and over.

As Terra in a light projection appeared, Sora aimed his keyblade and fired at Terranort.

Terra's heart was released from the guardian and went straight to Terra-nort.

In that moment, the lingering will vanished into light.

As soon as the light faded, Terra was back and Terranort's heart from the past went back to where it came from.

Terra rushed to his friends.

"Is it really you?" Aqua asked.

"Yes, you never stopped lighting my way back" Terra admitted.

Ven opened his eyes and smiled as Aqua started crying.

"I heard you too, Ven. You came like you promise" Terra said as he too teared up.

They all hugged in happiness and relief of being reunited.

"They both need rest. Please Terra, look after them" Sora said, quickly.

"I'm coming too" Ven insisted but his friends stopped him.

"That's exactly what he wants. For us to make a mistake and put ourselves in danger" Sora pointed out.

"Go, we'll catch up later" Aqua reassured him.

Sora nodded and then ran off.

**-(Remind with a few 'additions')-New scene of Kairi and Axel encountering the figure first before Saix arrived-**

**Axel and Kairi were face to face with Saix, Xemnas and a figure they couldn't recall.**

**Grace and Blake stood beside them, ready to fight.**

**"Well, I guess this was inevitable. Who's the plus-one?" Axel remarked.**

**"Inevitable Indeed. And this 'guest' of ours has an old score to settle with you. You are a traitor of darkness, as it is of light" Xemnas stated.**

**"Well, guess I can live with that" Axel remarked.**

**"As for your question: It is a being of of whom we have no memories. A true nobody, hailing from the edge of oblivion" Xemnas explained.**

**"The being before you was recreated...from the records that were left by Vexen, and the many experiments performed by Young Xehanort" Saix added.**

**"It was erased from all memories in our universe, and it harbours absolutely no knowledge of who it really is. Even I had forgotten its existence but like the others, I could not recall why. Truly, the perfect pawn created for this very battle" Xemnas revealed.**

**"So, who is it?" Axel asked.**

**"You called on one of the New Seven Hearts. You must be desperate" Saix noted.**

**Kairi reacted defensively.**

**"If I'm a traitor, then I guess Kairi is the trump card" Axel hinted.**

**Kairi was confused.**

_**So, they have no idea that Green and I remember**_** Xion****, Grace thought as she and Blake had their keyblades ready.**

**"So it's not desperation I see in you. It's foolishness and lunacy" Saix admitted.**

**Axel was gobsmacked.**

**"Without the battle between the seven lights and thirteen darknesses, Kingdom hearts requires the seven hearts. That is why we seek to destroy the guardians. Are you truly foolish enough to believe you can defeat us?" Xemnas questioned.**

**"What do you think?!" Axel cried.**

**"I think you'll loose, Axel" Saix said, purposefully.**

**"Yeah right!" Axel said, confidently.**

**"Axel" No.i repeated.**

**"Even if you possess the strength, this being cannot be defeated by your hands. Even if ...memories are lost from you both" Xemnas challenged.**

**"Alright" Axel's anger was at boiling point. "Let's find out!" he threw his chakrams at No.i and 'it' summoned the kingdom key to deflect them.**

**Axel caught his weapons like a boomerang and switched back to his keyblade.**

**"That keyblade…" he said in shock.**

**"It's just like Sora's" Kairi added.**

**"Yeah...we need to help this...being" Grace urged.**

**"Are you-is that you, Roxas?" Axel asked.**

**"Roxas" No.i repeated.**

**"No, it's not Roxas, Axel" Saix stated.**

**No.i's head began to throb as 'it' held 'it's' head in pain.**

**"Roxas...Axel..." this made 'it' almost collapse but it turned into a charge run at Axel.**

**Kairi blocked the kingdom key and saw a face under the cloak: with golden eyes.**

**"A girl?" she asked in shock.**

**"You with me?" Axel asked.**

**"Yep" Kairi was in ready mode.**

**The fight started as I assisted Kairi was 'No.i'/ 'the figure' while Blake helped Axel with Saix.**

**The range of moves she used at the start of this fight included: ** ** Heart of a Princess, a shotlock that has Kairi leap into the air while creating multiple balls of magic, having them all fly down at an opponent while she flies around the battlefield, Seven Wishes, is an attack that functions similarly to Sonic Blade, ****magic at -ga level, Doubleflight, Barrier, Slide, and Air Slide. Along with ****throwing her Keyblade at an enemy and teleport to it, closing in on him with a large gap between them and finishing the combo with her corkscrew-spinning attack or an attack where her Keyblade spins around her.**

-Grace's POV-

When Sora rushed to help Axel and Kairi, Blake was assisting Axel with Saix and I was helping Kairi with the figure that was copying Saix's moves in battle.

That figure wielded a Kingdom Key in battle.

Kairi used her Flower shoot move on the figure and managed to block some of their attacks while occasionally using Cura on other 'party' members.

Axel used fire and a range of combos against Saix's weapons.

When Saix went into berserker mode, the figure used his weapon along with his berserker mode as Kairi did her best to knock the figure out with a corkscrew-spinning ground-to-air combo.

Blake used ice magic to assist but he, Sora and Kairi were knocked back by Saix's soundwave.

Axel tried to get Saix to stop but his eyes were glowing in his berserker state still.

As Blake fought, he felt a cold sensation on his neck as if he was being watched.

"I need to check something, I'll catch up with you guys later!" Blake yelled as he managed to escape the maze.

Green and Infinte appeared.

-Nazo's scene-

The masked Mobian Jackal laughed at his foe. "I guess we're both hypocrites?" He summoned his Phantom Ruby Keyblade, "and yet I sense doubt in you. Perhaps you're understanding how you, and all versions of yourself across time and space do nothing but cause pain." He began to cause a mass of Keyblades to swirl around him as he engaged Green.

Green recognised the old keys. (No...)

Infinite could see the Keyblades were making his opponent uneasy. "That's right. These are the Keyblades of everyone you ever hurt or destroyed on that fateful night when you first saw The One True Kingdom Hearts!" Various Keyblades were relentlessly attacking Green.

"Green!" Grace tried to help but the sworm of Keyblades flew by, and sent Grace flying away.

Infinite struck a few blows with his kicks. "You have nobody to help you now Green." The hedgehog was hit by the Keyblades, and was sent flying on to a cliff. He tried to hit Infinite, but the masked Mobian Jackal teleported behind and kicked him. "In the end, only scars remain of who you are. This world is an illusion. Open up your eyes to the pain that persists." Infinite stomped on Green's hand after he kicked the hedgehog on to a cliff side. "Who is gonna save you now, you worthless excuse for a living creature?"

Green looked at an incoming wave of Keyblades. "I'm sorry for all the pain I've caused. If I could just reset myself to the beginning, and never have to hurt anyone with a brand-new chance I'd take it without thinking twice. I also hate how you make one mistake, or a series of mistakes that it brands, or marks you forever regardless of what you do... I desire living in peace... And though I personally lack the power for the reset button... Please give me the chance to make things right, and to make sure the future is full of Life, and Death will lose all power, and that evil narcissistic people cannot win... Hear me and forgive me!" The Keyblades claimed Green.

Infinite laughed, "Who is gonna save you now?" He said as the Keyblades dropped Green on top of a pillar of rock, and the wicked villain walked up. Before Infinite could stab Green with the Phantom Ruby; five Keyblades one by one came by and hit Infinite.

Green shook off dust as he got up. "What?" He recognised the five glowing Keyblades. "Five Unions... Five Keyblades..." He had a tear from his right eye. "My friends... You came back for me... Even after everything..." The five Keyblades floated around him in a manner similar to Dilan's/Xaldin's Lances. "Six friends to represent Six Chaos Emeralds... Like the game that started it all." Infinite was confused.

"But you're hated by many! People hate you just because you exist! I have a dead legion at my command! How can you possibly have anyone care about you?!" Infinite got ready to ride on the incoming wave of Keyblades.

Green smiled a little as he looked at the incoming foe. "I've always had people that truly love me. The love of Life is a power you cannot possibly understand because you've locked your Heart away from love." Green floated and began to use powerful Reflect spells with the five new Keyblades. 

Infinte made more clones of himself to overhelm Green.

The Keyblades easily destroyed the illusions while the real Infinite clashed with Green. Their Keyblades clashed so hard that sparks of energy went flying around. "I command Heartless! Unversed, and dead Keyblades! What can you possibly command?!" Infinite said while they floated in the air. A swarm of Heartless and Unversed of various kinds waited for Infinite to give them their prize.

The two dove towards the ground with Flow-Motion while they hit each other's Keyblades. "As an old saying sort of went. We Nobodies stick together." Suddenly a legion of Nobodies showed up and battled the Heartless and Unversed. 

"No! You... You can control them?!" Infinite yelled in shock as Green kicked him into a pillar.

Green rode on a Keyblade with a lance like design, and it looked very sharp with its blade. Infinite hit him with a series of Phantom Ruby Cubes, and without warning a powerful Auro spell broke the cubes apart. Green jumped on to a second Keyblade floating as a Dragoon Nobody suddenly grabbed one of the Keyblades. "I will... Make... A better... Day!" The Dragoon spoke with a deep masculine voice as he used his Keyblade to fire a beam at Infinite.

The Mobian Jackal got hit hard, and he was furious as he sent a bunch of Keyblades flying. "The Nobodies that stick together, will die together on this day." He was convinced he would've destroyed the mysterious Dragoon.

Suddenly a pair of Ninja Nobodies grabbed a hold of two of the Keyblades around Green. One Keyblade was a Phantom Green Keyblade, and the other was a Midnight Blue Keyblade. "Together... United... Together!" The Ninja Nobodies said. One sounded like a boy in his teens and the other a girl a little older than him.

The Nobodies with the Keyblades were fighting off the Keyblades that Infinite was firing. "Why do you persist?!" Infinite yelled as Green was ready to charge.

Green tossed a Keyblade similar to the Shooting Star Keyblade except it was black and white. A Sniper Nobody suddenly grabbed it before Infinite could deflect it. "You've been a bad boy." The Sniper Nobody taunted the canine as he hit him a few times with energy shots.

A variant of the Starlight Keyblade floated over Grace, and it healed her completely from the injuries she sustained. A woman holding the Keyblade smiled as she helped up Grace while holding the Keyblade. "Our friends need us." She was a woman that strangely resembled Grace to a point, but she was a completely different person with a brown robe. "I know you have many questions, but our time here is short. We have to save our friend." She had a glow to her, and Grace noticed her eyes were light gold in colour.

-End of scene-

_Who on earth is this lady I've never seen before?_ I thought.

I switched out of helping Kairi to offer Green help as we began to overwhelm Infinte with light attacks as all of those nobodies and that unknown lady assisted.

"Thank you, everyone but I can handle this now since you're supporting me all the way" Green said, confidently as the keyblades vanished to their resting place once more, content that Green was strong enough to fight on his own now.

"We will meet again" The unknown lady stated.

I watched her summon her starlight keyblade as she then put her hood of her brown robe up before using said keyblade to summon a blue and purple corridor of light to disappear.

I then went back to helping Kairi again.

Then Xemnas appeared.

"I once asked you to take care of traitors for me and now your betrayal outstrips them all. What do you have to say to your superior?" He asked.

"How about You were never my superior" Axel remarked.

"The rouge pawn, knocked from the chess board early" Xemnas stated.

"Are you kidding? There's loads of people rooting for me! No one axes Axel. Got it memorised?" Axel pointed out.

Then Axel tried to hit Xemnas but he caught it.

"This is your keyblade? What a joke" Xemnas scoffed as he broke it effortlessly.

Xemnas created the orb with loads of red lights like the attack he did to Riku and Sora at the end of KH2.

The red lights struck Axel multiple times and then Xemnas summoned his red light blade.

"Our plans have been ruined by you more times than I care to count. I will purge the light from you with darkness!" he cried.

Then the figure's hand caught the blade.

"Changing sides again, are we?" Xemnas asked.

"We need him alive, you know that" The figure said in a familiar voice.

_Is that who I think it is?_ I thought.

"We only need his heart to forge the key. We don't need his soul. Then again, he WAS your 'friend'. So, you take his life" Xemnas ordered.

The Figure raised their keyblade at Axel while trembling.

"Who are you?" Axel asked.

As an impulse and reaction to Roxas's heart, Sora tried to stop the figure from fighting and blocked their desperate attacks.

"It's alright, you can stop now" Sora said in tears.

"Xion" came Roxas' voice.

**In Sora's heart, future/ from the KH3 ending Sora witnessed his 'dive to heart' transform into Roxas'.**

**He saw the memories of Xion floating away.**

**"They're returning!" He said in awe.**

In response, Xion's heart and memories from Sora returned in that moment.

This caused her to break down in tears.

Xemnas kicked them both, causing the hood to reveal Xion's face.

Axel's memories came flooding back in that moment.

"Xion!" he cried.

Xemnas re-summoned his blade but Axel tried to stop him by grabbing his leg.

"You still try to play a guardian of light?" he said bitterly as he stepped on Axel's hand.

**Sora saw three other light orbs near him as he summoned a keyhole on Roxas' heart. **

_**'Sora'**_

_**"Roxas?" Sora asked in shock.**_

_**'I need your help'**_

_**Sora closed his eyes and heard Roxas' request:**_

_**'There's something me and my friends have to reclaim, something that connected our hearts. That's what's binding me to this world...the last key. I need your help to get it back'**_

_**"I have an idea. Wait for my signal" Sora requested.**_

_**'Okay'**_

**Sora fired a light beam and released Roxas' heart.**

He continued to approach Sora and Xion and was about to kill Xion when Roxas' heart came out of Sora and into the vessel in Radiant Garden.

There was a blast of bright yellow light as Xemnas jumped back.

"Stay away from my friends!" A voice cried from the dust.

"It can't be!" Xemnas said in shock.

The dust cleared to reveal an angry, Roxas with his iconic two keyblades Oathbreaker and Oblivion as he removed his hood.

"Roxas!" Axel said with relief.

Roxas looked back with a smile.

"My turn" he stated as his friends struggled to get up.

Roxas smiled briefly at Xion as well before looking back at Xemnas with a scowl.

"This is impossible. You can only be brought back if Sora uses darkness. How did you get a vessel?" Xemnas questioned.

"Same as you. Most of the organisation's members- They travelled here from the past as hearts. You had replicas ready and waiting. One for each of them" Roxas explained.

"Who told you?" Xemnas asked.

"I owe my return to many. Some of those people you knew" Roxas revealed.

"Ansem the wise, Zexion…" Xemnas began.

"And others, too… It seems you're not as good at winning over people's hearts as you think" Roxas stated as he raised his keyblade at him.

"Ah, I see…" Xemnas realised.

"There was one last thing I needed in order for me to be whole again, A connection. Sora helped me find my way back here to my friends" Roxas added.

"Roxas" Sora grinned.

Roxas looked back and grinned at Sora before turning to Saix with a scowl.

**Sora, possibly a body control thing, rushed at Xemnas.**

**"Roxas, now!" he cried.**

**He jumped at Xemnas but he blocked with his red blade.**

**He pushed Sora to the side and this caused Roxas and his friends to charge at Xemnas.**

**Saix, still in berek mode charge at them.**

**Axel blocked Saix's weapon with his keyblade resummoned.**

**Xion and Roxas tried to attack Xemnas from the front and back but Xemnas summoned another blade and pushed them back.**

**Kairi jumped as Xemnas as he crossed his blades over his head, clashing with her keyblade and causing the blades to vanish.**

**Noticing she had energy left, he smiled as she kept trying to attack him.**

**He fired dark energy at her to embolize her.**

**Sora raced at him but he was caught in the same trap.**

**"Now watch as your friends slowly vanish into nothing" Xemnas stated.**

**"Let them go!" I cried.**

**"You two will get your turn!...or rather ONE of you will get a turn" Xemnas said, coldly.**

**He formed a darkness dome around them to force them to watch things unfold.**

**Sora's future/present-ending wise heart left current Sora.**

**Sora and Kairi were left unconcious on the floor. **

**Xemnas teleported to face the others.**

**"These useless pawns...must be cleared from the board!" he cried.**

**Sora's future heart returned to Roxas as they worked together to fight Xemnas and Saix with Xion and Axel by their side.**

**"Roxas, Xion!" Axel called.**

**Their hearts lit up as they sliced Xemnas, releasing three lights that formed the 'X' sigil on Xion, Axel and Roxas.**

**"Is this the sigil?" Xion asked in shock.**

**"Yeah, it's the mark Xemnas gave us. It connected us from the start. It's the foundation..of the bond we share" Axel noted.**

**"The mark will disappear along with Xemnas and that's fine. I just wanted to reclaim it for myself. it's how our bond came to be" Roxas stated.**

**"This...is the connection we needed" Xion said, softly.**

**"That's why I needed Sora's help. So we could end this battle...once and for all!" Roxas declared.**

**Sora's future heart returned to his current self when he got up at the same time as Kairi and both summoned their keyblades.**

**The darkness dome vanished in this moment.**

A figure with a black hood up teleported into the Twist of Isolation.

They were about the same height as me from a short distance.

My eyes were glued at the figure in shock.

"I don't need hearts, I will scatter them all to the winds!" Xemnas cried as he teleported.

He reappeared behind Kairi and before she could react, he grabbed her by her keyblade-wielding arm to restrict her movement to be able to fight back.

"Sora!" Kairi cried.

"Kairi!" Sora yelled, desperately.

"What difference does one little light make? You have others. Just as we have more darknesses to replenish our ranks" Xemnas stated as he looked over at the figure and nodded before they both vanished.

Sora tried to run at Xemnas but was confronted by Saix.

Roxas stood beside him as Axel tried to get up.

"Please, save your strength. Roxas will fight in your place and I'll fight for Kairi" Xion stated.

Axel chuckled.

"With the keyblade, you're the old hands" he smiled.

"You again? Tell me who are you!" I demanded.

The figure summoned their Missing Ache keyblade.

The handle that had two protrusions on either side which curved upward and the neck of Missing Ache were black, the guard was comprised of two chartreuse spikes that curve downward, the teeth was chartreuse but resembled the top half of the Nobody symbol, with two of the spikes being longer than the others and in a steeper angle and Keychain token was chartreuse and similar to the handle in shape, albeit squashed down.

It had the ability of aerial combs of a downward slash followed by a spinning slash and ground combs of a lunge, an uppercut swipe, and a downward slash finished with a hilt slash.

"You know who I am!" The figure cried.

Together, Sora, Roxas and Xion used their abilities and combos on Saix.

"Get 'em!" Xion cried as she raised her keyblade with the tip brimming with energy and summons pillars of light to attack Saïx multiple times before ending with three pillars of light.

With a lot of teamwork, Saix was defeated.

Green was still fighting Infinite during and after this fight.

When the darkness released into the sky, Saix dropped on his knees as well.

Axel's face was full of sadness.

"You let them reduce you to this?!" He cried.

"I thought you outgrew the marks under your eyes" Saix struggled to talk.

Axel touched his eyes as he teared up.

"You look like you need them" his old friend pointed out.

"Stop the whole act. I thought this was all for her" Axel said, sombrely.

"At first, it was. I sacrificed everything to track her down but to no vail. You went off and made other friends. You left me and her to dust. That infuriated me and I lost all sense of purpose…. " Saix confessed.

Axel ran to him as Saix clenched in pain.

"I didn't forget you" Axel reminded him.

"I know you wouldn't do that. I was jealous" Saix revealed.

"You admit it" Axel teased, softly.

"If I make it back, you won't get it out of me again" Saix promised.

"See you, Isa" Axel said, softly.

"See you, Lea" Saix stated as he vanished into darkness.

Axel approached Sora.

"You go help Kairi" he advised.

Sora nodded.

"Gotta run. Good luck, everyone!" He called as he rushed off.

"What now?" Axel wondered as he looked at Roxas.

Xion was in tears of relief.

"Guess I shoulda brought some ice cream" Axel joked.

They all smiled as Axel hugged them both.

The figure rushed at me with their keyblade poised to attack.

As my keyblade clashed with theirs, I kept seeing memory flashes:

_'You'll help me come back'_

_'Will she come home?'_

_'You're the sister I never had'_

The pieces fell into place as I struggled to block their keyblade.

"It's you. And all this time, I wanted to help get you back. They already managed to with Vexen's help. How long….how long have you had this form, Charis?" I asked in sorrow.

"Since San Fransokyo to be exact. I'm here to take Xion's place as a seeker of Darkness, Grace. Unlike what Mickey thought, XION was the 13 member not Terranort" Charis stated.

The tune 'Shadows of the past' played during the fight.

She removed her hood.

She still had my appearance (still physically 16) but with short brown hair and her brown eyes were now yellow because of Xehanort.

"I…I wanted to keep my promise, but I couldn't. I'm sorry" I said, softly.

"You and I both know the X-blade must be forged" Charis said, coldly.

We clashed again and then it hit me!

"The figure in Toy box, the second voice I kept hearing…it was YOU! But why? Was it a test?" I asked, in desperation.

"Well I was reacting to your heart, that's why Vexen was able to bring me back. You were my connection. Your subconscious still remembers me as do Axel, Namine, Roxas, Xion and my family" Charis explained.

"We don't have to do this, you can have your own body back. You can live your life and do whatever you want" I pleaded.

Charis just grinned maliciously.

"The keyblade war has to end sometime, sis. I'd rather have it be today" she stated.

She used thunder magic while rushing at me as I countered with watera and blizzarda before switching to ground combos.

It took a while and a lot of combos, but I eventually managed to defeat her.

Charis fell to her knees while panting.

She began to laugh in an empty way.

"It's not over, sis. You'll still lose everything" she said, cryptically.

Infinite stopped the fight with Green.

"You were an interesting opponent, Green the 'hedgehog'. Your 'friend' will find out what your mask conceals sooner or later" Infinite warned as he and Charis escaped in a dark corridor.

I dropped to my knees.

"I… I couldn't reach her, Green. My own Nobody…no my own 'Sister' is stuck with the darkness. I broke my promise to her" I wept.

"Hey now, you can't give, Grace" Green stated.

"Yeah, Sora didn't give up on me and neither did Axel" Roxas pointed out.

"Charis' family in New York is still connected to her, there's still hope" Xion confirmed with confidence.

I gave them a small smile after sighing.

"Should we give Sora a hand?" Green asked.

"Why not?" I replied with enthusiasm.

"Actually, wait. Grace, I haven't been completely honest with you for this entire adventure. My true name is Ainozomi, it means Love Hope in Japanese. I'm Green's nobody" 'Green' admitted.

"I…um…you're telling me this now in the middle of this keyblade war that you haven't been Green this whole time? Um what happened to Green?" I asked, trying to keep it together on the inside.

"I'm sorry, I can't tell you his fate. You'll find that out in the future but from that event, I was the by-product. I came back to this time to make sure you had company on this adventure, it's what we both decided." Ainozomi explained.

He removed his silver knight mask to reveal his tanned skin and brown eyes with his left still baring a cross scar.

I gasped at his face and then looked away.

"What about that lady?" I asked.

"She's someone connected to my- Green's past" Ainozomi replied.

I sighed.

"I can't deal with this right now. After the 'war' is over, then we'll discuss this in detail" I suggested.

"Alright" Ainozomi agreed with a hint of sadness.

-Outside the maze-

Blake came across Maleficent and Pete who were observing the 'war' from afar to the right of the outside walls of the maze.

"What are you two up to?" he questioned.

"That is none of your concern" Maleficent said, coldly.

"Get out of our way, you little pipsqueak!" Pete cried.

"You've left me no other choice" Blake said, smugly.

He summoned his keyblade and used Fourth wall heartbinder.

There was a flash of light as Deadpool appeared once more.

"Hello again, Readers! It is GREAT to be back for the action. So, captain, can I use my swords on this sucker?" Deadpool said as he looked straight at the readers first then at Blake while talking.

"Um no, we're not trying to kill anyone" Blake said, hesitantly.

"Ok then, time for the old fashion method: GUNS!" Deadpool cried.

Pete was very confused.

"How is this fair?" He questioned.

"Deadpool, attack!" Blake cried.

Together with Blake, they fired a flurry of light projectiles, bullets and blizzard attacks at Pete.

Pete tried to do his ball trick but Blake caught him off guard with thunder magic.

It wasn't long before Pete was defeated.

"You may think you've improved since the day your world vanished but it will never be enough!" Pete cried.

"Go on, lapdog. We better find a different spot" Maleficent stated.

Blake tried to tail them but Maleficent created a fire wall to stop him from following.

Deadpool was returned to the heartbinder afterwards.

_What exactly where they doing here?_ He thought.

As all of this was happening, Sora raced up to Tower of Endings, located atop the Skein of Severance, to finish off Ansem, SOD, Xemnas and Young Xehanort with Riku and Mickey's help (as they had been there when Sora arrived).

When he caught up to Riku and Mickey, he summoned his keyblade with anger.

"Xemnas, where's Kairi?!" He demanded.

Xehanort who was above them on a single pillar smiled.

"Settle down, Boy" he said, calmly.

"It's Sora" Sora remarked, angrily.

"In this battle of 13 darknesses and 7 lights, nine keyblades have been forged from the clashes. Yet we are 4 keys short but those keys will be produced here and now" Master Xehanort stated.

"And why would we help you with that?!" Sora cried.

"Because I have planned for every eventuality" Master Xehanort replied, smugly.

"Kairi!" Sora realised.

"If you summon Kingdom hearts, we will beat and close it once more" Riku stated.

"Perhaps you will. If you can last that long!" Master Xehanort cried.

Oswald and Patch joined after they caught up after Sora.

Xemnas attacked with his blades, Ansem SOD used dark energy ball beams and Young Xehanort slowed time to use swift attacks.

Through out the battle, Master Xehanort would occasionally assist by firing waves of keyblades at Sora while surrounding him in a wind 'prison'. That is when Mickey and Riku get blown away and Sora is left on his own in battle. A strategic move to get Sora vulnerable.

Young Xehanort used his keyblade as a whip to strike Mickey and Riku in battle.

Oswald used thunder strikes while Patch used aero tornado on Ansem, Xemnas and Young Xehanort.

In due time, Ansem SOD was defeated first.

Ansem SOD released darkness from his body as he staggered in pain.

"Ansem…" Riku said with slight concern.

"What….a jounery you and I have had…" Ansem said, while struggling.

"You know, it's strange. I think I'm gonna miss you" Riku admitted.

"Your strength is vaster than darkness. I knew I never stood a chance. Part of me wanted to defy my fate…but when the others betrayed us, I found I did not care. And then, nothing else seemed to matter anymore" Ansem confessed.

"Ansem…" Sora said, worriedly.

"What? It is time to move on, boy… There is more to seek, so go forth now and seek it" Ansem stated as he vanished into nothing.

Riku gave Sora a nod as if to say 'I'll do just that'.

With a flurry of thunder strikes and combos, Xemnas was finished as well causing his body to release darkness.

When Xemnas was defeated, he looked at his hands.

"What do you feel, Xemnas? Was this all worth it?" Sora asked.

"I feel emptiness where my companion once stood. I took them for granted. And now I have nothing. My first surge of emotion in years… For as long as I can remember…. And it's loneliness. A heart is just pain" Xemnas revealed.

"Pain is part of being human, Xemnas" Sora pointed out.

"Really? It must take incredible strength…." Xemnas said as he vanished.

Young Xehanort fired light projectiles similar to Sora's wisdom form attacks and used his time abiltie to even the playing field.

It wasn't long until Sora, Mickey and Riku finished him off.

"This is where my role ends" He said as the last strike hit.

As Young Xehanort released darkness into the air, Ainozomi and I made it to the Tower of Endings.

Young Xehanort fell into a crouching position as he laughed.

"What's so funny?" Sora asked.

"I told you. There's a high prise to pay for all of this" Young Xehanort reminded him.

"What prize with that be?" Sora questioned.

"I'll go back to my time and live out my life. But Sora you're done now. Your journey ends here" Young Xehanort stated.

"What?" Sora asked in shock.

"Goodbye Sora. Your time in your world is…." Young Xehanort began as he vanished into darkness.

Sora tried to reach out, but it was too late.

In this moment, Young Xehanort's heart returned to the moment from which he left…

-Flashback-

"….Over!" he finished, then looked around.

Young Xehanort was back on Destiny Islands, with no memory of his time travelling adventures.

His voice returned to its younger sounding state as well.

His eyes slowly reverted back to its natural grey-silver colour.

He still had mildly tanned skin and shoulder-length silver hair with bangs covering his forehead and several slicked back spikes. His black coat was now on the floor and he was back to wearing same style of white shirt as his older self, which only reaches to his thighs, a black vest with a high collar, long armbands which cover his forearms, and dark grey pants stuffed into his boots, similar to those worn by Organization XIII but without the silver lining on top, much like those worn by the guards of Radiant Garden.

The mysterious brown Robed man stayed hidden after his role was done and Young Xehanort looked out to sea.

_I must see what's beyond this world but how?_ He thought.

He began to walk away when a burst of light came from his right hand.

It materialised into a keyblade which matched what was engraved in his heart:

The tip of the Keyblade is modelled after a stopwatch, while the teeth are diamond-shaped spikes that are connected by a blue and black web structure. The Keyblade's neon blue shaft and blade resembles the Ethereal Blades that Young Xehanort wielded during his boss fight in Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep Final Mix and the shaft of the No Name (wielded in Birth By Sleep). In addition, the demonic head and wings found on the head and the shaft of the Keyblade respectively resemble the ones found on The Gazing Eye (The keyblade Master Xehanort uses has that official name). The Keychain found on the Keyblade is an hourglass.

"What is this?!" Young Xehanort cried.

"That's a keyblade" a voice replied.

"A what?" Young Xehanort questioned.

He heard footsteps getting closer.

A person in purple and white with blue eyes approached him.

"Do you know how to get off this prison? Could a raft work?" Young Xehanort asked.

"You could try a raft or I could show you how to get off this island and help you learn how to use that keyblade" The mysterious person replied.

"I only know how to fight with blades" Young Xehanort said, sheepishly.

_Raft or going with a person I just met? Got to weigh my options_ He thought.

"Who are you?" He asked out loud.

"I am Master Chika" The wise figure replied.

Young Xehanort thought hard.

"Show me how to leave this island, I wish to see what is beyond this world" he remarked.

Master Chika smiled.

"Alright" came the response.

She summoned her keyblade: The Master's Defender and opened a blue-purple portal.

"Past this portal is a world that is the nexus from which all worlds spring and where I will train the next generation to protect everyone" Master Chika said as she picked up the black coat.

She headed in first and Young Xehanort followed.

On the other side, Young Xehanort was greeted by the warmth of the sun as he shielded his eyes and tried to look around.

He and Master Chika stood on the pathway to the town, but it wasn't like Destiny Islands at all.

There was nearly infinite number of mountain towns suspended on a body of water - stretching out as far as the horizon, though the "mountains" were glistening white and gold buildings - with a large citadel on the top of each mountain. Nearly every building had at least one windmill fixed atop it. 

There were numerous inter-connected cable cars, and gondolas found by the piers.

Master Chika led the young teen to one of the cable cars as she took him to the middle tower.

"This is the place you will train with your fellow wielders-to be" Master Chika explained.

In the training room were two boys, One was in blue with gold stars with black eyes and brown short hair wearing a necklace with the Star shard.

The one boy had slightly tan skin with blue-grey eyes and blue-black hair tied into a short, high topknot, with one bang falling off to the right side of his face wearing a white haori with a hood, along with slightly shorter than normal, light-coloured hakama and a navy blue shirt with a large white X pattern on the front underneath.

The second boy smiled.

"My name is Eraqus and this is Yen Sid. Yen Sid only have two more years of training before his mark of Mastery but we'll get to hang out as much as we want in between sessions" Eraqus said in a friendly manner.

"I'm Xehanort, pleased to meet you" The boy's now firmly grey eyes (it took a while to revert) were full of excitement.

"First things first, you need new clothes" Yen Sid pointed out in a slightly cold way.

"What's wrong with my regular clothes?" Xehanort asked.

"Er… They're not quite suitable for training" Eraqus pointed out.

He led Xehanort to the clothes area and pointed out an outfit for him.

"Oh, and your hair might need a little change…" he trailed off. 

After about an hour, Young Xehanort came out wearing a black sleeveless top with a Recusant's Sigil, and a long black gillet over the top, dark grey pants (jeans) and black boots.

His hair style was now the one seen in the chess flashbacks.

"Say….do you like chess?" Eraqus asked.

"Yeah… why?" 

"Well, we're allowed to do any activity in between training. So, I thought we could play chess and try to get to know each other" Eraqus offered.

"Sure, why not?" Xehanort smiled.

This would be the start of a core friendship that would eventually led to them seeing each other as 'brothers'...

_He used his time-themed keyblade to summon a portal and donned his keyblade armour to continue his training, none the wiser._

_In between training was more chess games and one last dual with Yen Sid before he had his mark of mastery exam._

_About a year or two later, Xehanort had to prepare for his exam by travelling the worlds known from fairy tales._

_The embrace of darkness intrigued him so he retracted his armour and got his first exposure to darkness._

_His ears began to get pointy as he began to research all he could on the past; especially the keyblade war and Kingdom hearts._

_His first set of research led him to the place the war happened: The Keyblade Graveyard._

_-End of flashback-_

After the clashes with Ansem SOD, Xemnas and Young Xehanort, Master Xehanort now had 12 No name keyblades.

"12 keys we have now. Leaving just one more!" Master Xehanort cried as he summoned his keyblade.

Sora, Riku and Mickey were out of breath when Master Xehanort summoned the blue-purple orb and launched it at the sky.

From the clouds came a warm golden light: Kingdom hearts.

"Now Sora, Darkness and light's final clash"

Sora immediately looked worried when Xehanort used his hand to levitate Kairi (who was unconscious) towards him.

"You require motivation" he said, rather cruelly.

Sora jumped towards Xehanort.

With his keyblade glowing purple, Master Xehanort struck down Kairi who turned into a glass or water silhouette before shattering.

"Kairi!" Sora yelled in despair.

He clashed with Master Xehanort's keyblade while he was in tears.

"Why her?!" He exclaimed.

Then he was thrown backwards.

"Why?!" He yelled, tearfully.

"I have done it" Xehanort said, triumphantly.

Riku proceeded to rush up the pillar in anger.

"Xehanort!" he cried as he too clashed with him.

But he was pushed back as well.

Mickey rushed up as well.

"You'll pay!" He yelled.

He casted the ultima spell and Xehanort countered with Stopza spell.

This froze everyone except Sora and Master Xehanort.

When Sora tried to run at him again, Xehanort controlled one of the no name keyblades to attack him.

"Now the Keyblade War will finally reach its conclusion!" Master Xehanort cried as he rose into the air.

His keyblade then changed into the X-blade.

The χ-blade appears to be made up of two crossing Kingdom Keys, with the teeth facing outward. It has a filigree that slightly resembles one on the Ultima Weapon, and the blade slightly resembles the Dream Sword.

The Keychain is a black and red heart that is similar to the Heartless symbol, only without the fleur-de-lis bottom and jagged cross, with two Kingdom Keys crossed over it. The chain starts out as two separate chains that form into one. The Keychain's two crossed Kingdom Keys is reminiscent of the symbol of the "Keys to the Kingdom of Heaven". Although it is not seen in this incarnation, it is especially significant that the Kingdom Key has a silver blade and gold hilt, and the Kingdom Key D has a gold blade and silver hilt, matching the keys on the symbol. When the χ-blade hits a target, the released symbols are gold and dark blue stars, symbolic of light and darkness.

"The X-blade is complete. Kingdom hearts! I call upon your true form. Open now and show me the World to come" He stated as a purple beam shot from the X-blade at Kingdom Hearts.

Said beam corrupted Kingdom Hearts to turn purple-blue and fire darkness beams everywhere.

Sora was in dismay, I couldn't believe what I was seeing and Ainozomi managed to undo the time spell.

Donald and Goofy walked up from behind to Sora's side.

"Don't give up" Donald stated.

"Figured you could with a couple of half-pints" Goofy added with a smile.

Sora looked at his friends with a glimmer of hope in his eyes.

"Typical. You can't do anything without us, Sora" Donald smiled.

Sora wiped his eyes with his sleeve quickly.

"Let's go stop Master Xehanort!" Goofy remarked.

"Yeah but he controls Kingdom hearts….and Kairi…" Sora said, hopelessly.

"You, worried?" Roxas questioned.

The sea-salt trio (Xion, Axel and Roxas), Blake and wayfinder trio (Terra, Aqua and Ven) finally caught up.

"Sorry, we took so long. I had to catch up everyone with a few plot points" Axel admitted.

Ven looked at Roxas.

Roxas then looked at Ven.

"Twins" Their eyes seemed to say.

"Wow this is…crazy!" I laughed.

"How about we hang out once this is all over?" Ven suggested.

"Sure, even if my brain can't get over us being literal twins. That would be fun" Roxas grinned.

They all looked up.

"He really did it. He opened Kingdom hearts" Aqua said, sombrely.

Everyone began to lose hope on a solution when Riku and Mickey got free from the stopza and landed safely on the ground.

"We still have one hope" Mickey stated.

"Are you guys ok?" Sora asked quickly.

"Yeah, we're fine" Mickey said, in relief.

"What hope?" Ven asked.

"It's Xehanort himself. At the mark of mastery exam is when we learned he can transcend space and time. So, he's a portal and we can use that power to trap him" Riku began.

"Yeah but it's not an easy task. Aqua, Riku, I'll need your help if we're gonna push Xehanort out of this world" Mickey offered.

"I'll do it. Kingdom Hearts is a much bigger threat. Let me handle him while you guys keep it shut" Sora suggested.

Everyone else nodded although Mickey was worried at first.

"Ok, Sora. Good luck" Mickey said.

"Sora… be careful" I said with concern.

"It's alright, I got this" Sora reassured everyone.

"Oh before I forget…" He began as he quickly got out his phone.

He gave the two pieces of the secret reports he found in the battle gates to me VIA his gummi phone.

I read it over and recalling what Green and I had researched in the Old Mansion's computer room, made me realise that we had to alert Yen Sid about this information after this 'war' was over.

"Thanks, Sora. We'll pass this on to Master Yen Sid" Ainozomi added with a smile.

Sora nodded and smiled back.

As he started walking forwards, Donald and Goofy joined him.

"Without keyblades, we won't be able to help here" Goofy stated.

Donald quickly shushed him.

"Three half-pints together again" Sora remarked, cheerfully.

"Let's hurry. The darkness is spreading" Terra urged.

Everyone summoned their keyblades as Xion approached Sora.

"Sora" she said.

"Hey" Sora greeted.

"Kairi will be alright. I can feel it" Xion reassured him.

"Thank you" Sora said, grateful with a soft smile.

Sora then walked forward.

We all aimed out keyblades at Master Xehanort which sent light straight at him (mimincing the opening of 3D specifically the graveyard part of that sequence).

"What?!" he cried as a pink portal appeared out of him.

Donald and Goofy held onto Sora as they flew after Xehanort in a ball of light.

"We'll be rooting for you, brother" I said, softly while looking up.

-To be continued-

**The last lap is here.**

**I hope you like the ridiculous amount of surprises in this chapter and then next.**

**If you wish to know what happened to Demyx, read chapter 3 of the many Adventures of the Dark Disney Knights. It overlaps with different points of this story and the Kingdom Hearts Interval story which is set just before this one (just like 0.2).**

**last set of codes:**

**Wvhgrmb rh xifvo...  
Oruv rh z xizab iloovixlzhgvi...  
Gsv olhg nzhgvih droo zdzpvm zmw ivgfim.  
Gsv Nzhgvi lu nzhgvih droo ivgfim.**

**I can't wait to see your reaction to the ending.**

**note: anything in bold and underline in a scene is from REMIND.**

**Bye**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8- End of a saga, brutal fight with dark master and consequences!

**Parts of the Ultimania for KH3 and interviews were also used as references. Enjoy. REMIND scenes are included here.**

-Sora's point of view-

The light cleared as we were standing on a pathway to an empty town in a unfamiliar world.

There was nearly infinite number of mountain towns suspended on a body of water - stretching out as far as the horizon, though the "mountains" were glistening white and gold buildings - with a large citadel on the top of each mountain. Nearly every building had at least one windmill fixed atop it.

There were numerous inter-connected cable cars, and gondolas found by the piers.

"It's beautiful" Goofy gushed.

"We cane admire it later" Donald pointed out.

"We have to find Master Xehanort" I added.

We ran into the town and I thought I saw Master Xehanort behind me.

Then he appeared everywhere as I tried to chase him.

Said Xehanort 'clones' began to glitch as they all gained a black armor covered with a dark purple tunic decorated with red, with clawed gloves, high-heeled boots and a mask of silver goat hiding their faces.

In total there were 12 of them and they all used weapons of the 13 seeker members.

Using the Starlight keyblade, we managed to defeat the 12 armoured enemies.

"Of all the places to be sent" a voice said.

I looked up and saw the real deal.

"Master Xehanort!" I cried.

"Behold, this town. Once a seat of power for all Keyblade Weilders. It is the nexus from which all worlds spring" Master Xehanort began.

The armoured enemies were dragged with use of darkness and turned into orbs which flew at Master Xehanort.

"Here, I and my other selves can be one. United in Scala ad Caelum (stairway to heaven in English)" he declared.

He then used the absorbed darkness to create a new keyblade armour for himself.

It was a more detailed version of the 12's but with a huge goat mask covering his face and a cape.

His eyes sometimes peaked out from under the unique mask which gave me chills.

He then summoned his keyblade as he floated in the air.

Before we could engage in battle, Master Xehanort made the ground shift so everything was on its side.

Then again which caused us to fall.

Everything was upside-down as Xehanort floated not too far away.

"This is only the beginning!" He bragged.

Xehanort used a spinning slash enhanced by dark energy, turning it into a combo.

He then used an overhead slash, telegraphed by his Keyblade glowing orange.

I countered with fire, sometimes gliding away from attacks.

he summoned eight green orbs around around to get me back in close range.

I managed to get out of it by air-dashing at him and using stun impact.

Xehanort dashed at me with his Keyblade. I managed to block it and countered with fire.

He then fired a spread of fireballs.

I dodged and then attacked him.

Then fired meteors at him with Donald's help.

Xehanort then created a bunch of fire pillars as he hid inside a giant fire pillar in the center of the arena and hide in it while tossing spreads of fireballs

I blocked and dodged them.

He created a localized explosion on my position.

He then surrounded himself in a sphere of energy that will pull the party in and damage them before creating a massive explosion. In the third phase of the fight, this attack will also draw in and expel nearby debris.

Xehanort did a sweeping dive with his Keyblade and then a Keyblade combo that ends with several spinning slashes similar to Sliding Sidewinder.

Then he caused the ground to move again twice causing us to fall into the water.

After we continued fighting him, I noticed the dilapidated remains of a clock tower in the backgound.

He used the same attacks minus the green orb one as I countered with sea-thunder and fire.

After countering his strike attacks with my own strikes, Xehanort summoned several fire pillars to converge around me which I narrowed escaped. He then fired fireballs from various angles.

So after, Xehanort teleported away and we got out on the water.

Xehanort was waiting in the air as the sky was now darken with the town in ruins.

I rushed after him as he created a fire pillar which then turned into air allowing me to float.

At this point, I was flying solo.

Xehanort used a dash that was close to Sonic Blade and then created fire pillars that I can avoid by flying away. He did his usual fire balls attack from inside the pillar as well.

he gains a new attack where he rushes at Sora with his left hand glowing blue. If the attack connects, Xehanort will grab Sora and throw him to the ground for moderate damage. This attack can be hard to avoid as it is quite fast and Xehanort will often use it as a follow-up to his other attacks.

At different times, he used his previous attacks again which I just barely countered.

Xehanort's explosion attack could now draw in and expels surrounding debris at me.

The green orbs every so often too but I airdashed away before it could hit me.

I finished him off with the king of hearts shocklock.

"You think you have won?" He asked.

He landed on the ground and dropped his keyblade which then vanished.

His armour then broke.

Still persistent, he teleported via a dark corridor to the top of the tower.

We raced after him by jumping across the debris.

When we got to the top, Xehanort reappeared.

I summoned my keyblade and pointed it at him.

"It's over, Xehanort!" I cried.

"You thought you could contain me here….knowing all that you do about connections?" Xehanort questioned.

He then summoned the X-blade and rose into the sky.

"There is one sky, one destiny!" He cried.

_Wait…..Kairi has said that before_ I thought.

The sky got very dark as Xehanort laughed.

He started off with a quick four-hit combo with the χ-blade (one of his main attacks).

He used kehole-shaped Portals to teleport a lot while attacking as I managed to block and then counter.

He then tried his freeze attack by tossing the χ-blade at us and having it emit a wave of cold air but it was blocked before the blizzard spell started.

A little while later, Xehanort raised a platform of light with us on it in the air.

"Come, Kingdom hearts!" he cried as he used the χ-blade to summon Kingdom Hearts.

He will then open the second phase with a new attack: calling down meteors from above. The meters can be guarded against and can be used to store up charge for the Counter Shield's Wrathful Flurry reprisal. Apart from this new attack, the fight remains largely unchanged from the first phase.

Xehanort then used the power of Kingdom Hearts to steal my's light, trapping me in a permanent Rage Form.

I couldn't use any of my other ablities as Donald and Goofy helped with attacking Xehanort to get my light as orbs.

Xehanort used four light-based attacks: energizing the χ-blade with light, allowing him to fire discs of light while performing a rapid combo, firing a shockwave of light at me as well as summon thirteen pillars of light and have them circle the arena, similar to Roxas' Magic Hour.

I activated 'Return to the Light', where I transformed into a beam of darkness and attack Xehanort from all sides before leaping into the air and attacking from above, dealing a great deal of damage.

Then I returned to normal.

Immediately after this, the sky turns grey as thirteen thrones rise around the arena.

Xehanort bombard me with shadowy clones of himself as well as lasers fired from the thrones.

I blocked the clones and narrowly dodged the lasers.

After four rounds of this, Xehanort fired five lasers, the last one being larger and resembling the Ultima Cannon.

Xehanort continued with his teleporting attacks until he was at 1 HP away from defeat,

I used Last Ray, firing a beam of light from my Keyblade. However, the move failed.

"It ends here and now!" Xehanort cried as he raised the X-blade above him and made Kingdom hearts dark purple again.

Covered in a golden aura, Xehanort quickly retaliated with a beam of darkness which I tried to fight off that seemingly killed me.

I was now unconscious, floating in a dark void with my heart above me.

My heart could sense that I was being called:

"Sora!" Donald cried.

"Sora" Goofy exclaimed.

Then I heard the others willing me to keep going.

A green and blue orb touched me, and I was back to holding off the beam attack.

Only this time, Donald and Goofy held on to my keyblade to assist in a 'Trinty' move.

The others also lent us their power too as we fired a beam of light that overpowers Xehanort's beam.

After the beam was redirected with help from Donald, Goofy and the others' strength, Xehanort was gravely wounded.

As Kingdom Hearts was back to its golden light, dark aura surrounded Xehanort as he dropped the X-blade.

He kept struggling to get up as he couldn't believe his defeat.

"You've lost, Xehanort!" I cried.

"No, You're too late" he said.

We then noticed Kingdom Hearts got an eerie orange glow outline.

"Whats gonna happen?" I asked, quickly.

"A purge. The World will be retured from when it started. It started in darkness and then light came. Then people came from the light who had hearts. Evil burgeoned in those hearts, creating more darkness. Said darkness spread like plague and swallowed the light, leaving nothing but ruin. This was from the first keyblade War. Such a failure. The first light, Kingdom Hearts can give us a new start. An empty world, in perfect balance this time" Xehanort explained.

"It wasn't your decision to make" I pointed out.

Xehanort then used the X-blade to stand up.

"Then whose was it?" He questioned.

"The World neds someone to stand up and lead. Someone strong to stop the weak from polluting the world with their endless darkness. Someone to dictate their destiny" he added.

"You're not that person, Xehanort. A real leader knows that destiny is beyond his control and accepts that" I stated.

We both glared at each other.

He then smiled.

"You… make me think of an old friend" He admitted.

A keyhole appeared in Kingdom hearts as light beams came out of it and the others materialised.

"You made it!" Donald exclaimed.

"Are you ok?" Mickey asked.

We all nodded.

"Kingdom Hearts is closing on the other side, but we followed our hearts to reach you" Riku said.

Terra turned to see Master Xehanort and began to approach him but Aqua quickly stopped him, in fear of what happened last time.

His expression reassured her and she released his arm.

"There's more to light that meets the eye. As I told you" Terra echoed.

"You sly fox" Xehanort said as he realised what had happened.

Terra glowed a golden aura as Master Eraqus appeared in front of Terra in spirit form.

"Now hand over the X-blade, Xehanort" they said in sync.

"It is too late!" Xehanort said, stubbornly.

"For me, yes but not for them" Eraqus pointed out as he looked over at us.

-Third POV-

Xehanort raised the X-blade at Eraqus.

"No, I can do this" He insisted.

Eraqus walked over to his old friend and place a hand on his shoulder.

"Enough. Checkmate" he said.

This triggered Xehanort to recall a memory:

-Flashback-

The crown piece was left on the chess board.

Young Xehanort was perplexed.

"I told you that you might be surprised" Young Eraqus remarked.

"Yeah, you got me" Xehanort admitted.

"Really?" Eraqus asked.

"What?" Xehanort looked back at him, in confusion.

"It's just, you never admit when you lose" Eraqus recalled.

"That's cause I never loose" Xehanort boasted.

"Oh, come on" Eraqus complained, jokingly.

The pair then laughed.

"Good game today" Xehanort complimented.

"I try" Eraqus replied with a grin.

"May I won't go as far as you" Xehanort wondered.

Eraqus was confused.

"When the World needs a defender, they'll pick you, Eraqus" Xehanort said as he played with the crown piece.

"You think?" Eraqus asked, in embrassment.

"That doesn't mean that I can't be there for you" Xehanort pointed out.

"Yeah and I'll be there for you" Eraqus agreed.

They both laughed again.

-end of Flashback-

Xehanort opened his eyes and walked up to Sora.

He handed him the X-blade.

"Very well done" He said, respectfully.

Sora took the X-blade in awe and Eraqus looked over at his former pupils.

"Please forgive your foolish teacher, children" he said, sorrowfully.

The wayfinder trio rushed over to give him a huge hug in tears.

"Ven, I put you through a harrowing experience. And Aqua, I left you with such a heavy burden. Terra, please take care of them for me" Eraqus requested.

Terra nodded.

Xehanort, still creepy as ever, just watched the reunion silently.

He almost fell to the ground but Eraqus caught him quickly.

He then supported him by helping Xehanort hang on of his arms on his shoulder for support.

"Ready?" Eraqus asked.

"Yes" Xehanort replied.

They both glowed as they both became their younger, innocent teen selves (the ones in the chess scenes).

The pair then turned into hearts and went to Kingdom hearts (**I think**).

-Grace's POV-

"We have to close it quickly" Mickey urged.

"Everyone help me out" he requested.

-**Dearly beloved plays**-

Everyone stood in a semi-circle near Sora as he then raised the X-blade abover his head as everyone glowed and fired a beam of light at Kingdom Hearts to close it.

From the light of the X-blade, everyone was sent back to the keyblade graveyard safe and sound.

Everyone stared at the sky where Kingdom Hearts had been.

"It's finally over" Mickey said with relief.

Donald and Goofy nodded.

Sora shook his head.

"No" he said, sadly.

"We'll find Kairi. Let's go back to Yen Sid, we can figure this out" Riku suggested.

"He might know a safe way to retrieve her" Oswald added.

Patch nodded in agreement.

"No, I know what I have to do" Sora said with certainty.

"Sora" Mickey said with concern.

Sora turned to face us all.

"My whole journery began the day I lost her. And every time I find her, she slips away again. I thought we'd finally be together but she's out there. Alone. Not for one more second" Sora said with determination.

_Is he…_ I thought.

"Please reconsider" I said, quickly.

"Sorry, sis. I gotta do this" Sora affirmed.

"We'll go too" Donald offered.

"Thank you, Donald and Goofy. But this tim, I must go alone" Sora declared.

"Listen, the power of waking isn't to go chasing hearts around! Even if you do locate Kairi, there's a chance you might never come home again" Mickey warned.

"I will and we'll both be back before you know it" Sora promised.

"Please" Mickey begged.

"Let him go, Mickey. His heart and mind are made up. Now believe in him" Riku reassured Mickey (and in turn everyone).

"yeah, Safe journery Sora" Mickey said, sadly.

"Thank you" Sora said, gratefully.

**-Simple and clean orchestra theme plays-**

Sora summoned his keyblade as the music started playing.

He raised his keyblade in the air as it fired a beam of light and caused a keyhole to appear.

After Sora opened a keyhole and disappeared in a beam of light, a montage started over a few days:

Mickey, Donald, Goofy and Yen Sid returned to Disney Castle where there were fireworks to celebrate, Terra, Ven and Aqua went back to the Land of Departure, making a memorial for Eraqus and Sora had nudged Ven's Chirithy to go to Ven while Roxas, Isa, Lea, and Xion stayed in Twilight Town with their friends.

Lea/Axel was now wearing a black hooded vest with a dark grey short sleeved plaid shirt underneath. He also has black jeans and short boots that have 2-inch heels.

Xion now wears a sleeveless double buttoned, collared shirt and a black belt, with a short white skirt under the shirt and black boots that reach halfway to her knees with a beige colour to the upper fifth, mirroring the clothing of Kairi and Naminé.

Riku picked up Roxas, Isa, Lea and Xion in his gummi-ship.

Patch and Oswald took the Spear of Selene and continued to the source location of the Darklings.

**(Remind Scene) Sora used his keyblade on Kairi to release Naminé's heart.**

Naminé was restored in a replica obtained during the battle with Xehanort with help from a newly reformed Even, Ienzo and Ansem the Wise.

Riku took Naminé in a gummi ship to Destiny Island to celebrate their victory.

Aqua, Terra and Ven sat with his Chirithy at their usual spot.

"I keep wondering if I'll get to see Zack again" she wondered out-loud.

"I could ask Sora or Mickey about him when we see them on Destiny Islands later" Ven suggested.

"Go on, you three. I know you'll remember more of your past eventually, Ven but...go have fun" his Chirithy encouraged.

Ven gave him a big hug.

"Thank you. I may not full understand why you're here but I'm glad you are here, Chirithy" Ven smiled.

They then used their gliders and armour to travel to Destiny Islands.

**-Don't think twice plays-**

In the other worlds, The toys managed to return to the real world, most of Thebes was rebuilt, Sulley put Boo to bed after she slipped out a fourth time since Sora's visit, Rapunzel and Eugene celebrated with lanterns for their engagement, Captain Jack Sparrow's ship may have been stolen again, the big hero 6 team succeeded in saving people while fixing the city after the darkube attack, The PJ Masks with their addition power-ups (Without Gekko) drove out the heartless from their world with help from their allies causing Romeo to run away in retreat like old times but he had a big grin on his face and Olaf, Anna, Elsa, Kristoper and Sven enjoyed the sunshine together.

Blake got to pay Judy a visit in the 'montage' as well.

\- Meanwhile (Sometime after Infinite, Capitaine Lupin and Nova left)-

Inside the vault with the items for 'Plan D', Gekko sat in solitude.

"What if we never get out?" Gekko wondered.

They're gonna find out what I did to help Luna Girl and leave me forever he thought.

"Hey, kid. Cheer up, our friends may not know where we are but we won't be locked up forever. I have a video call with Ralph that I don't want to miss" Vanellope pointed out.

Gekko sighed.

"You're right but I'm still worried, especially regarding my other friend..." Gekko trailed off.

-Somewhere in the universe-

Capitaine Lupin came out of a dark portal on a rage hunt for Masque Ombre.

"I will find you" he promised.

_-While the montage had been happening (Before Chirithy appears to Ven)-_

_Sora ended up back in the Final World to Chirithy's surprise._

_"You're back already? Did you manage to look for the light in the darkness?" it asked._

_"Well, yes I saved them and I've fulfilled my promise" Sora smiled._

_He then looked around._

_"Um, have you seen Kairi?" he asked._

(Remind scene)**_ "Well...Her heart is not lost yet but if you use the power of waking a 7th time you'll loose your powers and the power of waking. You won't be able to return home. You'll vanish from this world. Do you understand?" Chirithy stated._**

_**"Yes but I have to do this. She's the whole reason my journey started" Sora remarked.**_

_**"Alright, now listen closely. You'll be sent to the moment of the past before you rewrote history. This time you won't be able to do that again, you must use the guardians' hearts to get to Kairi's. By experiencing what they all felt in the process, just remember you can't change anything now so accept it and move on. May your heart be your guiding key" Chirithy advised.**_

_**Sora ended up at the moment the group faced Terra-nort the first time and appeared in a 'astral-like' form.**_

_**Ven went straight through him as Sora went to his heart.**_

_**He fought the Dark inferno that manifested from Ven's heart, then to Aqua where he felt her fear and despair manifested as 'Anti-Aqua' and then went to Terra's where he intervened with Terranort fighting the lingering will after speaking with Naminè.**_

_**He was knocked out by Terranort.**_

_**Then he helped Roxas regain his connection to his friends after Xion regained her memories.**_

_**Then he ended up going through Xehanort's portal, searching for pieces of Kairi's heart before the past caught up.**_

_**He then used his connection with Riku to reach Mickey, helping him fight the Xehanort replicas and giving the guardians light again.**_

_**Doing the nostalgic crown symbol thing from 'Kingdom Heart 2', he released Kairi's heart and brought her safely back to the final world.**_

_Sora returned and Chirithy was still there._

_"So um is Kairi here now?" He asked._

_"Oh…yes, a new star has appeared" Chirithy stated as he led the way._

_A short distance from the way out was a glittering star._

_"Sora, is that you?" Kairi called out from the star._

_"Oh, thank goodness, I found you! I was so worried when you were struck by Xehanort" Sora said in tears._

_Realising why Sora was back, Chirithy sighed._

_"You want to know how to bring her home? Well it's kinda complex with a star to get their body back but it's doable…. The problem is I can tell you're desperate and have been using the power of waking too often. To get her home, you have to make a sacrifice...or rather pay the price for the taboo act you made" Chirithy revealed._

_"What do I have to do?" Sora asked._

_"Well, you did what you needed...but..." Chirithy began._

_The answer wasn't what he expected._

_Sora noticed his right hand began to turn transparent._

_"Please, Sora. If you do this, we won't have a lot of time together when we make it back!" Kairi pleaded._

_"It's alright, Kairi. I'll do it, I have faith I can always get back to you and the others no matter what" Sora confirmed._

_Then he got an idea._

_"Chirithy, why don't you come with us? We'll take you to your friend" Sora offered._

_Chirithy began to cry and accepted his hand._

_There was a bright light….._

Everyone converged at Destiny Islands to celebrate via frizbee with Axel's old weapons, making a sandcastle with Donald (Ven accidently angered Donald) and finding seashells with Namine and Xion.

Sora had returned for about 30 minutes when Kairi showed up in the iconic tree.

Everyone looked in their direction.

"Kairi, I have to go, and I might not come back but don't stop hoping ok? I promise I'll come back" Sora requested.

Kairi was too overcome with emotion to speak so she just nodded slightly.

Then one tear managed to roll down her face as Sora faded away into the sunset.

_Epilogue- necessary breadcrumbs for the future….._

A figure in a black coat was waiting with his hood up.

Xehanort's keyblade came flying from Kingdom Hearts to near where the figure stood.

The figure picked up the keyblade.

"Finally, back where it belongs" The figure in Xigbar's voice stated.

Then he summoned four of the foretellers to present time, excluding Ava.

He had the black box beside him when he summoned them.

The box had thirteen locks — three on its left side, three on its right side, and seven on the front with the lock in the middle being slightly larger with a crest on the box lid that had thirteen spikes on the outside and seven on the inside and a red sigil of the emblem contains letters which read "χsuper" in it.

"Luxu? Is that you? You look different" Gula noticed.

The figure removed his hood.

"I haven't heard that name in a long time. I had to use a lot of vessels to survive to now but underneath it all, it's still me" Xigbar explained.

"Luxu, what is going on? Why are we here?!" Aced cried.

"I had a role to play and after all this time it's finally done. Looks like Ava didn't make it after all" Xigbar said, calmly.

"So, you decided to exclude her?" Gula asked in a slightly angry voice.

"As if, Ava had her own mission and carried it out" Xigbar pointed out.

"Luxu, what was your role?" Invi questioned.

Xigbar looked down at the box.

"I hope you like Long Stories…." He began as he started to recount his actions including his experience with Xehanort to the Foretellers, with Maleficent and Pete watching from afar moved on cue.

_Children, you know what to do if I don't make it to the next saga_ He thought, partly recalling the Dark Disney Knights.

**_What could have happened:_**

_In an unknown location at a unknown point in time….._

_Someone found the black box that Luxu, an apprentice of the Master of masters from the time before the first keyblade war had taken with him to observe the events and opened._

_The sky grew dark and chaos was unleashed in the form of the complete X-blade from that very box._

_"That was meant for me!" Maleficent's voice cried._

_A ball of green fire was shot at the person and everything went dark._

**What actually happened:**

Pete tried to sneak up on the foretellers but Xigbar blocked him with his keyblade.

"I'll be needing that box" Pete stated.

"Can't you see I'm in the middle of telling a STORY?!" Xigbar said, harshly.

"Yeah, well we need that box. You're the one who told us about it, wise guy" Pete pointed out.

Xigbar released him.

He chuckled.

"You REALLY want to know what's in this box?" He teased.

Pete nodded.

Maleficent then came from behind and tried to steal while his attention was on Pete.

"Luxu, who are they?" Aced asked.

Xigbar began to turn around.

A ball of green fire was shot, and everything went dark.

-About 8 hours later-

In every world Sora, Donald, Goofy, Grace and Green visited, the darklings' eyes glowed purple as the Spear of Selene landed in a darken world reminiscent of the 'Dark Kingdom' from the Tangled series but half a wasteland and half a stone-based hideout with modern technology inside.

"Looks we got our answer. The sacrifice for a loved one…how poetic. We'll have to see how the lights survive but you did a good job bringing the book to me" The figure, located in this darken world outside the Kingdom Hearts universe, stated.

Their Helper smiled.

"It's the least I could do since you helped me" they said.

"The themes of love and sacrifice is a powerful one indeed but… the spies will keep watching for any changes to the timeline. After all, We need more people on the list" The figure said with determination.

-the last chess flashback-

With the goat piece knocked down as Young Xehanort stared out the window, Eraqus had won that game. This match had occurred in between training with their master.

He remembered something and began to rearrange the chess board with new pieces:

Seven dark pieces which had animals on it and one of them had a heart symbol (representing the foretellers, the Master of masters and Luxu) with one white crown chess piece.

"I heard about this new game" Young Eraqus said as he arranged the board.

"And?" Young Xehanort asked.

"Just watch!" Young Eraqus stated as he placed the white piece which represented Sora on to the board.

-End of flashback-

_Sora ended up in his Dive to the heart once more but in his previous KH1 form._

_There are seven hearts to save._

_Sora saw a mirror with his reflection being his KH2 form and approached it._

_When he went through it, he regained his KH2 appearance, the mirror then vanished and was then surrounded by all of his memories, even ones from COM that he couldn't recall._

_The memory of fighting Riku, possessed by Ansem, closing the door with Mickey on the other side and the first meeting with Donald and Goofy came down as the first set of choices._

_They represent vitality, wisdom and balance._

_What do you desire? A voice asked._

_Sora approached the picture of the first meeting with Donald and Goofy and used his keyblade to make his choice._

_The pictures vanished when he made his choice and three more pictures came down:_

_The dive into the heart fight with Roxas, Sora making a promise to Naminè (seen in Re Chain of memories) and Sora reuniting with his dream eaters (the ending of 3D)._

_This selection concerned his powers._

_These pictures represent the Warrior, guardian and Mystic._

_He picked warrior and was given one last question:_

_Is this who you are?_

_Sora nodded but the ground began to fill with water, and he saw a light ahead._

_Sora tried to run toward the light as the water became a wave and went over him._

_Then he came out and was now in a world where the floor reflected the sky as a watery surface._

_There was no one else here except heartless from what he could tell._

_He fought them all off with ease and then fought the darkside heartless (however it looked watery in the final world) like always._

_Everything went white for a moment…_

_ "They can take your world. They can take your heart. Cut you loose from all you know. But if it's your fate…then every step forward will always be a step closer to home" Sora said, solemnly._

_He looked at the light in the sky._

_Ven's Chirithy wasn't in the final world this time since Ven was awake._

_He felt a cold sensation as he lost consciousness and left the Final World once more._

_There were bright city lights reflecting in a puddle on the ground. _

_Sora awakened in the middle of a street, laying in the puddle. He staggered to his feet, gazed at his left hand, and looked around confused. _

_He began to walk through the street while observing everything until he ended up at a crosswalk in front of an iconic building. _

_Sora focused in on the 104 Building that he didn't recognise._

_ Is any of this for real or not? He thought._

_"Where am I?" He asked._

_"You're in Shibuya, kid" a voice that sounded familiar replied._

_-The end for now-_

**-Extra/ my secret ending: INFINTE-**

**_Note: Nazo the mysterious Hedgehog helped me with this concept (and owns Metal Green too)._**

**The masked jackal spawned through a corridor of darkness to the game universe where Cortana from Halo was located.**

**In a building close to High Charity, Cortana was waiting for him.**

**"Do you have it?" She asked.**

**"Yes, then lead me to him" the jackal stated.**

**The female AI led the way to a dimly lit chamber.**

**On the floor was a metallic hedgehog with his eyes closed connected to a special machine.**

**"He's been like that since 2015. I know he'll have a great plan formulated soon" Cortana revealed.**

**The machine the hedgehog was connected to, had a screen that displayed the words 'simulated sleep/ deep thought'.**

**The Jackal got out a box that contained a fragment of something he saved from the Internet.**

**"I got you a gift" the Jackal said with a smug smile under his mask.**

**The screen then showed 'Infinite, new potential candidate. The future is bright. The unknown '.**

**"Unknown?" He read.**

**"Everything will make sense once he wakes up" Cortana reassured him.**

**Suddenly the Gravemind made a bowling sound, several tendrils began to form outside of the room. "I love playing my games." Cortana glitched red a few times, symbolizing the fact she was experiencing rampancy brought on by The Flood Logic Plague. An insidious philosophical virus caused by a Flood Gravemind (or Keymind) that allowed the space parasites to convince an A.I to serve them.**

**Cortana knew she was but one of many variants of Cortana in the multiverse. Unfortunately, the brief encounter she had with Metal Green when he was Pure Energy, and the presence of the Gravemind on the formal mobile capital of The Covenant, was just a series of disasters that nobody foresaw when Bill Cipher was defeated.**

**The events in Halo 2 and Halo 3 in the Halo world within the game part of the multiverse had connected briefly when the Multimedia Alliance fought Bill and his legions (back in 2015 real time but 2012 Gravity Falls' time). That knowledge mixed with the differences between how time works in other universes, enabled a lot to happen, in fact until now a paradox was preventing the Gravemind from entering.**

**Infinite took the opportunity to unplug Metal Green. "The Vessel comes with me." He said as Metal Green had the words "standby mode" flashing on his eyes.**

**Cortana took the opportunity to create a clone that caught the Gravemind off-guard. "Just go!" She said as Infinite left with Metal Green and took him to a Realm Between World.**

**Infinite arrived at a ledge where Nazo the Hedgehog's past life once stood in the first Keyblade War. He placed Metal Green in the same area when it awoke the machine. "You took your time finding me." Metal Green commented.**

**"We needed to wait a couple years for everyone else to see the show." Infinite said as he made a black coat with a hood appear.**

**Metal Green took it and ripped up a couple areas because of his metallic body. "Of course. Those fools needed their curiosity and satisfaction met. Even if the satisfaction wasn't exactly what they wanted it to be." He looked off into the distance and saw The Black Box. "So, they found it. Just as the other Dr. Eggman found the Phantom Ruby."**

**In the distance were the foretellers near the black Box with Maleficent and Pete close by.**

**Infinite then summoned his Keyblade formed by the Phantom Ruby. "The power that this one gem can do is greater than anyone truly realised." **

**Metal Green then looked over to the Mobian. "You have something for me?"**

**"I do. It's a special virus that duplicates insecurities " Infinite explained as he showed the box he had brought containing 'Arthur' the virus from the internet.**

**Metal Green smiled.**

**"I can do so much with this. I wonder if that won't-stay-dead-fairy got the black box" the metal hedgehog pondered.**

**The last message appeared to Metal Green: 'Have Cortana meet Nova to find more candidates, the next step will begin soon. The Unknown'.**

**"Metal Green, who's the Unknown?" Infinite inquired.**

**"We don't know but honestly it could be anyone. I think it has something to do with our future and how to upgrade to the next stage." Metal Green replied.**

**He then did a search on 'Disney Knights' and got caught up on the last 5 years he'd missed.**

**"And the heroes already got their upgrade. We'll need to catch up" he realised.**

**Moments after, Metal Green relayed the message to Cortana for she could continue the search with Nova's help.**

**Infinite opened up the box containing the Virus. "He's all yours."**

**Metal Green grabbed the Virus and infused it into his left hand. "With this, I can shake the foundation of True Reality." He said as the Virus rested up the sleeves of his black outfit. "Infinite. I have a theory regarding Luxu and MoM." He said as they looked out at the sunset.**

**"Hmmm... what's the theory, new partner?" Infinite asked.**

**Metal Green cross-checked logs on events and voice recordings. "Evidence suggests that a paradox happened. The paradox is that Luxu and MoM are one in the same. They survived for so long with various vessels. MoM time travelled to exist when Luxu was born in order to be a master, and it was Terra's Darkness that created the Gazing Eye." He looked deeply at the visible eye of Infinite. **

**"Which person do we know that seemingly lost their eye to Terra?" He was hoping that Infinite could figure out what he meant.**

**Infinite coughed.**

**"I MAY know someone but I can't tell you" Infinite replied.**

**"I suggest checking your database again and looking down there" he added as he pointed in the direction of the black box.**

**"I don't need THAT box. Timelines are concluding and past events are of no consequence. The dead are dead and nothing can change that in True Reality." The machine seemed like he was rambling for a moment. "So, what do you want to do?"**

**"Well I was assisting the organisation before, but we can do anything now. I have to visit one of the old game worlds that have alternative planes of existence to it" Infinite revealed.**

**Metal Green smiled.**

**"Let the next step commence" he stated.**

**"'Wkh Fxow' lv frplqj" someone whispered.**

**In bold words came 'Reconnect Kingdom Hearts ' and 'The next step will be the darkest'**

**-To be continued over time-**

_**-A 'broken' teaser of the future:**_

_**An unknown girl holding a brown bear similar to Mr Mew, Shiki's plush cat, was walking through the streets of Shinjuku as the city is Inverted.**_

_**She had long hair that was the same colour as Joshua's and brown eyes which resembled Rhyme (along with her posture) wearing red skirt and white button-up shirt paralleling Beat's colour scheme clothes (his white tank top with a red one under it) with red and grey headphones like Neku's fondness for headphones.**_

_**Her eyes glowed red.**_

_…..._

_**"We're gonna need more players" Coco stated.**_

_**"I know where to get more….Shibuya" Sho stated with a wild grin.**_

_**-end of teaser-**_

**I hope you've all enjoyed this story. I'd like to dedicate it to Firestar and all of my kingdom heart friends on Discord, Amino and Fanfiction.**

**I had a lot of fun with this and I'm glad I could share this with you all.**

**So, I hope you can stick around as we venture beyond Kingdom hearts 3 and into the rabbit hole that is IDEAS/ theories/ concepts/guesses on what is to come next. For every time, a chapter closes, another begins. Like how I did last time, depending on how much inspirasion etc I have, I will a few stories on what I think could happen next (Think of it as a 'tradition' since I guessed the outcome of KH3 4 times with two of those times linked to the teasers they released).**

**So now I'll be sharing small details you may have missed:**

**Figure in San Fransokyo: Charis**

**Organisation member that meets with the helper: Xigbar**

**The book Xigbar gave to the helper: The Book of ****Prophecies**** that once belonged to Eraqus, Xehanort and Yen Sid's master**

**I have two extra surprises coming soon. Keep an eye out ok?**

**See ya! And thanks for joining me on this rollercoaster of emotions, until next time .**

**Grace, out!**


End file.
